Boku no Hero Academia: Normal vs Super
by Nicolas Ferrer Muscio
Summary: luego de haber superado muchos enfrentamientos, el verdadero reto para el joven Midorilla acaba de empezar, enfrentarce a si mismo y a un nuevo villano llamado Normal Man
1. Chapter 1

32

 **BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA**

 **NORMAL VS SUPER**

Tras haber finalizado el festival deportivo, la A U recibió una invitación por parte de Industrias Merak para realizar una excursión escolar. Las Industrias Merak era una de las corporaciones más grandes de todo el mundo, cuya sede principal queda en Japón; ellos se dedican a la producción de medicamentos, comida dietética, fabricación de automóviles, entre muchas otras cosas, pero su especialidad era la creación de diferentes equipos y artefactos para ayudar a los superhéroes en la lucha contra el crimen. La academia acepto la invitación con alegría, y subieron a todos sus estudiantes a autobuses para dirigirse a las instalaciones de la empresa

"¡esto es realmente muy emocionante!" exclamo Deku "no puedo creer que vayamos a visitar a la empresa más heroica y grande de todo el mundo"

"así es, Deku" dijo Uraraka "escuche que el dueño de la empresa tiene tanto dinero que podría comprar Disney y Microsoft si quisiera"

"bien, chicos, ya estamos a punto de llegar, así que repasemos las reglas de excursión para evitar problemas" dijo Iida

"¿Por qué no mejor te callas y me dejas dormir?" pregunta molesto Bakugo "¿era necesario levantarnos tan temprano para la excursión?"

"lo hicimos para evitar el transito" dijo Iida

"¡maldita sea!" exclama Bakugo, molesto "me hubiera quedado en mi casa mejor"

"no seas así, kachan" dijo Deku "el dueño de la compañía nos invitó personalmente, seria descortés no asistir"

"¡cállate, maldito nerd!" exclamo Bakugo, con el ceño fruncido

Algunos minutos después, los estudiantes llegan a la central de Industrias Merek, y casi se quedan sin aliento al ver aquel gigantesco edificio llamado "el Pilar del Cielo".

"¡es más grande de lo que pensé!" exclamo Denki

"si, según lo que estuve estudiando, el Pilar del Cielo es el edificio más alto del mundo y tiene, aproximadamente, ciento veinte pisos" dijo Deku

"si me hacen subir las escaleras, juro que los mato a todos" dijo Bakugo

Luego, llega una secretaria a recibir a los estudiantes.

"¡bienvenidos a industrias Merek!" exclamo la secretaria "yo soy Zaipan, y seré su guía ¿usted es el profesar de la clase A 1, verdad?"

"así es, señorita, soy Aizawa" dijo él

"¡perfecto! Síganme por aquí, por favor" dijo Zaipan

Zaipan lleva a los alumnos y a los profesores que los acompañan a la zona de revisión, en donde son escaneados con rayos rojos.

"¿esto es necesario?" pregunta Tsuyu

"perdonen la molestia, pero en Merek nos tomamos muy en serio el asunto de la seguridad" dijo Zaipan "en especial en este último tiempo, donde ha habido una serie de robos"

"¿Qué clase de robos?" pregunta Todoroki

"no puedo decirlo, es secreto de la compañía" dice Zaipan

Luego del chequeo de seguridad, Zaipan guía a los estudiantes de la clas través de las instalaciones, mientras que otros empleados se encargan de guiar al resto de las clases.

"¿viste lo buena que esta la secretaria, Denki?" pregunto Mineta

"si, es un bombón, al igual que todas las mujeres que están aquí" dijo Denki "¡el jefe de este lugar no es tonto a la hora de contratar!"

Después de un par de horas de recorrido, los alumnos se detienen en una de las cafeterías para almorzar. Aquel lugar, más que una cafetería, parecía un salón real, digno de la reina de Inglaterra: había mesas de madera antigua que recorrían toda la sala, sillas acolchadas, y comida preparada por chef reconocidos de todo el mundo.

"¡ES ESPECTACULA!" exclama Uraraka

"¡es el doble de grande que la sala de mi casa!" exclama Momo

"es que, en nuestra empresa, no escatimamos ni un centavo para hacer que nuestro empleados disfruten su estancia laboral" dice Zaipan "¿CUÁL ES NUESTRO DICHO?

"¡UN EMPLEADO FELIZ ES UN EMPLEADO TRABAJADOR!" exclaman todos los trabajadores

Los estudiantes se sientan a comer y a disfrutar de las comodidades del comedor de la empresa. Unos minutos después, aparece un hombre que vestía con un traje dorado, llevaba sombrero, y un bastón.

"¿Quién es ese payaso?" pregunta Bakugo

"¡no lo puedo creer, es el doctor Tarawa, el fundador de la empresa!" exclamo Deku emocionado y, de un salto, se levantó de la silla para saludar al doctor "¡doctor Tarawa, usted es uno de mis ídolos, ha ayudado a infinidad de héroes con sus inventos y donaciones ¿me da su autógrafo?"

"Desde luego, chico" dijo Tarawa, y firmo el cuaderno de Deku "si no me equivoco, tú debes ser Izuku Midorilla, el aprendiz de All Migth ¿cierto? te vi por la televisión en el festival deportivo, muy buen trabajo"

"gracias, señor" dijo Deku, contento

"Por cierto ¿dónde está el Símbolo de la Paz? debo arreglar un par de asuntos con el" dijo Tarawa

"no se encuentra en la ciudad, ya sabe, está haciendo cosas de héroes" dice Deku

"Por supuesto, el deber es el deber" dijo Tarawa, y luego vio a un alumno que le llamo la atención "a ti te conozco, tú debes ser Shoto, el hijo de Endelvor"

"asi es, señor" dijo Todoroki

"ya me parecía, tu padre me hablo mucho de ti, él es uno de mis mejores clientes" dijo Tarawa

"lo sé" dijo Todoroki "por cierto ¿a qué se debe que un hombre tan importante como usted nos venga a visita?"

"nada en particular, simplemente quería ver, con mis propios ojos, a los futuros héroes que defenderán a nuestra sociedad el día de mañana" dijo Tarawa "desde que los vi en el festival deportivo, me he quedado impresionado con el desempeño que han mostrado, todos son potenciales candidatos a estar entre los diez mejores héroes del ranquin mundial, y el deber de mi compañía es ayudar a jóvenes súper dotados como ustedes a salvar a tanta gente sea posible. Y díganme ¿qué les ha parecido mis humildes instalaciones?"

"son impresionantes, señor, jamás había visto algo tan grande y hermoso en toda mi vida" dijo Uraraka

"me honras, pequeña" dijo Tarawa "y he notado que tú eres la más impresionada del grupo"

"Lo que pasa es que es tan pobre que casi vive de bajo de un puente" dijo Bakugo, y Aizawa le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

"¡pero qué barbaridad!" exclamo Tarawa "señorita Zaipan, hágame el favor de darle una canasta de regalo a esta chica para que se la lleve a casa"

"En seguida, señor" dijo Zaipan

"no, espere, no hace falta" dijo Uraraka

"claro que hace falta" dijo Tarawa "aquí, en Merek, nos enorgullecemos de ayudar a todo el mundo, sin importar su raza, estatus social, o si tiene o no una particularidad. De hecho, somos la única empresa que tiene como trabajadores a empleados sin quink, a diferencia de nuestros rivales, que solo aceptan a personas con particularidades para abaratar costos de producción"

"eso es porque ustedes son unos tontos" dijo Bakugo "¿por qué darle una oportunidad a todos esos fracasados? si nacieron sin quink es porque están destinados a perder"

"tú debes ser bakugo, el que gano el festival estudiantil" dijo Tarawa "yo ya sabía que ibas a venir, por lo que te traje un regalo por haber conseguido el primer lugar en esa competencia"

Los asistentes de Tarawa le entregan un par de guantes granada de color violeta a bakugo.

"¿qué es esto?" pregunta Bakugo, sorprendió

"son tus nuevos guantes de guerra" dijo Tarawa "son más potentes, más livianos, y transportan más nitroglicerina que el modelo original, aparte de que huelen a uva"

"¡están geniales!" exclama kirishima

"Tal vez, el haber venido hasta acá no haya sido mala idea después de todo "dice bakugo, mientras se pone los guantes

"me alegro" dice Tarawa, y estira su brazo un par de metros para agarrar una fruta que estaba en la mesa

"veo que tienes la particularidad de estirarte como goma" dijo Aizawa

"solo puedo hacerlo con los brazos, nunca pude hacerlo con el resto del cuerpo y fue eso lo que me limito a ser héroe profesional" dijo Tarawa "pero eso no me afecto en lo más mínimo, al contrario, me motivo. Decidí que, si no podía salvar a las personas con mi particularidad, lo haría con mi gran intelecto, creando máquinas y productos que ayudaran a la humanidad"

"eso es realmente inspirador" dijo Mina

"gracias, de verdad se los agradezco" dijo Tarawa

"jefe, perdón que lo moleste, pero los científicos del área de investigación lo necesitan" dijo un obrero "ha habido un problema con la fórmula de la pastilla que cura el resfriado"

"voy de inmediato" dijo Tarawa "discúlpenme, jóvenes, pero el deber me llama, que disfruten el resto de su estancia en mi humilde empresa"

Tarawa se va y los alumnos continúan con el almuerzo.

"¡que sujeto tan simpático!" exclamo Jirou

"si, es más agradable de lo que pensaba" dijo Momo

Más tarde, los alumnos volvieron a sus casas y se quedaron con un lindo recuerdo de la visita. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, tuvieron que enfrentarse al asesino de héroes.

 **CAPITULO 1:** _el misterioso normal man_

En la escuela de héroes, los alumnos estaban deprimidos, debido a que el Símbolo de la Paz se había retirado hace algunos días tras perder sus poderes en una gran batalla en donde gran parte de la ciudad quedó destruida. Pero, quien más sufrió por su retiro, fue su aprendiz, Deku. Al verlo tan desanimado, Todoroki se acercó a hablar con él.

"¿puedo sentarme al lado tuyo?" pregunto Todoroki

"claro" dijo Deku, en un tono algo melancólico

"sé que es difícil, pero no puedes desanimarte así" dijo Todoroki "si te derrumbas ahora, el sacrificio de All mithg habrá sido en vano"

"Lo sé, pero me cuesta procesarlo" dijo Deku, y empezó a llorar un poco "tu no lo viste, él estaba completamente destrozado tras perder sus poderes, me dijo que necesitaba un tiempo para saber que hacer de su vida"

"¿alguna novedad de su paradero?"

"no, nadie sabe dónde está, es como si la tierra lo hubiera tragado"

"de seguro quiere estar solo un rato, es comprensible, solo espero que regrese porque, aun sin tener poderes, necesitaremos de sus consejos y de sus guías"

"si, ojala" dice Deku, y se seca las lágrimas "por cierto, ahora que All mithg no está, tu padre es el nuevo héroe número uno ¿verdad? Felicidades"

"no me hables de él, es lo que más quiero olvidar" dijo Todoroki, molesto "de todas las personas que hay en este mundo, él era el que menos se merecía ocupar ese puesto"

"¿en dónde está ahora?"

"creo que fue a visitar Industrias Merek, tal vez el señor Tarawa quiera hablar con él, quizás sea por negocios o yo que se"

Mientras tanto, en el piso más alto del Pilar del Cielo, Endelvor acababa de entrar en la oficina de Tarawa.

"¡bienvenido, mi viejo amigo!" exclamo Tarawa "¡felicidades por tu accenso!"

"gracias, Doc" dice Endelvor "no sabe cuánto tiempo he estado esperando este momento, y al fin llego"

"si, aunque hubiese preferido que fuera de otra manera" dijo Tarawa, triste "All Migth fue uno de los más grandes, su retiro forzoso fue un duro golpe para mis trabajadores, incluso dimos un día libre como muestra de respeto ante el Símbolo de la Paz"

"si, reconozco que yo también me sentí un poco mal por él, pero ya paso" dijo Endelvor "la era de All Migth ha acabado, ahora inicia la mía"

"concuerdo, mi viejo amigo" dice Tarawa, mientras saca un abanó de su bolsillo "¡uy, que bruto! Olvide el encendedor en el auto ¿te importaría?"

"adelante" dice Endelvor, y Tarawa usa su barba para encender el abanó "pero vamos al grano ¿para qué me llamaste? No creo que haya sido solo para felicitarme"

"veo que no por nada eres el mejor detective del mundo. Veras, mi inflamable amigo, han estado robando mercancía de mi empresa, y el ladrón se pone más violento con cada atraco, la última vez mando a cuatro de mis empleados a cuidados intensivos"

"¿Qué se ha robado?"

"equipo de súper héroe, tu sabes: trajes de súper resistencia que potencian las particularidades del usuario, jetpacks, gafas de visión nocturna, etc. Como ya sabrás, no es nuevo que nos roben mercancía, pero si es nuevo que se hayan llevado un lote tan grande de esta. Sospechamos que la Liga de Villanos esta tras estos, de seguro planean armas a sus miembros con mi tecnología o venderla en el mercado negro"

"entiendo, no se preocupe, Doc, mandare a un par de héroes a que investiguen este caso"

"¿Cómo? A ver, creo que no me entendiste bien. Quiero que TU, el nuevo héroe número uno, se encargue de esto personalmente"

"mire, Doc, no es por ser descortés, pero yo no estoy para trabajitos de ese tipo. Soy el héroe número uno, debo prepararme para enfrentar grandes amenazas, no a simples ladrones"

"bueno, te entiendo, amigo, comprendo que no seas tan bueno como All Migth, pero era de esperarse…"

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué está queriendo decir?"

"digo que, tal vez, te dieron el puesto antes de tiempo, porque el gran All Migth era tan poderoso que podía resolver pequeños problemas como estos y luego combatir cinco crisis mundiales el mismo día, pero si aún no estás listo…"

"no me gusta lo que esta insinuando" dijo molesto Endelvor, y las llamas de su cuerpo empezaron a aumentar

"¿Qué te pasa, la verdad te quema?" pregunto Tarawa, con una pequeña sonrisa

"ya vera, le traeré a esa rata envuelta en llamas, y veremos quién es el héroe más capaz"

"de eso no me cabe duda. Señorita Zaipan, por favor, dele a nuestro héroe número uno todos los archivos que tengamos acerca de los robos, y ayúdelo en todo lo que pueda"

"si señor" dijo Zaipan

Tarde por la noche, en los puertos de la ciudad, Endelvor y Hawks fueron a patrullar la zona. Según los expedientes que Endelvor había leído, en el depósito veinte uno, acababan de dejar un cargamento de equipo para héroe recién salido de fábrica que, al amanecer, cargarían en un barco rumbo a Italia. Endelvor pensó que ese cargamento sería un blanco muy tentador para el ladrón.

"ya han pasado más de dos horas y aun no hay movimiento" dijo Hawks "¿es necesario hacer todo este operativo?"

"lo es, no puedo dejar que nadie dude de mi ahora que, por fin, después de tantos años, he logrado ser el número uno" dijo Endelvor "¿Por qué no te vas a volar por ahí para ver si encuentras algo?"

"está bien, mantente atento a la radio" dijo Hawks, y se fue volando

"¿y dime, ves algo?" pregunto Endelvor, atravesó de la radio

"nada, todo tranqui… espera, acabo de escuchar un sonido muy fuerte" dice Hawks "han tirado la valla de seguridad"

"debe ser el ladro, voy para allá a ayudarte"

"apresu… NO, SUELTAME, AHAAAAA"

"¿Hawks? ¿HAWKS?" grito preocupado Endelvor, pero la transmisión se cortó "¡DIABLOS!"

Endelvor, con sus llamaradas, se impulsó hasta el lugar a donde había ido Hawks, y lo único que encontró fue un gigantesco agujero en la pared del depósito, y un camino con las plumas de su compañero. Endelvor siguió el camino hasta encontrarse con Hawks, quien estaba dentro de una red, colgado del techo, y con la boca amordazada con una especie de arcilla. Hawn gritaba desesperado.

"tranquilo, amigo, ya estoy aquí" dijo Endelvor, y le saco la arcilla de la boca a su compañero

"¡CUIDADOOOO!" grito Hawks, y alguien, de un golpe, mando a Endelvor contra el suelo

Endelvor se levanta rápidamente y ve a una especie de robot que medios dos metros de alto y que tenía un amplio grosor. Endelvor ataca a la maquina con sus llamas, pero esta sigue parada como si nada.

"gracias por esa suave brisa caliente, te pediría más, pero no quiero que incendies el lugar" dijo el robot, y roció una espuma rosada sobre Endelvor que apago sus llamas

"¿Qué demoños es esto?" pregunta Endelvor, mientras trata, en vano, de activar su particularidad

"se llama Espuma Tec, proveniente de Merek" dice el hombre robot "esta diseñada para apagar incendios masivos, y para hacer más fácil mi trabajo"

De un gancho, el agresor robótico hace que Endelvor atraviese la pared, este intenta esconderse en la oscuridad, pero el casco del hombre mecánico estaba equipado con sensores de calor y lo detecta. El agresor ataca a Endelvor con dardos eléctricos, pero este los esquiva, lo golpea en la cara, y se tuerce la muñeca.

"no debiste hacer eso" dice el hombre mecánico y, de un golpe, estampa a Endelvor contra el techo del depósito

Endelvor cae derrotado contra el suelo, y el hombre mecánico le pone el pie encima del pecho.

"tú… no eres un robot" dijo Endelvor, agotado y con el labio ensangrentado "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué clase de particularidad tienes?"

"yo no poseo particularidad, no la necesito, porque forje esta armadura que llevo con el sudor de mi frente y con el intelecto de mi mente para combatir a los sangre sucias como tú" dijo el hombre mecánico "yo soy puro, y la gente como ustedes son los seres que pudren a este mundo con su tiranía. Yo soy el que luchara por los oprimidos y por la libertad de aquellos a los que ustedes tanto desprecian ¡yo soy Normal Man!"

El hombre mecánico rocía a Endelvor con una especie de gas, carga una parte del cargamento en su espalda, activa sus botas cohete, y luego se va volando. Hawks, después de un rato, logra liberarse de la red y llevar a Endelvor a un hospital.

Al día siguiente, Todoroki va a visitar a su padre, quien estaba muy grave, pero no por las heridas que sufrió en aquella pelea, sino porque un extraño virus se había metido en su organismo.

"¿Cuáles son los síntomas, doctor?" pregunto Todoroki, un poquito preocupado

"tiene fiebre, nauseas, perdida de la visión, y dolores de cabeza intensos" dijo el médico "esto es extraño, he sido medico por diez años y jamás había visto una enfermedad como esta"

"¿se mejorara?" pregunta Todoroki

"la verdad, no lo sé"

"pero yo si lo sabré" dice otro doctor, que entra a la sala

"¿Quién es usted?" pregunto Todoroki

"me llamo Araki, trabajo en el área de investigación de enfermedades de Industrias Merek" dijo el doctor "me envió el señor Tarawa pues, al saber que su viejo amigo está muy mal, no escatimo en gastos. El lamenta no haber podido venir personalmente, pero tenía una reunión muy importante que le era imposible suspender"

"entiendo" dice Todoroki, y Endelvor abre un poco los ojos

"Sho… Shoto" dice Endelvor, con una vos muy débil

"¿papa? ¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Todoroki "¿Quién te hiso esto?"

"Normal… Normal Man" dijo Endelvor, y se volvió a quedar desmayado

"este hombre necesita atención urgente" dijo Araki "no te preocupes, chico, tu padre estará bien, tu ve a la escuela tranquilo"

Todoroki sale de la sala en donde tenían a su padre y, antes de irse a la escuela, habla con Hawks sobre lo ocurrido durante la noche. Al llegar a la escuela, Todoroki habla con sus amigos acerca de lo que le ocurrió a su padre.

"¡es increíble que hayan vencido a Endelvor tan fácil!" exclamo Deku

"si, Hawks me dijo que los atacaron por sorpresa pero, aun así, mi padre no debió haber sido derrotado de esa manera" dice Todoroki

"la Liga de Villanos debe estar detrás de todo esto" dice Iida

"no, no lo creo" dice Todoroki "si realmente el agresor de mi padre hubiese estado del lado de los Villanos ¿entonces por qué no lo mato cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Aparte, el hombre metálico se hacía llamar "Normal Man", el hombre sin particularidad, no creo que los villanos hayan aceptado a alguien así. Esto no tiene sentido"

Al anochecer, todos los alumnos de la clase A 1 se juntan en el living para ver una película.

"¡VENGAN RAPIDO, YA ESTA POR COMENZAR!" grito Ashido

"yo traje las botanas" dijo Sato, mientras dejaba unas galletas de chocolate sobre la mesa

"¿de qué se trata la película?" pregunto Deku

"es una comedia romántica sobre una chica que está enamorada de su mejor amigo pero no se anima a confesarlo" dice Tsuyu

"me recuerda a alguien ¿no es así, Ochaco?" pregunta Aoyama

"no se de lo que me estás hablando" dice Uraraka nerviosa

"cállense, que en cualquier momento empieza" dice Ashido "¿Dónde están Bakugo y Tokoyami?"

"no quisieron venir, prefirieron dormirse temprano" dijo Kirishima

La película empieza y, a mitad de esta, la transmicion se corta.

"¡maldita sea, justo cuando estaba por llegar a la parte del beso!" exclama Toru

"espere, la señal parece querer volver" dice Iida

La señal regresa pero, en vez de mostrar la película, la televisión capta una imagen de Normal Man.

"¿y ese quién es?" pregunta Ashido "¡que pongan la película otra vez!"

"saludos a todos, he tomado la transmisión de todos los canales de la ciudad para dar un pequeño discurso" dice el hombre mecanico "mi nombre es Normal Man, el hombre que no posee particularidad, pero que, con un gran esfuerzo, construyo una armadura que le permite ponerse a la par con cualquier héroe o villano profesional. Si creen que estoy exagerando, aca les muestro un video de cómo yo le don una paliza a su héroe número uno"

Luego, la tele pasa una filmación de la pelea entre Normal Man y Endelvor. Todos los alumnos estaban muy soprendidos.

"¿Cómo hizo para grabar todo?" pregunta Uraraka

"de seguro debe tener una cámara en el casco" dijo Shoji

"bien, de seguro ustedes se deben estar preguntando que pretendo, y la respuesta es más fácil de lo que parece" dice Normal Man "quiero un mundo en donde no exista ni la desigualdad, ni la opresión. Durante años, los humanos con particularidades se la han pasado denigrándonos y tratándonos a nosotros, los normales, de formas espantosas: quitándonos el trabajo, discriminándonos, llamándonos perdedores, fracasados, y muchas otras cosas. Pero sus insultos no han hecho más que aumentar nuestra convicción de lucha y nuestro espíritu guerrero. Es por eso que les pido a ustedes, mis hermanos de sangre pura, que se sientan orgullosos de ser lo que son, y que no sientan envidia por aquellos cuya sangre está contaminada con súper poderes, al contrario, levántense contra ellos y clamen el mundo que nos pertenece por derecho. Nosotros solo somos el veinte por ciento de la población, pero si trabajamos todos juntos y nos apoyamos en la tecnología que yo les voy a proveer, ese porcentaje basta y sobra para vencer a nuestro enemigo, y crear un mundo libre de sangres sucias. Y, para los héroes que estén viendo esto, quiero desafiarlos públicamente a que intenten detenerme, a ver si sus particularidades pueden contra mi armadura, veremos quienes son los más fuertes, si el héroes con sus particularidades, o los normales con su genio, voluntad, y sangre guerrera. Sin nada más que decir, me despido, y les deseo buenas noches"

La transmisión regresa a la normalidad. Todos los estudiantes estaban impactados.

"¿pero qué demonios acaba de pasar?" pregunta sorprendido Iida

"¿un mundo si gente con poderes?" pregunta preocupado Zero "ese tipo sí que está loco"

"yo no me preocuparía, ningún humano sin particularidad sería tan tonto como para seguir a ese tipo" dice Tsuyu "¿no lo cree, Deku?... ¡DEKU!"

"¿Qué?... perdón, me quede pensando" dice Deku

"bueno, chicos, terminemos de ver la película" dice Ashido

"perdón, pero yo mejor me voy a dormir, me vino el cansancio de golpe" dice Deku, y se va

"¡qué raro el comportamiento de Deku!" exclama Jirou "¿le pasara algo?"

"no lo creo, simplemente debe estar cansado por el entrenamiento de hoy" dice Denki

Deku se encierra en su cuarto, se acuesta en la cama, y empieza a reflexionar sobre un tema que quería olvidar: sus años como un chico sin súper poderes (o sea, antes de conocer a All Migth). El discurso de Normal Man le había tocado una fibra sensible y lo había retraído a su niñez, en donde todos lo molestaban y burlaban de él por no poseer una. Después de pensar un rato, Deku llego a la inocente pero comprensible conclusión de que, si podía hablar con Normal Man acerca de todo lo que había vivido, y convencerlo de que la gente que nació con súper poderes no es tan mala como él piensa, tal vez el hombre metálico desista de sus planes (despues de todo, Deku y él no son tan diferentes, o al menos eso creía el peli verde). Era como lo que le había dicho una vez All Migth: "los verdaderos héroes son los que inspiran a los demás a seguir el camino correcto".

 **CAPITULO 2:** _"la verdad de Deku"_

Luego de atender a Endelvor del virus que habia contraído, Araki salió del hospital y tomo un taxi. Rato después, el taxi deja a Araki en un edifico que parecía estar abandonado que quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, y éste ingresa adentro del establecimiento. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, lleno de polvo, y que parecía que nadie había puesto un pie hay en años; sin embargo, Araki se acercó al librero de que estaba contra la pared, y saco un micrófono que estaba escondido entre los libros.

"¡siempre puros!" exclamo Araki, y el librero se abrió de par en par, dado acceso a una instalación secreta

Araki bajo por unas escaleras hasta llegar a un laboratorio, en donde lo estaban esperando otras tres personas (entre las que se encontraban Zaipan y Normal Man).

"¡llegas tarde!" exclamo Zaipan

"perdón, es que el transito era un infierno" dijo Araki, y dejo unos papeles en la mesa "tengo los estudios que quería, jefe. Endelvor está muy grave, pero se recuperara aun sin recibir medicina, el gas aún no está completo"

"¡demonios, estaba seguro que, esta vez, mis mesclas habían sido correctas!" exclamo Normal Man "pero bueno, prepare otra muestra, saldré a probarla hoy con algunos sangre sucias"

"no entiendo por qué, en vez de secuestrar a un sangre sucia y usarlo como conejillo de indias aquí, debes salir a exponerte" dice el otro hombre

"es todo parte de la estrategia, Capitán Alazar" dice Normal Man "debo mostrar fuerza ante los opresores, solo así podre alentar a nuestros hermanos de sangre pura a luchar, y demostrarle a nuestros enemigos que nuestra tecnología está por encima de sus particularidades"

"hablando de demostraciones, el discurso que diste casi no surtió efecto" dice Zaipan "según los reportes que he recibido, casi ninguno de nuestros hermanos está dispuesto a luchar, creo que te has adelantado"

"concuerdo con la señorita" dice Araki "el gas aún no está listo, y los héroes ya te están buscando por lo de Endelvor, creo que actuaste de manera impulsiva al darte a conocer tan rápido"

"no me he adelantado, al contrario, lo hice todo en el momento preciso" dijo Normal Man "sin All Migth, la sociedad entera esta desorganizada y deprimida, es la oportunidad perfecta para que yo surja como el nuevo símbolo de la paz y guie a nuestros hermanos en contra de los opresores sangre sucia. Con mi discurso, me encargue de encender una pequeña llama en los corazones de nuestros hermanos, la cual avivare venciendo a los héroes y exponiendo sus crímenes en contra de la gente normal. Una vez que les haya mostrado a los sangres puras la verdad de sus opresores, ellos solos vendrán a unirse a nuestra lucha, y nosotros los armaremos para la batalla. Mientras todo eso pasa, debemos duplicar los esfuerzos para tener el gas listo porque, sin el de nuestro lado, no podremos ganar la guerra que se viene"

"entiendo" dice Araki "cuenta con mi apoyo entonces, es más, puedo darte una mano con el gas, he estado haciendo algunas formular, pero necesito algunas toxinas para experimentar"

"justamente me entere, esta mañana, que Merek recibirá un cargamento de virus y toxinas que irán al área de investigación para estudios, pretenden crear medicamentos con ellas" dice Zaipan "solo debemos interceptar el cargamento antes de que llegue al Pilar del Cielo"

"eso es otra cosa que me preocupa" dice el Capitán "temo que los de Merek averigüen que hay gente de nuestra organización dentro de su compañía. Si Tarawa se entera de que lo estás traicionando, estamos perdidos"

"Tarawa no sabe nada, yo he sido su secretaria por años" dice Zaipan "el jamás sabrá que yo soy la que les pasa la información para los robos"

"así es, ella es una de las personas más listas que conozco" dice Normal Man "ahora, si me disculpan, tengo un cargamento que robar y un par de muestras de gas que probar"

Normal Man sale por un túnel secreto que conecta con las alcantarillas, y los demás siguen hablando.

"¡qué extraño que es ese tipo, nunca se saca la armadura!" exclama Araki

"es verdad, ni siquiera le hemos visto la cara" dice el Capitán

"cuiden sus palabras" dice Zaipan "Normal Man es nuestro líder y, lo que es más importante, es nuestro hermano; no voy a tolerar que duden de él, si decide esconder su identidad será por algo importante"

"tienes razón, lo lamento" dice Araki, y luego se pone a trabajar en el laboratorio

Los días pasaron, y la reputación de Normal Man fue creciendo de manera abrumadora, debido a que venció a todo héroe con el que se topó. A causa de sus victorias, mucha gente que no poseía particularidad empezó a ver a Normal Man como un verdadero símbolo de poder y liderazgo, y empezaron a unirse a su organización (la cual fue bautizada como "los Normalistas" por el gobierno). Este movimiento ponía nerviosos a los héroes, pues ellos sabían que Normal Man estaba planeando una revolución pero, sin embargo, debían actuar con mucha cautela pues, si atacaban directamente a las personas normales, no harían más que reforzar las palabras de Normal Man sobre que las personas con particularidad oprimían a la gente normal. El constante debate entre Normalistas y "Particularistas" se llevó a los ámbitos escolares.

"¡Esto es un desastre!" exclama Todoroki, mientras mira su celular "dice, en las noticias, que acaban de internar a otro héroe que se enfrentó a Normal Man; con este, ya el décimo ataque que ese loco hace esta semana"

"¿Cómo venció al héroe?" pregunta Iida

"igual que como venció a mi padre y a los otros héroes con los que peleo, lanzándoles una especie de gas en la cara" dice Todoroki "esto no tiene sentido, cuando pelea, Normal Man no mata a sus rivales, solo les hecha ese gas en la cara ¿Qué pretende hacer con eso?"

"es como si quisiera probar algo" dice Deku

"y eso no es lo peor, la gente sin particularidad lo empieza a escuchar. Miren lo que encontró mi mama en el buzón de mi casa" dice Uraraka, y le muestra a sus amigos una carta que dice: "no queremos a sangres sucias en este barrio"

"en mi casa también le dejaron un papel parecido a mis padres" dice Ojiro "espero que el gobierno encuentre una solución rápida a este problema"

"la solución es simple" dice Bakugo "solo ahí que encerrar a todas las personas que no tiene particularidad en prisiones, al fin y al cabo no sirven de nada"

"eso solo aumentaría el odio que ellos nos tienen a nosotros, Kachan" dice Todoroki "debemos buscar una forma en la que ambos grupos puedan convivir sin conflictos y nosotros, como aspirantes a héroes, debemos obrar siempre por la paz. Después de todo, la función de un héroe también incluye mantener a la sociedad estable, eso es lo que siempre dijo All Migth"

"bueno, chicos, ya fue suficiente" dice Ashido "estoy cansada de escuchar el mismo debate todos los días ¿Por qué no hacemos una excursión para relajarnos un poco?"

"si, creo que es una gran idea" dice Tsuyu "escuche que hay una feria en los límites de la ciudad"

"pues vamos, al fin y al cabo es sábado" dice Deku

"¡qué más da, yo también voy!" exclama Bakugo, un poco molesto "pero, siempre y cuando, mantengan al maldito nerd alejado de mi"

"¡no se diga más!" exclama Uraraka contenta "¡esto va a estar genial!"

"ustedes vayan y diviértanse, yo me quiero quedar a estudiar" dice Todoroki, y se fue a su habitación

Fue así como un grupo conformado por Deku, Uraraka, Iida, Bakugo, Kirishima, Tsuyu, y Mina, se subieron a un autobús que los llevaría a la feria. Una vez hay, los chicos empezaron a recorrer todo el lugar. Aquella feria estaba llena de carritos de comida, tienda de regalos, y pequeños puestos que tenían diversos juegos (como tableros para lanzar dardos, mesas de ping pong, etc). Luego de estar un buen rato divirtiéndose, Deku acompaña a Uraraka a comprar una manzana acaramelada.

"dos manzanas acarameladas, por favor" dice Uraraka

"en seguida pero, antes de darle lo que me pide, señorita, le pido por favor que me muestre su particularidad" dice el vendedor

"¿Por qué quiere ver mi particularidad?" pregunta Uraraka

"es que yo no le vendo a normalistas" dice el vendedor "por culpa de su jefe, mi hermano esta en cuidados intensivos"

"lo lamento, espero que él se recupere pronto" dice Uraraka, y empieza a hacer flotar un vaso de plástico

Deku se quedó medio pensativo después de escuchar lo que el vendedor le dijo, lo hacía sentir medio incómodo con su vida pasada y temía lo que sus compañeros pudieran llegar a pensar de él si descubrían la verdad.

"Deku ¿te sientes bien?" pregunta Uraraka "has estado medio raro últimamente, y no has comido tu manzana"

"no, no, yo estoy muuuuuy bien" dice Deku, un poco nervioso, y con un par de gotas de sudor recorriéndole el rostro

"¿de verdad?" pregunta Uraraka "sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea"

"bueno… la verdad… es que hay algo en lo que he estado pensando" dice Deku "supongamos, solo supongamos, que en nuestra clase ahí uno de nuestro compañeros que nació sin una particularidad, y que luego adquirió una de otra persona ¿tú crees que el resto de la clase aceptaría a ese chico a pesar de haber nacido sin poderes?"

"en el pasado si, sin ningún problema" dice Uraraka "pero, ahora, como están las cosas, lo veo medio difícil. Si los chicos se enteraran de que alguien así está en nuestra clase, desconfiarían mucho de él, y pensarían que es un espía de los Normalistas"

"entiendo" dice nervioso Deku "¿tú también desconfiarías de él?"

"eso depende de los motivos que haya tenido para guardar ese secreto" dice Uraraka "¿pero por qué me haces esa pregunta?"

"por nada, solo por curiosidad" dice Deku

"bueno, ahora volvamos con el grupo que se deben estar preguntando donde estamos" dice Uraraka

Deku y Uraraka se reencuentran con el resto de sus compañeros y continuan recorriendo el lugar. Unos minutos despues, algo cae del cielo sobre uno de los puestos de la feria, era Normal Man.

"¡SORPRESA!" exclama Normal Man, al tiepo que lanza un par de granadas de gas sobre los civiles. Una de esas granas cayó cerca de Deku y sus amigos, pero se alejaron antes de que el gas empezara a expandirse.

Apenas vio a Normal Man, Deku fue corrió directo hacia él, sus compañeros pensaron que lo quería enfrentar.

"¡ALTO, TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO!" grito Deku, pero Normal man, de un golpe, lo estampo contra un carro de comida.

"¡DEKU!" grita preocupada Uraraka

"¡debemos irnos de aquí!" exclama Iida

"yo… no me siento… nada bien" dice Ashido, y se desmaya

"¡MINA!" exclama asustado Kirishima

"debió aspirar un poco de aquel gas" dice Tsuyu "hay que llevarla con un medico urgente"

"yo lo hago" dice Uraraka, y ella se lleva a Mina flotando

"bien, ahora que he lanzado las muestras de gas ¿Quién se atreve a enfrentarme?" pregunta Normal Man "¡vamos, vengan! ¿O es que, acaso, el valor no venía junto con la particularidad?"

"¡EY, MONTON DE CHATARRA, SI QUIERES PELEAR, PELEA CONMIGO!" grita Bakugo, y se lanza al ataque junto con Kirishima

"¡ESPEREN, NO LO HAGAN!" exclama Iida, pero es ignorado

Bakugo ataca a Normal Man con sus explosiones, este las recibe de frente sin problema, y luego moja al rubio con su espuma Ted. Bakugo trata de hacer más explosiones, pero no lo logra y, al final, termina noqueado por los dardos eléctricos que le disparo Normal Man, kirishima ataca de frente al hombre de metal con golpes en varias zonas del cuerpo, pero éste ni se inmuta.

"estas muy tenso, mi amigo de piedra" dice Normal Man, y le hecha un líquido en la cara a Kirishima "permíteme relajarte un poco"

"yo… me siento extraño" dice Kirishima, mientras siente como su cuerpo se vuelve más blando que una gelatina

"te deseo una buena siesta" dice Normal Man y, de un puñetazo, manda al peli rojo a volar un par de metros

Iida empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo alrededor de Normal Man para intentar confundirlo, pero éste, gracias al visor que tenía su armadura, lo pudo ver y atrapar plana carrera para, posteriormente, estamparlo contra el suelo y pisarlo. Al ver a su amigo en apuros, Tsuyu enredo su lengua alrededor del casco de Normal Man.

"¡qué asco!" exclamo el hombre de metal, y su traje empezó a despedir electricidad

La electricidad del traje de Normal Man recorrió la lengua de Tsuyu hasta llegar a ella y la dejo inconsciente.

"¡que patético, esperaba algo más de los alumnos de la U A! ¿Seguros que no son los de la clase B?" exclama Normal Man "y pensar que deje a mi cita colgada para pelear con ustedes"

Deku se levantó algo mareado del suelo, solo para ver que todos sus amigos habían sido vencidos y que Normal Man se preparaba para salir volando.

"¡ALTOOOOOO!" grita Deku, y se lanza sobre Normal Man en pleno vuelo

Deku trepo hasta la cabeza de Normal Man y le tapo la vicion.

"¡suéltame, imbécil, no puedo ver nada!" exclamo Normal Man, y terminó estrellándose en el bosque junto con Deku

Los dos se levantaron, y Normal Man estaba furioso.

"¡me las vas a pagar, sangre sucia!" exclamo Normal Man, furioso, y le empezó a disparar balas de caucho a Deku.

Deku supo que no tenia de otra, tenía que defenderse, por lo que activo el OFA y, de un salto, esquivo las balas de caucho, para luego lanzarse en picada contra su agresor.

"¡SMAAAAAAAAAS!" grito Deku, mientras él y Normal Man chocaban puños

Debido a la potencia del impacto, ambos cayeron al suelo, pero se levantaron rápidamente; Deku termino con la mano rota.

"¿Qué clase de poder tiene este chico?" piensa Normal man, mientras su visor escanea a Deku, pero no obtiene ningún resultado "¡qué raro! No me figura ninguna posible debilidad"

"¡lo ataque de forma directa y su armadura no tiene ni un rasguño!" piensa Deku, sorprendido "¿de que estará hecha?"

"te felicito por haberme derribado, pero no pasara otra vez" dice Normal Man "¡te voy a despedazar!"

"¡no, espera, por favor, solo quiero hablar contigo!" exclama Deku "quiero decirte que yo sé cómo te sientes con respecto a vivir en este mundo sin una particularidad"

"¡tú no tienes ni idea de cómo nos sentimos mis hermanos y yo!"

"¿crees que no? Pues déjame enumerarte esos sentimientos" dice Deku, y se empieza a poner sentimental "aquella sensación de que eres como un pez fuera del agua, y que recorres un territorio agresivo y hostil donde todo está en tu contra. Aquel fuerte sentimiento de amargura al darte cuenta de que, muy probablemente, naciste para ser un perdedor que nunca podrá cumplir con sus sueños y que nadie, ni siquiera tu propia madre, tiene fe en ti. Ese maldito pensamiento que recorre tu cabeza que te hace preguntar "¿Por qué nací así?""

Normal Man quedo sorprendido, y se dio cuenta, por el tono de voz de Deku, que él no estaba mintiendo y que lo que decía salía de su corazón. Al ver a Normal Man Bajar los brazos, Deku supo que logro conectar con él

"sé que es horrible, yo la verdad no le desearía lo que pase a nadie, y entiendo tu enojo contra la gente con poderes" dice Deku "pero esta no es la forma correcta de actuar, hay mucha personas con particularidades que son buenas y generosas, lo sé porque yo conozco a varias de ellas"

"pero, espera un momento" dice Normal Man "si tu naciste con sangre pura ¿entonces como lograste tener una particularidad?"

"buena, la verdad, es que a mí me la dieron"

"¡QUE!" exclama sorprendido Normal Man, y sus sensores le indican que ahí héroes en los alrededores "¡Midorilla, esta conversación no ha terminado!"

"espera ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" pregunta Deku, y Normal Man se va volando

Más tarde, Deku y sus amigos son llevados al hospital para revisión. Bakugo y los demás estudiantes que se enfrentaron a Normal Man recibieron el alta al día siguiente, pues no tenían heridas tan graves, pero Ashido se tuvo que quedar en cuidados intensivos por el gas que había aspirado. A pesar de todo, Deku pensaba que, realmente, había logrado hacer reflexionar a Normal Man sobre sus métodos violentos, pues él realmente sintió que ambos habían conectado debido al dolor que compartían de sus pasados.

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de los líderes normalistas, Normal Man había estado muy pensativo desde su combate con Deku, y le había pedido a Zaipan que le trajera toda la información posible sobre el peli verde.

"¡aquí tengo sus archivos, señor!" exclamo Zaipan, y dejo una carpetita sobre la mesa "su nombre completo es Izuku Midorilla, tiene quince años, fue pupilo de All Migth, estudia en la A U y, al parecer, cuenta con un historial bastante destacable"

"¿Qué tipo de historial?" pregunto Normal Man

"resalto bastante en el festival deportivo, se enfrentó al Asesino de Héroes, venció al villano conocido como Muscular e, incluso, se dice que salvo a uno de sus compañeros, quien fue secuestrado por la Liga de Villanos"

"todo eso ya lo sé, lo que a mí me interesa son sus antecedentes médicos"

"aquí dice que había nacido sin poderes pero, después de que él empezó a entre con All Migth, mágicamente adquiro una particularidad; esto no tiene sentido"

Normal Man empieza a recordar la conversación que tuvo con Deku, y decide comparar la información que adquirio tras su pelea con él y con los registros que tenía sobre las peleas de All Migth.

"¡Lo que me temía, ese chico tiene el One For All!" exclama Normal Man

"¡el One For All!" exclama preocupada Zaipan "¿pero no se suponía que ese poder había desaparecido tras la última pelea de All Migth?"

"pues parece que le dejo una parte de ese poder a Midorilla" dice Normal Man, y se empieza a sentir triste "no puedo creerlo, uno de nuestros hermanos, un sangre pura, se alió con nuestro peor enemigo y nos traiciono. Jamás pensé que llegaría el día que alguien sin poderes renunciara a su pureza de sangre y a sus hermanos para volverse un opresor. Esta noticia me destroza el alma, y más cuando me doy cuenta de que, por un momento, me sentí identificado con ese chico"

"sé que es duro, hermano, pero no debemos echarnos para atrás" dice Zaipan "tenemos que deshacernos de Midorilla, si él consigue dominar el One For All, tendrá el suficiente poder como para romper tu armadura y tirar abajo todo lo que hemos conseguido"

"no te preocupes por eso, al chico aún es muy joven, y ya habrá muerto mucho antes de que eso ocurra" dice Normal Man, molesto "ahora, lo que más quiero es hacerlo sufrir por haber traicionado a nuestra hermandad, quiero que todos vean la rata inmunda que es, y que sus propios aliados sangres sucias lo destruyan"

Al día siguiente, durante la noche, todos los alumnos estabas descansando después de un duro día de clases.

"¿alguna noticia sobre Mina?" pregunta Toru

"aún sigue en el hospital" dice Uraraka "pero tranquilos, la está atendiendo el doctor Araki, el mismo que atendió al papa de Todoroki, de seguro la hará sentir mejor"

"¡maldito Normal Man, va a pagar por esto!" exclama molesto Kirishima

"¿quieren callarse? Trato de ver el canal de deportes" dice Bakugo molesto y, de pronto, la señal se corta y aparece Normal Man en la pantalla

"damas y caballeros, vengo para darles el informe de este último lustro" dice Normal Man "me complace comentarles que, durante estos últimos días, muchos de nuestros hermanos puros se han unido a nuestra noble causa en la lucha contra los opresores particularistas. Sin embargo, y lamentablemente, debo informar que no todo es bueno. Con un gran pesar en mi corazón, debo decirles que un chico que nació con la sangre pura llamado Izuku Midorilla, ha contaminado su cuerpo con una particularidad y nos ha traicionado"

"¿QUEEEEE?" grita Denki, sorprendido

"¿Deku es normalista?" pregunta Tokayami, y luego ve a Deku, quien estaba en estado de shock

"Izuku, si estás viendo esto, quiero que te quede claro que no hay peor pecado que traicionar a los tuyo" dice Normal Man, con gran furia "yo ya te tengo en la mira; disfruta tu vida todo lo que puedas porque, tarde o temprano, iré a buscarte y te enseñare lo que le hacemos a los traidores ¡TE VOY A HACER SUFRIR, MALDITO!"

La transmisión se corta, y la mayoría de los alumnos de la clase A 1 empiezan a ver a Deku con cara de enojo.

"bien, Deku ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?" pregunta Kirishima, molesto

"oigan, no sean así" dice Uraraka "es obvio que Normal Man se inventó esa estúpida historia debido al resentimiento que le tiene a Deku por haberlo enfrentado"

"no es mentira, es cierto" dice Deku, con gran tristeza, y todos quedan sorprendidos "¡yo nací sin poderes, mi particularidad la adquirí de alguien más!"

Deku se va llorando, y todos quedan impactados.

"¡NORMALISTA TRAIDOR!" grita Tokayami, quien tenía intenciones de perseguir a Deku, pero Todoroki lo frena

"déjalo ir, él se encuentra muy mal" dice Todoroki

"¿y todavía lo defiendes?" pregunta Tokayami, molesto "él es un traidor normalista"

"que haya nacido sin particularidad no quiere decir que sea un normalista ni mucho menos un traidor" dice Todoroki

"chicos, piénsenlo" dice Iida "si Deku realmente fuera un espía normalista, Normal Man jamás lo hubiera expuesto así ante todos"

"es verdad" dice Uraraka "Deku es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario"

"pero él mismo acaba de admitir que nacio sin particularidad" dice Shoji "tal vez, trabajo durante un tiempo con los normalistas y luego los dejo por alguna razón"

"yo lo he visto en varias oportunidades anotar datos de nuestras peleas en un cuaderno" dice Momo "de seguro le pasaba toda esa información a Normal Man"

"es cierto" dice Kirishima "cuando peleamos contra aquel hombre de metal, era como si supiera la debilidad de todos nuestro movimientos"

"yo digo que hablemos con el director para que eche a Deku de la academia" dice Jirou "no es seguro tenerlo aquí"

"me niego rotundamente a eso" dice Uraraka

"Ochaco ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?" pregunta Aoyama, y los dos van a hablar alejados del grupo "¿no crees que tus sentimientos te están engañando?"

"¿de qué hablas?" pregunta Uraraka, nerviosa

"no te hagas la tonta, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo" dice Aoyama "sé que Deku te gusta y todo, pero los hechos son los hechos, él es un traidor normalista, puso en peligro a toda la clase, incluyéndote. Por su culpa, Mina está en el hospital, y a ustedes casi los matan"

"no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra" dice Uraraka, molesta, y luego vuelve con el resto del grupo

"escuchen, Deku nos ha salvado en más de una ocasión ¿o acaso no se acuerdan?" pregunta Todoroki "el rio, lloro, y peleo al lado de cada uno de nosotros en más de una ocasión ¿o acaso no te acuerdas, Tokayami, cuando te salvo de ser secuestrado por los villanos?"

"¿y yo como sé que eso no fue parte de su estrategia para hacer que bajáramos la guardia?" pregunta Tokoyami

"ahí actos de valor que no se pueden fingir" dice Uraraka, y recuerda cuando Deku la salvo del robot

"y también ahí frases en las que no se puede mentir" dice Todoroki, y recuerda su pelea con Deku

"yo también estoy de acuerdo" dice Iida, y recuerda cuando Deku lo ayudo con el Asesino de Héroes

De pronto, Deku vuelve a entrar en la sala.

"¿y? ¿Qué tienes para decirnos?" pregunta molesto Sato

"yo... solo les diré lo que me salga del interior" dice Deku, con los ojos lloroso "es cierto, yo nací sin poderes, y la pase muy mal, pero yo no soy normalista. Cuando Normal Man nos atacó el otro día, trate de hablar con él para que sepa lo que yo sé"

"¿y qué es lo que tú sabes?" pregunta Shoji

"que no toda la gente con particularidad es mala" dice Deku, y todos se sorprenden "perdón si les mentí, se los iba a contar tarde o temprano, pero con el retiro y la posterior desaparición de All Migth, y con el nacimiento de los normalistas, no me atreví a hacerlo. Igual, quiero que sepan que yo jamás los traicione ni nunca lo hare, que son los mejores amigos que he tenido, y que me da igual si tiene particularidad o no ¡POR QUE YO NO SOY NORMALISTA!"

Todos se quedan sorprendidos y Bakugo (quien se había quedado callado hasta entonces) se acerca a Deku.

"te lo preguntare solo una vez ¿eres un traidor?" pregunta Bakugo, con el ceño fruncido

"no" dice Deku

"tranquilos, él es inofensivo" dice Bakugo

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" pregunta Kirishima

"porque yo conozco mejor a este estúpido que cualquiera de ustedes" dice Bakugo "él podrá ser patético, débil, imbécil, y muchas otras cosas, pero no es un traidor"

Bakugo se va a su cuarto, y Deku respira un poco aliviado. Algunos de sus compañeros le pidieron disculpas a Deku por sus acusaciones, pero otros solo le dieron el beneficio de la duda.

"¡te estaré observando muy de cerca!" exclama Shoji, y luego se va

A pesar de todo, Deku se sintió aliviado, pues ya no tenía la carga de su secreto y sabía que, sin importar nada, siempre tendría a un par de amigos que sabrían cómo es él realmente.

 **CAPITULO 3:** _"los normalistas muestran los dientes"_

Al día siguiente, luego de que Normal Man expusiera la verdad de Deku frente a todo Japón (debido a que él comunicado que él hizo salió por televisión nacional), el peli verde empezaba a notar cierta hostilidad en su ámbito escolar.

"hola chicos ¿Cómo están?" le pregunta Deku a unos alumnos de la clase B, pero estos lo ignoran y se alejan "bueno… me alegro que estén bien, un saludo"

Después de la escuela, Deku trata de despejar su mente entrenando en el patio junto con Todoroki, en donde atraen casi todas las miradas negativas de todos los demás estudiantes que estaban hay.

"creo que la noticia de ayer no les cayó bien" dice Deku

"tranquilos, ya se les pasara, es solo que están tensos por toda la situación que estamos viviendo" dice Todoroki "solo ignóralos y veras que todo estará bien"

"Midorilla, necesito hablar contigo" dice Aizawa, y Deku se acerca a su profesor

"¿Qué ocurre, Sensei?" pregunta Deku

"si, veras ¿tú tienes un cuaderno en donde anotas cosas de héroes, verdad?"

"si, lo tengo"

"bueno, quiero que me lo des"

"pero Sensei ¿usted también piensa que le paso información a los normalistas?" pregunta Deku, algo sensible

"por supuesto que no, pero he recibido reclamos de muchos estudiantes, entre ellos, de tus propios compañeros de clase, diciendo que no se sienten seguros al verte con ese cuaderno en mano, a no ser que sea en horario de clases" dice Aizawa "esto es solo una medida temporal, te prometo que, apenas logremos demostrar tu inocencia al cien por ciento, te lo devolveré tal cual me lo diste"

"está bien, pero cuídelo mucho, por favor" dice Deku, y le da su cuaderno a Aizawa "¿alguna noticia de All Migth?"

"ninguna, sigue en el anonimato" dice Aizawa "no tenemos ni idea de donde está, ni siquiera sabemos si está al tanto de la situación por la que estamos pasando"

"¡qué mal, me vendría bien hablar con él!" exclama Deku "si estuviera aquí, podría demostrar mi inocencia sin mucho esfuerzo"

"Gran Torino ya ha salido a hablar por ti frente a las autoridades" dice Aizawa, y Deku se pone nervioso "tranquilo, no te arrestaran ni nada, a lo mucho solo te harán unas preguntas y ya"

Más tarde, gente del departamento de policía y agentes del gobierno van a hablar a la U A para interrogar a Deku y, tras una corta charla, se dan cuenta de que Midorilla, no era un normalista, ni mucho menos un agente de Normal Man. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que las autoridades habían declarado a Deku como inocente, la mayoría de sus compañeros de clases seguían dudando de él, por el simple hecho de haber nacido sin poderes.

Esa misma noche, en la oficina de Tarawa que quedaba en el Pilar del Cielo, Zaipan estaba teniendo una video llamada con el Primer Ministro de los Estados Unidos y el Casiller de Rusia (ambos no poseían Kosei y eran normalistas).

"buenas noches, caballeros, perdonen que los llame a estas horas de la madrugada, pero es necesario" dice Zaipan "es para discutir sobre la guerra que se va a desatar"

"estábamos al tanto de eso" dice el Primer Ministro "¿en dónde está Normal Man? Él debería estar aquí para hablar con nosotros"

"lamentablemente, nuestro líder no pudo estar presente, se encuentra demasiado atareado en estos momentos y espera que lo comprendan" dice Zaipan "de todas formas, yo vengo como su representante, y por lo que mi palabra tiene el mismo peso que la de él"

"bien, entonces hablemos, señorita Zaipan ¿Cómo pretende usted y Normal Man ganar la guerra?" pregunta el Canciller de Rusia "¿esta consiente que, a pesar de que las armaduras que nos enviaron son bastante eficientes, igual no tenemos oportunidad contra el ochenta por ciento de la población del planeta que posee una particularidad?"

"si, lo estamos" dice Zaipan "pero no pretendemos ganar la guerra con las armaduras y el resto del equipo electrónico, eso es solo por si las dudas, son las armas químicas las que nos darán la victoria"

"¿armas químicas?" pregunta muy sorprendido el Ministro de Estados Unidos

"asi es" dice Zaipan "hemos estado trabajando en un gas mortífero conocido con el BZ12, un arma biológica temible que desace el tejido y destruye el sistema nervios. Quien lo aspira, perderá el conocimiento en menos de diez segundo, para posteriormente acaba muerto, sin importar el Kosei que tenga la víctima. Solo imagínense lo espectacular que será cuando lancemos cantidades industriales de este gas al cielo"

"¡pero eso es una atrocidad!" exclama el Canciller de Rusia "no podemos lanzar un ataque químico, nuestro hermanos morirían también"

"eso es lo espectacular que tiene el BZ12, solo afecta a la gente que posea particularidades" dice Zaipan "con esta arma, podremos lanzar ataques químicos por todo el mundo sin temor de lastimar a nuestro hermanos de sangre pura. Nuestro estadista asegura que, dependiendo del viento, podremos limpiar el mundo de sangres sucias en tres semanas a lo mucho, y reclamar el planeta tierra como nuestro. Lo único que necesitamos para que nuestros planes se puedan cumplir es su apoyo, queremos que usen sus influencias para crear fabricas secretas de este gas en sus respectivos países"

"yo, la verdad, no estoy seguro" dice el Ministro

"¿Cómo? ¿Acaso pretende traicionar a nuestra hermandad?" pregunta molesta Zaipan "le recuerdo, señor, que, al igual que el Canciller, usted ocupa el cargo que tiene gracias a que mi jefe y yo manipulamos las elecciones"

"yo jamás dije eso" dice preocupado el ministro

"menos mal, porque últimamente le han ocurrido muchos accidentes desafortunados a políticos importantes" dice Zaipan "sería una verdadera pena usted corriera con la misma suerte"

"vamos a calmarnos, por favor" dice el Canciller "todos somos leales a la hermandad, pero debo ponerme del lado de mi colega y también dudar de la eficacia y la seguridad de su gas ¿ustedes han probado realmente su efectividad?"

"los doctores dicen que ya está listo y preparado" dice Zaipan, un poco dudosa

"pues entonces demuéstrenlo" dice el ministro

"dígale al jefe que queremos una demostración, queremos ver que el gas cumpla con lo que ustedes proponen" dice el Canciller "nosotros queremos ayudarlos, pero no estamos dispuestos a arriesgar a nuestro hermanos en batalla, exigimos una demostración y, si nos convence, les daremos todo el apoyo que pidan y más"

"no se preocupen, caballeros, tendrán lo que piden" dice Zaipan, y finaliza la transmisión "¡malditos idiotas! ¿Quién se creen que son para dudar de nuestro profecionalismo? ¡Yo sabía que era mala idea meternos en el ambiente político!"

Al día siguiente, Zaipan llama a Normal Man para contarle lo que estuvo hablando durante la noche.

"si quieren esa demostración debemos dársela" dice Normal Man "¿el gas ya está listo?"

"según el doctor Araki, el gas ya está como nosotros lo queremos" dice Zaipan "solo falta hacer una prueba definitiva"

"no solo quiero una prueba, quiero que todos los sangre sucias presencien, con sus propios ojos, el poder de nuestras armas químicas" dice Normal Man "solo hace falta reunir a un gran número de personas con y sin Kosei para demostrar la eficacia de nuestro invento ¿te puedes encargar de eso?"

"¡sin problemas!" exclama Zaipan

Con el paso del tiempo, más y más gente sin kosei se unía a los normalistas. El gobierno ya estaba temiendo un golpe de estado pero, sin embargo, no tenían un motivo de peso que justificara acciones militares contra los normalistas (pues ellos solo hacían protestas, quien cometía los crímenes contra las personas era Normal Man), por lo que le exigieron a los héroes una respuesta inmediata. Después de analizar la situación, los héroes llegaron a la conclusión que la única forma de parar con todo este revuelo era capturando a Normal man porque, sin él, tal vez el movimiento se detendría. Fue así como Endelvor, acompañado de un par de héroes profesionales, se reunieron para intentar descubrir la identidad del misterioso líder normalista.

"necesitamos respuestas y rápido" dice Endelvor "si no detenemos a Normal Man, toda la sociedad por la cual luchamos se ira al demonio ¿alguien tiene una idea de quién puede ser el hombre mecánico?"

"yo tengo a un sospechoso" dice Aizawa "tal vez, Tarawa esté involucrado en esto"

"no, Tarawa no puede ser Normal Man" dice Endelvor "él es una persona con Kosei y, aparte, es uno de los mayores benefactores que tiene la asociación de héroes ¿Por qué quería ayudar a los normalistas?"

"no digo que sea Normal Man, pero debes reconocer que, cada vez que los normalistas hace un movimiento, el nombre de "industrias Merek" siempre aparece" dice Aizawa

"es verdad" dice Mic "piénsalo: ¿no fue el doctor quien te mando a ti solo a detener al ladrón que saqueaba sus cargamentos? ¿Por qué te quería únicamente a ti y no a nadie más? Esa excusa de que quería que el trabajo lo hiciera el numero uno no me cuadra para nada"

"aparte, tenemos pruebas de que la armadura de Normal Man está hecha con tecnología proveniente de Merek" dice Midnight "además de que, según comentan los propios empleados de la compañía, a Tarawa últimamente se le ha estado dando mucho el trabajar solo, como si no quisiera que nadie supiera lo que hace"

"bueno, tal vez deberíamos echarle un ojo, solo por las dudas, pero debe ser de manera discreta" dice Endelvor

"va a ser difícil" dice Mignigth "Tarawa es una de las figuras más grandes del mundo, se necesita una buena razón y varias pruebas para conseguir una orden de allanamiento de propiedad, cosas que no tenemos"

"¡ya se! Le pediré que nos invite a cenar a su casa, y aprovecharemos la ocasión para registrar el lugar sin que se dé cuenta" dice Endelvor "Yo conozco a Tarawa, jamás rechaza la oportunidad de tener héroes en su casa, aunque habrá que esperar un poco, porque tengo entendido que él se encuentra en Serbia por una cuestión de negocios"

"¡perfecto, y de paso comeremos gratis!" exclama Mic

Algunos días después, Endelvor y los demás héroes van a la mansión de Tarawa. Aquella mansión ocupaba toda la cuadra, tenía más de tres pisos, un par de leones de piedra en la entrada, y una gigantesca fuente en el patio en donde nadaban algunos peses y gansos. En cuanto las puertas de la mansión se abrieron, Tarawa, acompañado por Zaipan, recibió a sus invitados con una gran alegría.

"¡bienvenidos sean todos, pasen, pasen!" exclamo contento el doctor "¡Endelvor, mi gran amigo, que alegría que ya te haces recuperado!"

"gracias, Doc" dice Endelvor, y él y el doctor se dan un apretón de manos

Durante la cena (que tenía como plato principal langosta), Aizawa y los demás héroes no pararon de mirar de reojo todo el lugar, buscando alguna pista o algo que les pudiera ser de utilidad.

"y díganme ¿Cómo la búsqueda de Normal Man?" pregunta Tarawa

"sigue en proceso, el tipo es difícil de atrapar" dice Mic

"espero de corazón que lo atrapen, ese desgraciado me robo varios cientos de dólares en equipo para héroes y en bacterias para experimentos, y quiero que sepan que ya estoy trabajando en un virus que, tal vez, podría descomponer su armadura"

"¿has tenido algún avance con eso?" le pregunto Aizawa

"no, aunque me duela reconocerlo, ese tal Normal Man es un genio de la mecánica, su armadura parece adáptese cualquier kosei y analizar las debilidades de su oponente, es como si tuviera vida propia" dice el doctor

"por cierto, mi amigo Aizawa es un gran fan de las esculturas, y yo le dije que, aquí en tu casa, tienes como un mini museo ¿Por qué no se lo muestras?" pregunta Endelvor

"pero a mí no me gustan las…" dice Aizawa, y Mic le tapa la boca antes de que siga hablando

"Por supuesto, síganme" dice Tarawa

Tarawa guía a los héroes por su museo personal, el cual estaba lleno de reliquias de todo el mundo, desde la edad de piedra hasta el Imperio Otomano.

"esta es una de mis esculturas favoritas, es de origen griego y muestra el ideal de belleza de esa época" dice Tarawa, mientras señala la estatua de un hombre desnudo

"¡cómo me prenden esos abdominales, los griegos sí que tenían buen gusto!" exclamo Mignight, algo excitada

"¡pero que pedazo de loca!" piensa Zaipan

Luego, Endelvor le hace una sutil seña a Mignight para que prosiga con el plan.

"disculpe, doctor ¿en dónde queda el baño?" pregunta Mignight

"Al final del pacillo a la izquierda" dice Tarawa, la heroína le da las gracias, y se va

En vez de ir al baño, Mignight empezó a registrar toda la mansión mientras el resto de los héroes mantenían distraídos a Tarawa. La heroína se movía con cautela por la mansión, registrando los cuartos y habitación, cuidándose de no ser vista por el personal doméstico. Los minutos pasaron, y la ausencia de Mignigth le empezó a hacer ruido a Zaipan.

"jefe, con su permiso, debo ir a dormir para estar descansada para el discurso de mañana" dice Zaipan

"adelante, que duermas bien" dice Tarawa, y Zaipan se va "ella es la mejor secretaria del mundo, señores. Les juro que, sin ella, no sabría ni donde tengo la cabeza"

"dijo que se iba a dormir ¿ella vive aquí?" pregunto Aizawa

"Por supuesto, duerme en la habitación que esta al lado de la mía" dice Tarawa

"¿y durante las noches hacen "experimentos", doctor?" dice Mic, mientras se ríe

"no, no piensen mal, ella es como mi hermana" dice Tarawa "nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, fue la primera amiga que tuve; aunque les cueste creerlo, yo de niño era… ¿Cómo decirlo? No tan popular"

"¿y de que discurso estaba hablando?" pregunta Endelvor

"sobre el discurso de inclusión" dice Tarawa "Normal Man promueve la separación social, y yo quiero combatir esa ideología malvada con un discurso que yo arme, en donde se reunirán todos mis trabajadores en la entrada del Pilar del Cielo para escucharme, también saldrá por televisión nacional. Ustedes están invitados si quieren ir a verme"

"nos encantaría, pero vio que las responsabilidades de héroes no nos da mucho tiempo libre, y yo tengo que darle clases a mis alumnos" dice Aizawa "es una gran idea la del discurso, seguro usted, quien es una persona tan influyente, pueda hacer un pequeño cambio en esta sociedad dividida"

"gracias, aunque la idea del discurso no fue mía, la propuso Zaipan, me dijo que juntara a trabajadores con y sin Kosei para dar una imagen de unión fraternal" dice Tarawa "por cierto, sus alumnos son excepcionales, sin duda usted es un gran maestro"

"él hace lo que sea para cuidar a sus retoños" dice Mic, en tono burlón, y Aizawa se avergüenza un poco

Mientras tanto, Mignigth se acababa de topar con una puerta de acero en el primer piso de la mansión, la cual, para abrirse, requería que alguien autorizado se escaneara la retina en su visor. Afortunadamente, la heroína tenía una herramienta de jaqueo.

"veamos que esconde el buen doctor" dice Mignigth, y conecta la herramienta al escáner de retina.

Aun con la herramienta informática, descifrar el código de la puerta resultaba extremadamente difícil debido a su complejidad, pero Mignigth siguió insistiendo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunta Zaipan, quien apareció detrás de la heroína

Mignigth se apresuró en guardar la herramienta de jaqueo para que la secretaria no la viera.

"perdón, solo estaba buscando el baño y me confundí" dice Mignigth

"veo que, a pesar de tener súper poderes, eres bastante ciega" dice Zaipan, molesta "¿esa te parece la puerta del baño?"

"bueno, me confundí, a cualquiera le puede pasar" dice Mignigth "y solo por curiosidad ¿Qué hay detrás de esta puerta?"

"ese es el laboratorio personal del doctor Tarawa" dice Zaipan, molesta

"¿el tipo trabaja todo el día dentro de un edificio con más de sesenta laboratorios diferentes y, encima, se hace un laboratorio debajo de su propia casa?" pregunta Mignigth

"él es muy apegado a su trabajo" dice Zaipan "juro dar su vida a la humanidad y ayudar a la gente a su manera. En lo que a mi concierne, el doctor Tarawa es el verdadero héroe número uno, a diferencia de, por ejemplo All Migth, cuyas peleas causan más daños de los que solucionan"

"interesante que pienses eso ¿y cuál es tu particularidad?" pregunta Mignigth

"yo no tengo ninguna, y no la necesito para nada"

"hablas como normalista"

"que me sienta orgullosa de lo que soy no significa que sea normalista, aunque si detesto a las heroínas chismosas y metiches"

"escucha, tu jefe parece estar bastante metido con este tema de los normalistas, y yo solo trato de demostrar su inocencia ¿así que por que no mejor me abres esta puerta para que vea que es lo que tiene de bajo? Así los podemos dejar limpios a ti y a él"

"en primera: aunque quisiera, no podría abrir la puerta, porque solo el doctor Tarawa puede hacerlo. En segunda: él no está haciendo nada malo, lo único que ustedes tienen son especulaciones, por lo tanto, si yo decido comentar que se metieron en la mansión a fisgonear, les caerá una sanción por parte del gobierno. Y número tres: si Tarawa llega a ser encontrado culpable de algún crimen, yo lo defenderé, aunque tenga que marchar al infierno con él"

"veo que te tomas muy enserio tu trabajo ¿acaso el salario es tan bueno como para arriesgarte así?"

"no es cuestión de dinero, es cuestión de honor. Tarawa me ayudo cuando nadie, incluido los "héroes", lo hizo, le jure lealtad por ello. Así que, te propongo lo siguiente, loca demente: yo voy a olvidar que te vi intentando jaquear la entrada del laboratorio, pero tú vas a volver con el resto de tus compañeros, y te vas a quedar con ellos porque, si sigues fisgoneando por ahí, te voy a agarrar eso pechos de silicona que tienes y te los voy a rebanar con un cuchillo, a ver si eso te gusta. Y que quede claro que no voy a decir nada de tu espionaje, no por ti, sino por Tarawa, que está muy estresado por todo el trabajo que tiene, y le rompería el alma saber que Endelvor lo apuñalo por la espalda ¿entendiste? ¿O acaso te tengo que poner una correa para que te quedes quieta?"

"está bien, voy a hacer lo que me dices, porque no quiero problemas" dice molesta Mignigth "y por cierto, tal vez yo tenga pechos de silicona, pero por lo menos tengo algo, mi querida patineta"

Mignigth se va y Zaipan queda roja de la furia.

"¡más patineta será tu madre, maldita zorra sangre sucia!" piensa furiosa la secretaria "¡ríete mientras puedas porque, dentro de poco, estarás llorando en el averno!"

Luego de enterarse de que la investigación de Mignigth no tuvo ningún resultado, los héroes se despiden de Tarawa y se van de la mansión. Al día siguiente, todos los alumnos de la clase A 1 de la U A se reúnen en la sala para ver el discurso de Tarawa por la televisión. El propio Aizawa pensó que sería una buena idea que sus alumnos escucharan el discurso unificador del doctor para que los jóvenes reflexionaran sobre algunas cuestiones de la sociedad.

"¡al fin, alguien que apuesta por la unión y no por la segregación!" exclamo Deku, contento "¡por eso adoro a Tarawa!"

"yo lo único que agradezco es que nos den hora libre gracias a este discurso" dice Bakugo

"hagan silencio, parece que ya va a empezar" dice Iida, y todos los alumnos se sientan en la sala

Las cámaras empiezan a enfocar a Tarawa, quien se había vestido de gala y que, con una actitud de liderazgo, sube a un podio, delante de toda una multitud de sus trabajadores, quienes lo aplaudían con fervor.

"¡mis queridos empleados, no saben el orgullo que me da tenerlos a todos aquí reunidos!" dice Tarawa "antes de empezar con el discurso, quiero que sepan que la razón por la cual mi Industrias Merek es la empresa más grande del mundo, es porque ustedes la han hecho funcionar ¡ustedes son la sangre que corre por las venas de Merek y la razón de nuestro gran éxito!"

Todos los trabajadores aplauden a Tarawa y, desde la sala, los alumnos aplauden al doctor.

"ahora, a lo que nos concierne" dice Tarawa, mientras toma aire "como sabrán, estos últimos días se ha hablados mucho de una disputa entre los llamados "normalistas" y "particularistas", que ha causado gran daño a no solo nuestra ciudad, sino también en el resto de Japón y el mundo. En lo que a mi concierne, dicha discusión es de lo más estúpido, pues no existe algo como dos razas que luchan entre sí, sino una sociedad desigual que esta confundida. Desde siempre, mi empresa se ha enorgullecido de su programa de unión, para que las personas que tiene o no kosei puedan trabajar en equipo por la prosperidad mutua, he allí la razón de nuestro éxito en todo el mundo. Si ahí algún normalista escuchándome ahora, le pido que no se deje engañar, lo que Normal Man quiere hacer no es una utopía, es una guerra sangrienta que no terminara bien y que solo nos perjudicara más a todos como especie y como sociedad. Es por ello que declaro, aquí y frente a todo el mundo, que Industrias Merek dará todo su apoyo incondicional al cuerpo de héroes de Japón, para que aprendan al golpista de Normal Man lo más rápido posible y, así, poder encaminarnos nuevamente en el camino de la paz y la comprensión"

Todos empezaron a aplaudir a Tarawa pero, de repente, Normal Man cae del cielo.

"¡todos los que posean un Kosei pueden empezar a temer! ¿Saben por qué?" pregunta Normal Man, mientras todo el público empieza a huir "¡porque yo estoy aquí!"

"¡miserable! ¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte ante mí después de todo lo que hiciste?" pregunta molesto Tarawa "¡exijo que te entregues, y que me devuelvas toda la tecnología que me robaste!"

"deberías estar contento, tus inventos, al fin, serán usados para una buena causa" dice Normal Man, y le dispara un dardo en el pecho a Tarawa, el cual cae al suelo inconsciente

"¡DOCTOR!" grita Aizawa, de la impotencia

Normal Man lanza un par de granadas de gas contra el público, y estas explotan liberando todo su contenido. Antes de que la transmisión se contase, todos los televidentes vieron como casi todos los que están en el público caían al suelo.

"¡oh dios mío!" exclama Todoroki, aterrado

"creo que lograr la paz será algo imposible" dice Tokallami "

Más tarde, Endelvor y Todoroki van al hospital en donde tenían internado a Tarawa (quien había sido uno de los pocos sobrevivientes al ataque químico, pero que, aun así, estaba muy grave). Cuando entraron a la habitación del hospital, encontraron a Zaipan, sentada al lado de Tarawa, quien estaba inconsciente.

"¡Hasta que al fin llegas!" exclamo Zaipan, con los ojos lloroso "¿en dónde demonios estabas? ¡Deberías haber estado ahí para protegerlo!"

"estaba ocupado con la investigación, yo no pensé que Normal Man se atrevería a atacar un evento tan grande" dice Endelvor "a mi también me duele lo que le paso, yo lo conozco por más de diez años"

"¡pues parece que no, si realmente lo conocieras, no hubieras montado una operación clandestina en su casa!" exclamo Zaipan, furiosa "ahora, por tu culpa y la de los inútiles de tus compañeros, muchos de nuestros trabajadores han muerto, y mi mejor amigo también se puede morir"

"cálmese, señorita, por favor" dice Todoroki "digame ¿Cuántos trabajadores murieron?"

"como treinta, todos ellos poseían Kosei" dice Zaipan

"¿y los que no tenían poderes?" pregunto Endelvor

"todo ellos están bien, y eso que algunos recibieron el gas de frente y no les paso nada" dice Zaipan

"Esto es peor de lo que pensé" dice Todoroki "aquel gas es un arma química anti Kosei. Si los normalistas realmente pudieron crear algo así, entonces se convertirán en una verdadera amenaza"

"pero la pararemos" dice Endelvor, enojado "¡prometo llevar a Normal man ante la justicia, a él y a todos sus normalistas, pagara por todo lo que hizo!"

Endelvor y su hijo se van, y Zaipan hace una llamada a Araki.

"hola, soy yo ¿nuestro amigos, los políticos, vieron la demostración?" pregunta Zaipan

"si, y están muy complacidos, dicen que empezaran a fabricar el gas en masa" dice Araki "¿el jefe ya se enteró de esta notica?"

"no, no lo hizo" dice Zaipan "lo llamare para avisarle, me dijo que no lo veríamos por un tiempo, pero que siguiéramos con los operativos"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer?"

"¡usted solo haga su trabajo, Araki!"

"está bien ¿tu volverás a la base?"

"aun no, me tengo que quedar en el hospital con Tarawa, si me voy ahora, la gente empezara a sospechar. Debiste haber visto como engañe al idiota de fuego y a su hijo con mi actuación, realmente se la creyeron, creo que, por el momento, estoy libre de las miradas de los sangres sucias"

"está bien, cualquier cosa me llama, adiós" dice Araki, y corta la llamada

Antes del ataque a los trabajadores de Merek, Normal Man y su gente solo eran vistas como criminales de bajo rango pero, tras aquella masacre, el gobierno los declaro como terroristas de alta peligrosidad, y se les exigió a todos los héroes buscarlos por cualquier modo posible. Esta decisión del gobierno, por raro que suene, puso feliz a Normal Man, pues él quería demostrarles a los héroes que él y sus "hermanos" no eran débiles y, si querían vencerlos, tendrían que arriesgar sus vidas.

Autor del Fanfic: Nicolás Agustín Ferrer Muscio

 **ACLARACION:** Este trabajo es un invento hecho por un fan que no pretende otra cosa más que entretener, Boku no Hero Academia y sus personajes son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Por favor, apoyen la venta oficial


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 4:** _"ruptura total"_

Algunos días después del atentado contra Industrias Merek, la clase A 1 empezó a festejar con gran fervor, pues Mina Ashido, su compañera que había estado internada por culpa del gas de Normal Man, volvió a la escuela completamente recuperada. Para festejar el regreso de su amiga, las chicas de la clase, junto a Bakugo, Kirishima, y Zero, fueron a un restaurante que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad.

"no hacía falta tanto, de verdad" dice Mina

"si hace falta" dice Uraraka "nos preocupaste mucho, y ahora queremos festejar que estas nuevamente con nosotros"

"así que iremos a comer al restaurante donde hacen las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad" dice Momo "¡y yo invito!"

"¡así se habla Yaomomo!" exclama Kirishima "¿lo ves, Bakugo? te dije que valía la pena que nos acompañaras"

"solo espero que esas hamburguesas valgan el dolor de muelas que es juntarme con todos ustedes" dice Bakugo, molesto

Más tarde, el grupito de amigos llega al dichoso restaurante.

"denos una mesa para todos, por favor" dice Momo

"lo siento, pero eso no va a poder ser" dice el mozo

"¿por qué no?" pregunta Zero

"porque este bar es exclusivo para gente que no posee Kosei, y a juzgar por el aspecto de su amiga, la rosada, se nota que ustedes no son personas normales" dice el mozo "así que les voy a pedir gentilmente que se vayan"

"¡déjame decirte algo, pedazo de imbécil!" exclama Bakugo, enojado "yo no cruce media ciudad, soportando a estas chicas que lo único que hacen es hablar, para que luego me salgas con que no nos vas a atender. Así que será mejor que me sirvas mi pedido, o te voy a explotar la cara ¿me entendiste?"

"¿están seguros que quieren iniciar una pelea aquí?" pregunta uno de los clientes "¡si se meten con uno se meten con todos!"

Todos los clientes del restaurante se paran de sus asientos, y empiezan a ver a Bakugo y a los demás de una forma amenazante. Los aspirantes a héroes ya se preparaban para pelear, pero Ochaco actuó de manera rápida.

"por favor, no es necesaria tanta agresión" dice Uraraka "nosotros vinimos solo a festejar la recuperación de nuestra amiga, no a pelear. Así que nos iremos y todo bien ¿okay?"

Uraraka y los demás empiezan a salir del local, y todos los clientes se vuelven a sentar.

"¡si, mejor corran!" exclama uno de los clientes "¡todos son unos cobardes, en especial el rubio cara de mono!"

"¿QUE DIJISTE?" grita Bakugo molesto, y Kirishima se lo lleva antes de que el problema pase a mayores.

Luego del encuentro en el Restaurante, Uraraka y los demás fueron a comer a un carrito de comida rápida; algunos de los integrantes del grupo seguían molestos por la situación que habían pasado.

"¡malditos normalistas!" exclama Kirishima, molesto "¿quién demonios se creen que son?"

"¡son unos envidiosos, eso es lo que son!" exclama Jirou "sienten envidia de nosotros, porque no tienen nuestros poderes, y por eso nos tratan así. Ojala que el gobierno no tarde mucho en sacárnoslos de encima"

"bueno, chicos, ya basta" dice Tsuyu "estamos aquí para celebrar, no para discutir"

"¡es cierto!" exclama Momo, y levanta su vaso de soda "¡por el regreso de Mina!"

"¡SALUD!" exclama todos (menos bakugo) y brindan.

"¡gracias, chicos, de verdad!" exclama Mina "por cierto ¿dónde está Kaminari? ¿Acaso no lo invitaron?"

"no pudo venir" dice Jirou "él y Mineta se unieron a una organización de beneficencia que se dedica a construir casas para los indigentes, y hoy les toca trabajar"

"¡qué lindo gesto!" exclama Toru "la verdad, no me esperaba eso de Mineta, tal vez no sea tan malo como pensaba"

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de la ciudad, Mineta y Denki ya habían recibido los materiales para empezar a trabajar.

"¡bien, hagamos este trabajo!" exclama Mineta "a nosotros nos toca hacer los tejados, así que anda colocando las tejas en el techo para que yo pueda clavarlas ¿okay?"

"la verdad, no sé ni para que me hiciste venir" dice Denki, molesto "podría estar ahora con Kirishima y los demás, en vez de estar haciendo este trabajo, por el cual ni siquiera nos van a pagar"

"¡vamos, kaminari, no seas así!" exclama Mineta "hacer caridad le hará bien a tu alma. A parte, el hecho de que no nos paguen, no significa que el trabajo no tenga sus recompensas"

"¿así? ¿Cómo cuáles?" pregunta Denki

De pronto, llegan un par de chicas muy atractivas.

"disculpen ¿ustedes son los nuevos miembros de la organización que ayuda a los desamparados?" pregunta una de las chicas

"así es, querida" dice Mineta "yo soy Mineta, él es mi amigo Denki, y nos encanta ayudar a los pobres ¿cierto?"

"bueno... yo..." dice Denki, algo avergonzado al ver lo lindas que eran las chicas

"¡pero qué maravillosos seres humanos que son!" exclama una de las chicas, y le da un beso en la mejilla a Mineta y a Denki; ambos se pusieron colorados y empezaron a echar vapor por la nariz "cuando terminen de trabajar, mis amigas y yo los esperamos para almorzar ¿quieren?"

"bueno... si... estaría cool" dice Denki, quien casi estaba largando electricidad

"bien, nos vemos" dice la chica, y ella y sus amigas se van

"¿sabes? de repente si me dieron ganas de partirme el lomo en la construcción" dice Denki, contento "¡nunca debí dudar de ti!"

"¿y yo cuando te he fallado, Kaminari?" dice Mineta, con una pícara sonrisa "¡ahora, manos a la obra, que los techos no se van a hacer solos!"

Más tarde, Endelvor va a visitar a Tarawa, quien seguía internado en el hospital pero que, al menos, ya estaba mucho mejor (Zaipan estaba sentada al lado de él).

"¡pero si es mi inflamable amigo! ¿Cómo has estado?" pregunta Tarawa, contento

"yo bien, por suerte" dice Endelvor "¿y tú como te encuentras?"

"mejor, los médicos dicen que mañana me darán el alta" dice Tarawa "¿y cómo va la investigación para atrapar al hijo de perra de Normal Man?"

"seguimos haciendo todo lo que podemos. No te preocupes, amigo, llevaremos a Normal man ante la justicia por lo que te hizo"

"no me interesa lo que me hizo a mí, eso es lo de menos, lo que quiero es que pague por lo que le hizo a mis trabajadores" dice Tarawa, molesto, y le muestra unos escritos a Endelvor "observa, ya hice un par de planos para ver como desactivar su armadura. Te juro que voy a encontrar la forma de destrozar a ese idiota de hojalata"

"gracias, pero no deberías estar trabajando si aún te encuentras en recuperación" dice Endelvor

"es lo que yo le dije, pero insiste en hacerlo" dice Zaipan

"yo estoy bien, ahora, lo que importa es el deber" dice Tarawa "yo ya lo dije en el discurso, pondré todo mi genio a disposición de los héroes pero, a cambio, deberán darme toda la información que tengan sobre los normalistas, para que les pueda dar una mano a ustedes"

"y me deberás dar toda esa información a mí, para que pueda organizarla" dice Zaipan

"trato hecho" dice Endelvor "ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a trabajar"

Endelvor saluda a Tarawa y se va del hospital.

Días después, el gobierno de Japón saco una ley que dicta que todas las personas que no poseían kosei deberán ser enviadas a campamentos especiales para ser vigiladas. La razón por la cual el gobierno hacia esto era porque no sabían cuántas personas sin poderes apoyaban a Normal Man, y tenían miedo de que cualquiera de esas personas fuera normalistas, por lo que decidieron encerrarlas a todas en distintos sitios para poder vigilarlas mejor. La noticia causó una gran alegría pero, paradójicamente, también despertó una gran indignación en todo el resto de la sociedad pero, aun así, al gobierno le daba igual la opinión pública, siempre y cuando la sociedad estuviera segura.

"¡Esto es terrible!" exclamo Deku, algo entristecido "van a encerrar a un montón de gente inocente"

"¿Cuál gente inocente? No seas imbécil, nerd" dice Bakugo "todos esos son normalistas, merecen lo que les pase y mas ¿y saben una cosa? Por primera vez en mi vida, puedo decir que el gobierno hizo algo bien; ahora que todas esas ratas están aisladas de nosotros, las cosas se van a calmar un poco"

"al contrario, Bakugo, las cosas empeoraran" dice Todoroki "este movimiento no hará más que seguir motivando el odio de la gente normal hacia nosotros, pero claro, al gobierno le da igual eso, pues ellos solo quieren ganarse la simpatía de la gente con kosei, porque son los que más votos les dan. Además, el hecho de que haya personas sin poderes no significa necesariamente que todos apoyen a Normal Man, o que sean normalistas"

"Por cierto, Deku ¿a ti también te van a encerrar con ellos?" pregunto Iida

"no, las autoridades no me consideran una persona normal, a pesar de haber nacido sin poderes, por mi kosei prestado" dice Deku "pero no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por esa gente, todo ellos son como yo"

"¡pues, si tanto te gusta estar con ellos, metete en uno de esos campos de concentración y deja de estar molestándome con tus lloriqueos!" exclama Bakugo, molesto "¡maldito bebe llorón!"

Durante la noche, Deku uso su computadora para buscar información sobre los campamentos en donde tenían encerrados a la gente sin Kosei. Sin bien, las personas con poderes que administraban dichos establecimientos no torturaban ni obligaban a las personas normales a realizar trabajos forzados, lo cierto es que tampoco los trataban muy bien, pues los trataban con desconfianza y les prohibían todo tipo de cosas. Por ejemplo: según las especificaciones del gobierno, los familiares de los detenidos no podían visitarlos (a no ser que tuvieran un permiso especial, el cual era muy difícil y costoso de conseguir). Esta medida era para, supuestamente, evitar que los familiares le dieran equipo de contrabando a los prisioneros pues, como ya había pasado antes, los normalistas solían sacar sus armas y equipo anti kosei de la nada. Deku sentía una gran tristeza e impotencia, pues quería ayudar a esa gente, pero sabía que, si se llegaba a acercarse a uno de esos campamentos, lo más probable era que empezaran a sospechar de él (y, por cómo estaba la situación con sus compañeros, lo que menos quería es que lo volvieran a acusar de traidor). De cualquier forma, Deku sabía que lo que más necesitaba la gente sin kosei no eran armas (como lo pensaba Normal Man) sino un poco de afecto y de humanidad.

Mientras tanto, en el campamento de retención de la ciudad en donde estaba la U A, que era administrado por Grad Orca y sus hombres y que quedaba al oeste de la ciudad, se estaba llevando a cabo una serie de controles en los dormitorios de los detenidos.

"¿encontraron algo?" pregunto Grad Orca

"casi nada, señor" dice uno de los guardias "lo único que encontramos fue este sacacorchos"

"¿Cómo? ¿Quién lo tenía?" pregunta molesto Grad Orca

"ese era mio, señor" dice uno de los reclusos

"¿y tú no sabes que este tipo de artefactos están prohibidos?" pregunto Grad Orca "creí haber sido lo suficientemente claro cuando les dije que tipos de objetos se pueden tener y cuales no ¿Por qué no lo entregaste cuando pasaste por control?"

"es que se me había olvidado que lo tenía" dice el recluso, algo preocupado "perdóneme, señor, no volverá a pasar"

"yo sé que no" dice Grad Orca "¡guardias, llévenlo a la celda de castigo, y luego quiero que sancionen a la persona que lo requiso por incompetencia!"

"¡no, esperen, por favor no!" exclama el recluso asustado, mientras se lo llevan

Luego de que acabaran los controles, Grad Orca fue hasta su oficina y se sentó a descansar.

"¿no cree que fue muy duro con ese hombre, jefe?" pregunto uno de los guardias

"escucha, la asociación de héroes me puso a mí a cargo de este lugar porque saben que hace falta alguien con carácter para controlar a estas personas" dice Grad Orca "hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, todos los reclusos de este lugar son normalistas o normalistas en potencia. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder nuestra autoridad ante ellos, es por eso que debemos ser lo más estrictos posibles y cuidar con no nos apuñalen por la espalda, ya viste el daño que son capaces de provocar los normalistas"

"entiendo, pero me parece un poco exagerado" dice el guardia

"cuando seas héroe profesional, entenderás que a veces debemos tomar decisiones difíciles por el bien de la sociedad" dice Grad Orca "ahora vete a hacer guardia, y recuerda: no sueltes por nada del mundo tu mascara anti gas porque, si los normalistas llegan a usar sus armas químicas, esa será tu única salvación"

Con el pasar de los días, los reclusos del campamento de Grad Orca empezaron a sentir cada vez más desagrado hacia el héroe y a sus hombres, querían revelarse y ser libres pero, por obvios motivos, no podían. Finalmente, durante una noche, un montón de granadas de gas BZ12 empezaron a caer en el campamento.

"¡NOS ATACAN, CUBRANCEN!" grito uno de los guardias

Grad Orca y la mayoría de los guardias lograron ponerse las máscaras a tiempo, pero algunos guardias no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos y terminaron muertos en el suelo al respirar el gas. Luego, varios helicópteros empezaron a aterrizar y, de adentro de ellos, empezaron a bajar Normal Man y sus hombres. Los hombres de Normal Man tenían puestas armaduras que, en comparación con la de su jefe, eran versiones mucho más simples y más ligeras.

"¡HERMANOS, YA NO TIENE QUE TEMER! ¿SABEN POR QUE?" grita Normal Man "¡POR QUE YO ESTOY AQUÍ Y LOS VOY A LIBERAR DE SU ENCIERRO!"

"¡NO PERMITAN QUE NADIE ESCAPE!" grito Grad Orca

Los guardias de Grad Orca empezaron a pelear contra los hombres de Normal Man quienes, gracias a sus armaduras, pudieron darles pelea. Mientras ambos bandos se enfrentaban, algunos hombres de Normal Man aprovecharon para subir a los reclusos hasta los helicópteros para ayudarlos a escapar del campamento en donde estaban prisioneros.

"¡NO, NO LOS DEJARE!" grito Grad Orca y, de un golpe, dejo en el suelo a uno de los normalistas y le rompió la armadura

De pronto, varios normalistas atacan al mismo tiempo a Grad Orca, pero este es capaz de darles pelea a todos con relativa facilidad. Mientras luchaba con los normalistas, Grad Orca tenia cuidado de que no le quitaran la máscara anti gas, pues el habiente seguía inundado de gas BZ12 y, si llegaba a aspirar solo una pisca de ese gas, podía llegar a morir.

"¡ALTO, DEJENLO, USTEDES NO SON RIVALES PARA ÉL!" exclamo Normal Man, y sus hombres dejan de atacar a Grad Orca "¡ahora yo seré tu oponente, cetáceo panzón!"

"¡Hasta que, al fin, el jefe de estos malditos se atreve a dar la cara!" exclamo Grad Orca "¡a ti no te voy a capturar, directamente te voy a matar por todo lo que hiciste!"

"¿me quieres? ¡Pues ven por mi si te atreves, pequeña sardina!" exclama Normal Man, y se pone en posición de combate

Ambos combatientes empiezan a pelear a puño limpio, golpeándose principalmente en la cara y en la zona del pecho; todo era permitido, desde golpes bajos, hasta mordidas y coscorrones. En medio de la encarnizada lucha, Normal Man y Grad Orca se traban en forcejeo, pero la orca logra levantar al hombre de metal y estamparlo contra el suelo. Normal Man se levanta rápidamente y le empieza a disparar balas de goma a Grad Orca, quien se cubrió la cara rápido para que no le diera en la máscara anti gas. En ese momento, Normal Man se dio cuenta de cuál era el punto débil del hombre cetáceo, por lo que lo envistió con la furia de un tren, lo derribo, y trato de sacarle la máscara a su rival, quien se resistió con todas sus fuerzas. Luego de un breve pero intenso forcejeo, Grad Orca se saca de encima a Normal Man de una pata y se levanta rápidamente. Luego, Grad Orca le hace una señal a sus hombres para que estos agarren las mangueras contra incendios y lo empiecen a mojar.

"¡ahora si estás perdido!" exclamo Grad Orca, todo empapado "¡con el cuerpo húmedo, soy más fuerte que tú!"

"pero también más propenso a terminar electrocutado" dice Normal Man, y le empieza a disparar dardos eléctricos a Grad Orca

Aquellos dardos eléctricos, que poseían una fuerza eléctrica impresionante, impactaron contra el cuerpo de húmedo de Grad Orca y le dieron una descarga terrible. Grad Orca termino en el suelo y, al ver a su jefe derribado, los guardias empezaron a huir. Normal man le quiso dar el golpe de gracia a Grad Orca (quien estaba inconsciente pero no muerto) pero decido que era más importante sacar a los prisioneros antes de que llegaran más héroes antes que seguir perdiendo en tiempo en una simple pelea. Normal Man, sus hombres, y el resto de los reclusos escaparon volando antes de que los héroes llegaran para controlar la situación.

Al amanecer, los normalistas llegan a un escondite en el bosque, en donde acomodan a todas las personas que estaban recluidas en el campamento de Grad Orca y, además, le dan camas cómodas, comida caliente, y varias comodidades que los héroes no les habían dado.

"¡por favor, pasen y acomódense!" exclamo Normal Man "sean todos bienvenidos, mis hermanos de sangre pura, a uno de mis tantos escondites. Siéntanse libres de disfrutar de los placeres que les quitaron, y compartan todo con quienes no tengan. Lo que más deseo es que se sientan como en casa aunque, por razones de seguridad, les recomiendo no alejarse de esta zona, no querrán que los sangres sucias los vuelvan a encerrar en ese horrible campo de concentración ¿verdad?"

"¿pero por qué nos ayudas?" pregunta uno de los ex reclusos "pense que eras un villanos, eso es lo que pasaban por la tele"

"y eso es lo que les quisieron hacer creer a ustedes, mis hermanos" dice Normal Man "yo no soy un villano, soy un héroe ¡su héroe! Y mi único objetivo en la vida es protegerlos, liberarlos de los opresores a los que llaman "héroes", y asegurarme de que tengan un futuro utópico"

"¡pero tu matas gente!" exclamo otro recluso

"es cierto, eres un asecino" dice otra reclusa, un poco molesta "¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?"

"mejor háganse esta pregunta ¿Por qué deberían confiar en la gente con kosei?" pregunta Normal Man "ellos no los quieren, apenas sintieron que nuestros deseos de libertad, decidieron encerrarlos como animales ¿o acaso ya se olvidaron de eso? Yo fui quien los libero y quien está dispuesto a dar su vida para que ustedes tengan un futuro mejor. Y si, es verdad, he asesinado a varias personas, pero todos eran fenómenos sangres sucias, y a mí no me importan sus vidas de las misma forma que a ellos no les importan las nuestras. Séanme sinceros ¿Cuántos de ustedes ha podido conseguir un buen trabajo en esta sociedad súper poderoso? ¿Cuántos de ustedes no fueron discriminados? ¿Y cuántos de ustedes no han tenido que soportar que los llamen perdedores sin futuro?"

Todas las personas se quedan mudas ante las palabras de Normal Man.

"¿lo ven?" pregunta Normal Man "existe un viejo refrán que dice: "si quieres a paz, prepárate para la guerra" y eso es justo lo que vamos a hacer. Yo los voy a guiar a ustedes, mis hermanos de alma, a una gloriosa batalla contra los asquerosos represores.

"¿pero cómo los venceremos?" pregunta alguien de la multitud "ellos son más fuertes que nosotros, y poseen esas habilidades extrañas"

"te equivocas, ellos no son más fuertes que nosotros ¿saben por qué? Porque nosotros no necesitamos kosei para lograr todos nuestro objetivos, ya somos lo más fuertes, los más inteligentes, y somos capaces de construir nuestras propias armas desde cero. Y es por eso que no deben sentirse menos que ninguno de esos mutantes asqueroso ¡PORQUE SOMOS UNA RAZA GUERRA CAPAZ DE PONER DE RODILLAS AL MUNDO SI NOS LO PROPONEMOS Y TRABAJAMOS JUNTOS, USANDO NUESTRA ILIMITADA FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD! Asi que, les pregunto: ¿Quiénes ESTAN DISPUESTOS A LUCHAR POR UN MUNDO MEJOR?"

La multitud quedo muda por las palabras de Normal Man pero, de pronto, una de las personas se acerca a él.

"¡yo quiero luchar!" exclamo un hombre

"¡yo también quiero!" exclamo una mujer

"¿Dónde me anoto?" pregunto un adolecente

De pronto, todas las personas querían enlistarse en el ejército normalista.

"¡capitán, encárguese de enlistar a todos los valientes que quieren ir a luchar, y empiece con los entrenamientos!" exclamo Normal Man

"¡si señor!" exclamo el capitán Alazar

Ese mismo día, la fuga del campamento en donde tenían encerrados a toda la gente sin poderes salió por todos los medios, pero ese fue solo el principio. Con el paso del tiempo, los normalistas siguieron asaltando diversos campamentos de retención para personas normales por todo Japón, hasta que lograron acabar con todos esos lugares y liberar a todos sus reclusos para esconderlos en diferentes sectores de los bosques o en islas, para luego reclutar dichos reclusos para que se unieran al ejército de Normal Man.

Luego de haber librado a todos sus hermanos de las manos de los héroes, Normal se tomó un pequeño descanso de sus planes de guerra y empezó a investigar toda la información que tenia de Degú (pues aun quería vengarse de él por haber "traicionado" a la hermandad, y quería asestarle un golpe muy doloroso y bajo antes de matarlo). Sin embargo, mientras Normal Man mas leía los expedientes de Deku, mas se sentía conectado con él, pues la infancia de Deku le recordó a la suya y, además, seguía medio tocado por la conversación que habían tenido, debido a que casi nadie había logrado conectar con él con apenas un par de palabras. Mientras el hombre de metal estaba investigando en su laboratorio, Zaipan le llevo un café.

"¿y, ya decidiste que hacer con el traidor?" pregunto Zaipan

"aun no, se me está haciendo más difícil de lo que pensé" dice Normal Man

"si, yo también estuve leyendo los expedientes de Izuku" dice Zaipan "un niño que nació sin poderes, que siempre fue muy estudioso, al que todo el mundo lo molestaba pero que, aun así, seguía con sus deseos de volverse héroe aun con su falencia, que sentía una gran admiración por el portador del One For All, y que escribía cosas de héroes en un cuaderno ¿te recuerda a alguien?"

"la verdad si, en especial cuando, en los expedientes, dicen que el chico nerd tiene por mejor amiga a una chica pobre" dice Normal Man, en tono sarcástico "¿te acuerdas, Zaipan?"

"no me compares con una sangre sucia, yo no me parezco en nada a esa niña con cara redonda" dice molesta Zaipan

"la verdad, no sé qué hacer" dice Normal Man "estaba muy molesto con Midorilla por habernos traicionado pero, ahora, más que enojo siento lastima pues, de no haberse aliado con All Migth, hubiera sido un gran aliado, y hasta podría haber sido mi discípulo"

"¡no dejes que tus sentimientos te siguen, hermano!" exclama Zaipan "ese chico y tu podrán haber compartido un pasado muy parecido, pero no tiene los mismos valores ¿o acaso tu hubieras dejado que te contaminen la sangre con un poder?"

"¡jamás!" exclama Normal Man

"¿y le hubieras dado la espalda a tus hermanos y hermanas para volverte un héroe opresor?"

"¡nunca, yo moriría por ellos!"

"¡exacto, a eso quiero llegar! No importa que tanta nostalgia y simpatía te despierte Izuku Midorrilla, ese chico no es más que un inmundo desertor asqueroso. Es más, estuve investigando y, hasta donde sé, ni siquiera fue a visitar a las personas que estaban presas en esos campos de concentración ¡A ÉL NO LE IMPORTAN SUS HERMANOS, Y CREE QUE SOMOS BASURA, AL IGUAL QUE TODOS LOS SANGRES SUCIAS!"

"¡maldito sea Midorilla!" exclama molesto Normal Man

"debes hacer sufrir a ese maldito niño" dice Zaipan "tú lo amenazaste en público, si no tomas venganza contra él, quedaras como alguien débil frente a nuestros enemigos y nuestros hermanos. A parte, no olvides que ese mocoso tiene el One For All, si llega a dominarlo tan bien como All Migth, entonces estaremos acabados"

"tranquila, Zaipan, eso no pasara, porque ya recobre el ímpetu guerrero" dice Normal Man, en tono firme "Midorilla pagara por su traición, lo hare sufrir como nunca antes lo ha hecho antes, lo destruiré desde adentro, y lo usare de ejemplo ante todos los nuestros para que sepan lo que pasa cuando alguien traiciona a la hermandad ¡VA A DESEAR NUNCA HABER NACIDO!"

Normal Man empieza a elaborar un plan de venganza contra Deku, uno que no solo consistía en matarlo, sino en hacer pedazos todo lo que le importaba.

 **CAPITULO 5:** _"Una noble decisión"_

Con la noticia de las fugas de las personas sin kosei de los campamentos, el temor a la posibilidad de una guerra era cada vez mayor, y la sociedad se sentía desamparada al presenciar la incompetencia de los héroes quienes, al parecer, no podían hacer nada para frenar a los normalistas. En un intento desesperado por tratar de calmar a las masas, el gobierno de Japón organizo grupos de búsqueda para localizar a All Migth y traerlo de regreso. Los políticos sabían que, a pesar de que All Migth estaba retirado, seguía siendo un Símbolo de la Paz al que todo el mundo respetaba y, por lo tanto, si lo traían de regreso para que diera un par de palabras a la prensa, podrían calmar un poco los temores de la gente. Los días pasaron, pero no hubo ninguna noticia positiva del paradero del Símbolo de la Paz, ni siquiera encontraron una pista. Esto no hizo más que aumentar la desesperación, sobre todo en la A U.

"¿en dónde demonios pude estar All Migth?" pregunta Iida, nervioso "Deku, tú fuiste la última persona que lo vio antes de que desapareciera ¿estás seguro que no recuerdas algún dato que nos pueda ayudar?"

"no tengo ni idea" dice Deku, preocupado "temo mucho por él ¿qué tal si los normalistas lo tienen secuestrado o ya lo mataron?"

"no lo creo" dice Todoroki "si ellos realmente hubieran capturado a All Migth, entonces lo hubieran ejecutado en público para demostrar su poder; ellos deben estar igual de perdidos que nosotros sobre su paradero, y no creo que lo busque. quiero decir ¿que amenaza les puede representar All Migth sin sus poderes?"

"¡tienes razón!" exclama Deku "pero, aun así, me preocupa. Espero que vuelva pronto, la sociedad lo necesita... yo lo necesito"

Más tarde, casi todos los estudiantes se fueron a pasear por la ciudad, con excepción de Deku, Todoroki e Iida, que se quedaron en la escuela entrenando (y ni siquiera estaban los profesores, quienes tenían que trabajar horas extras como héroes a causa de la creciente amenaza normalista). Luego de un duro entrenamiento, Deku se sentó a descansar y, de pronto, su celular comenzó a sonar pero, cuando lo estaba a punto de atender, el peli verde se percató de que el número que lo estaba llamando figuraba como desconocido. Por un momento, Deku se alegró, pues pensaba que podía ser All Migth, quien lo estaba llamando desde otro celular para hablar con él, por lo que atendió la llamada tan rápido como pudo.

"¿hola? ¿Quién habla?" pregunta Deku

"la persona más normal del mundo" le responden, y Deku supo que, quien le estaba hablando, era Normal Man "¿cómo te va, traidor? ¿Me extrañaste? te dije que nuestra conversación no había acabado"

"¿cómo conseguiste mi numero?" pregunta preocupado Deku

"eso no importa, lo que importa es que te voy a hacer sufrir" dice Normal man "pero antes, debo pedirte una disculpa por haberme demorado tanto en cumplir mi promesa, lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupado con los preparativos para la guerra"

"¡por favor, recapacita!" exclama Deku "¿es que acaso no lo entiendes? tú dices querer ayudar a la gente que es como tú y como yo, pero solo los estas perjudicando. Si inicias una guerra, muchas personas van a morir, incluyendo a las que tu proteges"

"es un duro sacrifico que estoy dispuesto a hacer, por mucho que me duela hacerlo" dice Normal Man "las vidas de mis hermanos caidos no se desperdiciaran en vano, y cuando cree una utopía..."

"¡no, en eso estas mal!" exclama Deku "no hay una utopía, ni un gran futuro. No hay una versión de esta historia en donde todo termine bien si inicias un conflicto. Te lo suplico, intenta ver las cosas desde otro ángulo, si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por los nuestros. No toda la gente con kosei es mala, yo he compartido con ellos y me han aceptado, aun cuando tú les dijiste la verdad sobre mi ¿es que acaso es tan difícil que todos nos podamos llevar bien?"

"en primera: no te atrevas a hablar como si tu formaras parte de nuestra hermandad, perdiste todo derecho de opinión cuando adquiriste ese maldito kosei. En segunda: a ti solo te aceptaron porque tienes un Kosei ¿realmente crees que ellos serían tus amigos si no tuvieras ese poder? Y, en tercera: es imposible que nos llevemos bien, porque la gente con kosei siempre nos mirara como basura y, por lo tanto, no se lograra la paz hasta que un grupo elimine al otro. Pero como sea, yo no te llame para hablar de ideales"

"¿entonces para que lo hiciste?"

"para decirte que ya te tengo un castigo adecuado por tu traición. Debo decir que me fue muy difícil elegir a cuál de todos tus seres queridos elegir para torturarlo, si a tu amiga la pobre, a tu compañero el cara quemada, o al gritón rubio, pero finamente me decidí por alguien ¿a ti te crio tu madre, verdad? He estado revisando tus expedientes, y me admira la forma en la que esa señora te crio prácticamente sola. También averigüe que, desde que tú te fuiste a vivir a la A U, ella se ha quedado sola en casa, por lo que le mande a un par de mis hermanos para que le vayan a hacerle compañía un rato ¿viste lo bueno que soy?"

"¡NO, DETENTE, CON MI MADRE NO! ES A MI A QUIEN QUIERES, DEJALA EN PAZ" grita desesperado Deku, y Todoroki e Iida lo escuchan

"¡ella no es inocente, después de todo, tu madre también es una sangre sucia!" exclama molesto Normal Man "hoy si tendrás una buena razón para llorar como una nenita ¡POR QUE VAS A VER A TU MADRE HECHA PEDAZOS!"

Normal Man corta la llamada, y a Deku le entra la desesperación.

"¡van a ir por mi madre, debo salvar!" exclama Deku, mientras se pone una chaqueta "¡debo ir a buscarla!"

"¡espera, Deku, piénsalo bien!" exclama Iida "¿no sería mejor llamar a los profesores?"

"ellos están trabajando, para cuando lleguen, mi madre ya estará en las manos de los normalistas" dice Deku, debo ir a ayudarla

"entonces te acompaño" dice Todoroki

"¡yo también!" exclama Iida

Deku y sus amigos, impulsándose con sus poderes, va a la casa de la señora Midorilla a toda velocidad. Mientras tanto, en la casa de la madre de Deku, la señora estaba saliendo de su hogar para ir de compras, cuando dos tipos que vestían armaduras la detienen.

"hola ¿en que los puedo ayudar?" pregunto la señora Midorilla

"discúlpenos señoras, pero deberá venir con nosotros" dice uno de los normalistas

"perdón, pero yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer" dice la señora, quien ya tenía un mal presentimiento "¿podría ser otro día?"

"no es una opción" dice el otro normalista, y se carga a la mama de Deku en el hombro.

"¡NO, SUELTAME, SUELTAME!" grita la señora, pero uno de los normalistas le lanza un gas en la cara que la deja noqueada

"¡MAMA!" grita Deku, quien acababa de llegar con sus amigos a la escena del crimen, y vio como le salían propulsores de la espalda a los normalistas y se iban volando

Los tres estudiantes empiezan a perseguir a los normalistas, y no tardan en pisarles los talones, ahora solo quedaba planear como detenerlos.

"¡los voy a derribar con una bola de fuego!" exclamo Todoroki

"¡no, le puedes hacer daño a mi mama!" exclamo Deku

"¡entonces lancémosles algo que los detenga pero que no lastime!" exclama Iida "¡Deku, dame un empujón!"

Deku empuja a Iida con tanta fuerza que lo lanza contra uno de los normalistas. A causa de que Iida impacto contra él, el normalista perdió el control y él y el estudiante terminaron chocando contra un puesto de fruta.

"¡siguán al otro, yo puedo defenderme solo!" exclamo Iida y, antes de que el normalista se pudiera para, lo pateo en la cara

El normalista al que Iida ataco se para, y le empieza a disparar dardos eléctricos, pero él estudiantes los esquiva gracias a su gran velocidad, para luego lanzarse en carrera y embestir a su rival. El normalista se levanta rápidamente, bloquea la patada que Iida le lanzo, lo golpea en la entrepierna, luego lo levanta y lo estampa contra el suelo.

"¡te voy a cortar las piernas para que aprendas a no meterte en donde no te llaman!" exclama molesto el normalista, mientras convierte el brazo de su armadura en una cierra

"¿quieres mis piernas? ¡Pues tenlas!" exclama Iida, y comienza a dar un montón de patadas a una velocidad increíble

La velocidad y la intensidad de las patadas de Iida eran tan grandes, que el normalista no alcanzo a cubrirse y, finalmente, después de haber recibido más de cincuenta patadas, permiso en el suelo con la armadura toda abollada. Iida estaba a punto de desarmarlo pero, a último momento, el normalista le lanzo una bala de goma en la cara, para luego pararse, convertir los pies de su traje en patines, he irse patinando a una gran velocidad. Iida decidió que no valía la pena seguir perdiendo tiempo persiguiendo a aquel normalista, y prefirió ir a ayudar a Todoroki y Deku.

Mientras tanto, Deku y Todoroki seguían persiguiendo al otro normalista quien, para intentar perder a sus perseguidores, se metió por los tunes de metro de la ciudad, pero ni aun asi logro perder a los futuros héroes. Todoroki trato de congelar al Normalista para detenerlo, pero no podía hacerlo debido a la velocidad a la que se movía. Finalmente, los cuatro salen de los tunes del metro, y el normalista le lanza a Todoroki una granada de espuma Tec, que exploto al justo en su lado de fuego, haciendo que este quede empapado por la sustancia, que no pudiera volar, y se terminara estampando contra un árbol.

"¡TODOROKI!" grito Deku preocupado

"¡estoy bien, sigue!" exclamo Todoroki, un poco mareado por el golpe

Deku sigue persiguiendo al normalista hasta que ambos terminan en la sima de un edifico y, por alguna razón, el normalista dejo de huir.

"¡ya no tienes a donde ir!" exclamo Deku, quien estaba muy molesto "¡DEVUELVEME A MI MADRE!"

"no hace falta que escape, porque ya llegue al lugar que mi jefe me mando" dice el normalista "¿quieres a tu madre? ¡Pues atrápala si puedes!"

El normalista lanza a la madre de Deku desde la terraza del edificio de más de veinte pisos en donde estaban y Midorilla, con gran desesperación, se tira en picada para salvar a su madre. Deku trato por todos los medios de alcanzar a su madre antes de que llegara al suelo, pero parecía que no lo iba a lograr a tiempo y, justo antes de que la señora tocara en pavimento, llego Iida a toda velocidad y la atrapo a ella y a su compañero.

"¡mama, mama! ¿Estás bien?" pregunto Deku, asustado

"tranquilo, por lo que veo, solo está dormida, debieron haberle hecho aspirar cloroformo o algo" dice Iida

"¡qué alivio!" exclamo Deku "¡gracias, Iida, llegaste justo a tiempo!"

"no hay de que" dice Iida "además, ya sabes que parte de mi trabajo como el presidente de la clase es siempre ser puntual. Aun que, por desgracia, se nos escaparon los normalistas"

"no importa, eso es lo de menos" dice Deku "ven, vamos a buscar a Todoroki y luego llevamos a mi madre a un lugar seguro. Ella ya no podrá volver a mi casa por un tiempo"

Al anochecer, luego de que los tres amigos recibieran un fuerte regaño por parte de su profesor por haber actuado de una forma tan impulsiva, y luego de haber llevado a la madre de Deku a un lugar seguro, las cosas se pudieron calmar un poco. Al dia siguiente, Deku trato de tener un día de clases como cualquier otro, pero aquella sensación no saber cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Normal Man lo ponía nervioso, pues ya le había quedado claro que aquel tipo no solo lo buscaba a él, sino también a sus seres queridos. Luego de que la jornada escolar terminara, los alumnos se fueron a relajar a sus dormitorios y, rato después, Tsuyu llego con un gigantesco paquete en las manos.

"¡oigan, chicos! ¿Quién está esperando un paquete, gero?" pregunto Tsuyu

"yo no ¿y tú?" pregunta Ojiro

"tampoco" dice Tokayami "¿no dice para quién es?"

"no, solo dice: "para un alumno de la clase A U, de la clase A 1", no dice nada más, gero" dice Tsuyu

Todos los alumnos de la clase A 1se reúnen en la sala para ver de quien podía ser el paquete, pero ninguno estaba esperando ningún tipo de entrega.

"debieron habece equivocado en la dirección" dice Kirishima "yo digo que lo devolvamos a la estación de correo"

"¡no, yo quiero saber lo que trae dentro!" exclamo Mina "¿Por qué no lo abrimos?"

"¡no, eso está muy mal!" exclama Iida "es ilegal tocar correo ajeno"

"no exageres, Iida" dice Mina "no vamos a robar nada, solo lo abriremos, veremos que tiene adentro, y luego lo volveremos a cerrar tal como estaba ¿o acaso a ti no te pica la curiosidad también?"

"bueno… pero un vistazo rápido y nada más" dice Iida, con un poco de culpabilidad

Los chicos abren el paquete y ven que este estaba hasta el tope de dinero.

"¡increíble!" exclamo Jiro

"¡debe haber más de veinte mil yenes aquí!" exclamo Sero, mientras revisaba el contenido del paquete

"¡aquí hay una nota!" exclamo Shoji, mientras la agarraba "y dice: "aquí tienes la paga por tus servicios, te envié un poco más por haberme facilitado la información sobre la madre de Midorilla, seguiremos en contacto. Atentamente: Normal Man""

"¡QUE!" exclamo Bakugo furioso "¿hay un espía entre nosotros?"

"¡no puede ser!" exclamo Aoyama

"claro que puede ser" dice Tokayami "desde hace ya un tiempo que estábamos sospechando sobre la posibilidad de que hubiera un traidor entre nosotros. Bueno, pues parece que ese traidor se ha aliado con los normalistas y les está pasando información sobre nuestros Koseis"

"¿pero quién podría ser?" pregunta Kirishim, y todos se empiezana ver con desconfianza los unos a los otros

"yo tengo mis serias sospechas con respecto a alguien" dice Shoji, mientras observa a Momo

"¡aleja tus asquerosidades de mí!" exclama Momo "yo soy rica ¿Por qué los vendería a ustedes por dinero?"

"Momo tiene razón, quien nos haya vendido debió ser alguien que necesitara el dinero con urgencia" dice Mineta, y todos empiezan a ver a Uraraka

"¿Por qué me miran así?" pregunta Uraraka, un poco incomoda

"dime, Ochaco ¿Cuál habías dicho que era tu motivación para volverte una heroína?" pregunta Aoyama

"¿Qué?... chicos, no lo puedo creer ¿No me digan que creen que yo…?" dice Uraraka

"bueno, digamos que la evidencia no está a tu favor" dice Tokoyami "solo admite lo que hiciste y seremos blandos contigo"

"¡pero yo no hice nada!" exclama Uraraka

"¡no sean ridículos, Uraraka jamás nos traicionaría!" exclama Deku "se los puedo asegurar"

"tu opinión ahora vale menos que un grano de arroz, Deku" dice Shoji "te recuerdo que aun estas en números rojos con nosotros por lo de tu "secretito""

"¿de verdad son tan tontos?" pregunta Todoroki "¿no se dan cuenta de que él enemigo está jugando con nuestras mentes? No existe ningún traidor, los normalistas quieren volvernos paranoicos"

"Ahora que lo pienso, Deku y Uraraka pasan mucho tiempo juntos" dice Toru "¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que ambos no son los traidores?"

"jamás ayudaría a los normalistas, y menos ahora que se atrevieron a intentar secuestrar a mi madre" dice Deku "¿Qué debo hacer para que dejen de desconfiar de mí?"

"tu tal vez no apoyes a los normalistas ahora, pero aun no estamos seguros de que no los hayas apoyado en el pasado" dice Shoji

Todos empiezan a discutir y, finalmente, bakugo pierde la paciencia.

"¡YA BASTAAAA!" grita Bakugo, y todos se callan "¡ya me tiene arto con todas sus teorías conspiranoicas, lo único que hacen parlotear sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, así jamás llegaremos a nada, lo que debemos hacer es actuar. Y, en cuanto a ti, cara redonda, yo solía respetarte pero, después de esto, ya no confió en ti y, en lo que a mi concierne y hasta que se pruebe lo contrario, no eres más que una inmunda traidora. Ten, ¡GUARDATE TODO TU INMUNDO DINERO!"

Bakugo le da una patada al paquete, y todo el dinero queda desparramado por el suelo.

"¿ven? ¡Así se resuelven las cosas, y no parloteando por media hora!" exclama Bakugo molesto, y luego se va a su cuarto

Uraraka se larga a llorar y se encierra en su cuarto, pero Tsuyu entra para intentar consolarla. Deku también quería consolar a su amiga, pero no lo hizo porque, en parte, se sentía responsable por la situación que estaba viviendo Ochaco. Un rato después, cuando la situación se calmó un poco, a Deku lo empezaron a llamar al celular, el número era desconocido y Midorilla ya sabía de quien se trataba.

"¿y ahora qué?" pregunta enojado Deku

"¡pero que malos modales tienes, Midorilla!" exclama Normal Man, en un tono burlón "yo solo llamaba para preguntar si a tu amiga le había gustado el regalito que le envié ¿o prefieres que mande a un par de mis hermanos para que la traigan conmigo así podemos hablar de una forma más civilizada?"

"¿Por qué no bines tu a aquí personalmente en vez de mandar a tus perros?" pregunta Deku, quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia "asi de paso vemos quien arreglas todos los problemas que tienes conmigo"

"créeme, nada me daría más placer, pero tengo a una hermandad que dirigir ¿entiendes? Las responsabilidades siempre van primero" dice Normal Man "la verdad no te entiendo, Midorilla, yo le mande compañía a tu madre, le di el dinero que tu amiga necesitaba, y aun así te enojas conmigo. Eres un chico extraño ¿sabías?"

"Lo que le hiciste a Uraraka y a mi madre no tiene perdón. Tu sabias que mi amiga tiene problema económicos, y te aprovechaste de eso solo para herirme a mí. Por tu culpa, mi clase está cada vez más dividida"

"disculpa, pero tu clase siempre estuvo dividida y yo no tuve nada que ver en eso. Es típico de los sangres sucias, se la pasan compitiendo y peleando entre ellos para saber quién es el mejor, cosa que no pasa con nosotros, los sangre limpia, porque todos nos consideramos hermanos y nos apoyamos y cuidamos entre nosotros. Si no nos hubieras vendido, tal vez tu también sabrías lo que se siente estar del lado de los verdaderos héroes"

"tú no eres un héroes, eres un monstruo cruel y sin escrúpulos que carece de todo honor. Yo sentía lastima por ti, porque la primera vez que nos encontramos pude conectar tu pasado con el mío, pero ahora veo lo que en realidad eres, un maldito resentido y asesino. Si sigues con tus planes de hacer una guerra, vas a llevar a varios de tus hermanos, los que son como yo, por el mismo camino de odio y auto destrucción, y no dejare que eso pase"

"¿y qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Llorar como niña hasta que me muera?"

"no… yo… yo… ¡TE VOY A HACER DESTROZAR LA CARA, IDIOTA!"

"¡pues ven, encuéntrame si puedes, enfréntame si te atreves, estoy ansioso por ver lo que vas a hacer! ¡NECESITARAS MAS QUE UN KOSEI PRESTADO PARA VENCERME!"

La llamada se corta y Deku queda muy molesto. Bakugo, quien había escuchado los gritos de Deku, se acercó por curiosidad.

"¿con quién rayos estabas hablando?" pregunta Bakugo

"asuntos míos" dice Deku, quien se estaba por ir, pero Bakugo lo agarra del brazo y lo frena.

"escúchame bien, imbécil, no eres el único que tiene la soga al cuello en estos momentos" dice Bakugo molesto "¡cuando se descubrió lo de tu particularidad, yo salí a defenderte, y ahora también están empezando a dudar de mí!"

"lo lamento, pero no puedo decirte nada, Kachan" dice Deku "aparte ¿Por qué me ayudaste en esa ocasión? ¿Acaso te agrado en el fondo?"

"no, yo solo te ayude porque, si te arrestan, no voy a poderes volarte en pedazos personalmente" dice Bakugo "ahora me vas a decir con quien estabas hablando o te voy a tener que prender fuego tu cara de idiota ¿me entendiste, maldito nerd?"

"¡CALLATE KACHAN!" exclama furioso Deku "¡AHORA NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA AGUANTARTE! ¿PODRIAS DEJAR DE SER UN CRETINO POR UNA VEZ EN TU MISERABLE VIDA?"

Deku se va y Bakugo queda sorprendido, pues conocía a Midorilla de años y jamás lo había visto así.

"¿a quién le dices cretino, maldito estúpido?" piensa Bakugo "si, mejor vete, tienes suerte de que hoy ande de buen humor, sino te destrozo por respondón"

Luego, Deku va a la habitación de Uraraka, quien seguía llorando debido a que Tsuyu no la habia logrado calmar.

"¿se puede? Pregunta Deku

"si, pasa" dice Uraraka "Tsuyu, gracias por ayudarme, pero quisiera que nos dejaras hablar a solas un momento"

"claro, no hay problema" dice la chica rana "pero cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas ¿okay? Gero"

Tsuyu se va de la habitación de Uraraka y deja sola a esta con Deku.

"¡Deku, te juro que sería incapaz de venderte!" exclamo Uraraka, con gran tristeza

"no hace falta ni que me lo digas, yo sé cómo eres tú" dice Deku "yo confió en ti de la misma forma que tu confiaste en mí. Es más, el que debería pedir disculpas soy yo, si yo no hubiera hablado con Normal Man, nada de esto estaría pasando, y no estarías ni tu ni el resto de los chicos en el ojo de la tormenta. Te he lastimado a ti y a mi madre"

"no pasa nada, yo sé que todo lo que haces es para hacer el bien y para convertirte en un héroe, y sé que tu madre piensa igual" dice Uraraka "es solo que me lastima ver que nuestros compañeros, aquellos chicos con los que pasamos tantas cosas, desconfíen de tal forma los unos de los otros"

"eso es porque tienen miedo" dice Deku "ya no hay nadie que les de seguridad y, para colmo, los normalistas le están haciendo más daño a la sociedad que cualquier villano. Pero te prometo que esto no va a quedar así, voy a hacer todo lo que está a mi alcance para demostrar tu inocencia"

"gracias Deku" dice Uraraka "¿y te puedo pedir un favor?"

"claro, el que quieras"

"que no hagas nada tonto, porque yo te conozco y se de lo que a veces te dejas llevar"

"Tal vez sea porque, según Normal Man, la gente que nace sin poderes tiene sangre guerrera corriendo por sus venas, creo que, al menos en eso, tenía razón sobre mí. Tranquila, te prometo que no are nada tonto"

Deku se va y Uraraka se queda pensando.

"su mirada era diferente, tenía como fuego en los ojos" piensa Uraraka "es como si algo hubiera despertado dentro de él"

Al anochecer, mientras todos estaban durmiendo, Deku se viste con un montón de ropa negra que tenía, para luego escabullirse fuera de la escuela.

"perdón, Uraraka, pero debo hacer esto" piensa Deku

Mientras iba caminado por la calle en plena madrugada, Deku siento que lo están observando.

"ya sé que eres tú, sal de ahí" dice Deku y, de entre las sombras, sale Todoroki "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

"lo mismo te pregunto a ti" dice Todoroki "¿Qué onda con la ropa negra? ¿Ahora te crees Batman o qué?"

"esto es un asunto serio, Todoroki, mejor vete"

"no, yo sé lo que quieres hacer. Sé que estas molesto por lo que te hizo Normal Man, pero la venganza no es un acto heroico"

"no quiero venganza, quiero salvar a la gente sin kosei de ese lunático. Ellos creen que Normal Man los llevara a una utopía, pero solo los arrastrara hasta la muerte y la destrucción de una sociedad si llegan a iniciar una guerra, es por eso que quiero frenarlos antes de que eso pase"

"¿y realmente crees que tu solo podrás hacer un gran cambio? ¿Por qué no dejas a los profesionales encargarse de esto?"

"porque yo también quiero hacer mi parte en esta lucha, por más pequeña que sea, no solo porque fui yo quien atrajo a los normalistas hasta la escuela, sino porque Normal Man en parte tenía razón. Jamás me preocupe por la gente que había nacido sin poderes como yo, todo el tiempo quise ser un héroe, pero nunca pensé que había gente que tuvo que soportar cosas muchos peores que las que yo pase de niño hasta conocer a All Migth y que necesitaban algo de comprensión. Es por eso que debo compensar a la gente sin poderes guiándolos por el buen camino"

"está bien, entonces te ayudare"

"mejor no, Todoroki, ya he arriesgado a muchos de mis seres queridos, no quiero que tu también corras peligro"

"no tienes opción, no te dejare hacer esto solo, o me dejas acompañarte o te llevare arrastrando a la escuela, y le diré a los profesores que intentaste fugarte. Tú eliges"

Deku piensa por unos instantes y, finalmente toma una decisión.

"está bien, ven si quieres, pero no te quejes si las cosas salen mal" dice Deku

"entendido ¿y cuál es tu plan?" pregunta Todoroki

"creo que la mejor forma para detener a los normalistas es acabando con sus fuentes de poder, o sea: sus armaduras y armas químicas; estoy seguro de que deben tener algún arsenal de esas cosas en algún lado de la ciudad, mi plan es encontrarlo y destruirlo. Sin sus armas, tal vez la gente sin poderes decida no luchar y optaran por buscar una solución más pacífica"

"es buen plan, pero recorriendo la ciudad a ciegas no encontraras nada. Tengo un informante que pulula por un barrio del sur, creo que él puede tenernos algo de información útil"

"pues vamos a visitarlo" dice Deku, y los dos empiezan a caminar "y Todoroki… gracias de verdad por todo"

"no hay de que, yo también quiero patearle el trasero a ese inmundo hombre de metal" dice Todoroki "y me alegra que hayas aceptado mi ayuda, no me hubiera gustado tener que vencerte otra vez"

"a ver, a ver, espera un momento" dice Deku, en tono sarcástico "aquella pelea la gane yo, tu solo ganaste por las reglas del festival"

"y porque tú me motivaste ¿o no te acuerdas?" pregunta Todoroki

"si, debo aprender a cerrar la boca" dice Deku, y los dos se ríen

Ahora, ambos amigos empiezan un viaje rumbo a lo desconocido y hacia el peligro inminente ¿serán capaces de salir de esta aventura en una pieza, o no volverán para contarlo?

 **CAPITULO 6:** " _el dúo clandestino"_

Luego de haberse encontrado con Todoroki, Deku y su compañero se subieron a un tren que los llevaría al lado sur de la ciudad. El barrio sur era el peor de toda la ciudad, pues era el lugar donde se encontraban todas las casa de apuestas, negocios ilegales e, incluso, el único lugar de la ciudad donde se podía encontrar prostitutas. Cualquiera pensaría que, en ese lugar, se reunirían todos los villanos, pero no, ni siquiera a ellos les gusta deambular por ese nido de ratas.

"espero que tu contacto realmente tenga la información que necesitamos" dice Deku "no quiero tener que ir hasta esa cloaca por nada"

"tranquilo, el tendrá todo lo que necesitamos" dice Todoroki "mi contacto se llama Iwaichi, su particularidad es la de tener súper oído, si los normalistas realmente tiene un arsenal en esta ciudad, él lo sabrá"

"¿Cómo lo conociste?" pregunta Deku

"cuando era niño, mi padre me hacía atrapar criminales de bajo rango como parte de mi entrenamiento, y un dia me toco ir a buscar a un vendedor de pasaportes falsos"

"¿ese era Iwaichi?"

"exacto. No me costó mucho esfuerzo atrapar a esa rata, pero me di cuenta de que me serviría más tenerlo libre que encerarlo, pues el sabia cosas que ni siquiera la organización de mi padre sabe, por lo que lo deje libre a cambio de que me pasara información cunado la requiriera"

"¿tu padre sabe de él?"

"no, nadie sabe, preferí mantenerlo en secreto, pues ya sabes que no confió en mi padre y prefiero hacer las cosas a mi modo"

"por cierto, Todoroki ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?"

"solo quiero darte una mano porque eres mi amigo, y porque yo también quiero vencer a los normalistas, nada más"

"no creo que sea solo eso, intuyo que ahí otro motivo para que decidas arriesgarte conmigo en esta operación clandestina"

"ya te dije que no hay nada más, Deku" dice molesto Todoroki "ya basta, es enserio"

"¡ya se, es porque te importa tu padre!" exclamo Deku

"¿es que acaso te volviste loco? ¡Claro que no, es más, espero que se muera!"

"yo sé que no lo dices enserio" dice Deku, y le pone una mano en el hombro a Todoroki "tu buscas acabar con Normal Man porque casi mato a tu padre. Reconoce que, muy en el fondo, lo quieres. Yo te entiendo, sé que es difícil negar tus orígenes, pero al final ellos vendrán así ti, sin importar lo que hagas"

"¡cállate!" exclama Todoroki, y le saca la mano a Deku de un pequeño golpe

"¡su atención por favor!" exclamo el conductor del tren "estamos llegando a la zona sur. Por favor, recuerden agarrar sus pertenencias y que pasen una linda noche, gracias"

"¡ya llegamos!" exclamo Deku, y el y Todoroki se cubren las caras para que no los reconozcan "recuerda cuidar muy bien tus pertenencias, en este barrio te pueden dejar en calzones y ni te darías cuenta"

Deku y Todoroki empiezan a caminar por las calles de la zona sur, mientras ignoran a todas las mujeres que les ofrecen sus servicios, y a las personas que les ofrecen "polvo para volar como súper héroe". Después de un rato, los dos llegan a un callejón húmedo y sucio y, desde las sombras, se les acerca un hombre que vestía con un traje marrón, una camisa blanca arrugada, y que tenía orejas tan grandes como las de un elefante.

"¡oigan, chicos!" exclama el tipo, en voz baja "¿quieren comprar un pasaporte falso? Tengo de cuatro mil yenes para arriba, pero les puedo hacer precio"

"deberías saber que la venta de pasaportes falsificados es ilegal, Iwaichi" dice Todoroki, y se descubre la cara

"¡pero si es Shoto Todoroki!" exclama Iwaichi, mientras guarda los pasaportes "¿Cómo has estado, mi querido amigo quemado? ¿Y quién es el otro chico? Yo sabía que te ibas a terminar uniendo al otro bando, a los guapos siempre les pasa"

"no seas idiota, Iwaichi, él es mi amigo Deku" dice Todoroki, y Deku se descubre un poco la cara

"espera, a él lo conozco" dice Iwaichi "¿no eres el mismo chico al que Normal Man amenazo?"

"bueno… si" dice Deku, algo apenado "pero no es algo de lo que me guste hablar"

"¡pues a mí no me gustaría estar en tu bellos zapatos rojos, chico!" exclamo Iwaichi "por ahí se dice que los normalistas te quieren despellejar vivo, así que ve pensando en dejar el país o empieza a escribir tu testamento. Es más, si quieres te puedo vender un pasaporte para que no te reconozcan"

"De hecho, ya que mencionaste a los normalistas, queremos que nos digas si tienen o no un arsenal escondido en la ciudad" dice Todoroki "¿tus orejas siguen funcionando tan bien como siempre, verdad?"

"bueno, mis orejas funcionan de diez, pero mi memoria es un desastre" dice Iwaichi "¡si tan solo tuviera algo que me ayudara a recordar!"

Todoroki se saca tres mil yenes del bolsillo y se los da a Iwaichi.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, el otro día escuche que los normalistas asaltaron un depósito de las Industrias Merek" dice Iwaichi

"¿Qué se robaron?" pregunta Deku

"varios trajes de súper resistentes para héroes" dice Iwaichi "el proceso de los normalistas es bastante sencillo: ellos roban distintos equipos tecnológicos, y después los modifican y los unen para crear las armaduras que luego usan para pelear contra las autoridades. Me imagino que ese no debe ser un trabajo fácil"

"¿A dónde llevaron todo ese equipo robado?" pregunta Todoroki

"trato de acordarme, pero mi memoria me vuelve a fallar" dice Iwaichi, y extiende su mano "pero, si me ayudas a refrescarla un poco…"

Todoroki pierde la paciencia y le congela las piernas a Iwaichi.

"¿así está bien o quieres que te refresque más?" pregunta Todoroki molesto "ya sabes que no me gusta que jueguen conmigo"

"está bien, está bien, tu ganas" dice Iwaichi, asustado "tengo entendido que ellos escondieron todo el equipo robado en un barco carguero llamado "Esperanza" que está aparcado en el muelle doce"

"entonces iremos a buscar ese barco y a hacerles un ataque sorpresa a los normalistas" dice Todoroki

"espera, antes quiero hacerle una última pregunta al orejón" dice Deku "¿tú sabes algo del paradero de All Migth?"

"lo único que sé, es que uno de mis muchachos le vendió un pasaporte falso antes de que desapareciera" dice Iwaichi

"¡Iwaichi, si es una broma, desde ya te digo que no es graciosa!" exclamo Todoroki, molesto

"hablo enserio" dice Iwaichi "mi muchacho lo reconoció porque lo vio en su forma flacuchenta después de su pelea contra el All For One, y él me aseguro que fue el mismísimo All Migth quien le había comprado un pasaporte falsificado"

"¡pero esto no tiene sentido!" Exclama Deku "¿A dónde se fue?"

"ni idea, pero lo que si les puedo asegurar es que él no se encuentra en Japón" dice Iwaichi "de seguro nos compró el pasaporte porque quería salir del país sin levantar sospechas. Y, ahora que ya les he dicho todo lo que se ¿serias tan amable de descongelarme las piernas, Shoto?"

"ten, libérate con esto" dice Todoroki, y le da un pica hielo a Iwaichi "así aprenderás a no hacerte más el gracioso"

"¡y es por este tipo de cosas que tu propia madre te quemo la cara!" exclamo Iwaichi, molesto

"si, a mí también me dio gusto verte, Iwaichi" dice Todoroki "seguiremos en contacto, apenas tengas más información de los normalistas pásamela y te pagare lo de siempre ¡vámonos, Deku!"

"¡maldito infeliz, digno hijo de tu padre resultaste ser!" exclama furioso Iwaichi, mientras empieza a picar el hielo para liberarse

Luego de su encuentro con el informante, Deku y Todoroki se suben a otro tren y parten hacia el puerto. En el camino, Deku no podía de dejar de pensar en All Migth, pues no sabía que podría estar haciendo como para que él no quisiera que nadie supiera que dejo el país. Sin embargo, Deku decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en ese asunto debido a que, en breves instantes, él y Todoroki tendrían que arriesgar la vida en una misión en donde, a diferencia de las otras que habían hecho, estarían completamente solos. Al llegar al puerto, Deku y Todoroki se escabullen entre las sombras y divisan un barco con el mismo nombre que Iwaichi les habia dicho.

"¡este debe ser!" exclamo Todoroki, y usa unos binoculares para ver a lo lejos "veo a varios guardias con armaduras patrullando la cubierta"

"son normalistas, sin duda" dice Deku, se pone una máscara antigás, y le da una a Todoroki "bien, yo me encargares de los que están en la cubierta, mientras que tú te metes dentro del barco y te encargas de los guardias que estan en el interior ¿te parece un buen plan?"

"¡perfecto, hagámoslo!" exclamo Todoroki, mientras se ponía un anti fas y un pañuelo en la cabeza para que no lo reconocieran

"Todoroki, espera" dice Deku "¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Mira que, una vez que empecemos, no habrá marcha atrás. Si continuamos con esta operación clandestina, no solo estaremos arriesgando la vida, sino también nuestras carreras como héroes en caso de que los profesores nos descubran. Escucha, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, pero no te puedo pedir que te arriesgues más, esto es algo que debo hacer yo y no te quiero arrastrar así que, si te quieres ir, te entiendo perfectamente"

"¿nosotros para que estamos estudiando, Deku?" pregunta Todoroki

"para ser héroes" dice Deku

"¡exacto! ¿Y qué es lo que hacen lo héroes? ¡Arriesgan todo por lo que creen que es correcto!" exclama Todoroki, mientras se pone un antifaz "¿Qué clase de héroes seriamos si no estuviéramos dispuestos a sacrificarnos por una razón noble? Yo voy a seguir adelante con esta operación, y si nos descubren y nos quieren expulsar de la academia por lo que hicimos, por mí que lo hagan. Y tú, Deku ¿estás dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo también?"

"¡Por supuesto!" exclama Deku, y se cubre la cara "¡ahora vemos y detengamos a esos locos antes de que inicien una guerra!"

Todoroki y Deku se logran infiltrarce adentro del barco sin ser vistos y, una vez en la cubierta, inician con el ataque. Deku activa el OFA y, de un golpe, manda a volar a uno de los normalistas.

"¡NOS ATACAN!" grito uno de los normalistas, mientras le disparaba dardos eléctricos a Deku

Deku esquiva todo lo que le disparan los normalistas, para luego lanzarce contra ellos con una furia increíble y, de un smas, romperle la armadura a cinco tipos y dejarlos fuera de combate. Un normalista convirtió los brazos de su armadura en cierras y fue a atacar a Deku, pero este lo bloqueo sin esfuerzo y, de una patada, lo dejo noqueado. Luego, tres normalistas logran golpear a Deku al mismo tiempo y mandarlo contra un conteiner, pero este se para, agarra el ancla del barco, la empieza a revolear y, de un golpe con ella, manda a volar a los normalistas. Mientras Deku seguía peleando en la cubierta del barco, Todoroki ya se había infiltrado en la zona de carga, y ya había congelado a un par de normalistas; él logro llegar hasta la zona de carga, en donde vio varias cajas que tenían escrito "Industrias Merek" a los lados.

"tal parece que Iwaichi decía la verdad" pensaba Todoroki, mientras observaba el lugar

De pronto, un par de normalistas de lanzaron a atacar a Todoroki, pero este los congelo con suma facilidad. De arriba de una de las cajas, un normalista, que no llevaba puesta una armadura, salto encima de Todoroki para apuñalarlo con un cuchillo, pero este lo esquivo, y lo congelo (cabe aclarar que Todoroki solo usaba su poder de hielo porque sabía que, si usaba sus dos kosei al mismo tiempo, podría arriesgarse a dar a conocer su identidad). Más y más normalistas atacaban a Todoroki, pero este los congelaba hasta que se les rompía las armaduras o los dejaba fuera de combate. Después de un rato, Deku y Todoroki ya habían derrotado y noqueado a todos los normalistas del barco y, una vez que todo se tranquilizó, Todoroki hizo una llamada anónima a los héroes diciéndoles en donde quedaba todo el equipo robado de Merek. Para cuando los héroes llegaron a la escena del crimen, Deku y Todoroki ya se habían ido, y solo encontraron a unos cuantos de normalistas congelados y un montón de mercancía robada.

En el camino de regreso a la escuela, los dos chicos celebraron su éxito y se sintieron mejor al contribuir en el conflicto a su manera, pues ellos realmente pensaban que estaban luchando por la paz. A la mañana siguiente, a Deku y a Todoroki les costó un montón poder levantarse para ir a clases, pues ellos no habían podido dormir bien a causa de su aventura nocturna, pero aun así lograron disimular su fatiga delante de sus compañeros. Durante el recreo, varios alumnos vieron las noticias desde sus celulares, y se enteraron del atraco al barco.

"¡increíble, lograron encontrar un arsenal normalista en el puerto!" exclamo Iida

"¿y quiénes fueron los héroes que lo encontraron?" pregunto Uraraka

"no lo sé, según las noticias, quienes atacaron a los normalistas no eran héroes o, por lo menos, no eran héroes pertenecientes a ninguna organización heroica" dice Iida

"deben tratarse entonces de villanos o de héroes clandestinos" dice Uraraka "¿tú que piensas, Deku?"

"pienso que es bueno que hayan hecho lo que hicieron" dice Deku "alguien le tenía que demostrar a Normal Man que él no puede hacer lo que quiera y salirse con la suya"

"yo no estoy del todo de acuerdo con eso" dice Iida "los aplaudo por lo que hicieron pero, aun así, deberían dejarle el trabajo a los perfecciónales"

"tienes toda la razón, Iida" dice Deku, con una pícara sonrisa, y le hace una seña a Todoroki, quien estaba hablando con Momo.

Después de la escuela, Deku y Todoroki acordaron guardar en secreto lo que habían hecho y lo que estaban por hacer, y siguieron trabajando en sus operaciones clandestinas, preparándose y esperando el momento para volver a salir a las calles, aunque eso implique un gran riesgo. Después de todo ¿Qué clase de héroe no se arriesga por lo que es correcto?


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 7:** " _una pequeña pista"_

Unos días después de haber realizado su misión clandestina, Deku y todoroki se reunieron en un bar para discutir acerca de cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

"y dime ¿tu amigo el orejón consiguió algo nuevo?" pregunta Deku

"aun no, pero me garantiza que para la próxima semana nos tendrá algo" dice Todoroki "sin embargo, pienso que necesitaríamos mejor equipo si pretendemos seguir con nuestras operaciones"

"¿Qué clase de equipo?" pregunta Deku

"unos nuevos trajes no vendrían mal, y que sean de color negro preferentemente, para que podamos desaparecer en la noche. Sin embargo, el problema está en que no conozco a nadie de confianza que nos pueda hacer unos buenos trajes"

"yo si conozco a alguien" dice Deku, con una sonrisa

Más tarde, Deku y Todoroki van a visitar a Hatsume a su laboratorio para hablar con ella.

"déjame ver si entendí" dice Hatsume "¿quieres que le haga a tu amigo y a ti unos trajes negros y con máscaras?"

"¡exacto!" exclama Deku "lo que pasa es que Todoroki y yo pensamos participar en unas olimpiadas súper heroicas dentro de unos meses, y como estamos en el mismo equipo, necesitamos trajes del mismo color"

"¿podrás tenerlos listos lo antes posible?" pregunta Todoroki "es que nos exigen tenerlos para la semana que viene"

"podría, pero mejor no" dice Hatsume "escucha, Deku, tú me agradas y todo, pero desde que se descubrió que naciste sin poderes, todos han estado desconfiado de ti, y yo no quiero tener problemas con mis compañeros de clase por ayudarte, asi que mejor ve a encargarle a alguien más tu pedido"

Hatsume vuelve a su mesa de trabajo.

"¡todo esto fue una pérdida de tiempo!" exclama Todoroki "ven, seguiremos buscando"

"no, espera, deja que yo me encargue" dice Deku "aún tengo un az bajo la manga"

Deku se acerca a Hatsume.

"bueno, Mei, si no quieres hacer los trajes, respeto tu decisión" dice Deku "es más, iré a visitar a un amigo mecánico mío que dice que tus inventos son chatarra. Adiós, cuídate"

"¿QUEEEEE?" grita Hatsume, furiosa "¿Qué dijo el sobre mis bebes?"

"dijo que eran basura, y que cualquier tonto con un mínimo de intelecto podría inventar algo mejor" dijo Deku "al principio, tenía pensado pedirle a él que nos hiciera los trajes a Todoroki y a mí, pero luego decidí venir contigo porque considero que tú eres mejor inventora, y él me dijo que me iba a arrepentir porque tu solo sabes fabricar cachivaches. Pero, ahora que has decidido no ayudarnos, no me quedara de otra más que pedirle ayuda a él"

"¡no, de ninguna forma dejare que vayas con ese infeliz!" exclamo Hatsume, molesta, y agarra a Deku del brazo "¡ya veras, voy a fabricarles a ti y a tu amigo los mejores trajes del mundo, y ya veremos si aquel mecánico sigue teniendo la osadía de llamar a mis bebes chatarra!"

"perfecto, aquí te dejo la información sobre nuestros kosei para que te sea más fácil trabajar, vendremos a buscar los trajes la semana que viene" dice Deku, y le da una carpeta a Hatsume "¡eres la mejor, Mei, y tus bebes son espectaculares!"

"dime algo que no sepa, Deku" dice Hatsume, y se pone a trabajar, mientras Deku y Todoroki se van del taller

"lo admito, eres más astuto de lo que pensaba" dice Todoroki, contento "pero ¿seguro que los trajes serán de buena calidad?"

"tranquilo, Mei es una genía, se la pasa todo el día trabajando en sus "bebes"" dice Deku "te aseguro que tendremos unos trajes de primer nivel"

"bueno, confiare en ti" dice Todoroki "ahora, he estado pensando ¿no crees que sería buena idea reclutar a más de nuestros compañeros para nuestras operaciones clandestinas en contra de los normalistas? Nos vendría bien algo de ayuda, es más, pienso hablarle de esto a Momo"

"¡no, de ninguna manera!" exclama Deku "nadie puede saber acerca de lo que hacemos. Si se enteran, nos querrán ayudar, y yo no quiero que nadie más se meta en esta situación"

"¿no se lo vas a decir a nadie? ¿Ni siquiera a Iida y a Uraraka?" pregunta Todoroki

"no, a ellos ya los puse en peligro por querer hablar con Normal Man y, encima, Uraraka termino sufriendo por mis acciones. Y a duras penas me convenciste para que te dejara ayudarme" dice Deku "todo depende de nosotros dos, y de nadie más, por eso quiero que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie de nuestro secreto"

"está bien, lo prometo" dice Todoroki "pero deberías considerar que los amigos están para apoyarse y para cuidarse"

"lo sé, por eso no quiero involucrarlos en esta situación más de lo que ya están" dice Deku

Mientras tanto, Endelvor y Trawa estaba recorriendo las instalaciones del Pilar del Cielo, mientras hablaban del asunto de Normal Man.

"nosotros ya empezamos a trabajar en un dispositivo que sea capaz de desactivar la armadura de Normal Man" dice Tarawa "dentro de algunos días, empezaremos con las pruebas"

"gracias, amigo" dice Endelvor "nosotros tambien estamos avanzando en nuestra investigación, hemos estado interrogando a los normalistas que aprendimos"

"¿y han dicho algo?"

"nada aun, pero hablaran, te lo aseguro"

"Por cierto, los felicito por haber descubierto aquel escondite, no saben la alegri que me da que mi tecnología vuelva a las manos de mi empresa"

"nosotros no fuimos quienes atacaron a los normalistas, fue alguien más, pero no sabemos quiénes"

"bueno, eso no importa, con tal de que se haga justicia todo bien"

De pronto, Zaipan se mete en la conversación.

"perdón que lo interrumpa, doctor, pero le traigo los planos que me pidió" dice Zaipan, y le entrega unos papeles a Tarawa

"¿y usted, señorita, que está haciendo aquí?" pregunta Endelvor "perdone mi pregunta ¿pero no debería estar en un campamento especial?"

"no, yo conseguí un permiso especial del gobierno para que ni ella ni ninguno de mis trabajadores que no poseen kosei sean llevados a esos lugares" dice Tarawa "después de todo, no quiero perder a mi mano derecha"

"Así que, si querías encerrarme como a un animal, no podrás hacerlo" dice Zaipan

"no me lo tome a mal, solo me parecía raro verla por aquí, es todo" dice Endelvor

"no pasa nada" dice Zaipan "por cierto, héroe número uno ¿han podido descubrir la identidad de Normal Man?"

"no, no tenemos ni siquiera una pequeña pista de quien podría ser" dice Endelvor, frustrado

"yo tal vez tenga un poco de información útil" dice Tarawa "pero no creo que sea muy eficaz

"¿Cuál?" pregunta Endelvor, con gran interés "mira que cualquier información nos podría servir"

"veras, el otro día estuve rememorando mi niñez, y recordé a uno de mis compañeros de clases llamado Keiko" dice Tarawa "él era un huérfano, sus padres lo abandonaron por haber nacido sin Kosei"

"¡que terrible!" exclama Endelvor

"lo es pero, a pesar de todo, era alguien muy inteligente" dice Tarawa "era el único chico de toda mi escuela que era capaz de competir conmigo en los estudios. Keiko tenía una mente brillante, pero sentía un gran odio contra las personas con poderes, siempre dijo ellos eran la causa por la cual el mundo estaba en contante caos. De hecho, a pesar de que ambos éramos los estudiantes más destacados de nuestra escuela y que teníamos una amiga en común, que era Zaipan, Keiko y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, debido a que yo poseía un Kosei"

"es verdad, me acuerdo de Keiko" dice Zaipan "era un chico con una personalidad fuerte y decidida, él siempre dijo que quería surgir como el héroe que él mundo necesita"

"incluso me acuerdo que él te gustaba" dice Tarawa, en tono burlón

"para nada, solo sentía un gran respeto y admiración por él, al querer ser un héroe a pesar de no tener poderes" dice Zaipan, avergonzada

"¿y que paso con ese chico?" pregunto Endelvor

"no lo sé, desapareció después de que terminamos la secundaria" dice Tarawa "nunca más lo volvía a ver o a saber de él"

"¿y tú sospechas que ese tal keiko podría ser Normal Man?" pregunta Endelvor

"la verdad es que si" dice Tarawa "no conozco a ningún otro potencial sospechosos"

"veré que encuentro de él en la base de datos entonces" dice Endelvor "bien, amigo, me tengo que ir"

"¡suerte!" exclama Tarawa, él y Endelvor se dan un apretón de manos, y luego el héroe se va.

Al día siguiente, en la base normalista, Normal Man estaba hablando con sus aliados sobre el ataque que habían sufrido.

"¡Esto es malo, es muy malo!" exclamo nervioso Araki "se supone que nadie nos podría atacar, usted nos dijo que tenía controlados y vigilados a todos los héroes"

"y los tengo, yo logre jaquear su sistema de seguridad y se cómo se mueven" dice Normal Man "quien nos atacó no fue un héroe registrado"

"¿habrán sido los villanos?" pregunta Zaipan

"no, los villanos no habrían capturado vivos a nuestro hermanos, los habrían matado" dice Normal Man "debe tratarse de algún héroe clandestino"

"hablando de nuestro hermanos, los he ido a visitar hoy" dice Zaipan "ellos preguntan si deben suicidarse o si vamos a ir a rescatarlos"

"dígales que haremos todo lo posible para salvarlos pero, si se deben suicidar con tal de proteger al resto de la hermandad, lo tendrán que hacer" dijo Normal man, un poco triste por la orden que emitió "capitán, quiero que usted se encargue del rescate"

"¡si señor!" exclama Alazar

Zaipan y el capitán salen de la habitación, y Araki se queda hablando con Normal Man.

"la verdad es que estoy asustado, jefe" dice Araki "Tarawa le ha permitido a los héroes inspeccionar el Pilar del Cielo, tengo que ellos descubran que soy un aliado de ustedes y que me metan en prisión"

"tranquilo, eso no pasara" dice Normal Man "Zaipan tiene ese asunto completamente controlado, a parte, Tarawa confía en ti. De lo contrario, él jamás te habría conseguido aquel permiso especial para que no te llevaran a un campo de concentración"

"sobre Zaipan, la verdad es que no confió en ella" dice Araki "ella le es muy leal a Tarawa, temo que nos termine traicionando"

"¡cuida tus palabras!" exclama Normal Man, molesto "Zaipan es como mi hermana, ella jamás nos traicionaría, eso es imposible"

"¿Por qué esta tan seguro?" pregunta Araki "¿acaso ella conoce su verdadera identidad?"

Normal Man decide ignorar la pregunta de Araki y hacer como que no escucho nada.

"usted solo sigua con su trabajo, doctor" dice Normal Man, y se va

"¡no debí nunca meterme en esto!" piensa preocupado Araki

Días después, Deku va al taller de Hatsume, quien le había mandado un mensaje de texto diciéndole que los trajes que le había encargado ya estaban listos.

"¡sorpresa!" exclamo Hatsume, y le mostro a Deku los trajes negros que ella había fabricado

"¡Mei, son increíbles!" exclamo Deku, contento

"¿viste?" pregunto Hatsume "bien, escucha, ambos trajes están hechos de una fibra súper resistente pero, a la vez, son cómodos y muy flexibles. El tuyo posee unos guantes especiales que amplifican el daño de tus puños y unas botas que te permitirán saltar más alto. Y el de tu amigo viene con un regulador de temperatura para que le permita aumentar las habilidades de sus dos kosei sin mucho esfuerzo. No hice los trajes con máscaras, porque las que hice me parecían feas, pero si cree estos cascos, que les protegerán la cabezas"

"¿si yo me pongo ese casco no se me podrá ver la cara, verdad?"

"no lo sé, pruébatelo" dice Hatsume, y Deku se lo pone "no, no se te ve el rostro, tal vez se deba a que use vidrio polarizado para crear el visor del casco"

"¡excelente, Mei, te luciste!" exclamo Deku, contento

"y tengo una cosa más, pero esta es exclusiva para ti" dice Hatsume, y le entrega a Deku una pequeña tableta electrónica, del tamaño de un celular

"¿y esto que es?" pregunta Deku

"es una agenda electrónica que yo misma fabrique" dice Mei "escuche que tu profesor te había confiscado el cuaderno en donde anotabas todos los datos de tus héroes favoritos, así que te hice un reemplazo. Como nadie usa cuadernos hoy en día, pensé que lo mejor para ti sería una agenda electrónica; pero esta no es una agenda cualquiera, vine con un escáner que está integrado en la cámara fotográfica. A partir de ahora, cada vez que quieras saber algo de un héroe o villano, lo único que tendrás que hacer será apuntale con la agenda, y esta escaneara a la persona que tenga en frente, revelándote su altura, peso, sexo, Kosei y, si estas conectado al internet, te dirá todos sus datos personales. De esta forma, conseguirás muchos más datos de héroes y villanos sin tener que escribir u observar tanto"

Deku prueba el escáner con Hatsume y este, efectivamente, hace todas las funciones que ella le dijo.

"¡Esto es maravilloso!" exclama Deku, y le da un fuerte abraso a Hatsume "¡gracias, Mei, eres la mejor!"

"si, lo sé, pero tampoco te pases mucho" dice Hatsume, algo colorada "ahora ve, muéstrale estos inventos a ese estúpido mecánico, y dile que nadie insulta a los bebes de Hatsume Mei"

"quédate tranquila, se lo hare saber" dice Deku, y se va

Más tarde, Todoroki y Deku se reúnen en un callejón.

"Iwaichi me paso la ubicación de otro deposito en donde los normalistas guardan tecnología robada, nos toca actuar esta noche" dice Todoroki "¿tienes los trajes?"

"¡Por supuesto!" exclama Deku "pero te aviso que, si vamos a hacer justicia, la vamos a hacer con estilo"

Deku saca los trajes negros de su mochila y se los muestra a Todoroki.

"¡son espectaculares!" exclama Todoroki, mientras examina su traje "¿estos los hizo Hatsume?"

"te dije que podías confiar en Mei, y lo mejor es que no sospecha nada de nosotros" dice Deku "¿te gusta?"

"¡me encanta!" exclama Todoroki

"pero recuerda, si alguien descubre los trajes, tu solo dile que los estamos guardando para unas olimpiadas o para los exámenes de licencia provisional ¿okay?" dice Deku

Ambos amigos vuelven a la academia y esconden sus nuevos trajes en sus dormitorios, esperando a que llegara la madrugada para estrenarlos.

 **CAPITULO 8:** _"se descubre una mentira"_

Durante las siguientes noches, Deku y Todoroki siguieron atacando los depósitos de tecnología robada de los normalistas. Para que no los identificaran, usaban nombres clave. Deku se hacía llamar V1, y Todoroki V2. Sin embargo, los normalistas también estaban haciendo sus operaciones, pues lograron rescatar a casi todas las personas de su organización que el dúo clandestino había puesto en prisión. Una noche, los dos amigos fueron a atacar un escondite normalista que quedaba en un almacén abandonado. Invadir aquel depósito era de suma importancia porque, según les había informado Iwaichi, allí se almacenaba una gran cantidad de gas BZ12. Los dos amigos sabían que el éxito del ataque era de vital importancia para evitar que los normalistas usaran ese gas letal contra mas civiles inocentes, por lo que se tomaron las cosas muy enserio.

Al llegar al almacén, ambos amigos subieron al techo y, atreves de los tragaluces que este tenía, empezaron a ver el interior del lugar.

"¿cuántos crees que sean?" pregunto Todoroki

"como unos diez" dice Deku, mientras escanea a los normalistas que no llevaban armaduras puestas con su agenda electrónica "ya he registrado a varios, si se escapan, podremos mandarle estos archivos a las autoridades para que los busquen"

"igual, la idea es que los podamos atrapar a todos" dice Todoroki

"tienes razón" dice Deku, y guarda su agenda "bien, este es el plan: tú los atacaras de frente mientras yo entro por el techo, entre los dos los acorralamos y luego los reducimos. Recuerda que la prioridad son los que llevan armadura, y mantén bien ajustado tu casco, por si llegan a lanzar un ataque químico"

"¡entendido!" exclama Todoroki "¡que empiece la diversión!"

De pronto, Todoroki usa su lado derecho para crear una estructura de hielo que tire la puerta del almacén, al tiempo que Deku entra por el techo y empieza a pelear contra los normalistas. Ambos amigos logran reducir sin mucho esfuerzo a los normalistas pero, antes de que terminara la pelea, uno de estos ataca con un cuchillo a Deku y le hace una herida en el brazo. Deku deja inconsciente de un golpe al normalista que lo ario, pero igual le dolía mucho el corte que le hizo.

"V1 ¿estás bien?" pregunto preocupado Todoroki

"si, V2, estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño" dice Deku "bien, ahora has una llamada anónima a las autoridades para que vengan a incautar todo este gas letal y para que se lleven a los normalistas a la prisión"

"entendido" dice Todoroki

Las autoridades llegan al almacén pero, para ese entonces, Deku y Todoroki ya se habían ido. A la mañana siguiente, Deku trato de curarse la herida que le hicieron lo mejor que pudo por su cuenta antes de ir a clases (no podía ir con Recovery Girl por miedo a que sospecharan de él).

"bien, espero que esto resulte" piensa Deku, mientras se venda el brazo, y esconde el pequeño botiquín que Todoroki le había prestado.

Más tarde, en la clase, Aizawa estaba dando una lección cuando, de pronto, empieza a escuchar ronquidos.

"¿quién está haciendo ese ruido?" pregunta Aizawa y, luego de hacer una vista panorámica del salón, ve a Deku durmiendo sobre su escritorio "¡IZUKU, DESPIERTA!"

Deku se despierta de algo confundido.

"¿qué paso?... ¿dónde estoy?" pregunta Deku, que seguía medio dormido, y algunos de sus compañeros se ríen de él

"¡es la tercera vez que te quedas dormido en clases esta semana!" exclama Aizawa, un poco molesto

"perdón, profe, lo que pasa es que he tenido insomnio" dice Deku

"pues trata de superarlo, ya estoy harto de que interrumpas la clase con tus ronquidos" dice aizawa

Durante el recreo, Deku se junta con Todoroki.

"¡estoy muerto, siento que podría dormir durante todo un mes!" exclama Deku, cansado

"bueno, es normal, esta semana tuvimos mucho movimiento" dice Todoroki "y, esta noche, también nos tocara salir"

"bueno, supongo que este es el precio por hacer una diferencia. Por cierto ¿cómo haces tú para no dormirte en clases?"

"me tomo unas cinco tazas de café antes de ir a la escuela"

"¿y eso no te pone tenso?"

"Un poco" die Todoroki, y su ojo empieza a hacer una especie de tic nervioso "¿y cómo está tu herida?"

"mejor, aun me duele, pero estoy acostumbrado a que mi cuerpo se dañe" dice Deku "solo espero que nadie se dé cuenta de este corte"

Más tarde, Deku, Uraraka e Iida van a almorzar a la cafetería de la escuela. Deku casi se queda dormido sobre su almuerzo.

"no puedes seguir así, amigo" dice iida "si quieres, te puedo enseñar un par de tácticas que uso yo para tener una buena noche de descanso"

"¿usas tácticas para dormir?" pregunta Uraraka

"pues claro" dice Iida "si no descansas bien, no puedes rendir en tu máximo potencial"

"si, eso me vendría bien" dice Deku "gracias, Iida"

De pronto, Uraraka nota que a Deku se le empieza a hacer una mancha de sangre en el uniforme.

"¡Deku, estas sangrando!" exclama Uraraka, preocupada

"¡no, espera!" exclama Deku, pero no logra evitar que uraraka le arremangue el uniforme y deje expuesta su herida

Resulta ser que el vendaje que Deku se había hecho no estaba bien colocado, y por eso se le salió y él empezó a sangrar sin darse cuenta.

"¡es un corte muy profundo!" exclamo Iida "¿Cómo te lo hiciste?"

"pueeeeees…" dice Deku nervioso, pero se le ocurre una idea "ayer estuve entrenado hasta tarde, y sin querer me corte practicando un nuevo movimiento

"¿y por qué no fuiste con Recovery Girl?" pregunta Uraraka

"es que ella me cura todo el tiempo, y no la quiero molestar" dice Deku "asi que pensé mejor en curarme yo solo"

"¡eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte, Deku!" exclama Iida "ahora iremos a ver a Recovery Girl y vas a ir sin discusión"

"okay, no discuto con el presidente de la clase" dice Deku, y respira aliviado porque no lo descubrieron

Más tarde, después de la escuela, Deku va a visitar a su madre, quien seguía escondida en un complejo de apartamentos con mucha seguridad.

"mi amor, tienes unas ojeras impresionante ¿no has podido dormir?" pregunta la madre

"si, he tenido un poco de insomnio, es todo" dice Deku

"¿tu insomnio se deberá a que aún sigues preocupado por lo de Normal Man?"

"la verdad es que si" dice Deku, molesto "no culpo a los normalistas por sentir odio hacia la gente con kosei, pero lo que Normal man contigo no tiene perdón. No tienes idea el placer que me daría poder encontrarme por la calle para hacerlo pedazos"

"no digas eso" dice la madre, preocupada "no te dejes arrastrar por el odio y la cólera, Izuku, eso corrompe el corazón. Terminaras igual que los normalistas, pues ellos se dejaron apoderar por el resentimiento y terminaron volviéndose más malvados que la Liga de Villanos"

"lo intentare, madre, pero es muy difícil. Fíjate que, por culpa de Normal Man, no puedes volver a casa y te la tienes que pasar casi todo el día aquí"

"a mí no me molesta, este apartamento es genial, y hasta tiene un yacusi" dice la madre, y luego, al ver los ojos de Izuku, se percata de algo "tienes una mirada rara"

"lo sé, es por el mal dormir"

"no es eso, tu mirada no parece ser la de siempre, tus ojos reflejan una personalidad más agresiva"

"debe ser tu imaginación, yo me siento igual que siempre. Bueno, mama, me tengo que ir, te vendré a ver cuándo pueda"

"cuídate, y no te metas en líos"

"tranquila, estaré bien" dice Deku, mientras sale del apartamento, con una pisca de culpa por mentirle a su madre

Más tarde, Deku vuelve a la academia y va a su cuarto a tomar una siesta. Mientras él y Todoroki estaban descansando para estar listos para la noche, Uraraka y las demás chicas estaban viendo una novela. A las chicas se les quedaron los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

"¡por favor, Fabián de las Rosas de la Quinta División de Guadalupe, no me abandones!" exclama la protagonista de la novela

"lo lamento Sofía del Campo de los Cuervos Rojos, pero te tengo que dejar" dice el hombre "porque, aunque te amé apasionadamente, mi corazón le pertenece a María Juana Esther del Prado"

"¡pero qué triste!" exclama Momo, con un pañuelo en la mano "¿Cómo es que alguien puede ser tan desgraciado como para amar a alguien y luego irse con otra?"

"¡ese tipo de cosas no tienen perdón, gero!" exclama Tsuyu, mientras se seca las lágrimas.

"no entiendo cómo les puede gustar esta porquería" dice Jirou "está súper sobreactuada"

"¡cállate, que no me dejas escuchar!" exclama Mina

De pronto, el noticiero interrumpe la novela.

"¡no puede ser, justo en el mejor momento!" exclama Toru, molesta

"interrumpimos su programación para dar un boletín especial" dice el reportero "anoche, un par de héroes clandestinos asaltaron unos almacenes que les pertenecían a los normalistas. Se sospecha que pueden ser los mismos que han sido noticia durante este último periodo. Sin embargo, y a diferencia de las otras veces, las autoridades lograron captar en video al valiente dúo debido a que el almacén que asaltaron tenia cámaras de seguridad"

Luego, el reportero coloca un video de baja calidad y que no tenía audio, en donde se podía ver al dúo clandestino peleando contra los normalistas.

"¡Así que ellos son los que han estado atacando a los normalistas!" exclama Jirou "yo pensé que era todo un grupo completo, no me esperaba que solo sean dos"

"¿se dieron cuenta de que uno de ellos tiene poderes de hielo?" pregunta Momo "¡qué raro, me hizo recordar a Todoroki!"

"debe ser de seguro alguien con un kosei parecido" dice Mina "hay muchas personas con poderes de hielo"

"no se ustedes, pero uno de esos héroes pelea de un modo muy familiar" dice Uraraka

"debe ser tu imaginación" dice Tsuyu

Cerca del final del video, se muestra como uno de los héroes clandestinos recibe un corte en el brazo, y Uraraka se sorprende. Una hora después, Uraraka va a visitar a Deku, quien ya había despertado y que estaba cociendo su traje. Apenas escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta, Deku rápidamente escondió su traje clandestino debajo de su cama.

"¡adelante!" exclamo Deku, y Uraraka entra al cuarto.

"hola Deku, veo que la siesta te hizo bien" dice Uraraka

"si, me siento mucho mejor"

"Por cierto, viste este video" dice Uraraka, y le muestra a Deku el video de los héroes clandestinos (el cual ya estaba subido a internet)

A Deku casi se le paro el corazón al ver que a él y Todoroki los habían filmado, y temía que alguien los descubriera.

"Lo que más me llama la atención es que uno de ellos recibió un corte en el mismo brazo que tu" dice Uraraka "curioso ¿no?"

"son las casualidades de la vida" dice Deku, tratando de esconder sus nervios "mucha gente se corta en los brazos, en especial nosotros que hacemos entrenamientos tan extremos"

"Deku ¿tú crees que soy idiota?" pregunta Uraraka, mientras cierra la puerta del cuarto

Desde afuera, Aoyama vio cuando Uraraka entraba a la habitación de Deku y cuando cerró la puerta (aunque no pudo escuchar nada de la conversación).

"¡ya era hora de que Ochaco se decidiera revelar sus sentimientos!" pensaba Aoyama, mientras seguía su camino "aunque creo que está yendo muy deprisa, pero bueno, haya ella"

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Deku, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas.

"ahora dime la verdad ¿Qué has estado haciendo?" pregunta Uraraka, un poco molesta

"he estado durmiendo en mi cuarto y nada más" dice Deku, y Uraraka empieza a observar todo el cuarto "¿Qué estas mirando? ¿Acaso te gustan mis figuras de All Migth? Te las muestro si quieres"

De pronto, Uraraka ve una manga asomándose debajo de la cama de Deku. Ella agarra la manga y saca el traje clandestino del escondite donde Deku lo tenía.

"¿y esto que es?" pregunta Uraraka

"es mi traje de repuesto" dice Deku, nervioso "lo estaba guardando para el examen de la licencia provisional"

"se nota que lo guardaste mal, porque tiene un corte en el brazo, y se parece a los trajes que usan los héroes clandestinos"

"es que estaba entrenando con ese traje cuando me lastime, a parte, lo compre por internet, de seguro los héroes clandestinos compraron los suyos en la misma página que yo"

"bueno, en ese caso, no te molestara que se lo muestre a todos nuestros compañeros ¿verdad? Después de todo, no hay razones para ocultar este traje tan bello"

"no, es una sorpresa, no quiero que lo vean antes de tiempo" dice Deku, mientras detiene a Uraraka

"¡pues entonces dime la verdad!" exclama molesta Uraraka "¿eres un héroe clandestino?"

"bueno, está bien, tu ganas" dice Deku, frustrado "¡sí, soy un héroe clandestino, y he estado atacando a los normalistas para poder desarmarlos!"

"¡yo no lo puedo creer! ¡Me habías prometido que no harías nada estúpido, y aun así lo hiciste!"

"no tuve elección, Normal Man me obligo, el no solo quiere arruinar mi vida, sino también la tuya y la de todos mis amigos; tenía que hacer algo para frenarlo, ya que parece que ningún héroe profesional puede con él"

"está bien, entiendo cómo te sientes, sin embargo ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada a Iida y a mí? Somos tus mejores amigos, te pudimos haber ayudado ¿es que acaso no confías en nosotros?"

"yo confió en ustedes, pero no los quería involucrar en todo esto. Es por mi culpa que Normal Man tiene a nuestra academia en la mira, por eso depende de mí arreglarlo todo, si les contaba lo que hacía, me iban a querer acompañar, y yo no quiero ponerlos en peligro"

"a mí no me engañas, tu no nos dijiste nada porque crees que somos unos perdedores"

"yo jamás pensé eso de ustedes ¿Por qué dudas tanto de mi ahora?"

"porque siempre mientes. Primero nos ocultaste lo de tu Kosei y ahora nos ocultaste lo de tus actividades ilegales"

"entiende que fue la mejor opción. Pero bueno, seré sincero contigo a partir de ahora, lo prometo"

"¿Quién es tu compañero clandestino y de donde sacaste el traje realmente?"

"el otro héroe es Todoroki, y los trajes los hizo Hatsume"

"¿Hatsume? ¿La de la clase B?" pregunta indignada Uraraka "¿ósea que confías más en una chica que solo viste una vez que en mí?"

"ella no sabe nada de nuestras operación, cree que los trajes son para una competencia" dice Deku

"¡y se nota que tú no puedes dejar de mentir! ¿Sabes, Deku? Me decepcionas muy profundamente, yo te creía un héroe digno de admirar, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que solo resultaste ser un mentiroso. Incluyo, me llegaste a gus… gus…"

"¿A qué?"

"no importa, olvídalo"

"por favor, compréndeme. Lo acción que realmente me motivo a arriesgar mi vida en las calles fue aquel paquete que te envió Normal Man ¿es que acaso no puedes ver todo el sacrifico que hago por mi madre, por ti, por Iida, y por todos mis amigos?"

"ya te lo dije, yo ya no confió en ti, y creo que es mejor que tomemos caminos separados"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" pregunta Deku, sorprendido

"¡digo que ya no te quiero como amigo!" exclama Uraraka, molesta

"¿tú me estás hablando enserio?" pregunta Deku

"¡sí!" dice Uraraka, algo triste

Al oír las palabras de Uraraka, Deku se puso muy triste pero, a la vez, una misteriosa furia despertó dentro de él.

"¿te digo algo? Apoyo tu decisión" dice Deku, enojado "yo tampoco quiero seguir estando contigo. Si no puedes entender lo que trato de hacer ¡ENTONCES ERES MAS IDIOTA E INUTIL DE LO QUE PARECES!"

Uraraka se va llorando del cuarto, Deku reacciona y se da cuenta de lo que hizo.

"¡no puede ser! ¿Qué hice?" piensa Deku, arrepentido, y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos "¿Cómo pude hablarle así? Ni Kaachan le hubiera gritado así"

De pronto, Todoroki entra al cuanto de Deku.

"¡Deku, Deku, nos gravaron!" exclamo Todoroki

"si, lo sé, Uraraka nos descubrió" dice Deku,

"¡maldita sea! ¿Crees que diga algo?"

"no lo sé, pero si lo hace, no lo hará hoy" dice Deku "creo que tendremos que cancelar la salida de esta noche. Ahora, si no te molesta, quiero estar un rato solo"

Todoroki se va preocupado y Deku se queda pensativo en su cuarto. Más tarde, Deku se va a lavar la cara al baño y, cuando se mira en el espejo, se da cuenta de que su madre tenía razón, y que su mirada estaba distinta.

"mama tenía razón, mi mirada parece la de un animal sediento de sangre" piensa preocupado Deku "¿Qué me está pasando?"

Luego, Deku se va a la cama, y trata de conciliar el sueño, pero no puede desprenderse de lo que le dijo Uraraka, ni de la idea de que algo andaba mal con él.

 **CAPITULO 9:** _"¡algo raro en el ambiente!"_

Al día siguiente, durante el recreo, Deku fue a tratar de disculparse con Uraraka por lo que le había dicho ayer, pues él realmente se sentía arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

"buen día, Uraraka" dijo Deku "¿te fue bien hoy en la clase?"

"los dos vamos al mismo salón ¿acaso viste que me fue mal?" pregunto Uraraka, un poco molesta

"vamos, trato de hacer las paces, no seas así. Es más, te puedo invitar a comer si quieres"

"no, gracias, tal vez sea una inútil según tú, pero por lo menos tengo dignidad"

"es que no sé lo que me paso anoche, me he estado sintiendo medio raro últimamente, pero no fue recién hasta ayer que me di cuenta"

"escucha, si estás haciendo todo esto para que no le diga a nadie lo de tu secreto, puedes estar tranquilo, yo no soy una delatora" dice Uraraka, enojada "ahora vete y déjame en paz, ya no quiero verte"

La paciencia de Deku se agota, y esa furia misteriosa le vuelve a surgir.

"¡tienes razón, todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo!" exclamo Deku, enojado "mejor me voy con Hatsume, al menos ella no es una boba"

"¿así?" pregunta Uraraka molesta "quisiera ver si ella sería capaz de darte la mitad de sus puntos para que apruebes un examen"

"esos puntos me los debías porque yo te salve de aquel robot ¿o acaso te olvidaste? Si no fueras tan inútil, te hubieras salvado tu sola"

"al final, Bakugo tenía razón, no eres más que un maldito nerd"

"y tú tienes la cara redonda"

"¡ESTUPIDO!"

"¡IDIOTA!"

"¡FRIKI!"

"¡GORDA!"

"¿pero que son todos esos insultos?" pregunta Iida, quien se mete en la conversación "miren, chicos, no sé cuál sea el motivo de la discusión, pero insultándose no lo solucionaran. Ahora, les exijo que se sienten y resuelvan esto de forma educada y tranquila"

"¡NO TE METAS IIDA!" gritan furioso Deku y Uraraka, e Iida queda mudo.

Deku se aleja de Uraraka muy enojado. Estaba tan molesto que, por accidente, se chocó con Bakugo.

"¡oye, ten cuidado, maldito nerd!" exclamo Bakugo, molesto

"El que deberías tener más cuidado eres tú, pedazo de idiota" dice Deku, quien ya estaba completamente fuera de si

"veo que sigues igual de respondón" dice Bakugo "tal vez debería enseñarte una lección"

"¡hazlo si puedes!" exclama Deku "esto no es como en el pasado, yo ya no soy tu saco de boxeo, a partir de ahora, quien terminara llorando serás tú. Es más, si fueras tan bueno luchando como gritando, tal vez no estarías por debajo de mi"

"tú no eres nada, solo eres un montón de basura. Fíjate: no eres normalista porque posees un kosei y, a su vez, no eres un particularista porque tu kosei es prestado ¿lo entiendes, Deku? No eres ni una cosa ni la otra, simplemente no eres nada"

"si no soy nada ¿entonces porque logre ganarte la última vez que peleamos? Eso solo demuestra que tú eres menos que nada. No eres más que un bebe caprichoso y gritón"

Bakugo mira fijamente a Deku a los ojos y se percata de algo extraño.

"esa no es la mirada que suele tener" piensa Bakugo "algo no anda bien"

"terminemos con esto de una vez" dice Deku, y se empieza a sonar los nudillos "peleemos aquí y ahora"

"si quieres pelear, pelearemos, pero después de clases"

"¡YO NO TENGO GANAS DE ESPERAR!" grita Deku furioso, mientras activa el OFA y, de un golpe, manda a Bakugo contra la pared.

Todos en el patio se sorprenden al escuchar el estruendo

"¡MALDITO!" exclama Bakugo, y va de frente a atacar a Deku

Bakugo le lanza sus explosiones a Deku, pero este las esquiva y le lanza un golpe al chico explosivo. Bakugo esquiva el golpe, pone su mano sobre el pecho de Deku, y le lanza una explocion a quemarropa; Deku termina en el suelo, pero se vuelve a levantar.

"¡tus explosiones no podrían dañar ni a una mariposa!" exclamo Deku

Bakugo arde en ira, y le lanza una súper explosión a Deku quien, de un salto, la esquiva y ataca a su oponente con una patada. Bakugo usa sus explosiones para impulsarse hacia atrás y esquivar el ataca de Deku, y luego lo ataca lanzándole un combo de explosiones muy potentes. Deku, de un Detroit smas, apaga las explosiones de Bakugo, para luego, con su gran velocidad, colocarse detrás de él, arrancarle la mochila, y patearlo por la espalda. Bakugo se vuelve a levantar.

Todos los estudiantes estaban siendo testigos de la pelea.

"¡esto ya fue suficiente, voy a parar esto!" exclama Iida, pero Tsuyu le envuelve su lengua alrededor del cuerpo para frenarlo.

"no te lo recomiendo, te harán pedazos" dice Tsuyu "ademas, Mina ya fue a buscar a Aizawa"

"esa mochila es mía ¡dámela!" exclama Bakugo

Deku abre la mochila de Bakugo, le agarra el cuaderno, y le empieza a sacar las hojas.

"¡ESOS ERAN MIS APUNTES DE CLASE!" grita furioso Bakugo

"¿viste que no es divertido que se metan con tus cosas?" pregunta Deku, embravecido "¡espero que tengas un buen seguro bucal, porque te voy a dejar sin dientes!"

Antes de que Bakugo y Deku puedan seguir luchando, llega Aizawa y, con sus vendas y su Kosei, los detiene y los separa.

"¡suficiente!" exclama el profesor "¡ambos irán a detención en este instante!"

En el camino al salón de castigo, Deku se tranquiliza, y se da cuenta, con un gran rastro de culpabilidad, lo que hizo. Los dos chicos se quedan castigados después de clases y, luego de que termina el castigo, los dejan irse pero con una amonestación.

"¡mi madre me va a matar cuando vea esto!" exclama Bakugo

"Kaacha, yo… me siento muy mal por lo que hice y…" dice Deku, apenado

"¡CALLATE, NO TE QUIERO HABLAR!" exclama Bakugo molesto "¡será mejor que cuides tu espalda porque, en cuanto no haya nadie, te mato!"

Bakugo se va a su cuarto, insultando durante todo el camino. Luego, Deku se va a juntar con Todoroki, quien no había visto la pelea que tuvo con Bakugo, porque estaba estudiando en la biblioteca, pero que se enteró después.

"¿se puede saber qué demonios fue el espectáculo de hoy?" pregunta Todoroki, molesto "se supone que no debemos llamar la atención, Uraraka ya nos descubrió y, si no tenemos cuidado, más gente lo hará. Y a ti parece que no te importa porque te pusiste a pelear en medio del patio. Yo sé que tú y Bakugo no se llevan bien ¿pero no pudiste esperar hasta que terminaran las clases para luchar con él?"

"la verdad es que no" dice Deku, preocupado "Todoroki, estoy muy asustado, últimamente me he estado dejando llevar por la ira, es que no puedo evitarlo. Dime la verdad ¿no notas algo diferente en mí?"

"la verdad es que si" dice Todoroki "tu mirada es extraña, pero no te lo dije porque pensé que se debía a las pocas horas de sueño que estamos teniendo"

"¡no es eso, es algo mucho peor, yo lo sé!" exclama Deku, asustado "tengo miedo, creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Primero le hable mal a Uraraka, y luego inicie un pleito, jamás había hecho esas cosas"

"¡tranquilo, no pierdas la cordura!" exclama Todoroki, y le da una bofetada a Deku "tú no estás loco ni nada, simplemente estas estresado por todo lo que hemos pasado, lo sé porque yo también tengo los nervios de punta. Te diré algo, hoy iremos a relajarnos a un spa para serenar la mente"

"pero tenemos trabajo por la noche, no lo podemos dejar"

"no podremos ayudar a otras personas si antes no nos ayudamos a nosotros, además, ahora que nos captaron en video, lo mejor es dejar que las cosas se calmen un poco antes de seguir con la clandestinidad"

"está bien, te sigo entonces"

Más tarde, Momo invito a todas sus amigas a dar un paseo en su helicóptero de doble motor personal. Las chicas no podían creer a la altura en la que estaban.

"¡Esto es increíble, Momo!" exclama Mina, contenta "¿en serio este helicóptero es tuyo?"

"En realidad es de mis padre, a ellos no les gusta que lo use, pero como casi nunca están en casa, puedo salir a pasear cuando quiera y nadie se entera" dice Momo "¿verdad, Jaime?"

"correcto, señorita Yaoyorozu" dice Jaime (el mayor domo de la familia de Momo) mientras pilotea el helicóptero "aunque, a cambio de mi cooperación, espero que usted discuta con su padre para que me dé un aumento"

"tranquilo, lo haré" dice Momo "ahora, da otra vuelta por el parque"

"¡si, señorita!" exclama Jaime

Luego del vuela, el helicóptero aterriza en el helipuerto de la casa de Momo y las chicas se preparan para hacer una piyamada.

"Por cierto ¡que terrible que fue el desastre que armaron Deku y Bakugo en la escuela!" exclama Mina

"si, fue terrible" dice Tsuyu "pero, aunque cueste creerlo, quien inicio la pelea no fue Bakugo, fue Deku"

"¿Deku? ¿Estas segura?" pregunta Jirou, sorprendida

"yo lo vi" dice Tsuyu "entiendo tu reacción, si no lo hubiera visto yo tampoco me lo creería"

"¿podemos cambiar de tema?" pregunta uraraka, molesta "no quiero hablar de ese imbécil"

"¿pero él no era tu amigo? Pregunta Toru

"ya no lo es, es solo un idiota mentiroso y paranoico" dice Uraraka "yo me arriesgue por él y, aun así, confía más en Hatsume que en mi"

"¡ya entiendo, estas celosa porque te gusta!" exclama Mina

"¡no, para nada, jamás me enamoraría de alguien como él!" exclama Uraraka, sonrojada "ni ahora ni cuando nos llevábamos bien. Solo me duele que no pueda tenerme la misma confianza que yo le tengo a él. Pero bueno, no quiero hablar de eso, ahora pongan la tele, que ya va a empezar la novela"

"¡si, hoy veremos si Arturo de la Mancha del Prado Cerezo de Guadalupe se queda con Ramona Imelda de la Quinta Estirpe de Guanajuato!" exclama Toru, emocionada

Mientras tanto, Deku y Todoroki habían ideo a una sala de aguas termales para relajarse.

"¡no sé si esto me podrá ayudar!" exclama Deku "creo que la ira que me invade es algo más complejo que un simple problema de estrés"

"no hagas conclusiones apresuradas" dice Todoroki, mientras él y Deku entran a las aguas termales "solo siéntate y relájate, el agua hará el resto"

"¡tienes razón, esto es increíble!" dice Deku, con una expresión de placer en su rostros, pero luego se acuerda de algo "por cierto ¿Qué hiciste con los trajes? ¿Los escondiste en un lugar seguro?"

"están seguros, no pienses en eso ahora, no pienses en nada" dice Todoroki, y luego agarra una grabadora con auriculares "ten, escucha esto"

"¿Qué es esto?"

"son sonidos espirituales, te ayudaran a relajarte y a conectar con tu interior; me los dio la señora que atiende este lugar, dice que esto te quita el estrés como nada"

"¡pero miren que tenemos aquí!" exclama Iwaichi, mientras entra pasa por al lado de Todoroki y Deku "entiendo que tengan sus necesidades, muchachos ¿pero no podrían ser un poquito más sutiles? Esta es la casa de aguas termales más transitada de la ciudad, y más de una persona los podría ver ¿Qué diría tu padre si te viera en esta posición tan comprometida, Shoto?"

"no mal pienses, Iwaichi" dice Todoroki, molesto "y por cierto ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"ya que ando bien pagado con el dinero que tú me das, decidí venir a mimarme un poco" dice Iwaichi "además, hay una oferta para un masaje de orejas que me muero por probar"

"mejor lárgate, este es un lugar de clase, no deberían dejar pasar a rufianes inmundos como tú"

"¡Shoto, tus palabras me rompes el corazón!" exclama Iwaichi, haciéndose el ofendido "pero, para que veas que no soy rencoroso, permíteme invitarte un té caliente. Aclara, el agua hirviendo es para ponérsela al te, no para tirársela en la cara, digo esto porque sé que tu madre te enseño otra cosa"

"¡uno de estos días, Iwaichi, me vas a hacer sacar de quicio y te voy a incinerar de la cabeza hasta los pies!" exclama Todoroki, molesto

"no te conviene hacer eso, mi querido amigo de distintos colores y sabores porque, sin mí, te quedas sordo" dice Iwaichi "bien, ahora te dejo con lo tuyo, porque parece que tu amigo, el pelos de ensalada, te va a tirar otro tipo de líquido caliente en la cara ¡que se diviertan!"

"¡MUERETE!" grita Todoroki, mientras Iwaichi se va riendo

Luego del encuentro con Iwaichi, Deku se pone los auriculares, le da play a la grabación, y empieza a escuchar los relajantes sonidos.

"¡Esto es genial!" exclama Deku, y se empieza a quedar dormido

Deku no tarda mucho en dormirse, y empieza que recorre un enorme océano de agua cristalina, a bordo de una canoa, en un día hermoso. Mientras navegaba, Deku podía sentir una paz que nunca había sentido, era como si todos sus problemas hubieran desaparecido. Pero, de pronto, el día se empieza a nublar y a poner tormentoso, y las aguas se empiezan a agitar con furia. En medio del océano, se empieza a formar un gigantesco remolino; Deku rema con todas sus fuerzas para evitar ser arrastrado hasta las profundidades, pero al final termina siendo succionado por el remolino. Deku despierta de su sueño muy asustado.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunta Todoroki, preocupado "¿estás bien?"

"no, no estoy bien" dice Deku, que estaba tiritando y tenía la voz temblorosa "algo anda muy mal conmigo, Todoroki, ya no me quedan dudas de ello"

"tranquilo, sea lo que sea que te pase, debe tener una solución, y la vamos a encontrar, no te preocupes" dice Todoroki, y le da una palmadita en el hombro a su amigo.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio normalista, Normal Man estaba analizando muy detenidamente el video en el que se mostraban a los héroes clandestinos, pues quería averiguar las identidades de quienes los habían estado atacando. Más tarde, Zaipan entra al laboratorio con un par de tazas de café.

"¿quieres uno?" pregunta Zaipan, mientras deja la taza en el escritorio

"la verdad, no me vendría mal" dice Normal Man, y apenas abre el visor de su casco para poder tomar el café

"te ves muy cansado" dice Zaipan, preocupada "¿Por qué no duermes un poco?"

"aún tengo que trabajar" dice Normal Man "quiero averiguar quiénes son los malditos que nos están atacando. Se supone que tenemos a los héroes controlados y que no nos pueden tomar por sorpresa, pero estos tipos parecen haber encontrado la forma de dañarnos"

"¿y qué importa? Somos una organización mundial ¿recuerdas? Aunque ellos sigan atacándonos, no podrán hacernos nada"

"eso ya lo sé, pero ellos nos están dando un golpe a la moral. Se supone que nuestra hermandad es intocable, y estos imbéciles, al atacarnos, nos están dejando en vergüenza frente a todo Japón, no podemos permitirlo. Y, hablando del resto del mundo ¿Cómo anda la fabricación del gas?"

"nuestro hermanos en Estados Unidos, en Rusia, en Serbia, y en el resto del mundo siguen trabajando sin descanso para tener listo la mayor cantidad de gas posible pero, como sabrás, el BZ12 es complicado de fabricar. Puede que tarden un poco más para tener la cantidad de gas que necesitamos para limpiar de sangres sucias a Japón"

"lo importante es que lo tengan listo lo antes posible para poder iniciar con la Operación Purificación"

"lo tendrán, no se preocupe. Bueno, jefe, si no tienes nada más que pedirme, yo ya me voy a casa a dormir"

"espera, antes de que te vayas, tengo algo que darte" dice Normal Man, y le entrega a Zaipan un cinturón metálico de color rojo escarlata

"¿es lo que creo que es?" pregunta Zaipan, emocionada

"no lo sé, póntelo y veras"

Zaipan se pone el cinturón, oprime el botón que este tenía en el centro, y una armadura mecánica le empieza a cubrir todo el cuerpo.

"¡no lo puedo creer!" exclama Zaipan, contenta "¡esta preciosa, y además es de mi color favorito!"

"sabía que te iba a gustar" dice Normal Man "la llamo la Furia Escarlata, te permitirá levantar más peso que una armadura estándar y, además, podrás hacerte invisible por unos minutos ¿te gusta?"

"¡si, me encanta, ahora yo también podre luchar al lado de nuestros hermanos!" exclama Zaipan, contenta "¡gracias, jefe! La verdad es que no sé lo que hare para poder agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi"

"no tienes nada que agradecerme" dice Normal Man "hiciste más por mí de lo que yo he hecho por ti. Tú has sido mi más grande inspiración, sin ti, no hubiera tenido la motivación necesaria para volverme el héroe que nuestros hermanos necesitaban. Además, me diste lo que yo más he querido en el mundo: una familia a la cual pertenecer ¡es por eso que te doy las gracias de todo corazón, mi querida hermana!"

"¡jefe!" exclama Zaipan emocionada, con los ojos llorosos

"quiero darte un gran abrazo, pero no quiero hacerlo teniendo puesta esta cosa" dice Normal Man

"entonces sal de la armadura" dice Zaipan "no te preocupes, nadie te vera"

La armadura de Normal Man se empezó a abrir pero, cuando él estaba a punto de salir, Alazar entro en la habitación.

"perdón ¿interrumpo algo?" pregunto Alalzar, mientras que Normal Man volvía a meter dentro de su armadura (Alazar no alcanzo a ver el verdadero rostro de Normal Man) "solo vine a dejar mi informe antes de irme a dormir

"no pasa nada, capitán" dice Normal Man "ahora, le voy a pedir que deje su informe y que se retire"

Alazar obedece las órdenes de Normal Man y luego se va.

"¡estuvo cerca!" exclama Normal Man "lo lamento, Zaipan, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que me descubran todavía, deberás esperar para el abrazo"

"¿puedes levantarte un poco el visor de tu casco?" pregunta Zaipan, Normal Man lo hace, y esta le da un beso en la mejilla "a pesar de que no funcionamos como pareja, igual me sigues pareciendo muy atractivo"

"y, para mí, tú sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa de todo este mundo" dice Normal Man, y Zaipan se va, dejándolo a él medio nostálgico


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 10:** _"una emboscada"_

Tarde por la noche, durante la madrugada, un camión normalista que transportaba tecnología robada estaba dirigiéndose a su escondite cuando, de pronto, las rudas de este se pinchan. Cuando los conductores bajan del camión para ver qué fue lo que causo la avería, se dan cuenta de que hay fragmentos de hielo enterrados en las ruedas.

"¿hielo? Esto no tiene sentido" dice uno de los normalistas

"¡espera, yo sé quién provoco esto!" exclamo su compañero, y se pone su armadura de combate rápidamente

Deku y Todoroki salen de entre las sombras y empiezan a luchar contra los normalistas. A ellos no les cuesta nada vencer a los conductores pero, de adentro del conteiner que transportaba el camión, bajan varios normalistas que llevaban puestas sus armaduras, por lo que tuvieron que seguir peleando. En medio de la lucha, tres normalistas atacan al mismo tiempo a Deku, lo que provoca que este se deje poseer por su misteriosa furia, y los empieza a atacar más de lo debido. Antes de que las cosas se puedan descontrolar más, Todoroki logra congelarle el cuerpo a Deku para que este reaccione.

"¡tranquilízate, V1!" exclama Todoroki, y Deku se calma

"¡perdóname, V2!" exclama Deku, confundido

Luego de haber acabado con los normalistas y de haber hecho una llamada anomia a las autoridades para que los vinieran a buscar a ellos y a toda la tecnología que se robaron, Deku y Todoroki se subieron al tejado de un edificio para descansar un poco.

"ya no sé qué voy a hacer" dice Deku, preocupado "mis ataques de ira cada vez me agarra peor. Menos más que estabas para detenerme porque, si no, hubiera lastimado mucho a ese normalista"

"no hay de que" dice Todoroki, mientras le pase un termo con café a Deku "pero dime ¿qué es lo que sientes cuando aquella ira te controla?"

"siento como si mi cuerpo no me obedeciera, y como si otra personalidad completamente opuesta a la mía surgiera de la nada" dice Deku, asustado, mientras toma un poco de café "tengo miedo, Todoroki; temo que, uno de estos días, no pueda contenerme y termine lastimando seriamente a alguien ¿cómo voy a convertirme en el Símbolo de la Paz y darle seguridad al mundo si ni siquiera puedo darme paz a mí mismo?"

"solo debes ser más consciente de lo que haces. Existen varios libros y terapias para el control de la ira, creo que deberías consultar un par, tal vez te darán algún consejo que te ayude a volver a ser como eras"

"¡pero qué gran idea!" exclama Deku, más tranquilo "¡sí, eso es lo que haré!"

Al día siguiente, Deku se la pasa recorriendo varias bibliotecas de la ciudad buscando libros de sobre el manejo de la ira y, después de clase, los empieza a leer. Varios libros recomendaban ejercicios similares para el control de la ira (como el apretar una pelotita de goma, o contar hasta diez cuando uno pierde el control). Días después, con una pelotita en la mano, Deku decide poner en práctica todo lo que aprendió.

"¡hola Kachan!" exclama Deku, de forma alegre

"¡muérete, maldito nerd asqueroso!" exclama Bakugo, molesto

A Deku casi le vuelve a surgir su ira misteriosa, pero este logra controlarla apretando su pelotica, contando hasta diez en su mente, he imaginado cosas que le gustaban.

"¡LO LOGRE, ESTOY CURADO!" exclama Deku contento, y abraza a Bakugo "¡gracias, Kachan!"

"¿qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!" exclama Bakugo, furioso, y Deku lo suelta antes de que este le explote la cara

"perdón, me pase" dice Deku, y se va contento a hacer sus actividades.

"¡ese idiota está más raro que de costumbre!" exclama confundido Bakugo

Luego, Bakugo se reúne con el resto de los chicos, quienes estaban reunidos en la sala de los dormitorios.

"¿ya escucharon la noticia?" pregunta Kirishima, mientras mira su celular "los héroes clandestinos vuelven a atacar otro escondite normalista"

"¡yo creo que esos tipos son geniales!" exclama Denki "ellos parecen ser los únicos que realmente logran hacer retroceder a los normalistas, quisiera ser como ellos"

"recuerda que lo que esos héroes clandestinos hacen es ilegal" dice Jirou

"igual me gustaría ser como ellos" dice Denki

"¿podríamos hablar de otra cosa?" pregunta Uraraka, algo molesta "estoy harta de que todo el tiempo solo hablen de esos tipos"

"concuerdo con la cara redonda" dice Bakugo "idealizan mucho a esos tipos, además, cualquiera que esté dispuesto a romper la ley podría hacer lo que ellos hacen"

"solo dices es porque estas celoso de la fama que ellos han conseguido" dice Kirishima

"¡CALLATE!" grita bakugo molesto

Luego de la conversación, Uraraka se queda un poco mal, debido a que todo lo que los chicos habían hablado de los héroes clandestinos le hacía recordar a Deku (con quien no se había hablado desde que se habían peleado). Además, y a pesar de que casi nunca lo demostraba, Uraraka también se sentía muy mal por haberse peleado con Deku de la manera en la que lo hizo, pero no quería decírselo por orgullo y porque aún no recuperaba la confianza en él. Más tarde, uraraka y Tsuyu fueron a la biblioteca de la escuela para buscar un par de libros que les habían pedido para una clase, y Tsuyu noto la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga.

"Ochaco ¿te sientes bien?" pregunta Tsuyu

"¡estoy perfecta!" exclama Uraraka, en tono firme

"pues dile eso a tu cara" dice Tsuyu "vamos, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras, gero"

"¡ya te dije que estoy bien, no es nada!"

"¿tiene que ver con Deku, cierto?"

"¡bueno, está bien, tu ganas!" exclama Uraraka "la verdad es que me he sentido mal desde que me pelee con Deku. Mi situación es media rara porque no quiero que mi relación con Deku se quede así, de hecho me gustaría que volviéramos a hacer amigos pero, a su vez, no le tengo la suficiente confianza como para volver a entablar una relación ¿tú qué crees que debería hacer?"

"la verdad, no tengo ni la menos idea pero, si empezaras contándome el motivo por el cual se pelearon, tal vez si pueda darte una mano"

"está bien, lo hare, pero no aquí, vámonos a otro sitio"

Las dos chicas se van a un parque, en donde Uraraka le cuenta a Tsuyu el verdadero motivo por el cual se peleó con Deku.

"¡no puedo creerlo!" exclama Tsuyu, sorprendida "¿quién diría que Deku era en realidad un héroe clandestino?"

"si, yo también me sorprendí cuando lo descubrí" dice Uraraka "pero lo que me molesto no fue que hiciera algo ilegal, sino el hecho de que no haya confiado en mí y en Iida para contárnoslo. Y no es la primera vez que nos esconde algo así, ya lo había hecho antes con el asunto de su particularidad. Ahora, tu dime ¿cómo puedes tener de amigo a alguien que no confía en ti?"

"es verdad, Deku debió haberles dicho sobre sus actividades clandestinas, pero creo que estas siendo un poco bruta, gero. Míralo de esta manera, a él no le debió haber sido nada fácil esconderles la verdad a ti y a Iida, y todo lo hizo para mantenerlos a salvo"

"lo sé, pero ese no era el método"

"tal vez, pero ten en cuenta de que a él lo expusieron como un traidor por televisión nacional, un terrorista lo amenazo públicamente, y luego casi le matan a su madre. Uno no puede razonar bien cuando el mundo parece derrumbarse delante tuyo"

"supongo que tienes razón" dice uraraka, algo triste

"no estoy diciendo que Deku esté libre de culpa por lo que hizo, él debió haber confiado en sus amigos de la misma forma en la que ustedes confiaron en él, pero creo que estas siendo un poco dura, gero" dice Tsuyu

"¡tienes razón!" exclama Uraraka "pero ahora ya no sé qué hacer, a parte ¿tú crees realmente que quiera aceptar mis disculpas?"

"yo creo que el motivo por el cual Deku ha actuado tan extraño últimamente es porque se siente mal por la discusión que tuvieron pero, al igual que tú, no sabe cómo resolver esta situación. Te propongo lo siguiente: has un gesto que demuestre que quieres hacer las pasen con él pero, al mismo tiempo, déjale en claro que no quieres que te vuelva a mentir. De esa manera, ambos podrán volver a estar bien e incluso mejor de lo que ya estaban"

"¡si, eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer!" exclama Uraraka, contenta "gracias, Tsuyu, en serio sabes ser directa con la gente"

"no hay de que" dice Tyusu "luego te puedo dar consejos románticos si quieres"

"¿Cómo? ¿Quién te dijo sobre eso?" pregunta Uraraka, avergonzada "¡si fue Aoyama juro que lo hare flotar hasta la estratosfera!"

"no me lo dijo nadie ¡pero vamos! Es súper obvio que estas enamorada de ya sabes quién" dice Tsuyu, con una sonrisa pícara "¿Por qué no aprovechas la disculpa para declararte de una vez?"

"estas confundida, no se de lo que hablas" dice Uraraka, haciéndose la tonta "ahora ¿podrías dejar de imaginar cosas y ayudarme a averiguar que darle a Deku para disculparme con él?"

"está bien, gero"

Uraraka y Tsuyu empiezan a pensar en un posible regalo de disculpas para Deku. Mientras tanto, en la mansión de Tarawa, Endelvor había ido a visitar al doctor para discutir un par de asuntos relacionados con Normal Man y con los normalistas.

"¿y? ¿Has podido inventar algo que sea capaz de neutralizar la armadura de Normal Man?" pregunta Endelvor

"aun no, me está costando horrores poder descubrir como neutralizar esa chatarra, pero lo voy a conseguir, ponle la firma de que así será" dice Tarawa "y tu dime ¿la pista que te di te sirvió de algo?"

"eso era lo que te quería mostrar" dice Endelvor, y deja algunas fotos sobre la mesa "estuve investigando a varios jóvenes llamados keiko, y me dieron varios resultados ¿Cuál de todos ellos es el huérfano que tu conociste?"

"¡es este!" exclama Tarawa, y levanta la foto de un chico de pelo rojizo con algunas pecas

"según su archivo, y tal como tú me dijiste, Keiko era un huérfano que había nacido sin poderes y que tuvo un rendimiento escolar bastante destacable. También dice que, en el orfanato en donde él estaba, varios de sus compañeros terminaron muertos por intoxicación"

"yo no creo que esas muertes hayan sido un accidente, ya desde los diez años Keiko mostraba tener un aura siniestra, estoy seguro que él metió mano en eso ¿pudiste averiguar su paradero para interrogarlo?"

"no, eso es lo más extraño de todo. Según los informes, el tal Keiko desapareció después de haberse recibido de varias carreras a los dieciocho años. Aparentemente, nadie lo ha vuelto a ver después de eso"

"tal vez yo si conozca a alguien que sepa de su paradero" dice Tarawa

Luego, Tarawa le pide a Zaipan que vaya a la oficina en donde él y Endelvor se encontraban conversando.

"¿me mando a llamar, señor?" pregunta Zaipan

"si, mi querida Zaipan" dice Tarawa "quería saber si tu sabias algo acerca del paradero de Kaiko porque, aparentemente, él lleva años desaparecido. Como ya sabrás, nosotros sospechamos que Keiko puede llegar a ser Normal Man, y como sé que él y tu fueron grandes amigos, quiero que me digas si sabes algo sobre su ubicación"

"no se absolutamente nada" dice Zaipan "deje de hablar con él después de que se graduó de sus diversas carreras"

"¡has un esfuerzo, este es un asunto muy importante!" exclama Endelvor "tú lo conociste mejor que nadie ¿cierto? Por lo que alguna pista de su paradero debes tener"

"¡ya te dije que no!" exclama Zaipan, algo molesta "me empieza a molestar un poco tu falta de confianza hacia mí, Endelvor ¿es porque no tengo poderes, verdad?"

"no, es porque puedes tener información acerca de un posible sospechoso" dice Endelvor "ademas, te voy a pedir que cuides tu tono cuando hables conmigo"

"¿o que harás? ¿Me volverás loca al igual que a tu esposa? Yo no soy tan débil como ella" dice Zaipan, molesta "aparte, no te hagas el muy importante solo por ser el héroe número uno. En lo que a mi concierne, All Migth siempre será mejor que tu"

"¡ya basta los dos!" exclama Tarawa "te agradezco tu colaboración, Zaipan, ahora te pido que regreses al trabajo"

"¡si señor!" exclama Zaipan y, antes de irse, mira de mala manera a Endelvor

"te pido que la disculpes, ella es la persona más dulce que conozco pero, cuando se enoja, se puede volver una verdadera pesadilla" dice Tarawa

"está bien, no pasa nada" dice Endelvor

"bien, ahora, si me disculpas, debo seguir trabajando" dice Tarawa

Endelvor acompaña a Tarawa hasta la entrada de su laboratorio personal.

"bien, te voy a pedir que te retires, amigo" dice Tarawa

"¿ahora? Pensé que me ibas a mostrar tu laboratorio personal" dice Endelvor

"lo lamento, pero no puedo. En este lugar tengo experimentos súper secretos que nadie puede ver, solo yo puedo ingresar a este lugar"

"¡vamos, no seas así, hazlo por nuestra amistas!"

"perdona, Enji, pero soy muy estricto en lo que concierne a la confidencialidad de mis experimentos. Ya me ha ocurrido en el pasado que compañías rivales se hayan robado creaciones clasificadas, y no puedo permitir que eso pase ¡que tengas un buen día y, cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas!"

Endelvor se va de la mansión de Tarawa, pensando en cómo hacer para encontrar a Keiko. Al día siguiente, en el escondite de los normalistas, tras mucha investigación, Normal Man ya tenía una ligera sospecha de quien podría llegar a ser uno de los héroes clandestinos. La posible identidad del héroe clandestino hizo que Normal Man se replanteara varias decisiones que había tomado, no porque creyera que aquel héroe clandestino lo pudiera vencer, sino porque, tal vez, podría convertirlo en un poderoso aliado. Cuando Zaipan fue a buscar a su jefe, lo vio abriendo una pequeña caja de zapatos que, en su interior, tenía un cuaderno de clases muy maltratado, y una muñeca de Shimura Nana que, por el contrario, estaba en exelentes condiciones. Al verlo con aquel juguete, Zaipan se sorprendió mucho.

"no sabía que aun conservaras esa cosa" dice Zaipan "pensé que te habías desecho de ella"

"quise, pero decidí conservar este pequeño recuerdo" dice Normal Man, mientras acaricia el pelo de su muñeca de Nana "a pesar de que ella era una sangre sucia, igual la respeto mucho, porque ella fue mi heroína de niño, y le dio algo de alegría a mi infancia"

"¿y que se te dio por ver esas cosas?"

"veras, he estado comparando la forma de luchar de los héroes clandestinos con los archivos que tenemos, y creo que he descubierto la identidad de uno de ellos" dice Normal Man, mientras guarda su cuadernito dentro de su armadura "si es quien creo que es, deberé enfrentarlo personalmente para saber si vale la pena dejar que se una a nosotros o asesinarlo"

"creo que ya se de quien hablas" dice Zaipan "¿y qué tipo de emboscadas planeas hacerle?"

"es simple, la próxima vez que ellos ataque, nuestros hermanos me llamaran, y yo iré a ayudarlos" dice Normal Man "no lo había hecho antes porque estaba muy ocupado pero, ahora que nuestros planes estas progresando mejor, puedo darme el lujo de acabar con esos miserables con mis propias manos. Y, la verdad, es que ya extrañaba estampar cabezas de sangres sucias contra el pavimento"

Al día siguiente, después del horario de clases, Deku se reunió con Todoroki para hablar acerca de su siguiente misión.

"Iwaichi me consiguió la ubicación del que, probablemente, sea el último arsenal de armas normalistas en la ciudad. Ademas, ese lugar no es solo un almacen de armas, es una especie de laboratorio secreto" dice Todoroki "una vez que terminemos con él, ya habremos finalizado con nuestra parte de este conflicto, y luego le dejaremos el resto a los héroes profesionales"

"me parece bien" dice Deku "¡realmente espero que lo que hicimos contribuya a la paz, aunque sea solo un poco!"

"Al menos podremos estar tranquilos con nosotros mismos, al hacer algo distinto" dice Todoroki "y hablando de tranquilidad ¿Cómo van tus ataques de ira?"

"hace días que aquella ira no me vuelve a brotar" dice Deku, contento "creo que estoy curado"

"¡felicidades, ya era hora!" exclama Todoroki "bien, ahora ve y toma una siesta para estar preparado para esta noche, nos encontraremos en el lugar en donde escondí los trajes"

"¡entendido!" exclama Deku

Tarde por la noche, Deku y Todoroki se reúnen en un árbol que quedaba en un parque y, dentro del tronco de dicho árbol, se encontraban escondidos los trajes clandestinos.

"¡fue una gran idea haber guardado los trajes aquí, Todoroki!" exclama Deku

"si, lo fue" dice Todoroki "¡ahora vámonos, es hora de trabajar!"

Luego de haber encontrado el laboratorio, Deku y Todoroki deciden que lo mejor es robar la información de las computadoras de este antes de atacarlo. El dúo logra escabullirse dentro de las instalaciones sin levantar la sospechas de los normalistas, y llegan a la que parece ser la computadora central. Deku conecta su agenda electrónica a la computadora y empieza a bajar todos los datos de esta.

"¡esto es una mina de oro!" exclama Deku, en voz baja "con esta información, tal vez podremos forzar a los normalistas a que se rindan pacíficamente"

"¡apresurate con eso!" exclama Todoroki, mientras mira a su alrededor "en cualquier momento nos podrían descubrir"

"lo intento, pero a mi agenda le cuesta mucho cargar todos estos datos" dice Deku

"¡OIGAN! ¿Quiénes SON USTEDES?" exclama un normalista, que justo pasaba por ahí

"¡MALDICION!" exclama Todoroki, y congela al guardia "¡el plan se ha ido al diablo, es hora de atacar!"

Deku desconecta su agenda electrónica antes de que esta pudiera terminar de descargar todos los datos necesarios y va a ayudar a Todoroki, quien estaba peleando contra los normalistas. A mitad de la pelea, alguien atraviesa el techo del laboratorio: eran Normal Man y el capital Alazar.

"ya pueden empezar a temer ¿saben por qué?" pregunta Alazar

"¡porque estamos aquí!" exclama Normal Man

Deku y Todoroki supieron que estaban en problemas pero, aun así, no iban a huir, estaban dispuestos a enfrentar al enemigo de frente.

 **CAPITULO 11:** _"batalla contra el espejo"_

Deku y Todoroki estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse a Normal Man pero, aun así, no estaban seguros de poder ganar.

"esto se acaba de complicar" dice Todoroki "no creo que podamos vencerlo"

"debemos intentar" dice Deku, con tono firme "no estoy dispuesto a huir ¡lo venceré!"

"no dejes que tu ira te vuelva a controlar"

"hagamos aunque sea el intento. Si lo vencemos, esta guerra acabara de una vez"

"¿qué tanto murmuran?" pregunta Normal Man "¿acaso ya perdieron el valor?"

"¡hermanos, ustedes empiecen a evacuar el lugar!" exclamo el capitán "nosotros nos encargaremos de los héroes clandestinos"

Los normalistas obedecen las órdenes, y empiezan a juntar todo el equipo que les puede resultar util.

"¡bien, este es el plan!" exclama Deku "tu trata de congelarle las piernas al idiota de metal, y luego yo lo atacare con un Detroit Smas"

"¡entendido!" exclamo Todoroki

Todoroki intenta congelar a Normal Man, pero este lo esquiva, y se lanza sobre Deku.

"¡si aquel niño es el que utiliza hielo, entonces este debe ser el que estoy buscando!" piensa Normal Man, mientras se lleva volando a Deku.

"¡NO IRAS A NINGUN LADO!" exclama Todoroki, quien intenta impedir que Normal Man se lleve a Deku, pero Alazar lo detiene, lanzándole una patada voladora y dejándolo en el suelo

"¿acaso te olvidaste de mí?" pregunta Alazar "tu oponente seré yo"

Alazar, usando los guantes de su armadura, que poseían unos imanes especiales, empieza a hacer levitar todas las cajas de metal que había a su alrededor, y se las lanza a Todoroki, quien logra evadirlas.

"esa armadura no se parece en nada a las que usan los normalistas comunes" piensa Todoroki "el debe ser un oficial de alto rango"

Alazar hace flotar una viga de acero, y se la lanza a Todoroki, pero este la esquiva, y luego le congela las tiernas a su oponente. El capitán, de un simple movimiento, logra liberarse del hielo, y luego le vuelve la lanzar la viga de metal a Todoroki, quien se protege formando una pared de hielo que la viga no puede romper.

Mientras tanto, Normal Man, quien ya se había alejado lo suficiente del laboratorio, lanza a Deku contra el techo de un edificio abandonado, y se prepara para enfrentarlo.

"¿por qué me trajiste aquí?" pregunta Deku

"solo quería enfrentarte en un lugar más privado" dice Normal Man "pero, antes de hacerte pedazos, quiero ver tu verdadero rostro ¿por qué no te quitas el casco y me ahorras la molestia de tener que arrancártelo por la fuerza?"

"¡hazlo si puedes!" exclama Deku, y activa el OFA

Deku ataca a Normal Man con una patada, pero este lo bloquea sin problemas, le agarra la pierna, y lo estampa un par de veces contra el suelo. luego, Normal Man trata de sacarle el casco a Deku, pero este se resiste y le da un Detroit Smas en la cara a Normal Man, el cual ni se inmuta. Luego de forcejear por algunos minutos, Normal man logra sacarle el casco al héroe clandestino, y deja en evidencia su verdadera identidad.

"¡pero si es nada más ni nada menos que el joven Midoriya!" exclama Normal Man

"¿sorprendido?" pregunta Deku, algo cansado

"no, la verdad ya lo estaba sospechando" dice Normal Man "pero quería comprobarlo con mis propios ojos ¡quién diría que un traidor se iba a atrever a enfrentarme!"

"la última vez que hablamos, tú me dijiste que te enfrentara si me atrevía, y eso es exactamente lo que vine a hacer" dice Deku, quien ya se estaba dejando poseer por su ira misteriosa "además, también te dije que te iba a destrozar la cara por todo lo que hiciste ¡ASI QUE TERMINEMOS CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ!"

Deku ataca a Normal Man con un Smas, pero este lo para con su mano, y luego ve a Deku a los ojos.

"¡pero miren nada más!" exclama Normal Man "¡chico, debo admitir que tu no dejas de sorprenderme! para ser honesto, nunca pensé que pudieras despertar tu instinto guerrero"

"espera ¿qué dijiste?" pregunta Deku, sorprendido, y Normal Man lo suelta

"lo que escuchaste, lograste despertar tu instinto guerrero"

"¿y eso que es?"

"es algo que posee la gente que nace sin kosei, como tú y como yo. De la misma forma que los sangres sucias nacen con poderes extraños, nosotros nacemos con un instinto guerrero que nos da la fuerza y la actitud necesaria para hacer cosas que, normalmente, no nos atreveríamos a hacer. Este instinto se fortalece con el sufrimiento, y se manifiesta de manera externa, atreves de una mirada agresiva de depredador"

Deku queda sorprendido y empieza a hacer conclusiones.

"¡ya veo, entonces por eso que he estado actuando tan raro últimamente!" piensa Deku "es por culpa de ese instinto"

"jamás pensé que un ser tan débil como tú, que fue capaz de aceptar un kosei, fuese capaz de despertar ese instinto guerrero" dice Normal Man "realmente eres alguien muy especial pese a todo"

"¡es por tu culpa que me he vuelto así!" exclama Deku, furioso, y deja que su instinto se apodere de él "¿tienes idea de la cantidad de problemas en la que me ha metido estos ataques de ira? ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!"

Deku ataca a Normal man, pero este lo esquiva y, de un golpe, lo deja en el suelo.

"¡si, es verdad, tal vez todo el sufrimiento que te produje fue la razón por la cual lograste despertar tu instinto!" dice Normal man "pero todo el sufrimiento e ira que tienes acumulado en el corazón no es reciente, viene desde hace años. Debe ser de la época en la que todos te dejaban de lado por haber nacido sin Kosei"

"¡eso es mentira!" exclama Deku, mientras sigue atacando a Normal Man "yo no le guardo rencor a nadie"

"¡NO MIENTAS!" grita Normal man, y vuelve a tirar a Deku contra el suelo "podrás engañarte a ti mismo todo lo que quieras, pero no a mí. La primera vez que nos vimos, tú viste lo que había en mi interior, ahora yo veré lo que hay en el tuyo. Al verte, veo a un chico que, desde que era pequeño, siempre odio lo que era, y sintió un gran deseo por ser como los demás. Un día, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ese chico logro adquirir un kosei por un medio poco convencional, y pensó que ya había logrado lo que siempre soñó, que era ser aceptado por sus compañeros. Pero la triste verdad de la que este chico trata de escapar, es que no importa cuánto lo intente, jamás será aceptado por los sangres sucias a los que llama "amigos". Además, este chico teme admitir que siente un gran rencor hacia todas las personas que lo trataron como basura durante años, porque aún sigue con la infantil y patética idea de ser un "héroe", cuando jamás lo podrá ser, o al menos no si sigue las estúpidas leyes de los sangres sucias"

"¡CALLATE!" exclama Deku, furioso, y aumenta su OFA

A medida que va bloqueando los ataques de Deku, Normal Man se va dando cuenta de que la ira de su rival va aumentando.

"veremos qué tan fuerte es tu instinto de guerrero" piensa Normal Man, y golpea en la cara a Deku

Deku empieza a moverse a gran velocidad pero, gracias al visor que tiene en su casco, Normal Man logra verlo y bloquearlo.

"¡vamos, no lo razones, déjalo fluir!" exclama Normal man, mientras le dispara balas de goma a Deku, pero este las esquiva "¡piensas demasiado, deja que tu instinto sea libre por fin!"

Deku trata de calmarse, pues no quería que su ira se apoderara de él en medio de un combate, pero le resultaba muy difícil hacerlo debido a que Normal Man lo estaba presionando.

"¡deja fluir toda la ira que llevas dentro!" exclama Normal Man, mientras le da un gancho en el estómago a Deku "odia a tu amigo, el chico rubio, que hizo de tu niñez un infierno. Odia a tu padre, que te abandono como si fueras un perro. Odia a tu madre, que nunca tuvo fe en ti y destruyo tus esperanzas. Y, por sobre todas las cosas ¡Odia a tu mentor, All Migth, que te dejo solo cuando más lo necesitabas!"

"¡YA BASTA!" exclama Deku, completamente embravecido

Sin importarle nada, Deku le da un smas a Normal Man, el cual contenía el cien por ciento de su OFA. Al momento del impacto, la armadura de Normal Man emite una especie de honda de energía, mientras que este sale volando y atravesando varios edificios; Deku logra tranquilizarse un poco. Al ver su brazo derecho destrozado, y al darse cuenta de que ataco a su enemigo con intenciones de matarlo, Deku supo que lo que le decía Normal man no era mentira y que, efectivamente, él tenía rencor en el corazón por todo lo que había vivido en su niñez. Sorprendentemente, Normal Man regresa volando, con apenas una pequeña abolladura en su armadura, y se coloca frente a Deku.

"a juzgar por tu cara, me doy cuenta de que ya viste lo que realmente eres" dice Normal Man "tú crees ser uno de ellos, pero no lo eres, tu y yo no somos diferentes"

"¡no nos parecemos en nada!" exclama Deku, frustrado y con los ojos lloroso

"¿eso crees?" pregunta Normal Man, y le muestra a Deku un cuaderno, que estaba lleno de notas sobre súper héroe

"¿de dónde sacaste eso?"

"era mío, yo también soñaba con ser un héroe, y al final lo logre. Yo lucho por una verdadera causa justa, y tú luchas por una causa que crees que es justa pero que, en realidad, no es más que una fachada para ocultar actos de corrupción y crueldad contra la gente que no posee kosei. Escucha, al principio quería hacerte sufrir, porque creía que eras un traidor inmundo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tienes todas las características que nuestra hermandad posee. Eres valiente, inteligente, y posees una gran fuerza de voluntad; lo único que necesitas es abrir los ojos y ver quiénes son los verdaderos villanos y quienes son las verdaderas víctimas"

"¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?"

"es simple, te propongo que te unas a nosotros, tu verdadera familia, y que dejes de lado a los sangres sucias que no te aprecian ni te quieren. No te preocupes por tu kosei, estoy seguro de que podre inventar algo para quitártelo. Yo no voy a vivir para siempre, y necesito a alguien que dirija a la utopía de nuestra hermandad cuando yo haya partido"

"¿me la he pasado las últimas semanas atacando a tu hermandad y, aun así, quieres volverme tu aprendiz?"

"Lo que tu hiciste no nos movió ni un pelo, chico, nosotros estamos por todo el mundo. Además, ninguno de mis hermanos ha terminado muerto por tus acciones, por lo que te puedo dar el beneficio del perdón. Y dime ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?"

"¡nunca!" exclama Deku, molesto "tal vez tengas razón, y yo si tengo mucho rencor en el corazón, pero jamás me uniría a ti. Además, puedo volver a dormir mi instinto"

"eso es imposible, una vez que despierta, será parte de ti para siempre" dice Normal Man "se ve que necesitas tiempo para pensar. Bien, escucha, haremos lo siguiente: te dejare vivo para que pienses en todo lo que te acabo de decir y tomes una decisión; yo no tomare venganza por lo que hiciste. Pero te lo advierto, deja de meterte en mis asuntos porque, si lo sigues haciendo, no solo te destripare a ti, sino que iré por tu madre y tus amigos primero ¿quedo claro?"

Normal Man se va volando, y Deku queda perturbado. Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio, Todoroki seguí intentando congelar a Alazar, pero este siempre lograba liberarse. De pronto, a Alazar recibe un mensaje de Normal Man, quien le ordena retirarse inmediatamente.

"¡dale gracias a dios de que me tenga que ir, infeliz!" exclama Alazar, y se va volando

Todoroki, al ver a su alrededor, se da cuenta de que, mientras estaba luchando contra Alazar, los normalistas se habían llevado todo su equipo.

"¡maldición!" exclama Todoroki, molesto

Luego de la pelea, Deku y Todoroki se reencuentran en la estación de subterráneo y, mientras esperan al tren, Deku le cuenta a su amigo lo que le paso con Normal Man.

"¡yo creo que estas exagerando!" exclama Todoroki "eso del instinto guerrero me parece una estupidez, es solo algo que invento para hacerte sentir mal"

"no creo que me haya mentido. Es por eso que he estado tan extraño" dice Deku, asustado "¡todo se acabó, ya no puedo ser un héroe!"

"no seas idiota ¿Qué es lo que te impide ser un héroe?"

"porque he visto una parte malvada y resentida de mí que ni yo conocía, de la cual nunca voy a poder desprenderme y, mientras la tenga impregnada en el corazón, jamás podre ser un héroe, ni mucho menos el símbolo de la paz ¿cómo puedo darle paz al mundo si ni siquiera la tengo yo mismo?"

"¡YA BASTA!" exclama Todoroki, y abofetea a Deku "escúchame, estas muy alterado por la lucha, eso es todo. Veras que mañana, después de una buena noche de sueño, te sentirás mejor"

Luego, el subterráneo llega, y Deku y Todoroki se suben en él.

"dime una cosa ¿tu lograste abollar a Normal Man, verdad?" pregunta Todoroki

"si, lo hice pero, cuando lo golpee, salió una especie de chispa extraña" dice Deku

"¿una chispa? ¡Qué raro!" exclama Todoroki, mientras empieza a pensar, y luego se le ocurre una idea "¡ya se! La armadura de Normal Man debe estar recubierta por un campo de fuerza. Debe ser por eso que es tan resistente"

"¿en serio crees que sea por eso?" pregunta Deku

"debe serlo" dice Todoroki, contento "ahora que hemos descubierto la fortaleza de ese maldito, podemos vencerlo de una buena vez"

"la verdad, ya no creo que podamos vencerlo" dice Deku, deprimido "yo… la verdad, me siento abatido"

"ya te lo dije, relájate, fue una noche muy dura para ti" dice Todoroki "veras que, cuando se te enfríen los ánimos, todo estará bien"

Al llegar a la escuela, Deku y Todoroki se escabullen de manera sigilosa hasta los dormitorios. Al llegar a su habitación, Todoroki se va a dormir, pero Deku se queda perturbado por su encuentro con Normal Man.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Uraraka y Tsuyu se estaban preparando para ir a clases, Ochaco le mostro a su amiga el regalo que le iba a dar a Deku, el cual resulto ser una agenda de All Migth que venía con una pluma.

"¡esta hermoso, gero!" exclama Tsuyu

"¿tú crees que le guste?" pregunta Uraraka

"yo creo que sí. Además, lo que más importa es la intención. Y dime ¿Cuándo se lo piensas dar?"

"en el recreo. Solo espero que realmente podamos hacer las paces"

"las hará, tu solo quédate tranquila. Ahora vámonos, que se nos hace tarde"

Luego, cuando Aizawa llega al salón, se percata que falta uno de sus alumnos.

"¿y Midoriya dónde está?" pregunta Aizawa

"de seguro se debió quedar dormido" dice Todoroki

"¡yo iré a buscarlo!" dice Uraraka

"bueno, pero hazlo rápido" dice Aizawa, un poco molesto "me estoy empezando a cansar de tener que interrumpir siempre la clase por culpa de Izuku"

Uraraka va a buscar a Deku a su cuarto y, de paso, pretendía darle su regalo de reconciliación.

"¡Deku, despierta dormilón, ya es hora de ir a clases!" exclama Uraraka, mientras toca la puerta, pero nadie le contesta "¿Deku? ¿Estás ahí?"

Uraraka se da cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y, al entrar al cuarto, se da cuenta de que no había nadie. Uraraka ve una carta sobre la almohada de Deku, la agarra, y la lee. La carta decía lo siguiente:

"Queridos amigos, lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir viviendo con ustedes. He descubierto que tengo un gran rencor y una gran maldad en el corazón, la cual no solo me impide ser un héroe, sino que también me produce un inmenso miedo de que esta maldad se libere y termine lastimando a alguno de ustedes; parecido a lo que pasó con Kachaan el otro día. A mí me encanto haberlos conocido, y me hubiera encantado poder convertirme en un gran héroe junto con todos ustedes, pero eso no va a poder ser. Ahora que ya no puedo cumplir mi sueño de ser el sucesor de All Migth, he decidido irme a donde me lleve el viento, y encontrar una nueva meta o un nuevo lugar a donde pertenecer. Les suplico que, si alguno de ustedes llega a encontrar esta carta, se la entreguen a mi mama, y que le digan que la quiero mucho, que me duele abandonarla, pero que es lo mejor. También les voy a pedir, si no es mucha molestia, que cuiden de ella. Les deseo lo mejor a todos, y espero que cumplan sus sueños. Atentamente: Izuku "Deku" Midoriya"

"¡esto no puede ser!" exclamo Uraraka, en estado de shock

Uraraka va corriendo de regreso al salón para entregarle la carta de Deku a Aizawa y este, al igual que todo el resto de la clase, no lo podían creer. Aizawa decide suspender la clase y enfocarse de lleno a buscar a Deku. Luego de investigar un poco, Aizawa se da cuenta de que la ultima persona en ver a Deku antes de que se fuera era Recovery Girl, pues este había ido con ella para que le curara el brazo el cual, supuestamente, se había roto en un entrenamiento nocturno, pero ella no sabía a donde se había ido.

"¡esto no puede ser!" piensa Todoroki, preocupado "¿Qué demonios hiciste, Deku?"

Toda la clase vuelve a los dormitorios, y todos y cada uno de sus integrantes se hace la misma pregunta: ¿en dónde se ha metido Deku?"

 **CAPITULO 12:** _"misión de búsqueda"_

Luego de que Aizawa suspendiera la clase y mandara a todos sus estudiantes de regreso los dormitorios, la clase A 1 empezó a hipnotizar en donde se podía encontrar Deku.

"¡esto me tiene muy preocupada!" exclama Uraraka, nerviosa "¿en dónde podrá estar?"

"ni idea" dice Iida "Todoroki, tú has estado pasando mucho tiempo con él ¿sabes a dónde fue, o cual fue el verdadero motivo por el cual nos dejó?"

"no tengo ni la más mínima idea" dice Todoroki "ojala que Aizawa lo encuentre"

"pues yo no me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada" dice Uraraka "yo saldré a buscarlo ¿Quién viene conmigo?"

"yo voy" dice Tsuyu

"yo también" dice Iida

"cuenten conmigo" dice Todoroki

"yo creo que es mejor que se haya ido" dice Tokayami

"¿cómo puedes decir algo así?" pregunta Tsuyu, un poco molesta

"yo ya no confió en Deku desde que descubrimos que era alguien normal" dice Tokayami "esa gente es muy rastrera y traicionera, yo sigo pensando que, en secreto, trabajaba con los normalistas"

"créeme, el jamás hizo tal cosa" dice Todoroki

"sea como sea, yo ya no lo quiero cerca, me siento mejor ahora que se fue" dice Tokayami

"yo igual" dice Shoji

"y yo" dice Toru

"chicos ¿no se dan cuenta de lo que están haciendo?" pregunta Uraraka "juzgan a Deku solo por haber nacido sin poderes. Están actuando igual que los normalistas, pero al revés. Eso no es digno de un héroe"

"tampoco es digno de un héroe hacer algo que perjudique a los demás" dice Toru "como ya sabrán, Deku es el blanco de Normal Man y, si seguía con nosotros, lo más seguro es que nos pondría a todos en peligro. Por ende, creo que es mejor que se haya ido"

"Deku intento resolver las cosas a su modo, trato de evitar un conflicto dialogando y siendo comprensivo. Si, él se equivocó, pero al menos lo intento" dice Todoroki, molesto "es más de lo que ustedes han hecho, que se la han pasado desconfiando de Deku desde que descubrieron que no tenía poderes propios. Es por culpa de gente como ustedes por la cual los normalistas existen en primer lugar"

"¡ya basta!" exclama molesto Tokayami "si quieren ir a buscarlo, vayan y hagan lo que quieran, pero luego no se quejen si los normalistas deciden atacar la academia"

Tokayami se va molesto de la sala, y Uraraka empieza a organizar grupos de búsqueda.

Los chicos se dividieron en tres grupos: el primer grupo estaba formado por Iida, Uraraka y Todoroki. El segundo grupo era el de Jirou, Kouta, y Tsuyu. Y el tercero estaba formado por Kirishima, Mina, y Bakugo (a este último lo tuvieron que obligar a ir). El resto de los alumnos no pudo asistir a la búsqueda por circunstancia de causa mayor, o porque directamente no querían participar.

El grupo de Uraraka fue a revisar las zonas cercanas a la playa de la ciudad (que era el mismo lugar en donde Deku había entrenado con All Migth), y empezaron a registrar la ciudad. Mientras Iida les iba preguntando a los peatones si habían visto a Deku, Uraraka y Todoroki se fueron a otro sector para seguir buscando y, de paso, para que Uraraka le hiciera algunas preguntas a Todoroki. Cuando Uraraka le pregunto si sabía algo de Deku, Todoroki le tuvo que explicar a esta lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

"¿me estás diciendo que Normal Man descubrió su identidad?" pregunta uraraka, sorprendida y preocupada

"si, pero, supuestamente, él no está interesado en tomar venganza" dice Todoroki "lo que Normal Man quiere es convertirlo en su discípulo o algo así. Pero ese no es el problema ¿recuerdas los ataques de ira que ha estado sufriendo Deku? Bueno, resulta ser que, al parecer, son productos del sufrimiento que ha estado dentro de él por años, y también es como su "lado normalista" por asi decirlo. En cuanto el descubrió esa parte de él, se preocupó y angustio mucho"

"¡con que a eso se refería con "la maldad de su corazón" en la carta!" exclama Uraraka "¡pobre, me imagino lo mucho que debe estar sufriendo! ¿En dónde diablos estará?"

Mientras tanto, Deku estaba a bordo de un taxi, el cual lo estaba llevando a las afueras de la ciudad.

"¡es increíble el mal estado en el que se encuentra las rutas!" exclama el taxista "vivimos en un mundo en donde se puede volar, se pueden disparar rayos láser de los ojos, y se puede caminar por el cielo pero, aun así, no hay nadie que pueda arreglar esta porquería ¿no te parece algo cómico?"

El taxista espero una respuesta por unos instantes, pero no obtuvo nada. Cuando volteo la cabeza para el asiento trasero, el taxista vio que Deku se había quedado dormido, y lo despierta.

"¡que! ¿Qué paso?" pregunta Deku, sobresaltado

"te quedaste dormido, niño" dice el taxista "¿Por qué estás tan cansado? ¿Durante las noches eres héroe o algo parecido?"

"lo era, pero ya no" dice Deku, deprimido "¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la dirección que te dije?"

"¡ya estamos por llegar!"

El taxista se detiene frente a una granja. Deku baja del auto, le paga al conductor, y este se va. Luego, Deku la entrada de la granja, toca la campana, y es atendido por una mujer que tenía navajas en lugar de dedos en las manos.

"¿en qué te puedo ayudar, niño?" pregunta la mujer

"¿usted es la señora Cho? Pregunta Deku, y le mientras un periódico a la señora "vengo a pedir el puesto de trabajo que usted público en el periódico"

"ven, discutamos adentro" dice Cho, y deja que Deku ingrese a su casa.

Los dos se sientan en la sala, y empiezan a discutir sobre el puesto de trabajo.

"y dime ¿Por qué debería contratarte?" pregunta Cho

"soy una persona muy fuerte, le conviene tenerme como ayudante" dice Deku "no tengo experiencia trabajando en el campo pero, en el anuncio, usted puso que no se la requeria"

"es verdad. Pero dime ¿Por qué un chico tan joven y apusto quería trabajar en esta cueva de ratas? Además, estas consiente de que solo te pagare mil yenes a la semana, que este es un trabajo temporal, y que te echare cuando la temporada de siembra termine ¿verdad?"

"lo sé pero, de igual forma, no pretendo quedarme mucho. Yo tenía un sueño, pero me di cuenta de que ese sueño jamás se va a cumplir debido a una condición que tengo, es por eso que tome la decisión de irme a donde me lleve el viento, tomando cada trabajo que puede"

"conozco a los de tu tipo, eres un soñador frustrado o, como los llamaba mi padre, una estrella estrellada. Me agradan los de tu tipo ¡estas contratado!"

"¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!" exclama Deku contento

"empiezas mañana a las cinco de la mañana" dice Cho "no llegues tarde"

"espere, señora" dice Deku "vera, yo no tengo donde quedarme, y me preguntaba si usted tenía un lugar en donde pudiera dormir"

"¡sígueme!" exclama Cho, y Deku obedece

Cho lleva a Deku hasta un gallinero que, en su interior, tenía un colchón y una almohada.

"no es mucho, pero es lo único que te puedo ofrecer" dice Cho "ahí un saco de papas que puedes usar como bolsa de dormir en caso de que tengas frio"

"bueno, peor es nada" dice Deku, mientras trata de pasar entre medio de las gallinas sin pisarlas.

"pero te advierto, si llegas a romper algún huevo, te lo descontare del suelo" dice Cho "siéntete libre de tomar una siesta si quieres"

Deku, con un poco de frustración, ve a su alrededor, y empieza a analizar en lo que se convirtió su vida.

"mejor me duermo para sentirme un poco mejor" dice Deku, y se acuesta en su cama pero, cuando intenta dormir, una gallina le empieza a picotear la cabeza "¿Quién fue el imbécil que dijo que la vida en el campo es relajante?"

En la ciudad, los grupos de la clase A 1 ya llevaban un buen rato buscando a Deku, pero no lo encontraron por ningún lado.

"¿encontraron alguna pista?" pregunta Uraraka

"no, ninguna" dice Tsuyu

"yo habla con los pájaros, los perros, y los gatos" dice Kouda "me dijeron que no lo han visto pero que, en cuanto lo vean, me avisaran"

"bueno, algo es algo" dice Jirou "¿y del grupo de Mina saben algo?"

"no, ellos siguen buscando en el vecindario en donde solía vivir Deku con su mama, pero no encontraron nada" dice Uraraka

Mientras tanto, cerca de la casa de Deku, Bakugo, Mina, y Kirishima, seguían preguntándoles a los peatones si habían visto a Deku, pero todos respondieron de forma negativa.

"creo que deberíamos ir a preguntar a otro barrio, tal vez ahí lo hayan visto o sepan donde esta" dice Mina

"si, haremos eso" dice Kirishima

"la verdad, no sé ni para que vine" dice Bakugo, molesto "podría estar viendo el torneo de lucha en vez de estar buscando a ese nerd que no sirve para nada"

"¡no seas así, Bakugo!" exclama Mina "Deku es uno de los nuestros, no podemos dejar que se vaya de esa manera. Además, le debes este favor, él fue a buscarte cuando la Liga de Villanos te secuestro"

"a él no lo secuestraron, se fue por voluntad propia" dice Bakugo "aparte, yo no le pedí que fuese a buscarme. Si él decide arriesgar su vida de esa manera, es su problema. Por mi parte, estoy contento de que se haya ido, ya no lo voy a tener que aguantar nunca más"

Bakugo se aleja de sus compañeros, y Mina se enoja un poco.

"¡infeliz!" exclama Mina, molesta "después de todo lo que Deku hizo por él, a pesar de que siempre lo trato mal, tiene el descaro de comportarse de esa manera. No es más que un idiota"

"no hables sin saber" dice Kirishima "en el fondo, Bakugo es el que más extraña a Deku. Ellos se conocen durante años, y tienen una amistad extraña, pero es una amistad al fin y al cabo. Vas a ver que, mientras más tiempo pase Deku desaparecido, más se notaran los sentimientos de Bakugo"

"¿estás seguro?" pregunta Mina "porque yo nunca vi que a Bakugo le importara Deku"

"si, lo estoy. Yo paso mucho tiempo con Bakugo y, aunque no hablamos mucho, a veces el silencio y las formas de actuar pueden decir más que cien palabras. Y lo que dices no es verdad, para prueba un botón ¿recuerdas cuando se descubrió que Deku había nacido sin poderes? ¿Quién fue una de las personas que salió a defenderlo?"

"fue Bakugo"

"¿lo ves? Bakugo puede ser complicado, arrogante, y se puede dejar llevar por la ira, pero no es mala persona. Si realmente fuera tan malo como tú dices, entonces no me hubiera hecho amigo de él"

Mientras tanto, en el escondite normalista, Normal Man le estaba contando a Zaipan lo que le paso con Deku.

"si ese chico logro romper tu escudo de energía y abollar tu armadura, entonces es más fuerte de lo que pensamos" dice Zaipan "debiste haberlo matado"

"no, aun no" dice Normal Man "el resulto ser más valioso de lo que pensaba, y podría ser mi digno sucesor. Esperare para ver que decide y, si no, vere que hacer. Este chico me está causando una serie de conflictos, al principio quería matarlo, pero demostró tener alma de hermano, no estoy seguro si podre acabar con su vida"

"deberías matarlo de una vez. Yo sé que a ti te cuesta matar a la gente que comparte nuestra sangre, pero ese niño ya ha elegido su bando con el enemigo. Si no quieres matarlo tú, puedo hacerlo yo si quieres"

"luego hablaremos de ese tema. Hablando de matar, nuestros hermanos en otras partes del mundo dicen que ya tienen listo todo el gas que necesitamos para iniciar la operación "purificación" en Japón"

"perfecto, entonces ordénales a nuestros hermanos que empiecen enviar todo el gas para aca. Dentro de poco, todo el mundo vera lo que realmente somos capaces de hacer, y se los demostrare limpiando a Japón de todos los sangres sucias"

Luego de intentar encontrar a Deku sin resultados, Todoroki se reúne con Mei, quien también estaba preocupada por Izuku.

"¡pobre Deku, es horrible que se haya tenido que ir de esa manera!" exclama Mei "¿ya intentaron rastrear su celular?"

"no, él lo dejo aquí, al igual que la agenda electrónica que tú le regalaste" dice Todoroki "se ve que lo hizo apropósito para que no pudiéramos rastrearlo"

"¡qué pena!" exclama Mei, un poco triste "me gustaría poder ayudar en algo"

"En realidad, me podrías ayudar a mi ¿Qué sabes acerca de campos de fuerza?"

"se algo ¿pero por qué quieres saber?"

"escucha, yo ya no voy a mentirte más, te diré la verdad"

Todoroki le cuenta la verdad a Mei, y esta queda muy sorprendida.

"¿ósea que tú y Deku fueron los héroes clandestinos que han estado en boca de todos todo este tiempo?" pregunta Mei

"si" dice Todoroki, algo avergonzado

"¡eso es… eso es…!" exclama Mei, y Todoroki pensó que iba a explotar de ira "¡MARAVILLOSO!"

"¿de verdad? Pensé que estabas molesta por haberte mentido"

"bueno, un poco si pero, gracias a ustedes, mis trajes se volvieron famosos. Bueno, veré si puedo crear algo que destruya el escudo de energía de Normal Man"

"gracias Mei, pero ¿estás consiente de que, si te descubren, te meterás en problemas?"

"ya estoy involucrada desde el momento en que fabrique los trajes, asi que da igual. Además ¿te imaginas la fama que voy a tener si logro ser yo la que fabrique el artefacto que venza a Normal Man? Seré conocida en todo Japón, y todo el mundo quera usar mis bebes"

"me alegro. Bueno, te dejare trabajar, avísame cuando tengas algo"

"y tu avísame si sabes algo de Deku"

Luego de hablar con Mei, Todoroki se va a su cuarto, y conecta la agenda electrónica d Deku a su laptop.

"Tal vez haya anotado algo aquí que nos sirva para encontrarlo" piensa Todoroki, y empieza a descargar los datos de la agenda

Entre los datos descargados, Todoroki ve una carpeta que dice "Plan de Purificación".

"esto debe ser los datos que les robamos a los normalistas, ya me había olvidado de ellos, creo que será mejor que les eche un vistazo" piensa Todoroki pero, cuando hace clic en la carpeta, esta solo muestra unos planos borroneados "¡maldición! Debieron haberse dañado cuando Deku desconecto su agenda antes de que se terminaran de cargar. Tal vez pueda arreglarlos, pero me llevara un tiempo. Tal vez Mei pueda darme una mano con esto también"

Mientras tanto, en la granja de Cho, esta le había pedido a Deku que le subiera todos los sacos de arroz a la camioneta y este, gracias al AFO, lo hizo sin ningún problema.

"debo admitir que me impresionas, chicos" dice Cho "eres más fuerte que un toro"

"¡parece que el trabajo de granjero será más fácil de lo que pensé!" piensa Deku, contento

"bien, yo iré a llevar esto al mercado" dice Cho "tu quédate aquí y empieza a pintar el granero"

Deku voltea a ver el granero y ve que es enorme.

"¿todo el granero?"

"si, todo el granero, para eso te pago. Toda lo que necesitas para realizar el trabajo está al costado de la casa. Nos vemos"

Cho se va, y Deku a pintar. Aun con sus poderes, pintar todo el granero se le hizo muy complicado, no solo por el tamaño de este, sino también porque las gallinas constantemente le tiraban la pintura al suelo.

"¡juro que, si no fuera porque mi jefa no me deja, las haría en estofado a todas ustedes!" exclama Deku, molesto, y las gallinas le defecan en el colcho donde duerme "¡maldita sea!"

Por un momento, Deku estuvo a punto de perder el control, pero empieza a apretar su pelotita de goma, y se calma.

Al anochecer, Deku ya habia terminado su trabajo, y ve a Cho esculpiendo madera con sus dedos de navaja.

"¿Qué está haciendo, jefa?" pregunta Deku

"haciendo figuras de madera" dice Cho "es mi pasatiempo favorito ¿quieres intentar?"

"¡si, por que no!" exclama Deku, y Cho le entrega un trozo de madera y un cuchillo

Deku trata de tallar la madera, pero el cuchillo se le queda atrancado y, cuando lo intenta hacer con más fuerza, el cuchillo se le escapa y se termina haciendo una pequeña herida en la mano.

"¡maldición!" exclama Deku, enojado, pero luego cuanta hasta diez, y se calma

"¡tranquilo, chico, es cuestión de practica!" exclama Cho "a ti lo que te hace falta es equilibrio"

"¿equilibrio?"

"si, esa es la clave para esculpir madera. No lo hagas muy despacio, o no podrás darle forma a la madera, y tampoco lo hagas muy fuerte, o el cuchillo se te escapara"

"entiendo" dice Deku, se concentra, y logra cortar un trozo de madera

"¡bien, aprendes rápido! Recuerda, una vez que domines como manejar el cuchillo, visualiza que forma le quieres dar a la madera"

"¿Qué clase de escultura podría hacer?"

"La que tú quieras. En mi caso, yo tallo lo que tengo en mi corazón, podrías hacer lo mismo"

"la verdad, es que me da hasta miedo lo que tengo en mi corazón"

"¿Por qué?"

"es que yo creía que era de una manera, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no soy lo que pensaba de mí. No sé si me explico, es que tampoco quiero entrar en detalles"

"Algo. Escucha, tu vida no es asunto mío, y si no me quieres contar sobre lo que te paso, no te obligare a hacerlo pero, por lo que veo, a tu alma le hace falta equilibrio entre ambas partes de tu corazón"

"¿eso piensas?"

"el equilibrio no solo sirve para tallar madera, sirve para todo en la vida"

Deku se queda sorprendido, y Cho sirve la comida.

"bueno, a comer, que hoy hice pollo con arroz" dice Cho

Deku empieza a comer el pollo, y luego, cuando Cho se distrae, le tira uno de los huesos de la presa que estaba comiendo a una de las gallinas para molestarla. Más tarde, cuando Deku se va al gallinero, continúa practicando con la madera. Mientras practicaba, Deku empezó a pensar que tipo de escultura podría hacer.

Los días pasaron y, aunque los chicos de la clase A 1 se esforzaron, no pudieron encontrar a Deku. Las autoridades también lo estuvieron buscando pero, debido a la amenaza normalista y a que él se había ido de manera voluntaria, tampoco se esforzaron mucho en encontrarlo. A causa del poco apoyo de las autoridades, Todoroki le pidió ayuda a Iwaichi para encontrar a Midoriya, pero ni siquiera él sabía en donde se había metido.

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de la India, un hombre que vestía con una túnica amarilla, un pañuelo naranja que le cubría la cara, un turbante rojo, un par de chancletas de madera, y que llevaba un enorme saco amarrado a la espalda, entro a una estación de comunicaciones. El hombre misterioso entro a una de las cabinas telefónicas e hizo una llamada de larga distancia a Japón. Mientras tanto, en la casa de gran Torino, este estaba descansando en su sillón cuando, de repente, el teléfono le empezó a sonar. Torino se levantó y atendió el teléfono.

"¿hola?" pregunta Torino

"¿hola? ¿Maestro?" pregunta el tipo misterioso "¡qué alegría me da volver a oír su voz!"

"¡All Migth! ¿Eres tú?" pregunta sorprendió Torino, y luego se enoja "¿en dónde demonios estabas metido, irresponsable? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te estuvimos buscando?"

"es una larga historia, después le cuento" dice All Migth "dígame ¿le ha pasado algo al joven Midoriya?"

"le ha pasado de todo al pobre chico, y ahora se le dio por imitarte y desapareció también"

"¿Qué? ¡Eso es terrible! Entonces la visión que tuve se hizo realidad"

"¿de qué visión me hablas? ¿En dónde estás? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? No entiendo nada"

"maestro, escuche, voy a regresar, pero no le debe decir a nadie que hablamos"

"¿Por qué? ¿Estás en una misión secreta o algo asi?"

"le explicare todo cuando nos encontremos, pero debe prometerme que no le dirá a nadie que hablamos ¿me escucho? ¡Prométamelo!"

"está bien, lo prometo, no le diré a nadie que hable contigo. Solo sal de donde sea que estés escondido y vuelve apara acá"

"entendido, tomare el primer vuelo a Japón"

"¿Cómo? ¿Te encuentras en otro país?" pregunta Torino, y la llamada se corta

All Migth se vuelve a tapar el rostro, paga la llamada, y se dirige al aeropuerto de la ciudad en donde se encontraba. Una vez ahí, va hasta la caja.

"buenas tardes, señor ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?" pregunta el empleado

"buenas tardes, joven" dice All Migth, y le muestra su documento "un vuelo a Japón, estoy algo apurado, así que súbame en el próximo avión que salga"

El empleado revisa la documentación de All Migth, y ve que, aparentemente, todo estaba en orden.

"su vuelo partirá hoy a las once de la noche" dice el empleado, mientras le entrega los pasajes a All Migth "¡que tenga buen día, señor Balum!"

"¡gracias, joven!" exclama All Migth, mientras le paga al empleado

All Migth se sienta en uno de los asientos del aeropuerto a esperar su vuelo, esperando poder llegar a tiempo para ayudar a Deku.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 13:** _"el regreso de un grande"_

Deku ya llevaba varios días desaparecido, y sus compañeros ya no sabían en dónde buscar, por lo que supusieron que se había ido de la ciudad.

Un día Bakugo estaba yendo a la biblioteca para dejar unos libros que había pedido pero, en el camino, le pareció ver a Deku.

"¡oye, Deku!" exclamo Bakugo, mientras corría hacia Deku pero, al final, resulto ser solo un estudiante que tenía el pelo parecido

"¿qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó el estudiante, y Bakugo se enfureció

"¡DEMONIOS!" exclamo Bakugo, y le lanzo una pequeña explosión en la cara al estudiante

Luego del altercado en los pasillos, Bakugo fue hasta la sala y se sentó a descansar en el sillón. Trato de prender la tele para relajarse, pero no había nada interesante en ningún canal.

"¡maldita programación!" exclamo Bakugo, molesto, y lanzo el control remoto contra el televisor.

Luego, Bakugo se acostó amargado en el sillón, y empezó a recordar su infancia con Deku. A pesar de que a veces el trato que él tenía hacia Deku no era el mejor, Bakugo si le tenía un cierto cariño a Midoriya. Él jamás lo reconocería en público, pero en parte admiraba la voluntad que Deku tenía, y como el carácter de su rival había ido evolucionando desde que ambos entraron a la A U. Ambos habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, que la ausencia de Deku le hacía sentir un vacío a Bakugo, porque él consideraba que, sin el "nerd", ya no había nadie con quien valiera la pena pelear o discutir, y eso lo hacía sentir vacío por dentro.

"¡maldito nerd!" piensa Bakugo "incluso cuando no estas, me sigues fastidiando la existencia. Nos quedaban muchas cosas que hacer todavía: debíamos terminar nuestra pelea, seguir la compitiendo para ser el héroe número uno, y muchas otras cosas que jamás se darán. Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de despedirte. Si yo me hubiera tenido que ir por X motivo, al menos te hubiera volado la cara"

Luego de pensar durante un rato en completo silencio, Bakugo toma una decisión, y va a buscar a Kirishima, quien estaba en el patio con Mina.

"¡se acabó el descanso!" exclamo Bakugo, molesto "necesito que me ayuden a buscar al maldito nerd!"

"Bakugo ¿te sientes bien?" pregunta Mina, sorprendida "¿realmente quieres ir a buscar a Deku?"

"si, me acabo de acordar que el muy infeliz me debe dinero" dice Bakugo "así que iré a buscarlo para que me lo devuelva"

"¿me estás hablando en serio?" pregunta Mina, algo molesta

"¡claro que te acompañaremos!" exclama Kirishima

"bien, muévanse entonces" dice Bakugo "revisaremos los mismos sectores en los que buscamos el otro día. Tal vez, haya decidido pasear por ahí"

Bakugo se adelanta, y Mina queda un poco desorientada.

"¿de verdad es tan tacaño que es capaz de buscar a Deku solo por un par de monedas?" pregunta Mina

"es como yo te dije, él es el que más extraña a Deku" dice Kirishima "tu solo has como yo y síguele la corriente ¿Quién sabe? tal vez tengamos suerte y podamos encontrar a Deku"

"en serio ¿Por qué insistes en ser amigo de él? ¿No vez que está loco?"

"puede ser, pero seamos sinceros, para querer ser un héroe que arriesga su vida para salvar a los demás, aunque te paguen, hay que estar loco. Además, a mí me agradan las personas con personalidades bizarras, se me hacen de las más divertidas ¿o por qué te crees que me hice tu amigo?"

"Ja Ja ¡que gracioso!" exclama Mina, de forma sarcástica

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, Gran Torino había ido a buscar a All Migth quien, anteriormente, lo había llamado para que lo recogiera. Cuando Torino llego al punto de reunión que All Migth le había indicado, casi no lo pudo reconocer debido a la vestimenta que llevaba.

"maestro ¡qué alegría me da verlo!" exclama All Migth

"¿Qué demonios haces vestido así?" pregunta Torino "¿eres un monje o algo parecido?"

"En realidad, si" dice All Migth "suba al auto, le explicare en el camino"

Los dos suben al vehículo y All Migth empieza a manejar.

"bien, muchacho, ya basta de tanto misterio" dice Torino, molesto "¡exijo una explicación!"

"está bien, te lo diré" dice All Migth "durante todo este tiempo, he estado recluido, por voluntad propia, en el templo de la Flor de Cerezo, que queda en la India"

"ese nombre se me hace familiar ¿ese no es el mismo templo donde Nana había entrenado?"

"si, es exactamente el mismo"

"¿y que se te dio por ir ahí? Y lo que es más importante ¿Por qué desapareciste de esa forma?"

"es que no me encontraba bien. Después de haber perdido el One For All, me sentía destrozado, como si una parte de mí se hubiera perdido. No me arrepiento de haber sacrificado mis poderes, pero aun así me dolió haberme tenido que retirar de esa manera, sentía que ya no servía para nada. Pero, de repente, recordé las experiencia que Nana me contaba acerca del templo Flor de Cerezo, que era un lugar escondido donde los monjes se alejan del mundo para poder encontrar el equilibrio y a su verdadera naturaleza. Necesitaba un poco de paz espiritual, y no quería que nadie me molestara, por eso me fui sin avisar, y hasta conseguí un documento falso para que nadie supiera que me estaba yendo del país"

"¿y tú no pensaste que podría surgir alguna emergencia mientras tú estabas hablando con Buda, maldito irresponsable?"

"no creí podría surgir una emergencia tan grande en la sociedad que requiriera de mi intervención. Después de todo, el All For One ya está en prisión, jamás pensé que un grupo como los normalistas pudiera crear tantos problemas"

"veo que te pusiste al día"

"si, leí todo lo que pude de ellos mientras iba en el avión ¿y que ahí del joven Midoriya? Viene en cuanto supe que había desaparecido"

"aún sigue sin aparecer, por lo visto te imita en todo. Y dime ¿Cómo supiste que Izuku estaba en problemas?"

"en el templo me hacían meditar mucho. Según el maestro, uno está conectado con sus seres queridos y, cuando alcanzas el punto máximo de la meditación, puedes sentir sus emociones aunque, aunque no estén juntos. Mientras meditaba, pude sentir un gran sufrimiento en el corazón de Midoriya, por eso te llame para ver cómo estaba y, cuando me contaste de su desaparición, decidí volver para ayudarlo"

"de todas formas, viniste en vano. Las autoridades, aunque no se esforzaron mucho debido a que estaban ocupados con los normalistas, lo estuvieron buscando, y sus amigos y varios de sus profesores también, nadie sabe dónde esta"

"yo tal vez si puedo encontrarlo pero, primero, debo hablar con su madre por unos asuntos"

"está bien, pero ve al centro de la ciudad"

"¿Cómo que al centro? ¿Se mudó?"

"es una larga historia, te perdiste de varias cosas mientras no estabas"

Mientras tanto, en la granja de Cho, Deku estaba arando la tierra para, posteriormente, sembrarla. Debido a que el tractor estaba descompuesto, Deku tuvo que palear la tierra con una pala (aunque, con sus poderes, no le fue muy difícil)".

"bien, saldré a hacer algunas compras" dice Cho "quiero que todo esté listo para cuando regrese ¿entendido?"

"si, señora" dice Deku "por cierto, mire lo que he estado haciendo"

Deku le muestra a Cho una flor de madera que él mismo tallo.

"¡impresionante!" exclama Cho "veo que has estado practicando. Sigue así"

Cho se va, y Deku continúa paleando la tierra. Mientras trabajaba, una gallina se defeca adentro de su botella con agua. Sin darse cuenta, Deku le termina dando un sorbo y, al sentir ese gusto horrible, lo escupe. Las gallinas empiezan a cacarear en un tono burlón.

"¡malditas aves!" exclama Deku, molesto "deberían hacerse mascotas de mi amigo Kachaan, estoy seguro de que se llevarían muy bien"

Al mencionar a Kachaan, Deku empezó a recordar a todos sus amigos de la U A, y eso lo hizo sentir triste, porque realmente los extrañaba.

Mientras tanto, All Migth había llegado al lugar donde vivía la madre de Deku (solo lo dejaron pasar porque Gran Torino estaba con él, debido a que no quería que nadie supiera que había regresado). La señora Midoriya no sabía que estaba haciendo aquel tipo, que vestía como vagabundo, en su casa; solo lo dejo pasar porque este le había dicho que sabía cómo encontrar a Deku.

"bien, ahora dígame ¿cómo hará para encontrar a mi hijo?" pregunta angustiada la señora "¡estoy preocupada por él!"

"¡ya no hay nada que temer, porque estoy aquí!" exclama All Migth, mientras se quita el turbante y el pañuelo que le cubre la cara "¿y? ¿Ya te sientes más tranquila?"

La madre de Deku agarra un florero y se lo tira a All migth, pero este lo esquiva.

"¡señora, calmese por favor!" exclama All Migth, mientras la madre de Deku le sigue tirando cosas

"¡maldito! ¿Dónde demonios estabas?" pregunta molesta la madre, mientras agarra la escoba, y empieza a perseguir a All Migth "¿cómo te atreves a volver después de todo lo que hiciste?"

"¡pero señora, yo no hice nada!" dice All Migth, mientras esquiva los escobazos de la señora

"¿cómo que no hiciste nada? Yo te confié a mi hijo, me dijiste que lo cuidarías, me convenciste para que lo dejara ir a esa escuela, y ahora mira los resultados ¡DESAPARECIO! ¿Me quieres decir qué diablos estabas haciendo?... Espera ¿sabes qué? No me digas nada, te voy a reventar a golpes"

"¡no, espere!" exclama All migth, mientras le quita la escoba a la señora, pero estaba va a buscar los platos y se los empieza a arrojar "¡pido tiempo, pido tiempo!"

Luego, la madre se calma, deja los platos sobre la mesa, y empieza a llorar. All Migth se acerca y trata de consolarla, pero esta se aleja y le da una cachetada.

"perdón por haberme ido de esa manera, pero me encontraba muy mal" dice All migth "no quería hacerle daño a nadie, pero no podía pensar con claridad"

"Izuku también se sintió muy mal por tu desaparición, básicamente lo abandonaste ¿qué clase de lección pretendes enseñarle? ¿Cuándo las cosas se vuelven difíciles desapareces? ¿Es que acaso no pensaste en él?"

"es que yo creía que ya no podía enseñarle más nada, me sentía más un estorbo que una ayuda para él desde que perdí mis poderes. Y tiene razón, actué de manera muy irresponsable, no solo con él, sino con todo el mundo. Si yo hubiera está aquí, tal vez Midoriya no la hubiera pasado tan mal, y no se hubiera ido. Pero yo le juro que a mí me importa el joven Midoriya, si volví aquí es porque él es una persona muy importante para mí"

"eso no me importa. Tu dijiste que podías encontrar a Izuku ¿eso es verdad?"

"si, es verdad, pero necesito algo de él ¿tiene alguna prenda o algo?"

La madre busca entre sus pertenencias y encuentra un muñequito de All Migth.

"este era un juguete de Deku cuando era pequeño ¿te sirve?" pregunta la madre

"¡si, es perfecto!" exclama All migth "escuche, señora, yo realmente lamento lo que hice, le pido perdón"

"solo trae a mi hijo de regreso, luego hablaremos del resto" dice molesta la señora "ahora lárgate, no quiero verte"

All Migth sale del apartamento, y luego se reúne con Gran Torino en el auto.

"los gritos se escucharon hasta acá" dice Torino "por lo visto no te fue muy bien"

"está enojada, y no la culpo" dice All Migth "bien, ahora vamos hasta el monte"

"¿no dijiste que ibas a buscar a Deku?"

"lo hare, pero necesito un lugar tranquilo para hacerlo, confía en mi"

"¡está bien, pero apúrate!"

Más tarde, All Migth llega a un pequeño monte que quedaba alejado de la ciudad, sube hasta la cima de dicho monte, y se sienta a meditar, con el muñeco en la mano, en el silencio absoluto.

"¡por favor, que esto funcione!" piensa All Migth, mientras entra en transe

Lo que All migth estaba tratando de hacer era conectar con Deku, atreves del campo astral, para averiguar en donde estaba metido. Esta técnica se la habían enseñado en el templo, y funciona mejor si el que la ejecuta tiene alguna pertenencia de la persona que quiere encontrar (y el hecho de que él y Deku habían compartido el OFA, ayudaba más a la conexión). En el pasado, Nana utilizaba esta técnica para atrapar criminales, quiso enseñársela a All migth, pero murió antes de que lo pudiera hacer. Luego de un par de horas, All Migth pudo ver a Deku trabajando en una granja, y también pudo ver la dirección de esa granja. Cuando All migth salió del trance, se dirigió al auto, en donde estaba Gran Torino durmiendo.

"¡DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA!" exclamo All Migth, mientras sacudía a Gran Torino "¡ya sé dónde está el joven!"

"¿de verdad?" pregunta sorprendido Torino "ya había olvidado lo útil que resultaban esas técnicas jipis"

Más tarde, all Migth y Torino llegan a la granja de Cho.

"bien, vamos" dice Torino

"espera, yo fui quien provoco esto, yo soy quien debe arreglarlo" dice All Migth

"como quieras, pero ya no metas la pata" dice Torino, y all migth se baja del auto.

Luego, All migth toca la puerta de la granja, y Cho va a atenderlo.

"¿quién es usted?" pregunta Cho, y luego ve la ropa de All migth "lo lamento, amigo, ya vino otro vagabundo a llevarse las sobras de la comida, vuelva mañana"

"no, vengo a ver a Izuku Midoriya ¿está aquí?" pregunta All Migth

"si, está en el campo, arando la tierra" dice Cho "¿usted es pariente suyo?"

"es una larga historia" dice All Migth, y luego se va

Deku estaba trabajando cuando, de repente, ve una figura familiar que se va acercando hacia él.

"¡no puede ser!" exclama Deku, mientras se frota los ojos "¿podrá ser...?"

"ya no debes sufrir más ¿sabes por qué?" pregunta All migth, mientras se quita el turbante y el pañuelo "¡por qué yo estoy aquí!"

"¡ORU MAITOOOO!" exclama Deku, mientras suelta la pala, corre a darle un abrazo a All Migth

Luego del conmovedor reencuentro, All Migth le explico a Deku los motivos de su desaparición y, a su vez, Deku le explico a su maestro por todo lo que tuvo que pasar

"¡ya veo!" exclama All migth "ese tal Normal Man parece ser una verdadera amenaza. Entiendo que te hayas ido por miedo de poner a tus amigos en peligro, pero esta no es la forma de solucionar las cosas"

"no es solo por eso" dice Deku, y se entristece un poco "Normal Man me demostró que, en mi corazón, hay un gran rencor, y un instinto salvaje y dañino el cual nunca podré volver a dormir. Mientras tenga eso en mi corazón, no poder ser un héroe ¿cómo puedo ser un héroe cuando tengo sentimientos así en mi interior? Yo creí que había olvidado todos esos malos momentos de soledad de mi infancia pero, ahora, me doy cuenta de que jamás los deje ir y, ahora, me están corrompiendo el alma. Lo lamento, Oru maito, pero parece que elegiste a la persona equivocada para ser tu sucesor"

"no me equivoque. Yo siempre supe que tenías esos sentimientos en tu corazón, y aun así te entregue el OFA ¿sabes por qué? Porque vi que tu espíritu era noble, y sabía que ibas a poder vencer ese rencor tarde o temprano. Tu problema no desaparecerá hasta que perdones a la persona que más dolor te hizo sentir"

"¿pero cómo puedo librarme de todos esos sentimientos? Intente hacer de todo pero, aun así, no se van. Perdone a Kachaan y a todas las personas que me dieron la espalda cuando no tenía poderes pero, aun así, mi corazón sigue lleno de ira, no sé qué más hacer"

"eso es porque la persona que más desprecias no es a él joven Bakugo, ni a tu madre, ni a ningún conocido tuyo. La persona que más odias eres a ti mismo"

"¿a mí?"

"si, a ti. Desde que nos conocimos, me di cuenta que tu, desde que eras niño, te odiabas a ti mismo por haber nacido diferente a los demás, y cuando conseguiste un kosei, quisiste parecerte a mí porque querías olvidar tu pasado y hacer como si nunca hubiese ocurrido"

"yo... creo que tienes razón" dice Deku, deprimido

"escucha, para ser un héroe, uno debe sentir un gran amor por las demás personas, y eso es imposible de lograr si no te quieres a ti mismo primero" dice All Migth, mientras le pone la mano en el hombro a Deku "cuando perdí mis poderes, yo también me odie a mí mismo, pesaba que era un perdedor y que ya no serbia para nada. Pero, en mi estancia en el templo, los monjes me enseñaron que todo pasa por algo y, que si la vida me había quitado mis poderes, fue porque mi tiempo de héroe se había acabado, y para prepararme para cumplir la misión más importante y heroica de mi vida"

"¿y cuál sería esa misión?"

"ser un buen mentor para ti"

"es que yo no puedo quererme a mí mismo porque no sé quién soy. Como bien me dijo Kachaan, no soy un particularista, porque nací sin kosei, y tampoco soy normalista, porque tengo un kosei ajeno ¿entiende lo que quiero decir? No soy nada"

"yo si se lo que eres: eres Izuku Midoriya, un chico sin poderes que, gracias a su espíritu y voluntad, se ganó el honor de ser el heredero del One For All. Eres alguien que, en cada pelea, se sacrifica y muestra valor, que ama a sus seres queridos, y que, si alguna persona necesita ayuda, le dará una mano, sin importar si esa persona tiene o no un kosei. Tu posees el poder de alguien con kosei, la voluntad de una persona normal, y el corazón de un héroe"

"¿eso es lo que crees de mí?"

"si, pero no importa lo que yo crea de ti, lo importante es lo que tu pienses de ti" dice All Migth, y se levanta "escucha, tu madre te extraña, y tus amigos también quieren que vuelvas con ellos pero, si decides quedarte, es tu decisión. Te dejare que lo pienses bien"

All Migth se va, y Deku se sienta y se pone a pensar en todo lo que este le dijo. Deku se acercó a una pequeña laguna, que estaba en el terreno de Cho, y mira su reflejo en el agua. Por primera vez, Deku pudo mirar su propio reflejo con una gran sonrisa, y sentirse bien con lo que estaba viendo. Luego de un rato, Deku agarra sus cosas, y se reúne en el auto con All Migth.

"veo que decidiste irte" dice Cho, con una sonrisa "¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿Te cansaste del trabajo o ya solucionaste tu problema interno?"

"resulta ser que, para solucionar mi problema, solo necesitaba un poco de equilibrio" dice Deku, y le devuelve el cuchillo a Cho "¡gracias por todo! tenga, se lo devuelvo"

"¡consérvalo!" exclama Cho "sigue practicando, eres bueno esculpiendo madera"

"se lo agradezco, y le quería pedir una última cosa"

"si, ahora te pagare por todo el trabajo que hiciste"

"el dinero no me necesito, yo quiero hacer otra cosa"

"¿qué cosa?" pregunta Cho, y Deku le susurra algo al oído "está bien, date el gusto"

Deku se acerca a una de las gallinas y, de una patada, la manda a volar.

"¡he querido hacer eso desde que llegue aquí!" exclama Deku, y luego se sube al auto

Luego, All Migth conduce hasta una estación de servicio, y se detiene para cargar gasolina.

"ya llame a la academia para decirles que ibas a volver" dice Gran Torino "te estan esperando

"si, lo que más quiero es volver a la A U" dice Deku "pero primero quiero pasar tiempo con mi mama, debió haberme extrañado mucho"

"iremos con ella entonces, yo te llevare" dice All Migth

Luego de haber dejado a Gran Torino en su casa, Deku y All Migth fueron hasta el lugar en donde se hospedaba la señora Midoriya, y está casi lloro de la emoción al ver a su hijo.

"¡mi niño, pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver!" exclamo la madre, mientras abrazaba a Deku "¿te hiciste daño?"

"no, mama, estoy bien" dice Deku, contento

"¿seguro?"

"si, estoy sano como un gusano"

"¡que gusto!" exclama la madre, y luego abofetea a Deku "¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO AL IRTE DE ESA MANERA? Me tenías con el corazón en la boca"

"perdón, pero en serio creía que estarías mejor si yo me iba lejos"

"bueno, no quiero que nunca más lo vuelvas a hacer ¿entendiste?"

"si, mama" dice Deku, y le da un abrazo a su madre

"¿lo ve, señora?" pregunta All Migth "le dije que traería al joven de regreso, usted puede confiar plenamente en mi"

"aún sigo molesta con usted por lo que hizo" dice la madre "pero, de igual forma, le agradezco que haya traidor de regreso a mi hijo. Solo por eso, lo invitare a cenar"

"acepto entonces" dice All Migth "pero solo le voy a pedir que, de ser posible, solo me de comida vegetaría. Yo ya me he entregado a los hábitos de los monjes, no puedo comer carne"

"¡que extraños que son esos tipos!" exclama Deku

"lo son, pero también son muy sabios" dice All Migth

Al caer la noche, mientras cenaban escuchando música, Deku le empieza a contar a su madre todo lo que vivió en la granja, y All Migth comparte con la pequeña familia Midoriya sus desventuras en el templo. Entre ellas, el ex símbolo de la paz conto que, para poder llegar al templo Flor de Cerezo, tuvo que caminar durante días atreves de una jungla mística, en donde se podía escuchar a los espíritus de la naturaleza susurrar (la madre de Deku se puso medio incomoda con esa anécdota, ella llego a pensar que All Migth había consumido drogas). De pronto, a mitad de la cena, la trasmisión de la radio se corta.

"¡interrumpimos este programa para dar un reporte de último momento!" exclamo el comentarista "hace algunas horas, los normalistas atacaron una prisión para poder liberar a la gente de su organización que los héroes clandestinos habían capturado y entregado a las autoridades. Durante el asalto a dicha cárcel, murieron cinco héroes y hubo varios heridos. El héroe número uno, Endelvor, quien había dicho que era imposible que los normalistas se fugaran de esa prisión con éxito, no quiso hacer comentarios. Regresamos a su programación habitual"

"¡que terrible es todo esto que está pasando!" exclama la madre "esos salvajes causan muerte y destrucción a donde sea que van"

"y lo peor es que, para ellos, lo que hacen son actos heroicos" dice Deku

"¿Cómo es eso?" pregunta All Migth

"le explico" dice Deku "para los normalistas, la gente que nace sin poderes es buena y la gente que posee kosei son malos, pero eso solo lo dicen porque, al igual que yo, sufrieron maltrato y exclusión por ser diferentes a la gran mayoría. Ellos creen que, si eliminan a la gente con poderes, podrán crear un mundo utópico porque, al no existir gente con Kosei, ya no existiría la desigualdad social"

"¡eso es absurdo!" exclama All Migth "la desigualdad social va mucho más allá de la cuestión de los poderes, aunque no nos discrimináramos por eso, lo haríamos por el color de piel, por la situación económica de cada uno, etc. Además, y dejando de lado lo que acabo de decir, igual no podrían cumplir sus objetivos, porque dañarían el equilibrio natural"

"¿a qué se refiere con eso?" pregunta la señora

"esto me lo enseñaron en el templo. Para los monjes, todo en esta vida ocurre y está por algo, si la naturaleza decidió crear a gente con poderes y a otra gente que no, fue para que cada uno hiciera distintas funciones, las cuales ni siquiera nosotros conocemos cuales son, pero que las ahí, las ahí. No existen grupos ni razas superiores, todas y todos tienen sus fortalezas y debilidades; ninguna es capaz de hacer una utopía por si sola pero, si entre todas trabajan juntas y se complementan entre sí, podremos tener un mundo mejor. Según mi maestro, raza humana es como un gigantesco rompecabezas al que no le falta ninguna pieza pero que, para poder completarlo, cada pieza debe ir en su lugar, y depende de los héroes darle este mensaje a la gente logren ponerse de acuerdo"

"¡eso fue hermoso!" exclama Deku "entonces, y como diría la señora Cho, lo que le falta al mundo es equilibrio"

"¡exacto, joven!" exclama All Migth "por un lado, los normalistas está en su derecho de estar enojados, pues el gobierno de nuestro país jamás ha mostrado un interés por ellos. Incluso yo, cuando era joven, trate de ayudar a las personas que no poseían poderes, pero no pude acabar con esa desigualdad. Pero, por el otro lado, lo que está haciendo Normal Man no es para nada heroico, es solo un acto de venganza encarnizado y sangriento, que no solo perjudicara a sus enemigos, sino también a la gente que lo apoya. No existe villano más grande y más peligroso que aquel que hace el mal y piensa que es un héroe"

Luego de la cena, Deku se empezó a preparar para dormir. Cuando Deku se fue a dormir, su madre se puso frente a All Migth para hablar con él muy seriamente. Después de la charla, la madre de Deku le permite a All Migth quedarse a dormir en el sofá (esto se debe a que él no podía ir a su casa porque no quería que nadie supiera que volvió a Japón). Al día siguiente, All Migth lleva a Deku a la academia en su auto pero, cuando está a un par de cuadras de esta, se detiene.

"estas a dos cuadras de la academia" dice All migth "solo baja y sigue derecho"

"¿Cómo? ¿No me dijiste que me acompañarías a la academia?" pregunta Deku, un poco decepcionado

"aun no puedo dejar que sepan que he regresado, joven Mirdoriya" dice All Migth "debo regresar al templo a terminar con mis lecciones"

"pero ayer me dijiste que estarías conmigo, que serias un gran instructor"

"y para eso debo volverme más sabio, quiero aprender todo lo que pueda con los monjes para luego poder pasarte todo ese conocimiento a ti. Anoche hable con tu madre, y ella permitirá que yo siga siendo tu mentor, siempre y cuando tú te cuides y procures no hacer estupideces ¿me escuchaste?"

"¡sí, señor!"

"bien, ahora me voy. Lo único que te voy a pedir es que no le digas a nadie que me viste. Y recuerda, siempre que me necesites, ahí estaré"

"gracias, Oru Maito" dice Deku, y abraza a All Migth "¿sabes? La verdad es que, de no haber sido porque usted me mostro el lado generoso de las personas con kosei, tal vez me hubiera convertido en normalista. Aunque hayas perdido tus poderes, en lo que a mi concierne, sigues siendo el mejor héroe del mundo"

Deku se va, y All Migth lo ve con una gran sonrisa.

"ese chico será un gran héroe cuando crezca" piensa All migth "incluso, podría ser el mejor de todos los tiempo"

Deku llega hasta la academia, y luego entra en esta, sabiendo que es el sitio al cual pertenece y del cual jamás se tuvo que haber ido.

 **CAPITULO 14:** _"una decepcionante realidad"_

Deku va caminando hasta los dormitorios y, al llegar, ve a casi todos sus amigos, quienes se sorprenden de verlo.

"¡Deku, volviste!" exclamo Iida, contento, y lo abraza

"¡qué bueno que regresaste, gero!" exclama Tsuyu

"gracias, chicos, yo también los extrañe mucho" dice Deku, mientras saluda a todo el mundo

Luego, Deku y Uraraka se ponen frente a frente.

"hola" dice Deku, avergonzado

"hola" dice Uraraka, con la mirada baja

"Uraraka, yo… realmente lamento lo que…" dice Deku

"no hace falta que te disculpes, está todo bien" dice Uraraka "yo me alegro de que hayas vuelto"

"¡yo también me alegro de volver!" exclama Deku, contento "¡qué bien se siente regresar a donde pertenezco!"

"¡pero miren quien regreso!" exclama Todoroki, mientras entra a la sala, y luego saluda a Deku "pensé que no ibas a volver"

"lo lamento, pero no se desearan de mi tan fácilmente" dice Deku, y todos se ríen

"¿Por qué tanto alboroto?" pregunta Bakugo, malhumorado, mientras baja de la escalera "¿no ven que intento dormir?"

Bakugo se sorprende mucho al ver a Deku en la sala.

"¡hola Kachaan!" exclama Deku

"¡Lo que me faltaba!" exclama Bakugo, haciéndose el enojado "¿Por qué demonios volviste? ¡Yo que estaba tan contento con tu ausencia y bienes a arruinarme la alegría!"

"mira le el lado positivo, Bakugo" dice Kirishima "al menos podrás pedirle a Dkeu que te devuelva el dinero que te debe"

"¿de qué dinero están hablando?" pregunta Deku, confundido

"Bakugo te estuvo buscando por toda la ciudad porque quería que le devolvieras un dinero que él te presto. De entre todos nosotros, fue él que más quiso encontrarte" dice Kirishima

"y, ahora que te encontré, quiero que me lo devuelvas" dice Bakugo

"pero yo no te debo na…" dice Deku, y luego se le ocurre una idea "¡ahora entiendo! Me estuviste buscando porque realmente me extrañabas"

"¡no inventes cosas, maldito nerd!" exclama Bakugo, enfadado "¡solo dices eso para no querer devolverme el dinero que me pediste, miserable estafador!"

"está bien, te daré dinero pero, a partir de ahora, cada vez que me digas "Maldito Nerd" significara "te quiero amigo""

"¡cierra la maldita boca! ¿Sabes qué? Quédate con ese inmundo dinero. No quiero ninguna cosa que venga de ti"

Bakugo se va a su cuarto, y Deku se queda contento.

"¡ese Kachaan no cambia más!" piensa Deku

Mientras Deku estaba hablando con Kachaan, Uraraka había ido a buscar la agenda que le había comprado, con la intención de regalársela pero, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Todoroki le devuelve a Midoriya su agenda electrónica.

"ten, dejaste esto cuando te fuiste" dice Todoroki, mientras le da su agenda a Deku "por cierto, deberías ir a ver a Hatsume, ella también se preocupó por tu desaparición"

"si, iré a verla ahora" dice Deku "¿sabes? Extrañe esta agenda electrónica, es realmente genial"

Uraraka se sintió medio deprimida al ver que Hatsume se le había adelantado, y decidió volver a guardar la agenda de All Migth en su bolsillo.

"no te sientas mal, esas cosas pasan" dice Aoyama, quien se colocó al lado de Uraraka "es como dice el dicho: "cocodrilo que se duerme se convierte en cartera""

"no se la quería regalar con esa intención" dice Uraraka "solo quería hacer las paces con él"

"¡si, como no!" exclama Aoyama, de forma sarcástica

Uraraka, un poco molesta, le toca la espalda a Aoyama, y este flota hasta el techo.

"veo que eres una mal perdedora, pero no importa, a mí no me molesta esto" dice Aoyama, mientras flota por toda la sala "ahora podre alumbrar con mis brillitos todo el lugar ¡WUIIIIII!"

Mientras tanto, Deku acababa de llegar al laboratorio de Hatsume, y esta, con gran alegría, salto encima de él para saludarlo.

"¡Deku, que alegría que hayas vuelto!" exclama Hatsume, mientras abraza a Deku y aprieta sus "personalidades" contra el pecho del peli verde

"a mí también me da gusto verte, Mei" dice Deku, un poco avergonzado "no pensé que me extrañarías tanto"

"¿y cómo no te voy a extrañar?" pregunta Hatsume "si eres de los pocos que realmente aprecia a mis bebes. Por cierto, Todoroki, ya tengo un prototipo del cañón anti escudos de energía que me pediste"

"perfecto, nos servirá para defendernos en caso de que Normal Man decida atacarnos" dice Todoroki

"un momento ¿Cómo que un cañon anti escudos?" pregunta Deku, confundido

Todoroki le explica a Deku que Hatsume ya sabía sobre su organización clandestina, y sobre los planes que estos tenían.

"no creo que sea buena idea continuar con la clandestinidad, Todoroki" dice Deku "nuestros ataques no sirvieron de nada, la organización de los normalistas es más grande de lo que parecía. Además, le prometí a mi mama que ya no me metería en problemas"

"lo sé, pero el cañón es solo por precaución" dice Todoroki "Normal man dijo que iba a buscarte y, si decide venir hasta aquí, estaremos listos para enfrentarlo. Y tienes razón, tal vez lo mejor sea dejarles el trabajo a los profesionales, nosotros ya hicimos nuestra parte. Después de que termine de descifrar los datos que robamos de la computadora normalista y se los envié a las autoridades, dejaremos de meternos en este conflicto"

"creo que será lo mejor" dice Hatsume "ya se han arriesgado demasiado, y ya han hecho todo lo que han podido hacer, pero no se sientan mal, este conflicto es demasiado grande hasta para los héroes perfecciónales"

"aun así, lo que más me preocupa es que tipo de cosas les estará haciendo Normal Man a todos los civiles que nacieron sin kosei" dice Deku, preocupado "ese tipo es un monstruo sin escrúpulos, hará lo que sea con tal de cumplir con sus metas"

Mientras tanto, en el escondite de los normalistas, el capital Alalzar estaba entrenando a todas las personas jóvenes y adultas para que sirvieran al ejército de la hermandad.

"¡VAMOS, MUEVANCES, MAS RAPIDO!" grita Alalzar, mientras les hacía hacer flexiones de brazos a su escuadrón "¡las guerras se pelean con armas, pero se ganan con soldados así que, si queremos vencer a los sangres sucias, debemos poner el doble de esfuerzo! ¡Miren que la guerra iniciara dentro de poco tiempo, y nosotros seremos la principal fuerza de ataque! ¿Se entendió?"

"¡SI SEÑOR!" exclamaron los normalistas

"¿Cuál es nuestro lema?" pregunto Alalzar

"¡ES MEJOR MORIR PELEANDO O SUCIDARCE QUE RENDIRCE!" gritan todos los normalistas

"¡bien!" exclama Alazar "ahora díganme: ¿Qué es lo que descubrirán nuestros enemigos cuando se enfrenten a nosotros?"

"¡DESCUBRIRAN QUE LOS SANGRE PURAS SOMOS LOS MAS FUERTES!" exclama los normalistas

Luego de terminar de entrenar a su escuadrón, Alazar volvió al escondite de la ciudad, en donde se encontró con Araki y con Zaipan, y se enteró de que, en otro de los refugios en donde entrenan a su ejército, tuvieron que matar a uno de sus "hermanos" porque se negó a luchar al lado de la hermandad.

"¡es terrible!" exclama Alazar "ya es la quinta vez que tenemos que sacrificar a uno de nuestros hermanos porque se niegan a ver la verdadera justicia"

"si, esto es malo" dice Dice Araki "ya de por si somos relativamente pocos, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder a mas hermanos, debemos reforzar todavía más nuestra ideología"

"ni se esfuercen, hay gente que directamente jamás va a aprender" dice Zaipan "perder a "hermanos" que se niegan a seguir nuestra justicia no es perdida, es ganancia. No necesitamos a gente débil y cobarde que no quiera pelear por nuestra noble causa. Si una persona le suelta la mano a la hermandad, entonces la hermandad le soltara la mano a esa persona ¡punto final!"

Zaipan se aleja de sus compañeros para seguir con su trabajo, y Alalzar queda sorprendido.

"¡qué mujer!" exclama Alalzar "Zaipan es realmente muy hermosa, y tiene el carácter que a mí me atrae en una dama"

"ni lo pienses" dice Araki "ella está fuera de tu alcance, la causa lo es todo para ella; incluso, una vez, conto que dejo a su novio para poder concentrarse en la lucha"

"no sé cómo haya sido su ex, pero veras que, una vez que despliegue todo mi encanto, no se podrá despegar de mí. Ya he pasado suficiente tiempo en este país como para saber cómo seducir a las mujeres japonesas"

"¿y cómo la piensas seducir?" pregunta Araki, y Alalzar saca la lengua "¡cochino!"

"veras que le va a encantar" dice Alalzar, mientras se come una pastilla de menta "tu solo observa y aprende, mi querido amigo científico, estas a punto de ver a un profesional en acción"

Alazar se acerca a Zaipan, quien estaba organizando un montón de papeleo.

"¡hola, preciosa!" exclama Alalzar "¿tienes planes para esta noche?"

"sí, tengo que administrar algunos documentos necesarios para que los héroes no descubran donde quedan nuestros campos de entrenamiento" dice Zaipan "además, tú también tienes trabajo esta noche, recuerda que tú y tu equipo deben estar en el puerto a la madrugada para transportar todo el gas que nos llegara de distintas partes del mundo"

"si, no lo he olvidado pero, después de eso, estaba pensando que podíamos hacer otras cosa" dice Alalzar, y le saca la lengua a Zaipan

Zaipan se enfurece, y golpea a Allazar con una carpeta pesada en la cabeza. Alazar regresa a la mesa de Araki, quien se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

"¿qué es lo que me ibas a enseñar, mi querido amigo ruso?" pregunta Araki, a modo de broma

"la verdad, no sé qué fue lo que salió mal" dice Alazar, mientras se pasa la mano por la cabeza "de seguro es lesbiana"

Luego de un rato, Normal Man llega al escondite, y Alazar le explica el problema que hubo en el campo de entrenamiento. Normal Man se deprime un poco por la muerte de uno de sus hermanos, pero luego se pone firme y continua con los preparativos del gas.

"bien, esta noche será muy importante, hermanos" dice Normal Man "el éxito de nuestro plan depende de que todo el gas BZ12 llegue a salvo desde el muelle hasta los escondites ¿cómo va la preparación de las tuberías en el pilar del cielo?"

"todo va según el plan" dice Zaipan "los héroes no sospechan nada, ellos creen que todas las contracciones que estamos haciendo en el Pilar del Cielo son simples remodelaciones"

"¡excelente!" exclama Normal Man "los malditos sangres sucias no sabrán que los golpeo"

"¿pero que ahí de Tarawa? él puede sospechar algo" dice Araki "me parece absurdo que estemos usando el edificio más importante de toda su empresa sin que él se dé cuenta"

"de Tarawa no se preocupen, Zaipan tiene ese problema controlado" dice Normal Man

"yo creo que deberíamos matar a ese maldito científico sangre sucia" dice Alazar "la última vez que usted lo ataco tuvo suerte, pero ahora podemos darle un golpe rápido y letal para deshacernos de él de una vez y por todas"

"no haremos tal cosa" dice Zaipan

"¿y por qué no?" pregunta Araki "¿sabes? yo siempre sospeche de ti, Zaipan. Pasas demasiado tiempo con Tarawa ¿cómo sé que realmente le eres fiel a la hermandad?"

"¿de qué demonios estás hablando?" pregunta molesta Zaipan

"¡SUFICIENTE!" grita Normal Man "nadie le hará nada a Tarawa, lo necesitamos con vida para nuestros planes ¿por qué no pueden confiar en mí? ¿Cuándo les he fallado?"

"nunca, pero a verdad es que usted no parece confiar mucho en nosotros, jefe" dice Alazar

"nosotros llevamos años ayudando y trabajando bajo sus órdenes, pero usted jamás nos ha enseñado su verdadero rostro" dice Araki

"ya les he dicho porque" dice Normal man es todo parte del plan, nadie puede saber mi identidad hasta que llegue el momento"

"ya estamos a nada de cumplir nuestro plan, por lo que no veo él porque esperar más" dice Alazar "usted nos enseñó que, entre hermanos de sangre pura, la confianza es lo más importante tal vez usted debería dar el ejemplo"

"¿es que acaso son idiotas?" pregunta molesta Zaipan "todo lo que hacemos es por ustedes malditos desagradeci..."

"no, déjalos, tienen razón" dice Normal Man "ustedes gana, les mostrare mi verdadero rosotros, pero que conste que ustedes lo pidieron"

La armadura de Normal Man se abre y, de su interior, sale un hombre de contextura delgada. Alazar y Araki se quedaron sin aire al ver la verdadera identidad de su jefe.

"¡TARAWA!" exclama Araki

"¡imposible, tú no puedes ser nuestro jefe!" exclama Alazar, confundido "a ti y a Normal Man los vimos en el mismo lugar cuando fue el atentado en Merek"

"La que estaba dentro de la armadura aquel día era yo" dice Zaipan "los sangres sucias estaban empezando a sospechar que Tarawa estaba vinculado con nosotros, así que armamos todo ese espectáculo para despistar a los héroes y dejarlo a él limpio"

"pero tú eres un sangre sucia" dice Araki "tu kosei te permite estirar los brazos"

"¿te refieres a este kosei?" pregunta Tarawa, y se saca unos guantes especiales, los cuales estaban tan bien hechos que parecían reales "¿les gustan? Los llamo "guantes engaña bobos". Cuando los tengo puestos, pareciera que puedo estirar los brazos pero, en realidad, todo es producto de unos guantes mecánicos. Hace muchos años, se me ocurrió la idea de hacerme pasar por un sangre sucia para ganarme la confianza de los héroes y así poder acercarme a su organización. de esa forma, cuando el momento llegara, podríamos hacerlos pedazos sin esfuerzo. Incluso logre hacerme amigo de Endelvor, y aquel idiota no sabe que yo le robo la información de su propia organización de inteligencia frente a sus narices"

"pero a usted le afecto el gas BZ12" dice Alazar "estuvo internado en el hospital por eso"

"se ve que no prestaron atención" dice Tarawa "¿recuerdan cuando me dispararon aquel dardo en el pecho? Bueno, aquel proyectil contenía un químico que provocaba los efectos secundarios del gas, pero sin ser mortal. Habría sido muy sospechosos que alguien como yo, que supuestamente tiene un kosei, hubiese salido ileso de la nube de gases mortales, asi cree ese químico para que me ayudara a confundir a los héroes"

"pero los efectos secundarios del gas son increíblemente dolorosos" dice Araki "¿no sufriste cuando estuviste internado"

"si, lo hice, pero todo ese sufrimiento que pase fue por el bien de la hermandad" dice Tarawa

"siempre dando el ejemplo ¿verdad, jefe?" pregunta Alazar, contento

"si, ahora es su turno de hacer algo por nuestros hermanos" dice Tarawa "regresen al trabajo, y recuerden, no deben hablar con nadie acerca de mi verdadera identidad"

"no hay problema, Tarawa, la mantendremos en secreto" dice Araki

"gracias" dice Tarawa "y, por cierto, mi verdadero nombre es Keiko"

Araki y Alalzar vuelven a sus puestos de trabajo, y Tarawa se vuelve a meter adentro de su armadura.

"¿realmente crees que haya sido buena idea el revelarles a esos dos tu verdadera identidad?" pregunta Zaipan

"ellos son de nuestros hermanos más leales" dice Tarawa "tranquila, todo estará bien. En lo que nos tenemos que concentrar ahora es en trasladar el gas a los escondites"

"Por cierto, en treinta minutos tienes que reunirte con Endelvor" dice Zaipan

"tienes razón, mejor me apuro" dice Tarawa, y se va volando por un túnel

Tarawa voló atreves de unos ductos secretos que están por debajo de la ciudad hasta terminar en el laboratorio que estaba debajo de su casa. Una vez ahí, Tarawa sale de su armadura, entra en el interior de una máquina que lo bañara, lo seca, lo peina, y hasta le pone un traje, y luego sale de su laboratorio (el cual, para poder entrar y salir de él, hacía falta que el sensor de la puerta de metal te escaneara los ojos, las manos, el pelo, y luego debías escribir un código muy complejo). Una vez fuera del laboratorio, Tarawa se encuentra con una de sus empleadas domésticas (la cual poseía un kosei).

"buenas noches, doctor ¿le fue bien con sus experimentos?" pregunto la señora

"así es, señora, aunque termine agotado" dice Tarawa "hágame un favor, vaya a la cocina y dígale al chef que vaya preparando una de sus especialidades, que hoy nos visita el héroe número uno"

"de inmediato, señor" dice la señora, y se va

"¡no puedo creer que tenga que tener a sangre sucias viviendo bajo mi mismo techo!" piensa enojado Tarawa "pero bueno, no importa, lo que sea con tal de pasar desapercibido"

Más tarde, Endelvor llega a la mansión, y Tarawa lo recibe de una forma muy cálida y gentil. Luego de saludarse, los dos se sientan a cenar y a hablar de diversos temas relacionados a los ataques normalistas.

"no tengo idea de cómo hicieron los normalistas para infiltrarse dentro de la prisión" dice Endelvor "se supone que era un lugar impenetrable"

"lo sé, yo también estoy muy sorprendido por eso, recuerda que mi empresa trabajo en la construcción de esa prisión" dice Tarawa "el único que conocía los posibles puntos débiles del establecimiento, además de mis trabajadores y yo, eras tú"

"si, esta situación está cada vez peor" dice Endelvor "la ciudad está empezando a dudar de mi capacidad como héroe número uno. Esto es muy humillante, no pase años tratando de llegar a la cima del mundo para que vengan los malditos normalistas y me dejen en ridículo"

"tranquilo, esto es algo temporal, nadie te dejara en ridículo. Escucha, para poder evitar que los normalistas te tomen por sorpresa, necesitas mejorar las computadoras de tu empresa ¿hace cuánto que no les instalas un programa nuevo?"

"no lo sé, hace años"

"¿ves? Ese es el problema. Con lo descuidado que está tu sistema de seguridad, cualquier hacker idiota podría meterse a robarte la información. Permite que mi empresa se encargue de mejorar tu sistema de ciber seguridad; es más, yo, personalmente, creare un nuevo programa de seguridad para ti. Lo tendré listo para la semana que viene, y le pediré a Zaipan que te lo entregue en persona"

"hablando de tu secretaria, deberías tener cuidado. Recuerda que ella es una mujer que no posee kosei, podría ser una espía normalista"

"no, es imposible, Zaipan jamás me traicionaría, es mi mano derecha y mi empleada más leal"

"igual, preferiría que el programa me lo entregues tú, o alguien que posea un kosei"

"no hay problema, te lo entregare yo entonces. No te preocupes, mi querido amigo de fuego, si trabajamos juntos, venceremos a los normalistas en un papeleo, y tu reputación seguirá en lo más alto"

"gracias, amigo, la verdad no sé lo que haría sin tu apoyo" dice Endelvor, con una sonrisa

Después de un rato, Endelvor se va, y Tarawa vuelve a bajar a su laboratorio personal. Una vez ahí, Tarawa le conecta un par de cables a la armadura Normal Man para recargarla, y luego se sienta en su computadora y empieza crear una especie de virus informático. Un rato después, Tarawa recibe un mensaje de texto de Zaipan que decía: "estoy en casa". Al terminar de leer el mensaje, Tarawa abre la puerta de su laboratorio, y Zaipan se mete ahí junto con él. Una vez que los dos ya están en un ambiente donde ni los empleados de la mansión ni nadie los pueden escuchar, Tarawa le empieza a contar a Zaipan lo que estuvo hablando con Endelvor.

"¿y cómo planeas sacarle ventaja a esta situación?" pregunta Zaipan

"es simple, estoy creando un virus informático, el cual está diseñado para robar la información de las computadoras de la organización del imbécil encendido para, posteriormente, pasar todos esos datos a nuestra base de datos, sin levantar sospecha" dice Tarawa "si trabajo duro, el virus lo puedo tener listo para pasado mañana. Se lo entregare a Endelvor dentro de un disco, el cual él piensa que es una mejora para sus sistema de seguridad y, sin saberlo, nos estará facilitando muestra lucha contra los héroes como siempre lo ha hecho"

"espera un momento ¿no habías insertado en su computadora un virus parecido hace años?"

"si, pero ya debe estar completamente desactualizado, no creo que venga mal una mejora" dice Tarawa "bien, ahora me pondré a trabajar. Cuando salgas del laboratorio, pídele a una de las sirvientas que prepare mucho café, porque voy a estar hasta tarde programando todo esto"

De pronto, Zaipan se da cuenta de que a Tarawa le empieza a latir el ojo izquierdo.

"¡Keiko, tu tic volvió!" exclama Zaipan, preocupada

"¿de verdad?" pregunta Tarawa, y se toma una pastilla con un poco de agua "debe ser por el estrés, he estado muy ocupado con los preparativos para el plan de purificación total"

"¿Por qué no mejor descansas esta noche y mañana, a primera hora, empiezas a trabajar con el virus?"

"no, no puedo. Mientras antes termine con esto mejor"

"¡vamos, necesitas relajarte un poco! ¿Te acuerdas del yacusi que compraste en aquella subasta? ¿Hace cuánto que no lo usas? Yo digo que nos demos un yapuson. Además, no puedes ayudar a nuestra hermandad si te agarra un ataque de estrés como te ocurrió aquella vez ¿lo recuerdas?"

"¡si, fue horrible, casi me exploto el ojo aquella vez!" exclama Tarawa, mientras se acaricia la cara "bueno, vamos, pero un bañito rápido y ya"

Tarawa y Zaipan se ponen los trajes de baño, y entran al yacusi, el cual lanzaba muchas burbujas.

"¡esto si es increíble!" exclama Tarawa, relajado, mientras fuma un abanó "debo reconocértelo, Zaipan, tuviste una gran idea"

"¡yo tal vez no sepa tanto de tecnología como tú, pero también soy una genial!" dice Zaipan, mientras se toma un vaso de vino "¿te sientes mejor ahora?"

"si, mucho mejor" dice Tarawa "para mañana estaré listo para trabajar. Y dime ¿alguna novedad con nuestros hermanos mientras yo no estaba?"

"ninguna, ellos ahora trabajan con más ganas, y se están preparando para el traslado del gas, Alazar se encargara de la operación personalmente"

"mejor, él es uno de mis mejores oficiales de alto rango"

"si, pero también es un idiota ¿puedes creer que el cochino se me insinuó de una manera increíblemente obscena? A veces me dan ganas de regresarlo a aquella prisión de la Siberia, de donde lo sacamos"

"no seas tan mala con él, sabes que los rusos tienen otras costumbres y, si bien yo no apruebo obscenidades en mi hermandad, mínimo lo puedo entender. Es difícil que cualquier hombre se resista a una belleza como tú"

"mentiroso, solo dices eso para que no me sienta mal" dice Zaipan, un poco avergonzada "las arrugas ya se me están empezando a notar, y el estrés laboral solo hace que empeoren"

"bueno, yo conozco una forma en la que podemos relajarnos" dice Tarawa, mientras le agarra la mano a Zaipan, y esta se pone colorada

Tarawa se acerca lentamente a Zaipan, con la intención de besarla, pero esta, a último momento, lo frena.

"recuerda lo que hablamos" dice Zaipan, un poco deprimida "habíamos quedado en que era mejor no empezar una relación para poder enfocarnos en conseguir nuestros objetivo"

"si, lo sé, sé que la hermandad es lo más importante" dice Tarawa "pero igual me sigues volviendo loco, y sé que yo también te provoco los mismos sentimientos. ¿Sabes? En cuanto logremos reclamar el mundo que por derecho nos pertenece a nosotros y a nuestros hermanos, lo primero que quiero hacer es casarme contigo"

"¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso?" pregunta Zaipan, sorprendida "no juegues con mis sentimientos"

"¡jamás haría eso!" exclama Tarawa, y le agarra las manos a Zaipan "tu estuviste a mi lado cuando cualquier otra mujer me hubiera dejado a la primera oportunidad, y eres la persona que quiero tener junto a mí, no solo en el trabajo o en el campo de batalla, sino en toda mi vida"

"¡Keiko!" exclama Zaipan, con la voz temblorosa, mientras se le escapan un par de lágrimas "¡tú eres y siempre serás mi héroe!"

Los dos se dan un gran beso pero, por razones de pudor, no pasaron de las caricias.

"y te digo otra cosa" dice Tarawa "si Midoriya no acepta volverse mi aprendiz, quiero educar a nuestros hijos para que sean mis sucesores y dirijan a la hermandad cuando yo no este"

"¿realmente crees que sea buena idea tener de aprendiz a ese maldito sangre sucia?" pregunta Zaipan "sé que te sientes identificado con él, pero no creo que sea digno de un puesto tan importante"

"eso lo veremos pero, por el momento, el muchacho ha demostrado tener muchas de nuestras características, a pesar de ser el portador del One For All" dice Tarawa "logro despertar su instinto guerrero, algo que solo un verdadero hermano puede hacer, es por eso que creo que si puede corregir su forma de pensar y unirse a nosotros"

"yo, la verdad, no considero que Izuku logre serle fiel a la hermandad, y más cuando él y su amigo han estado atacando nuestros escondites de armas"

"tranquila, Izuku aprenderá a seguir nuestra justicia, de una forma o de otra y, si tienes razón y él decide no cambiar, dejare mi código de honor de lado y lo matare con mis propias manos"

Tarawa y Zaipan se quedan durante un buen rato relajándose en el yacusi. Mientras tanto, en la academia, cuando todos ya se estaban a punto de ir a dormir, y Deku aprovecho el poco movimiento para contarles a Iida y a Uraraka todo lo que le ha estado pasando, en donde estuvo desde que desapareció, y él porque decidió volver.

"¿ósea que tú eres uno de los héroes clandestinos?" pregunta Iida, sorprendido

"si, Todoroki y yo fuimos los que hemos estado atacando a los normalistas este último tiempo" dice Deku "yo pensé que podíamos desarmar a la gente de Normal Man para que, al menos los normalistas de esta ciudad, se rindieran de forma pacífica, pero nada de eso funciono. Logramos arrestar a varios normalistas, pero igual se las arreglaron para fugarse, y luego Normal man descubrió mi identidad, me maestro una parte de mi que me desagradaba mucho, y las cosas se complicaron, por eso escape. Pero, después de haber hablado con All Migth, ya tengo la mente más clara, y sé que mi destino es convertirme en un héroe, y mi lugar es aquí junto a ustedes"

"me alegro, Deku" dice Uraraka, contenta "pero dime ¿le dijiste a Alguien más acerca de lo de All Migth?"

"no, él me pidió que guardara el secreto" dice Deku "solo ustedes y Todoroki saben que he hablado con All Migth, y solo lo hice porque confió en ustedes"

"tranquilo, no diremos nada" dice Iida, contento "¡qué alegría es que hayas vuelto, amigo!"

"lo mismo digo" dice Deku, feliz

Al escuchar el comentario de Deku, Uraraka sonrio y ya sabía que él había aprendido su lección y que ya confiaría más en sus seres queridos. Lo único aun le molestaba un poco, es el no haberle podido regalar la agenda que le había comprado, y esperaba poder encontrar la oportunidad para dársela.

 **CAPITULO 15:** " _el preludio del caos"_

Luego de haber instalado la "mejora" para las computadoras del servicio de inteligencia de héroes, Tarawa se reunió con Endelvor, quien estaba haciendo su rutina de ejercicio diaria junto con Hawks.

"¡veo que los héroes más grandes de nuestra comunidad se están preparando para enfrentar al mal!" exclama felizmente Tarawa

"y, hacemos lo que podemos" dice Endelvor, mientras se seca la transpiración "por cierto, estas máquinas de entrenamiento de tu compañía son muy buenas"

"gracias, me alegro que disfrutes de mis productos, amigo"

"y dígame, doc ¿termino con las mejoras del sistema?" pregunta Hawks

"están perfectas, tal como lo prometí" dice Tarawa "a partir de ahora, los normalistas no los podrán volver a tomar por sorpresa"

"mejor" dice Endelvor "ahora, lo único que tenemos que hacer para poder terminar con todo esto es capturar a Normal man, solo así detendremos a todos los locos que lo apoyan"

"te recomiendo estar atento, mi flamante amigo" dice Tarawa "Normal Man es alguien muy astuto, pude estar en cualquier lado, incluso más cerca de lo que crees"

"soy el mejor detective del mundo, si él estuviera cerca ya lo habría atrapado" dice Endelvor

"apuesto a que si" dice Tarawa "bien, muchachos, me gustaría seguir hablando con ustedes, pero soy un hombre ocupado con muchos negocios e inventos que atender. Además, dentro de unos días, me ire al extranjero por un asunto de negocios. Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo en su heroica cruzada, y espero que, para cuando regrese, ustedes ya hayan atrapado a Normal Man"

"cuente con ello, doctor" dice Hawks "ese maldito no sabrá que lo golpeo"

"adiós, y recuerden, si necesitan ayuda, váyanme a buscar a mi casa y no vayan al Pilar del Cielo"

"¿pero por qué?" pregunta Hawks

"es que estamos haciendo remodelaciones" dice Tarawa "estamos reparando los techos, ampliando las oficinas, cambiando el equipo de los laboratorios, ya saben, cosas asi"

"perfecto, te llamare entonces si surge algún problema" dice Endelvor, y Tarawa se va

Al salir del edifico en donde estaba, Tarawa se subió a un auto deportivo, en donde lo estaba esperando Zaipan, y esta empezó a conducir.

"¿y? ¿Pudiste conectar el virus?" pregunto Zaipan

"si, lo hice" dice Tarawa, mientras agarra una tabled y empieza a jaquear el sistema de Endelvor "dentro de unas pocas horas, nuestros enemigos quedaran más indefensos de lo que ya de por si estaban y, cuando eso pase, empezaremos la última fase de nuestro plan ¿Cómo va todo en el Pilar del Cielo?"

"de maravilla, todo salió de acuerdo al plan. Todos creen que estamos remodelando el edificio cuando, en realidad, lo estamos convirtiendo en un disparador de gas masivo. Pero dime ¿seguro que Endelvor y su gente no sospechan de nosotros?"

"Endelvor es más astuto de lo que parece, pero su ambición y su ego no lo dejan ver ni la punta de su nariz. Hace años que lo conozco, ese sangre sucia, en el fondo, cree que soy alguien patético, y que jamás podría ser una amenaza para él"

"creo que fue buena idea que apadrinaras a un idiota como ese para que se volviera el héroe número uno"

"si, alguien tan manipulable y ciego nos es de gran utilidad para nuestros fines. Sé que puedo sonar un poco presumido, pero creo que me he lucido otra vez" dice Tarawa, mientras se prende un abanó

"¿me das uno?" pregunta Zaipan, y Tarawa se lo da

"aspíralo despacio, es cubano" dice Tarawa, mientras Zaipan toce un poco "te lo dije, jajaja"

Mientras tanto, en la academia, después de clases, Todoroki había decidido contarle la verdad de sus actividades clandestinas a Momo, pues temía que le pasara lo mismo que a Deku. Luego de hablar con Momo, Todoroki se juntó con Deku, quien estaba entrenando en el patio de la escuela.

"¿y? ¿Cómo te fue con Momo?" pregunto Deku "¿Cómo se lo tomo?"

"bien, solo me dijo que no le volviera a mentir de esa forma" dice Todoroki "y eso es todo, seguimos bien"

"¡qué buena suerte que tienes!" exclama Deku "a mí, por menos que eso, Uraraka me insulto en cinco idiomas"

Los dos se ríen, y Todoroki agarra una pesa y empieza a entrenar.

"y dime ¿pudiste averiguar el contenido de los datos que le robamos a los normalistas?" pregunta Deku

"no, pero Mei ya casi los descifra" dice Todoroki "¿Qué crees que contengan los datos?"

"ni idea. Tal vez sean planos de armaduras, o la fórmula para el gas BZ12. Incluso, puede ser que los datos no posean nada realmente"

"sería el colmo de los colmos" dice Todoroki, y los dos se ríen un poco

Más tarde, llegan Denki y Mineta, quienes acaban de volver de la construcción.

"y díganme, par de altruistas ¿Cómo les ha ido en la construcción?" pregunta Jirou, con un tono de sospecha "me parece sospechoso que ustedes hagan beneficiencia solo por hacerla"

"¿y que tiene? ¿Es que acaso uno no puede ser un héroe de otra forma que no sea peleando?" dice Denki

"así es ¡se siente tan bien hacer lo correcto!" exclama Mineta "¿verdad, Kaminari?"

"¡tú lo has dicho!" dice Denki

"espera un momento" dice Jirou, mientras le pasa el dedo por una mancha roja que Kaminari tenía en la cara "¿esto es lápiz labial?"

"bueno… yo… esteeee" dice Denki, preocupado

"¡es pintura!" exclama Mineta "lo que pasa es que hoy estuvimos que pintar el interior de una casa"

"¡exacto, eso fue lo que paso!" exclama Denki, nervioso "bueno, Jirou, si me disculpas, estoy exhausto, así que iré a tomar una siesta"

"yo también voy a dormir, adiós" dice Mineta, y él y Kaminari se van

"¡eso estuvo cerca!" exclama Denki "por poco nos descubren"

"a la próxima, lávate la cara antes de venir a la escuela" dice Mineta, un poco molesto

"parece que no somos los únicos escondiendo información" dice Deku quien, junto a Todoroki, habían presenciado toda la conversación

"esos dos siempre están metidos en líos" dice Todoroki "que no te sorprenda que, uno de estos días, vengan un grupo de chicas enardecidas pidiendo las cabezas de Mineta y Denki"

Los días pasaron y todo estuvo tranquilo en la ciudad de la A U pero, un día, Normal Man ordeno que todos los miembros de la hermandad que estaban escondidos en Japón se preparen, porque ya había llegado el día de iniciar la guerra. En todos los escondites, los normalistas se estaban poniendo sus armaduras especiales, y se estaban armando con rifles automáticos que disparaban dardos cargados con toxinas letales (que son más eficaces que las balas a la hora de luchar contra personas con kosei), lanza granadas, granadas de gas BZ12, cañones de espuma tec, etc. En el escondite que quedaba cerca de la ciudad donde está la A U, los normalistas ya estaba listos para iniciar el ataque, y Alazar los reunió a todos al lado de las vías del tren.

"¡muy bien, escuchen!" exclamo Alazar "hoy es el gran día, mis hermanos. Hoy se sentirán orgullosos de haber nacido sin kosei, porque ustedes protagonizaran el inicio del mayor acto heroico jamás hecho. Este día, demostraremos el poder de nuestra hermandad a los fenómenos sangres sucias, y nos aseguraremos de que no quede ni uno de ellos en todo el país. No les voy a mentir, tal vez algunos de ustedes no regresen de esta batalla, pero les juro que aquellos que caigan serán recordados por siempre como los héroes que dieron sus vidas por la prosperidad de esta gran hermandad"

"¡QUE VIVA LA HERMANDAD!" exclaman todos los normalistas

"también les advierto que no habrá piedad para los cobardes ni para los traidores" dice Alazar "cualquiera que sea sorprendido desertando de su posición, o que se niegue a matar al enemigo ¡SERA EJECUTADO EN EL ACTO! ahora, díganme: ¿CUAL ES NUESTRO LEMA?"

"¡ES MEJOR MORIR PELEANDO O SUICIDARCE ANTES QUE RENDIRCE!" exclaman todos los normalistas

"¡PUROS POR SIEMPRE!" exclama Alazar

"¡PUROS POR SIEMPRE!" exclaman los normalistas

Un rato después, un tren de carga perteneciente a industrias Merek se detiene en frente de los normalistas, y estos se empiezan a subir a los vagones de este.

"¡de a uno, no se empujen, háganlo de forma ordenada!" exclama Alazar "traten de apretarse lo más posible y no hagan ruido, recuerden que estamos haciendo un ataque sorpresa"

"disculpe, señor ¿pero dónde está Normal Man?" pregunta un normalista "¿él no luchara a nuestro lado?"

"nuestro líder está ocupado con un asunto de gran importancia" dice Alazar "pero tranquilo, se unirá a nosotros en cuanto haya terminado. Mientras tanto, es nuestro deber distraer al enemigo mientras nuestro hermano líder prepara el golpe de gracia para los sangres sucias"

Una vez que todos los hombres y mujeres armados se subieron en el tren, este se puso en marcha, y solo los ancianos y los niños pequeños se quedaron en el refugio, esperando que estos volvieran sanos y salvos. Una hora después, el tren llego a la estación de la ciudad y, para sorpresa de todos, los normalistas salieron de este, y empezaron a atacar a todo lo que se moviera. Los normalistas salieron de la estación, y desataron un caos enorme por toda la zona de la ciudad en donde estaban. La gente de Normal Man no solo mato a todos los héroes con los que se toparon, sino también a civiles (los cuales poseían kosei) y, además, entraban a todos los locales para saquearlos y, posteriormente, colocarles una bomba y hacerlos explotar. En medio de todo el caos, Alazar y sus hombres entraron a un banco y, luego de haberle disparado dados tóxicos y de haberles lanzado granas a todos los civiles que estaban en el establecimiento, el ruso uso los poderes magnéticos de su armadura para abrir la bóveda del lugar.

"¡tomen todo el dinero!" exclamo Alalzar "recuerden, todo este dinero nos pertenece por derecho, y le será entregado a la hermandad"

"¡QUE VIVIA LA HERMANDAD!" exclama un Normalista

"¡HURRAAAAA!" exclama otro normalista, mientras él y sus compañeros guardan todo el dinero en una bolsa

Mientras tanto, en la academia, Aizawa estaba dando clases de forma normal cuando, de pronto, entra Preset Mic en el salón.

"¡amigo, es hora de irnos!" exclamo Mic

"¿Cómo? ¿Ir a dónde?" pregunta Aizawa

"los normalistas están atacando la ciudad, y trajeron a un pequeño ejército fuertemente armado" dice Mic, preocupado "el gobierno ha ordenado que todos los héroes disponibles vayan a detener el ataque, incluidos nosotros"

"entendido, en un momento iré" dice Aizawa, y Mic se va "lo lamento, estudiantes, pero la clase se suspende. Quédense dentro de la academia y no salgan del establecimiento bajo ningún motivo"

"pero Sensei, su kosei será completamente inútil contra los normalistas" dice Todoroki

"igual iré a hacer lo que pueda" dice Aizawa "cuídense y deséenme suerte"

Aizawa, junto al resto de los profesores de la academia, se van a intentar detener el ataque normalista. Luego de que la clase fuera suspendida, los alumnos de la clase A 1 van rápidamente hasta los dormitorios y encienden el televisor en el canal de noticias.

"¡estamos trasmitiendo en vivo desde el lugar en donde se está llevando a cabo el ataque normalista!" exclama el reportero, quien estaba filmando todo desde un helicóptero "por lo que se puede apreciar, la gente del criminal conocido como Normal Man no perdona a nadie. Le están disparando a civiles y a héroes por igual, y también destrozan todo lo que ven"

En la trasmisión, se podía ver las masacres que estaban haciendo los soldados normalistas.

"¡qué horror!" exclama Uraraka, muy preocupada

"al final, ese loco si se atrevió a hacer un ataque masivo" dice Tokayami "esto no es un simple atentado terrorista, es una declaración de guerra definitiva"

"¡último momento!" exclama el reportero "acabamos de recibir nueva información. Al parecer, nuestra ciudad ni es la única que está bajo ataque. Según nuestros informes, los normalistas estan atacando las ciudades más importantes del país. El gobierno ha ordenado que todos los civiles permanezcan en sus casas y que no salgan a las calles por ningun motivo hasta nuevo aviso"

"le ha lavado el cerebro a cientos de personas para que sigan sus oscuros ideales" dice Deku, con mucha frustración "con este conflicto nadie va a ganar, en ambos bandos va a morir una gran cantidad de gente, y todo por el maldito de Normal Man"

"no te pongas así, Deku" dice Todoroki "ahora lo único que podemos hacer es estar preparados por si la batalla llega hasta aquí"

"es cierto" dice Momo "creo que lo mejor sería que armemos grupos y que cada uno vigile cada entrada posible del establecimiento"

Los alumnos de la clase A 1 se pusieron de acuerdo, armaron distintos grupos, y cada uno de ellos fue a proteger una posición. Mientras tanto, en el taller de la academia, Mei seguía trabajando en sus inventos mientras escuchaba las noticias por su radio.

"¡Esto es terrible!" piensa Hatsume "las cosas van de mal en peor. Creo que lo mejor será que prepare a un par de mis bebes para luchar y que vuelva con los de mi clase"

Mei ya se estaba preparando para irse pero, a último momento, la alarma de su computadora empieza a sonar.

"¿y ahora qué?" piensa Mei, y luego revisa su computadora, la cual le indicaba que los archivos dañados que Deku y Todoroki le habían robado a los normalistas estaban reparados "¡claro, ahora me acuerdo, eran estos archivos! Me pregunto qué información tendrán. No creo que a Todoroki y a Deku les moleste si hecho un vistazo"

Mei abre los archivos, y queda aterrada por lo que ve.

"¡esto es mucho peor de lo que pensé!" exclama Hatsume, asustada "¡tengo que mostrárselo a Deku!"

Mei agarra su computadora y va corriendo hasta los dormitorios de la clase A 1.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL:** _"el cachorro que se transformó en lobo y luego se disfrazó de oveja"_

Había una vez, en alguna ciudad de Japón, un niño llamado Keiko, que vivía en un orfanato. Keiko pertenecía a ese veinte por ciento de la población mundial que no poseía kosei y, desde que tenía memoria, los demás niños que vivían en el orfanato junto con él lo molestaban y lo maltrataban por haber nacido así. No se sabe por qué los demás niños del orfanato abusaban tanto de Keiko, pues este jamás les había hecho nada malo, pero tal vez se debe a que todos ellos se sentían miserables por haber sido abandonados por sus padres y, para sentirse mejor, desquitaban toda su frustración con el más débil del grupo (o sea, con el único chico que no tenía poderes). La vida era bastante dura para Keiko, pues no solo tenía que lidiar con los abusos de sus compañeros, sino también con las encargadas del orfanato en donde vivía, que eran terriblemente incompetentes y distraídas, y que rara vez lo ayudaban.

Pese a que Keiko no poseía ningún kosei, lo que si tenía era una mente prodigiosa, era el alumno que sacaba las notas más altas de su clase (con excepción de la clase de educación física, en donde sus compañeros, gracias a sus habilidades sobre humanas, lo dejaban en ridículo) y, desde que era pequeño, había tenido la facilidad de crear inventos bastantes creativos a base de electrodomésticos y demás artefactos de metal que la gente tiraba a la basura. Uno de sus primeros inventos fueron unos brazos de metal que eran capaz de estirace hasta dos metros, y que los usaba para alcanzar cosas que estaban lejos de él. Además, Keiko no solo destacaba en el ámbito mecánico, sino también en el químico, él era capaz de hacer las fórmulas más difícil al primer intento e, inclusive, podía inventar sus propias formulas en base a las que ya había aprendido.

El sueño más grande de Keiko era convertirse en un héroe, pues él creía que, si un chico sin poderes podía volverse el héroe número uno usando solo sus inventos, entonces la gente lo empezaría a respetar. Cuando no se la pasaba en su pequeño laboratorio casero armando sus inventos, o cuando no estaba leyendo libros que se considerarían demasiados avanzados para su corta edad, Keiko se la pasaba coleccionando cartas de súper héroes que hablaban de las estadísticas de cada uno de estos, y las pegaba en un cuaderno que siempre llevaba consigo. De todos los héroes que Keiko conocía, su heroína favorita era Shimura Nana, pues ella era capaz de hacer cosas que él común de los héroes profesionales no podía hacer, y él aspiraba a ser como ella. Keiko se volvió un gran fanático de Nana, pues no solo se había comprado las cartas que traían información sobre ella, sino que también tenía un poste de ella en su habitación y en su laboratorio y, después de haber ahorrado durante más de un año, logro comprarse su muñeca de acción (que era marca pirata, pero peor era nada).

Cuando cumplió diez años, Keiko se dispuso a ganarse el respeto de sus compañeros, demostrando que, usando sus inventos, era capaz de igualar o superar cualquier Kosei. Un día, durante la clase de educación física, Keiko desafío a Karakudo (el chico del orfanato que más lo molestaba y que le hizo la vida imposible desde que se conocieron) a una carrera frente a todos.

"¿eres idiota o que te pasa, Keiko?" pregunto Karakudo, de una manera muy agresiva "es imposible que me ganes en una carreta, mi particularidad me permite expulsar ráfagas de energía por los codos para volverme súper rápido. Llegare a la meta desde mucho antes de que tú te des cuenta"

"en una carrera normal tendrías razón" dice Kaiko, y le muestra a todos sus compañeros una mochila cohete que él mismo hizo usando chatarra y un par de extintores de incendios "pero con esta preciosidad que he inventado, es imposible que me ganes"

"¿piensas ganarme con ese pedazo de basura?" pregunta Karakudo, y él y el resto de los chicos de ríen "no me hagas perder el tiempo, no vales la pena"

"bueno, está bien, si me tienes miedo lo entiendo"

"¿qué fue lo que dijiste, estúpido?" pregunta molesto Karakudo

"que tienes miedo, porque sabes que te voy a ganar" dice Keiko "pero te entiendo, no quieres que te deje en vergüenza delante de tus amigos, así que mejor no compitamos"

"¡ALTO!" exclama furioso Karakudo "si lo que quieres es una carrera, entonces una carrera tendrás. Prepárate, porque vas a quedar en un estado más patético del que ya de por si estas"

Ambos chicos hablaron con el profesor de gimnasia para que los dejara hacer la carrera, y este acepto. Luego, los dos chicos, observados por todos sus compañeros, se pusieron en la línea de salida y empezaron a calentar, cada uno a su manera. Karakudo empezó a rascarse los codos para activar sus poderes, y Keiko empezó a encender los interruptores de su mochila cohete.

"bien, será una carrera de una vuelta alrededor de la pista, el primero en llegar gana" dice el profesor

"¡esto será emocionante!" exclama una chica

"no seas tonta, esto no será emocionante, será gracioso" dice otro chico "Karakudo dejara nuevamente en vergüenza a ese perdedor rarito"

"¡en sus marcas! ¿Listos? ¡FUERAAA!" exclama el profesor, y ambos chicos empiezan la carrera

Al principio, Karakudo le sacó ventaja a Keiko, pero este aumento la potencia de su mochila cohete y lo empezó a superar. Karakudo trato de alcanzar a Keiko pero, al final, perdió la carrera.

"¡ganador: Keiko!" exclamo el profesor

"¡SIIIII!" grito Keiko contento, y empezó a hacer un par de movimientos de Miquel Jackson "¡LO LOGRE, LO LOGRE, GANE, GANE, GANE!"

Luego de la carrera, Karakudo quedo como el hazme reír del orfanato, debido a que perdió en el en el deporte donde era el más destacado con el más patético de todo el grupo, y eso lo hizo enojar mucho. Sin embargo, y para evitar tener problemas con los profesores, Karakudo decidió esperar para vengarse de Keiko. Luego de la escuela, Keiko fue hasta su pequeño laboratorio casero, él estaba ubicado en una casa abandonada que no estaba muy lejos del orfanato en donde vivía. El laboratorio de Keiko está hecho prácticamente de basura pero, aun asi, era bastante completo. En vez de usar tubos de ensayos y demás equipo de química estándar, Keiko usaba botellas de vidrio y latas que encontraba en la basura, y usaba algunas plantas que encontraba en la ciudad para experimentar con ellas. La idea de Keiko crear sustancias o químicos que fuesen capaz de curar heridas más rápido, o que pudieran noquear a un villano sin esfuerzo. También, Keiko contaba con varias herramientas viejas y oxidadas que, anteriormente, le habían pertenecido al dueño de la casa, con ellas fabricaba sus inventos.

Keiko, con una enorme sonrisa, se sentó en un pequeño banco de madera y se empezó a preparar para trabajar.

"¡hoy fue un gran día!" exclamo Keiko, contento "he demostrado que no por haber nacido sin kosei soy menos que nadie"

Keiko miro a su izquierda, en donde tenía pegado un poster de Shimura Nana, quien estaba haciendo su clásica sonrisa.

"¡prepárate, Nana!" exclamo Keiko, mientras miraba fijamente el poster "porque, cuando crezca, yo seré tu sucesor, y seré el mayor héroe que ha visto el mundo. Ya me imagino al All For One temblando de miedo cuando vea mis creaciones"

Un rato después, Karakudo, acompañado por un par de sus amigos, entran en el laboratorio de Keiko.

"¡hola muchachos!" exclama Keiko "¡que gusto me da verlos!"

"a nosotros también, Keiko" dice Karakudo "vinimos porque queríamos ver tus inventos"

"espera ¿no habías dicho que era basura?"

"cambie de opinión después de lo de hoy ¿nos los muestras?"

"¡seguro!" exclama Keiko, y abre un armario viejo, en donde tenía todos sus inventos "¿y? ¿Qué les parecen? Estos son mis brazos extensibles, también tengo estas botas que me permiten saltar hasta tres metros, y también cree un espray que contiene una sustancia que, al rosearla sobre una persona, le provoca acné"

"¡muy impresionante!" exclama Karakugo

"si, planeo patearles el trasero a varios villanos con esto, y también pre salvar muchas vidas"

"interesante, pero creo que a tus inventos les falta algunas mejoras"

"¿Qué clase de mejoras?"

"¡mejoras como estas!" exclama Karakudo y, usando su Kosei, empieza a romper los inventos de Keiko

"¡NO, ESPEREN! ¿Qué HACEN?" grita desesperado Keiko, mientras Karakudo y sus amigos empiezan a destrozar su laboratorio

Keiko trato, por todos los medios, de detener a Karakudo y a sus amigos, pero no lo logro y ellos terminaron destrozando todos los inventos que a él tanto le había costado armar.

"¿Por qué me hacen esto?" pregunta keiko, con los ojos llorosos "pensé que ya me había ganado su respeto, yo todo lo que quería era que me vieran como un igual"

"¿igual? No seas idiota" dijo Karakudo, y golpea a Keiko en el estómago "tu jamás serás como nosotros, naciste en el eslabón más bajo de la cadena evolutiva. Eres una basura a la que sus propios padres abandonaron por ser un ser inferior que nació sin kosei, así que no te atrevas a competir con nosotros, porque siempre estarás por debajo, así que acéptalo"

Karakudo y sus amigos golpean un poco a Keiko, y luego se van. Cuando los abusivos se fueron, Keiko, con lágrimas en los ojos, vio todo su laboratorio destrozado, y también sintió el dolor de los golpes. Lo que más le dolía a Keiko no era la destrucción de sus inventos o el daño físico que había sufrido, pues eso se puede solucionar. Lo que realmente le destrozo el alma, fue el darse cuenta de que, sin importar lo que hiciera, jamás podría ganarse el respeto de sus compañeros, y estos siempre lo verían como un ser inferior, débil, e inútil. Ese día, algo despertó en el corazón de Keiko, una especie de sentimiento muy letal y peligroso, pues todo el dolor y el resentimiento que había guardado en su corazón durante años salieron a la luz. Cuando volvió al orfanato, lo primero que hizo fue tirar todos lo relacionado a súper héroes que tenía, con excepción del cuaderno en donde pegaba figuritas y de la muñeca de Shimura Nana

Luego del ataque que había sufrido, y debido a que las cuidadoras de su orfanato eran unas inútiles que rara vez hacían su trabajo, Keiko empezó a planear su venganza. Después de haber reparado su laboratorio, Keiko uso sus conocimientos en química para crear un veneno letal que no dejaba rastros en el cuerpo y, con mucha paciencia, espero la oportunidad adecuada para usarlo. Ese oportunidad la tuvo el día en que Karakudo no había podido ir a la escuela a causa de que había pescado un terrible resfriado que lo había dejado en cama y con la fiebre por lo alto. Las encargadas del orfanato llamaron a un médico quien, después de examinar a Karakudo, les dio un frasco de jarabe y les dijo que le dieran una dosis a la mañana y otra a la noche durante cinco días.

Durante la noche, Keiko se escabullo hasta el armario en donde las encargadas guardaban los medicamentos y, sin que nadie lo viera, agarro el frasco de jarabe que el doctor le había recetado a Karakudo, tiro toda la medicina por el drenaje, la reemplazo por el veneno que el mismo había hecho, y luego volvió a poner el frasco en el mismo lugar de donde lo había sacado. Un rato después, la encargada, sin saberlo, le dio una dosis letal de veneno a Karakudo.

"¿soy yo o la medicina sabe diferente?" pregunta Karakudo

"debe ser porque estas recuperando el sentido del gusto" dice la encargada "el doctor tenía razón, esta medicina es muy buena"

A la mañana siguiente, cuando la encargada fue a llevarle el desayuno a Karakudo, vio que este seguía durmiendo.

"¡a desayunar!" exclamo la encargada, pero Karakudo no despertaba "no te hagas el dormido, niño, no me pagan lo suficiente como para tener que aguantar tus bromas… ¿niño?... ya despiértate… no es gracioso"

La encargada acerco su mano a Karakudo, y se dio cuenta de que este no respiraba ni tenía pulso; estaba muerto. El grito de terror de la encargada se escuchó por todo el orfanato y, cuando le conto a sus compañeras lo que había descubierto estas, tan rápido como les fue posible, llamaron a la policía y a un hospital. Tras examinar el cadáver, los doctores determinaron que Karakudo había muerto mientras dormía y, al no encontrar rastros de ningún rastro químico en el cuerpo, simplemente creyeron que la enfermedad de la que el parecía era más que un simple resfriado y que fue esa la causa de su muerte.

Al enterarse de la muerte de Karakudo, Keiko casi salto de alegría pero, para no levantar sospecha, fingió un poco de tristeza. Días después de lo ocurrido con Karakudo, Keiko, quien estaba volviendo de la escuela, fue interceptado por los amigos de su difunto agresor.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, perdedor?" pregunta uno de los chicos

"de regreso a mi laboratorio" dice Keiko quien, a diferencia de otras veces, se lo notaba más serio "ahora háganse a un lado, o verán lo que les pasa"

"no nos hagas reír ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, idiota?" pregunto otro chico

"los asesinare del mismo modo que asesine a Karakudo" dice Keiko, y sus compañeros se sorprenden

"tú no pudiste haber matado a karakudo, el murió de una enfermedad" dice un chico, sorprendido

"no, murió a causa de que yo reemplace su medicina por un veneno casero" dice Keiko

Los chicos, al ver la cara tan fría y casi psicópata de Keiko, se dieron cuenta de que este no estaba mintiendo, y empezaron a entrar en pánico.

"¡no te saldrás con la tuya!" exclama uno de los chicos, quien estaba un poco asustado "¡te acusaremos con las encargadas!"

"¿con que pruebas?" pregunta Keiko "¿acaso lo olvidaron? Yo soy un ser débil e inútil, nadie les creería que alguien como yo tuvo la suficiente astucia e inteligencia como para asesinar a alguien. Además, no les recomiendo hacerlo, no vaya a ser cosa que ustedes sufran el mismo destino que su amigo"

"¡no te atreverías!" exclamo otro chico

"¿realmente crees que no?" pregunta Keiko "podría dejar caer, por accidente, un par de gotas de mi veneno en su comida o en sus bebidas y ni siquiera se darían cuenta. Es más, probablemente, ustedes ya han consumido comida envenenada por mi sin saberlo y ya tienen los días contado"

Los chicos entraron en pánico.

"¡por favor, danos el antídoto!" exclama uno de los chicos

"no sé si debería dárselos, ustedes se han portado muy mal conmigo" dice Keiko "¿Por qué no usan sus "grandes y fabulosos kosei" para curarse? ¿No era acaso que ustedes eran unos seres muy superiores a mí? ¿Cómo es posible que unos súper humanos como ustedes estén a punto de morir por un veneno casero?"

"¡te lo ruego, danos el antídoto!" exclamo otro chico, quien estaba llorando del miedo "¡no te volveremos a molestar, lo prometemos, pero por favor danos el antídoto, yo no quiero morir aun!"

"¡oh, me parten el alma!" exclama Keiko, con un tono sarcástico "bueno, para que vean que no soy alguien resentido, aquí tienen el antídoto"

Keiko les da un pequeño frasquito a sus compañeros, y estos, desesperado, toman el contenido que había adentro.

"¡esta horrible!" exclaman los chicos

"es porque no era un antídoto, era orina de perro" dice keiko, y se ríe un poco "considérense afortunados. Por esta ocasión, solo les hice una broma pero, a la próxima, van a suplicar que esté jugando ¿quedo claro?"

"¡sí!" exclaman los chicos, aterrados

"¡perfecto!" exclamo Keiko, contento "ahora, si me disculpan, me espera una tarde muy ocupada en mi laboratorio, y mientras más temprano empiece, más temprano me podre ir a dormir ¡que tengan un buen día!"

A partir de ese día, los chicos del orfanato dejaron de molestar a Keiko y, además, empezaron a buscar comida en otros lugares, porque preferían comer de la basura antes que arriesgarse a comer la comida que servían en el orfanato, la cual podría estar envenenada. A pesar de que sus compañeros lo habían dejado en paz, Keiko igual se sentía triste porque, desde que tomo venganza contra Karakudo, decidió que ya no quería ser un héroe, debido a que no quería defender ni proteger a una sociedad que claramente no lo quería, pero tampoco sentía el suficiente odio como para querer volverse un villano. Llego un momento en que Keiko se sintió sin propósito en la vida; si bien el seguía haciendo sus inventos y jugando con fórmulas químicas, lo cierto es que solo lo hacía como un simple pasatiempo. La falta de un camino que seguir lo hacía sentir vacío por dentro, como si no tuviera nada porque vivir o morir. Un día, mientras Keiko estaba paseando por los barrios bajos de su ciudad buscando chatarra para armar sus inventos, escucho lo que parecía ser una pelea. Keiko siguió los ruidos hasta su fuente de origen, y descubrió que eran un grupo de niños molestando a una niña que tenía más o menos su misma edad. Solo por curiosidad, y aprovechando que los otros chicos no le prestaban atención, Keiko se quedó cerca para observar el acontecimiento

"¡devuélvanmelas, por favor!" exclama la niña, con los ojos lloroso "esas pastillas son para mi madre, las necesita porque está enferma"

"¿te refieres a estas pastillas?" dice uno de los abusivos y, usando su kosei, derrite las pastillas "¡ahí las tienes!"

La chica empezó a llorar a cantaros, y los chicos se empezaron a reír.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas molesta?" pregunto otro de los abusivos "si estas tan enojada, entonces usa tu Kosei para defenderte. Pero espera, tú no puedes hacer eso, porque no posees ninguno"

"¡espera! ¿Esa niña nació sin kosei?" piensa Keiko, sorprendido "¿ella es como yo?"

Keiko, al enterarse de que la niña no tenía poderes, decide interferir.

"¡oigan, perros asquerosos, déjenla en paz!" exclama Keiko, mientras les apunta a los abusivos con una lata de aerosol

"¿y a ti quien te invi…?" dijo el abusivo pero, antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Keiko le roció el contenido de la lata encima

La lata de aerosol de Keiko contenía una sustancia química que él mismo había creado que, al entrar en contacto con la piel, provoca que a la persona le salgan granos por todo el cuerpo, y también produce una picazón insoportable. El abusivo al que Keiko roció termino en lleno de granos y rascándose en el suelo. Los otros abusivos, al ver que Keiko se les venía encima con la intención de rosearlos, decidieron salir corriendo. Inmediatamente, Keiko se abalanza sobre el abusivo que estaba lleno de granos y que estaba completamente indefenso, y lo empieza a golpear en la cara hasta que este termina sangrando por la nariz.

"¡si te vuelvo a ver te mato!" exclamo Keiko, y luego pateo al abusivo en la cara y en los testículos "¡quédate en el suelo y muérete, maldito hijo de perra!"

Luego de haberle dado una paliza al abusivo, Keiko se acerca a la niña, quien aún estaba llorando, y le alcanza un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo.

"¿estás bien?" pregunto Keiko "¿te lastimaron mucho esas bestias inmundas?"

"no, no estoy bien" dice muy triste la niña "ellos no me lastimaron, estoy acostumbrada a que me golpeen, lo que realmente me hiere es haber perdido las pastillas, mi madre las necesita con urgencia para recuperarse de la enfermedad"

"no seas tan dramática, solo regresa a la farmacia y compra otra tira de pastillas"

"no tengo dinero, lo único que tenía lo gaste para comprar las que ese tonto destruyo" dice la niña, y comienza a llorar otra vez "¡yo no quiero perder a mi mama, es lo único que tengo!"

Al ver a la niña llorar de esa forma, el corazón de Keiko se ablando, pues él se sentía identificado con la niña debido a que ambos habían nacido sin kosei.

"no llores, yo te comprare las pastillas" dice Keiko

"¿de verdad?" pregunta la niña, con una pequeña sonrisa "¿Cuál es el truco?"

"no hay ningún truco, solo quiero ayudar. Tu guíame hasta la farmacia más cercana y yo te la comprare con mi dinero"

"¡ay, gracias, gracias!" exclama la niña, y abrasa a Keiko

"tampoco te me pegues" dice Keiko, y la niña lo suelta "por cierto, me llamo Keiko ¿tú tienes nombre?"

"soy Zaipan" dice la niña

Los dos niños van hasta la farmacia, y Keiko compra las pastillas que Zaipan le pidió. Keiko tuvo que usar todo el dinero que llevaba consigo pero, aun así, lo hizo sin dudar.

"realmente te lo agradezco" dice Zaipan, contenta "no sabes lo importante que es esto para mi"

"jamás pensé que me encontraría con alguien que hubiera nacido sin particularidad" dice keiko

"yo tampoco, la única persona que conozco que no tiene Kosei es mi mama"

"¿tu madre tampoco?" pregunta Keiko, con gran alegría "¡qué bien, me gustaría conocerla!"

"pues ven conmigo a mi casa, te la presentare"

"bueno, no estoy seguro si debería ir"

"¡vamos, ven conmigo, no tengas vergüenza!" exclama Zaipan, mientras agarra a Keiko del brazo "a ella le agradaras. Además, necesito de alguien que me proteja por si esos brabucones vuelven"

"bueno, de ser así, iré. Total, no tengo nada mejor que hacer"

Más tarde, Keiko llega hasta la casa de Zaipan, la cual era una vivienda de muy bajos recursos ubicada en el barrio más pobre de la ciudad. Luego, los dos niños entran en la casa, y van hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba reposando la mama de Zaipan. La señora estaba con un termómetro en la boca y con una bolsa con hielo en la cabeza.

"¡hola mama, ya llegue!" exclama Zaipan

"¡mi niña, que bueno que llegaste!" dice la señora, y luego toce un poco "¿Quién es el niño que te acompaña?"

"es Keiko, el me defendió de los chicos que siempre me están molestando" dice Zaipan

"hola, señora" dice Keiko, y la madre lo empieza a ver de una manera un tanto agresiva

"antes que nada, tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerte" dice la señora, en tono serio "¿eres un sangre sucia?"

"¡mama, no seas grosera!" exclama Zaipan

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunta Keiko

"así es como llamo a las personas que nacen con kosei" dice la madre "pero responde, niño ¿eres un sangre sucia o no?"

"no, yo detesto a esa gente" dice Keiko "si de mí dependiera, todos ellos estarían encerrados en zoológicos, y pagaría para tirarles piedras. Es más, estoy muy feliz de haberla conocido a usted y a su hija, hace rato que he querido hablar con seres humanos"

"¡Zaipan, me agrada tu nuevo amigo!" exclama la señora "¿quieres quedarte a cenar, chico? No te pudo ofrecer mucho, pero algo te podre dar"

"bueno, ya que me lo ofrecen tan amablemente" dice Keiko, con una sonrisa

Más tarde, Keiko se sienta a comer junto a Zaipan y su madre (a quien le costó ponerse de pie y sentarse en la mesa), y la niña le cuenta a su madre como conoció a su nuevo amigo.

"¡fue increíble, mama!" exclama Zaipan "él roció a esos abusivos con un líquido extraño, y luego le dio una paliza a uno de ellos"

"¡impresionante!" exclama la señora "y dime, niño ¿en dónde compraste ese aerosol?"

"yo lo hice" dice Keiko "nada del otro mundo, simplemente mescle un montón de plantas con un poco de azufre y cree una fórmula que causa reacciones alérgicas"

"veo que eres muy inteligente" dice la señora "gracias por ayudar a mi hija, y por haber puesto de tu dinero para mis pastillas. Juro que, apenas pueda, te lo devolveré"

"ni se moleste, señora" dice Keiko "y dígame ¿Cuándo regresara su marido a casa? Me gustaría conocerlo también"

"a mí también me gustaría conocer a mi padre" dice Zaipan, y Keiko se da cuenta de que metió la pata

"perdón, yo no quería…"

"está bien, no te preocupes, chico" dice la señora "te diré lo mismo que siempre le digo a Zaipan: "estas mejor sin conocer a ese maldito sangre sucia""

"¿su marido poseía kosei?" pregunta Keiko

"si, tenía la habilidad de hipnotizar a la gente y yo, como una idiota, me deje enamorar por él. Vivimos durante un tiempo juntos, hasta que me dejo y se fue con su secretaria, lo único bueno que obtuve de esa relación fue a Zaipan"

"igual, me gustaría poder verlo algún día" dice Zaipan, y se deprime un poco

"si, a mí también me da curiosidad saber quiénes fueron mis padre" dice Keiko "lo que pasa es que yo soy huérfano"

"¡pobrecito!" exclama Zaipan, y le da un abrazo a Keiko

"bueno, ya, tampoco para tanto" dice Keiko, y aleja un poco a Zaipan

"déjate querer, muchacho" dice la señora, y abraza a Keiko

"¡no, esperen, yo no soy un cachorrito para que me estén abrazando!" exclama Keiko pero, Zaipan y su madre lo abrazan

Al principio, Keiko se resistió pero, al final, le termino gustando el cariño que le estaban dando, pues era la primera vez que alguien lo abrazaba de esa manera. Los tres se la pasaron hablando durante horas hasta que se hizo tarde.

"bien, creo que es hora de que me vaya" dice Keiko, y se levanta "gracias por todo"

"espera, es muy tarde" dice Zaipan "¿no te quieres quedar a dormir?"

"si, chico, quédate" dice la señora "es muy difícil que pasen trenes por esta zona a esta hora, mejor pasa la noche aquí y mañana te vas"

"bueno, ya que" dice Keiko "después de todo, a nadie le importa si vuelvo o no"

Zaipan le dio un saco para dormir a Keiko, y los dos fueron a la sala a dormí, mientras que la madre de Zaipan se fue a su cuarto.

"tu madre parece sentirse mejor" dice Keiko

"si, al parecer las pastillas le hicieron muy bien" dice Zaipan "¿te digo algo? Me alegro que te hayas quedado, es la primera vez que un amigo se queda en mi casa. Bueno, en realidad, es la primera vez que tengo un amigo"

"¿tú tampoco tienes amigos?" pregunto sorprendido Keiko

"bueno, lo he intentado, pero los chicos de mi escuela son muy crueles" dice Zaipan "siempre me andan molestando y tratando mal por no tener poderes ¿a ti también te pasa lo mismo?"

"si, a mí también me hacían lo mismo, hasta que me puse firme y decidí que a mí nadie me pisotea ¡yo pisoteo a esos idiotas!"

"desearía poder tener tu carácter. A mí me molestan todo el tiempo, pero no sé cómo defenderme, me siento pequeña e inútil frente a la gente que posee kosei"

"yo me sentía igual, y no fue hasta hace relativamente poco que tome la decisión de dejar de ser un saco de boxeo, y que usaría todo lo que esté a mi alcance para no permitir que nadie más me vuelva a lastimar. Escucha, si quieres, te puedo dar un par de mis inventos para que los uses para defenderte de los "sangres sucias", como les dice tu madre"

"¿de verdad harías eso por mí?"

"Por supuesto, al fin y al cabo puedo construir más"

"hay algo que no entiendo Keiko ¿Por qué estas siendo tan bueno conmigo?"

"porque ambos vivimos en un mundo hostil gobernado por los sangres sucias; a ellos no les importamos, y si no nos cuidamos entre nosotros, entonces nadie lo hará, así es como pienso yo. No te confundas, Zaipan, yo no soy ningún santo, hace tiempo que he perdido la inocencia, pero que me ahoguen en mi propia sangre si le llego a dar la espalda a alguien que es como yo y que necesita mi ayuda"

Luego de hablar durante un rato, ambos chicos se fueron a dormir y, al día siguiente, Keiko regreso a su orfanato.

Desde ese día, Keiko mantuvo una gran relación de amistad con Zaipan y con su madre, a las que consideraba como las únicas personas que lo entendían y que lo querían. Incluso, llego a considerarlas como la familia que nunca pudo tener ni conocer. A su vez, Zaipan y su madre veían a Keiko como un ejemplo a seguir; como alguien que, a pesar de haber nacido sin poderes, era capaz de imponerse con gran determinación ante todo el mundo gracias a su prodigiosamente y, por sobre todas las cosas, a su gran carácter. La madre de Zaipan llego, incluso, a considerar adoptar a Keiko, pero no lo pudo hacer, no solo por su posición económica, sino también porque, según las leyes japonesas, una madre y/o padre soltero no puede adoptar.

A pesar de que estaba muy contento de haber conocido a Zaipan y a su madre, y de que le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellas, Keiko, en parte, seguía sintiéndose deprimido porque seguía sin conseguir un propósito en la vida. Él aun no sabía en que volcar su gran genio, no encontraba una causa que lo motivara realmente a hacer algo, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Un día, después de que ambos salieran de la escuela, Keiko y Zaipan se encontraban preparando la mesa para recibir a la madre, que iba a venir de trabajar, con la comida servida.

"¿Qué preparaste hoy?" pregunto Keiko

"hoy hice sopa" dice Zaipan, mientras batía el caldo "es mi receta secreta"

"¿puedo probar?" pregunta Keiko, luego Zaipan le acerca el cucharon, y este prueba un sorbo "¡está muy buena! ¿Has pensado en ser cocinera?"

"no estoy segura, no creo tener tanto talento"

"¡tú si lo tienes, te apuesto mi ojo izquierdo a que sí! Escucha, yo te quiero y lo sabes, pero de nada sirve lo que yo piense si tú no empiezas a creer en ti mismo"

"lo sé, lo intento, pero es difícil"

Un rato después, la madre entro a la casa, con una botella de sake en la mano, y llorando a cantaros.

"¡mama! ¿Estás bien?" pregunta preocupada Zaipan

"¡no, todo está mal!" exclama la mujer, molesta y triste a la vez

"¿Qué fue lo que paso, señora?" pregunta Keiko

"¡me despidieron!" exclamo la madre, y luego se encierra en su cuarto

Los minutos pasan, y la madre parecía no querer salir.

"¡pobre mama!" exclama Zaipan "no puedo creer que la hayan vuelto a despedir"

"¿ósea que no es la primera vez que le paso?" pregunta Keiko

"no, es como la tercera" dice Zaipan, en un tono triste "siempre que la despiden, se pone a beber y vuelve deprimida a casa. A veces se puede poner de muy mal humor"

"creo que debería ir a hablar con ella"

"no lo hagas, te puede llegar a tratar mal"

"no me importa, no la puedo dejar así" dice Keiko, mientras abre la puerta de la habitación de la madre

Keiko se acerca a la madre, la cual estaba llorando boca abajo en la cama, con la intención de animarla.

"señora ¿quiere hablar de esto?" pregunta Keiko, y le toca el hombro a la madre "¿puedo ayudarla?"

"no, no hay nada que puedas hacer, chico" dice la madre, mientras se sienta y se seca las lágrimas "¡es increíble! Llevo cinco años trabajando en el servicio de correo y, de la nada, me echan"

"¿pero que fue exactamente lo que paso? ¿Acaso molesto a su jefe de alguna manera o qué?"

"no, yo no soy la del problema, son los malditos sangres sucias. Veras, yo trabajaba acomodando cartas y paquetes en la oficina de correo pero, el día de hoy, mi jefe me mando a llamar a la oficina y me dijo que me reemplazaba por una mujer que tenía seis brazos y que podía hacer el trabajo más rápida y eficientemente de lo que yo podría hacerlo. Trate de demostrarle que eso no era cierto, y rete a la nueva empleada a una competencia, pero ella me termino ganando y por mucho; sus seis brazos le dan una ventaja aplastante sobre mí. Y no es la primera vez que pasa algo como esto, siempre que logro conseguir un trabajo me terminan reemplazando por alguien con kosei tarde o temprano. La gente como yo, como tú, y como Zaipan somos la mano de obra barata y reemplazable a la que nadie le importa. A pesar de que odio a los sangres sucias, yo igual trato de trabajar lo mejor posible bajo sus reglas para poder mantener a mi hija, pero igual siempre terminan haciéndome a un lado"

"¡eso está muy mal! ¿Quién se creen que son?" pregunta molesto Keiko "alguien debería hacer algo, debería demandar a la oficina postal"

"de nada serviría, la justicia la manejan las mismas personas que ordenan estos despidos. Te lo repito, la gente con kosei nos ve a nosotros como una carga, o como mano de obra descartable. Muchos dicen que la sociedad está en una etapa de proceso y de avance pero, en el camino, nosotros nos vamos haciendo menos relevantes y no tenemos derecho a disfrutar de todas esas riquezas; las mejores profesiones de trabajo del mundo, entre las que se encuentra la carrera de héroe, son exclusivas para gente con habilidades sobre humanas. Tristemente, y aunque me duela admitirlo, la gente que nació sin kosei está destinada a extinguirse y a desaparecer"

Luego, Zaipan, quien había escuchado toda la conversación, entra a la habitación, y abraza a su madre.

"tranquila, mama, saldremos adelante como siempre lo hemos hecho" dice Zaipan "¿o acaso ya olvidaste lo que tú misma me contaste? Que la gente sin kosei nace con un gran instinto guerrero y con una enorme fuerza de voluntad"

"si, gracias, mi niña" dice la madre, y se levanta "bien, chicos, vayamos a comer que ya es tarde"

Aquella conversación dejo a Keiko con muchas dudas e incertidumbre, y se empezó a preguntar si el mundo estaba tan mal como la madre de Zaipan se lo estaba planteando.

Luego de almorzar, Keiko fue hasta la biblioteca de su escuela, se sento una de las computadoras para usar el internet, y empeso a buscar información relacionada con gente normal. Los resultados de la búsqueda dejaron a keiko sumamente perturbado, y se dio cuenta de que lo que le estaba pasando a la madre de su mejor amiga no era una simple desgracia ni mala suerte, era algo que estaba pasando en todo el mundo. Según los informes, casi toda la población que nace sin kosei en el mundo es pobre, a causa de que no pueden conseguir trabajo porque les es imposible poder competir con las personas que tienen súper poderes y, en los países más atrasados (como algunos del continente africano) son vendidos como esclavos. Sin embargo, había sus excepciones, por ejemplo: el mejor caricaturista del mundo es alguien que no tiene poderes pero, salvo él y alguna que otra excepción, la sociedad "normal" vive en la miseria, la exclusión, y el rechazo. A medida que investigaba, keiko descubrió que, hace muchos años, hubo marchas en los Estados Unidos en contra de la exclusión de la gente sin kosei. Los activistas detrás de este movimiento exigían igualdad de posibilidades y oportunidades para todos pero, después de algunos meses de marchas pacíficas que no sirvieron de nada, empezaron a recurrir al vandalismo para intentar llamar la atención de los funcionarios. Al ver esto, el gobierno gringo lanzo rápidamente una operación policial para disolver el movimiento y ordeno encarcelar a los principales líderes, acusándoles de rebeldes.

Luego de haber estado investigando hasta que se hizo de noche, Keiko salió de la biblioteca más enojado y molesto que nunca. Keiko, desde el incidente con Karakudo, había sentido un profundo odio hacia la gente que poseía kosei pero, después de haber visto lo que estaba pasando alrededor del globo y ver que él y las personas que conoce no son las únicas que estaba pasando por malos momentos, le hizo odiar todavía más a la gente con poderes y al mundo en general. Mientras volvía al orfanato, Keiko vio un cartel de Shimura Nana, quien estaba haciendo su típica sonrisa.

"¿Qué clase de heroína eres?" pregunta molesto Keiko, mientras ve el cartel con furia "¿Cómo te atreves a llamarte "Símbolo de la Paz"? la gente que es como yo se muere de hambre, es reprimida y dejada de lado, pero a nadie parece importarle. No, para la sociedad particularista todo está bien porque ellos viven como reyes, esperando a que nosotros desaparezcamos para que no los molestemos mas ¿o es que acaso la paz es también un privilegio que solo pueden darse las personas con kosei?... ¡RESPONDEME!"

Keiko espero una respuesta pero, obviamente, no obtuvo ninguna, y luego decide irse.

Días después, Keiko fue hasta el parque con Zaipan y, mientras ella se estaba hamacándose en los columpios, él estaba viendo con un inmenso asco a la gente con kosei, en especial a aquellos que tienen "deformidades" (como cuernos o bocas extrañas).

"¿te encuentras bien, Keiko?" pregunta Zaipan

"no, no estoy bien" dice Keiko, y le empieza a contar a Zaipan todo lo que estuvo investigando

"¡eso es terrible!"

"lo sé, es espantoso. La gente que es como nosotros está siendo aplastada y, incluyendo los "héroes" hace algo al respecto"

"bueno, Keiko, las cosas son así. Lamentablemente, hay gente que nace siendo estrellas y otros estrellados, a nosotros nos tocó la peor parte. Tal vez, en algún futuro cercano, las cosas cambien"

"no seas inocente, Zaipan, las cosas no cambiaran a menos que hagamos algo al respecto. En el pasado, yo trate de convivir con los sangres sucias, pero ellos me rechazaron; nosotros jamás podremos convivir con ellos, porque ellos siempre nos verán como un estorbo para sus avances. Y todo eso sin mencionar el movimiento de los Estados Unidos, el cual fallo miserablemente"

"¿y qué podemos hacer? Mientras existan las personas con Kosei, la gente normal siempre estará en desventaja"

De pronto, a Keiko se le ocurre una macabra idea.

"tienes razón, mientras que la gente con particularidad exista, siempre estaremos en una situación miserable" dice Keiko, con una sonrisa "por ende, lo mejor es que dejen de existir"

"¿Qué estas insinuando, Keiko?" pregunta Zaipan, un poco preocupada

"¡digo que quiero exterminar a todas las personas con poderes de la faz de la tierra!"

"¿te volviste loco? Eso es imposible, aunque reunieras a todas las personas normales para pelear igual serian vencidos"

"en circunstancias normales si pero, con la ayuda de la tecnología, una persona normal es capaz de vencer a los sangres sucias; tu misma ya has presenciado como mis inventos son capaces de hacer retroceder a esos animales"

"¡estas delirando!"

"no, por primera vez, veo todo con claridad" dice Keiko, contento "¡por fin, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente tengo una razón por la cual vivir, luchar, y morir! Con mi gran mente y con mi infinita fuerza de voluntad, me convertiré en el héroe que nuestra gente necesita, me asegurare que todos y cada uno de los sangres sucias que plagan este mundo terminen muertos y, cuando todo termine, creare un mundo normal para gente normal en donde todos puedan vivir bien ¡nunca más ninguna persona sin kosei volverá a sufrir lo que sufrimos nosotros, porque nos apoderaremos del mundo y de todo lo que hay en él!"

"a mi… me parece muy radical tu forma de pensar. Yo no sé si sea el mejor camino"

"es el único camino que ahí. Yo ya lo he vivido en carne propia, la gente con kosei solo entiende por medio de la fuerza y el terror. Pero yo no puedo lograr esto solo, necesito gente de confianza que esté a mi lado. Dime ¿quieres ser mi mano derecha?"

"yo… no lo sé"

"escucha, podemos lograr un mundo mejor para nosotros y para toda la gente sin poderes. No te sientas mal por lo que les va a pasar a los sangres sucias, pues las vidas de ellos valen menos que las de un perro; además, a ellos no les importamos, y estoy seguro de que también nos quieren liquidar a nosotros. El cambio hacia una vida y un futuro mejor es posible, pero solo si tenemos coraje y estamos dispuestos a derramar sangre malvada para hacerlo realidad ¿Qué dices?"

Zaipan empieza recordar todas las veces que Keiko la ayudo, y en todos los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos pero, también recuerda todo lo malo que le han hecho las personas con Kosei, y algo oscuro empieza a despertar dentro de su corazón.

"¡te apoyare!" exclama Zaipan, y los dos se dan la mano

"¡bien!" exclama Keiko, y luego voltea su mirada para ver a todas las personas con poderes jugando "¡disfruten todo lo que puedan, malditos fenómenos porque, cuando llegue el momento, va a arrepentirse de todos sus pecados!"

A partir de ese día, Keiko se empezó a esforzar el triple en sus estudios, a tal punto de que se graduó de la secundaria a los doce años, y luego de varias carreras (como química, computación, e ingeniería) a los diecisiete años. Luego de haber terminado con sus estudios, keiko decidió que, para poder vencer a los héroes (quienes son la principal fuerza de defensa de la humanidad) lo mejor sería destruirlos desde adentro y, para lograr ese objetivo, se le ocurrió la idea de cambiar su identidad, y luego usar sus inventos para acercarse a ellos. Luego de haberse hecho un par de cirugías y de haberse cambiado el nombre atreves de un documento falsificado, Keiko dejo de ser un niño huérfano que vivía en la miseria, ahora era Tarawa, un chico con una mente súper dotada que tenía la particularidad de estirar sus brazos y que había nacido en el seno de una familia humilde (para simular un kosei de estiramiento, Keiko creo unas prótesis mecánicas que estaban tan bien hechas que parecías reales pero que, en realidad, eran falsas). Tiempo después, Tarawa empezó a vender sus inventos, los cuales, supuestamente, servían para mejorar las capacidades de los héroes para que estos pudieran salvar a más gente; resultaron ser increíblemente exitosos en el mercado y, al cabo de un año, ya tenía una gran fortuna entre sus manos. Lo que nadie sabía, es que Tarawa le vendía sus inventos a los héroes para estudiar cómo funcionaban los distintos Kosei, y para reunir la mayor cantidad de dinero posible para financiar sus verdaderos planes. Además, Tarawa no era tonto, él jamás les vendería tecnología a los héroes que después podrían usar contra sus aliados. Todos los inventos que Tarawa saco al mercado estaban conectados a una programa de computadora increíblemente avanzada; con solo tocar un botón, el doctor podía hacer que todo lo que le había vendido a los héroes dejara de funcionar.

Cuando Tarawa cumplió veinte tres años, Zaipan ya se había graduado de secretaria y asesora financiera y, apenas termino con sus estudios, la contrato y la volvió su mano derecha. Gracias al buen manejo que Zaipan tenía de la burocracia, la industria de Tarawa (la cual se llamaba Industriar Merek) no tardó en ser la distribuidora número uno de artefactos para héroes de Japón. Aparte de vender tecnología para héroes, Industrias Merek también se empezó a dedicar a la farmacéutica, la venta de autos, la creación de comida saludable, entre muchas cosas más, para aumentar sus ingresos y seguir creciendo.

Una vez Tarawa logro reunir el suficiente dinero, empezó a hacer sus movimientos para llevar a cabo su plan. Primero, empezó a contra a empleados que no tenían kosei, con el objetivo de dar una imagen de unión, pero lo que en realidad quería era acercar gente a su organización, la cual nombro como "La Hermandad de los Sangre Puras": una especie de secta secreta que "luchaban por un mundo mejor". A partir de ese día, Keiko empezó a vivir una doble vida: durante el día era Tarawa, un simpático doctor que luchaba contra la segregación de las personas sin poderes y que era gran aliado de los héroes, y durante la noches era "Normal Man", un hombre misterioso que siempre llevaba una máscara de metal para que nadie lo reconociera y que pretendía eliminar al ochenta por ciento de la humanidad (que es el porcentaje que posee kosei). Normal Man, usando su gran carisma y habilidad para hablar, logro convencer a varias personas sin kosei de que las personas con poderes debían desaparecer, y que solo lograrían vencerlas trabajando unidos, en silencio, y con la tecnología de su lado. El lema de la hermandad era:

 _"Nos importa tu color de piel, tu estatus social, o de que país vengas, si eres alguien que ha nacido sin kosei y está dispuesto a seguir las ordenes de la hermandad, nosotros te aceptaremos, te trataremos como un hermano, y compensaremos tus esfuerzos dándote un mundo perfecto"_

El mundo que Keiko quería construir era uno en que vivieran solo personas normales, y donde todos pudieran vivir en armonía y en abundancia. Para lograr este objetivo, aparte de matar a toda la gente con Kosei, Keiko pretendía deshacerse de todo lo que dividiera a la gente (como la política, la religión, los países, las distintas culturas, etc), hacer un sistema económico donde todos ganaran lo mismo, y crear una vacuna especial que, al inyectarla en el cuerpo de una mujer embarazada, los niños nacieran con el mismo color de piel, ojos, y pelo (esto era una medida para eliminar el racismo). También pretendía crear un nuevo idioma y forma de escritura que fuesen universales.

Años después, Industrias Merek empezó a expandirse por todo el mundo a pasos agigantados y, a medida que la corporación crecía, la hermandad también lo hacía. Una vez que tuvo a suficientes "hermanos" bajo sus órdenes, Normal Man decido que ya era tiempo de empezar con la siguiente fase de su plan: que la gente de la hermandad obtuviera poder. Con una gran astucia, Normal Man logro arreglar elecciones para que gente de su organización tomara cargos políticos importantes en distintas potencias mundiales (como Estados Unidos, China, y Rusia) y para que, posteriormente, estos usaran sus influencias para ayudar a la hermandad y para hacer todo el daño posible a los servicios de defensa de los países que dirigían para que, cuando estallara la guerra, estuviesen indefensos.

Luego, gracias a sus aliados políticos y al gran dinero que tenía, Normal Man empezó a crear escondites secretos en todo el mundo, en donde se entrenaban a los miembros de su organización y en donde se fabricaban todo tipo de inventos, que estaban específicamente diseñados para asesinar a personas con poderes. De entre todos los laboratorios secretos que el doctor tenia, el más terrible y por mucho era el laboratorio ciento treinta y siete, que se especializaba en armas químicas. Normal Man, desde hace mucho tiempo, tuvo la idea de crear un virus o bacteria que fuese increíblemente letal para la gente con kosei, pero que fuese inofensiva para las personas como él, es por eso que decidió crear el laboratorio ciento treinta y siete, el cual se encargaba de estudiar y experimentar con todo tipo de enfermedades con el fin de crear un arma química perfecta. Para sus experimentos, los doctores utilizaban a personas con kosei como sujetos de prueba, los cuales eran secuestrados y llevados a las instalaciones. La hermandad no era tonta, ellos elijan a personas con poderes que no tuvieran familia ni amigos para que, cuando desaparecieran, nadie preguntara por ellos. Los sujetos de prueba no solo incluían hombres, sino también mujeres y niños; ninguna de las personas que fueron llevadas a aquel laboratorio lograron salir con vida.

Sin embargo, no todo eran buenas noticias para Tarawa, pues varios héroes que sospechaban de que él tuviera intenciones ocultas lo empezaron a investigar, pero él se encargó de que dichos héroes fueran asesinados por su hermandad, y luego le echo la culpa de esos asesinatos a la Liga de Villanos. Además, la salud de Tarawa se estaba deteriorando por el ritmo de trabajo que él llevaba; entre sus experimentos, sus constantes viajes a distintas partes del mundo, las negociaciones y "alianzas" que hacía con distintos gobiernos y organizaciones de inteligencia, y el estrés que le provocaba tener que vivir dos vidas completamente diferente, hizo que empezara a tener fuertes dolores de cabeza, insomnio, y fuertes ataques nerviosos. Pese a sus problemas de salud, Tarawa siguió trabajando con todas sus fuerzas porque quería lograr sus objetivos a como dé lugar, por el medio que fuese, y haciendo todo tipo de sacrificios.

Zaipan también fue una persona fundamental en los planes de Tarawa, pues ella no solo era su secretaria, agente de márquetin, y de contabilidad, sino que también se encargaba de dirigir la empresa y la hermandad cuando él no podía y, además, de mantener a los miembros de la hermandad por el camino correcto. Zaipan, con la autorización de Tarawa, había creado un internado secreto que quedaba una isla desierta del Océano Atlántico, el cual servía como centro de detención y castigo para todos aquellos hermanos que desobedecerán cualquier orden de la hermandad o que se quisieran salir de ella. Debido a que había perdido a su madre en un accidente automovilístico poco tiempo después de haberse graduado de la universidad y a que pasaba mucho tiempo con Tarawa, Zaipan se había vuelto más fría y más violenta. Hubo un caso particularmente escandaloso donde una pareja que formaba parte de la hermandad estaba esperando un bebe pero que, por desgracia, el feto del infante ya mostraba signos de poseer un kosei; los padres, sabiendo lo que le harían a su futuro hijo ni bien supieran lo de su poder, trataron de escapar de la hermandad, pero Zaipan los descubrió y mando a ejecutar a la pareja y al futuro bebe por acto de traición.

Con el paso del tiempo, Zaipan empezó a sentir por Tarawa algo más que simple admiración y fraternidad. Ella, de manera genuina, se empezó a sentir enamorada de la personalidad tan fuerte y de la inteligencia tan grande que tenía Tarawa y, a su vez, a Tarawa le empezaba a gustar el carácter y la actitud tan fría que Zaipan había desarrollado. Sin embargo, ambos eran muy tímidos para hablar de temas amorosos, aparte de que debían concentrarse en lograr sus objetivos.

Un día, Tarawa logro hacer contacto con Endelvor, quien era un héroe bastante reconocido y que era líder de una agencia de inteligencia muy reconocida. Luego de hacer varios negocios y tratos, Tarawa visito a Endelvor en su casa para firmar una alianza entre Industrias Merek y la organización de Endelvor.

"¡realmente me pone muy feliz que podamos cerrar este trato, doctor Tarawa!" exclama Endelvor

"a mí también, mi inflamable amigo" dice Tarawa "con la unión de nuestras dos empresas, podremos ayudar a más gente que cualquier otra organización y destruir a la Liga de Villanos de una vez y para siempre"

"y, lo mejor de todo, yo podre ser el héroe número uno"

"eso también, mi amigo. Con el cierre de esta alianza, yo me encargare de usar mis influencias para que te suban de puesto y, una vez que All Migth se retire, podrás ocupar su lugar. Lo único que te pido a cambio es que me permitas ver el ciber sistema de defensa de tu organización para mejorarlo"

"Por supuesto, doctor" dice Endelvor, y luego sirve dos copas de sake "con esta alianza, yo podré ocupar el lugar que me merezco, y usted podrá ayudar a las personas y vender ganar publicidad para sus inventos ¡brindo por eso!"

"¡salud!" exclama Tarawa, y los dos beben el contenido de las copas "bueno, socio, me gustaría quedarme a celebrar contigo, pero debo irme a mi casa a seguir trabajando en mis experimentos, soy un hombre muy ocupado"

"¡entiendo, que le vaya bien!" exclama Endelvor

Cuando Tarawa se estaba a punto de ir, ve a un pequeño niño que tenía un parque en un ojo, y el pelo de color rojo y blanco.

"¡Shoto, te dije que no vinieras a la sala cuando estoy haciendo negocios!" exclama Endelvor, enojado

"tranquilo, amigo, a mí no me molesta ¿este es el hijo prodigo del que tanto me has estado hablando?" pregunta Tarawa "¿Qué le paso en el ojo? ¿Acaso fue uno de tus entrenamientos?"

"no, fue un pequeño problema familiar" dice Endelvor "pero descuide, yo ya me he encargado del problema"

"¿Así que tú eres un niño especial?" pregunta Tarawa, mientras mete su mano en su traje "¿sabes lo que le hago a los niños que son como tú?"

Por un momento, Torodoki sintió miedo al ver a ese tipo, que tenía un aura medio siniestra, acercársele, y le asustaba saber lo que le iba a hacer.

"¡les damos un chocolate!" exclama Tarawa, y le da una tableta a Todoroki "bien, niño, espero que la disfrutes, y recuerda, si necesitas algo, solo llama a tu tío Tarawa"

Luego de haber hablado con Endelvor, Tarawa regresa a su mansión, en donde lo estaba esperando Zaipan para cenar.

"la alianza con Endelvor salió tal cual lo habíamos planeado" dice Tarawa "y, por cierto, su hijo se me hace sumamente desagradable. Si de por si alguien con un kosei es horrible, imagínate a alguien que posee dos en vez de uno"

"y yo aun no entiendo porque quieres que ese idiota de fuego ocupe el puesto de héroe número uno" dice Zaipan

"es simple: Endelvor es alguien muy fuerte y muy inteligente, pero su ambición desmedida y su orgullo lo hacen alguien sumamente manipulable. Cuando matemos a All Migth, nos convendrá tener a alguien como él como el héroe número uno para poder manipularlo y que no vea todo lo que nuestra hermandad hace. Aparte, Endelvor también es dueño de una de las organizaciones de inteligencia más grandes del mundo, por ende, el que él se alié conmigo me permite acercarme a esa organización y empezar a vulnerarla de adentro hacia fuera. Como veras, yo jamás dejo nada al azar, mi querida Zaipan"

"¿y cómo pretendes matar a All Migth?"

"muy fácil, he estado trabajando en un veneno letal que sería capaz de matar a una ballena y que no deja rastros en el cuerpo. He invitado al símbolo de la opresión a ver la opera conmigo la semana que viene y, cuando nos sirvan la champaña, le pondré un poco de este veneno es su bebida y, en menos de un segundo, el infeliz le estará haciendo compañía a su maestra"

"es algo muy arriesgado. En cuanto se enteren de la muerte de All Migth, todos los detectives del mundo estarán buscando quien lo mato"

"relájate, recuerda que el veneno no deja rastros en el cuerpo, ellos creerán que, simplemente, tuvo un ataque cardiaco. Aparte, si por algún milagro, alguien llega a descubrir que fue un homicidio premeditado, simplemente le echaremos la culpa a la Liga de Villanos y problema resuelto. Pero, para que mi plan sea perfecto, solo me falta una cosa"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"bueno… All Migth me dijo que su pareja lo iba a acompañar a ver la ópera, y quedaría en vergüenza frente a todos si yo voy solo" dice Tarawa, y se pone un poco colorado "así que… te quería preguntar si… me quieres ser mi cita"

"¿es enserio?" pregunta Zaipan, colorada

"no confundas, no es nada sentimental, es todo por el bien de la hermandad" dice Tarawa, avergonzado "es que, como tú eres la persona en la que más confió, y la mujer más bella e inteligente que conozco, pensaba que podrías acompañarme en esta misión de gran importancia"

"¡claro, por supuesto!" exclama Zaipan, contenta "¡todo sea por la hermandad! ¿Cierto?"

"si, todo sea por ella" dice Tarawa

Tarawa y Zaipan, aunque ninguno lo estaba admitiendo realmente, se sentían muy felices de poder tener su primera cita porque, a pesar de que ambos vivian juntos y pasaban mucho tiempo trabajado en equipo, ellos nunca habian tenido una "salida de pareja".

El día de la ópera, Tarawa puso en marcha su plan para asesinar a All Migth pero, sorpresivamente, no funciono, pues el Símbolo de la Paz pudo ingerir el veneno sin ningún problema. Resulto ser que, al parecer, el One For All no solo fortalece los atributos físicos, sino también el sistema inmunológico de su usuario, haciendo que ningún veneno, bacteria, o sustancia química lo pueda dañar. A pesar del fracaso de la misión de asesinato, Tarawa y Zaipan igual estaban felices porque, después de haber salido un rato, finalmente, pudieron confesarse sus sentimientos y empezar una relación. Lamentablemente, la relación entre ambos líderes de la hermandad duro poco, debido a que sus sentimientos amorosos no los dejaban centrarse en el trabajo y, al percatarse de esto, decidió romper y, una vez que el plan estuviera completo, volver a intentar estar juntos.

Tras lo ocurrido en la ópera, Tarawa se dio cuenta de que solo se podía vencer a All Migth en una pelea, por lo que puso toda su inteligencia para crear el arma perfecta. Tras muchos años de duro trabajo, Tarawa logro inventar la armadura biónica más poderosa de todos los tiempos, a la cual llamo "Mata Plus Ultra". La Mata Plus Ultra, aparte de darle a su usuario una fuerza descomunal, una resistencia al daño terrible, y de estar equipada con cientos de artefactos e inventos, también tenía integrada una computadora que permitía escanear a los enemigos para saber todas sus fortalezas y debilidades. El plan de Tarawa era mejorar la mata Plus Ultra lo más que pudiera y, cuando llegara el momento, usarla para matar a All Migth y al All For One ya que, sin ellos, la humanidad con kosei estaría vulnerable ante la hermandad al no tener a sus más grandes líderes.

Durante mucho tiempo, Tarawa pensó que lo tenía todo bajo control, pues había logrado infiltrar a agentes de su organización en varios puestos políticos y heroicos, y se había hecho amigo de varios héroes de alto reconocimiento, a los cuales tenía pensado traicionar; él pensaba que había logrado engañar a todos y que nadie lo podía desafiar o tomar por sorpresa pero, sin embargo, ocurrió algo que le llamo la atención. Un día, mientras Tarawa estaba viendo el noticiero, se enteró de que la Liga de Villanos había atacado la A U, pero lo que más le sorprendió no fue eso, sino el hecho de que un grupo de estudiantes de la clase A 1 hayan podido defenderse de los villanos. Tarawa no podía creer que un grupo de niños con poco experiencia hubiesen podido vencer a villanos experimentados y, más tarde, cuando la academia organizo el festival deportivo, también se impresiono mucho con el desempeño que la clase A 1 mostró. Tarawa empezó a tener el presentimiento que ese grupo de chicos tan destacados podrían llegar a ser una amenaza para la hermandad en un futuro cercano, por lo que decido invitarlos a una de sus centrales para poder escanear sus habilidades y poder conocer sus debilidades. Aun asi, y tras la excursión de l Industrias Merek, Tarawa siguió teniendo su mirada fija en la clase A 1, y vio, con un poco de preocupación, como esos chicos fueron capaces de vencer al asesino de héroes y a muchos otros villanos. Tarawa y Zaipan, en ese momento, se dieron cuenta de que lo mejor era iniciar la guerra cuanto antes porque, si todos los aspirantes a héroes se llegaban a volver tan destacados como la clase a la que asistía el hijo de Endelvor, entonces sería un problema para la hermandad.

Aun así, parecía que la suerte estaba del lado de Tarawa y de su gente porque, tras una gran batalla que devasto gran parte de la ciudad, All Migth habia perdido sus poderes y el All For One había terminado en prisión y muy debilitado. Tras este evento, Tarawa decidió que ya era hora de empezar la última fase de su plan para construir un mundo normal para gente normal. A partir de ahora, la hermandad ya no sería una organización secreta, se darían a conocer al mundo y, sin ningún portador del One For All o el All For One para protegerlas, las personas con poderes terminarían eliminadas.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 16:** _"todo o nada"_

En las calles de la ciudad, todo era un caos: los normalistas estaban disparándoles a todo el mundo y destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

"¡eso es, siguán avanzando!" exclama Alazar "¡vamos a conquistar toda esta ciudad!"

Mientras caminaba entre el caos, Alazar vio a uno de sus hombres tomando como prisionera a una mujer que poseía Kosei.

"¡hermano! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?" pregunta molesto Alazar

"estoy tomando como prisionera a esta mujer, señor" dice el normalista "ella se rindió, no ahí porque matarla"

"¡si, hay que hacerlo! ¿O acaso ya olvido las órdenes del hermano líder? ¡Ningún sangre sucia tiene derecho a vivir, porque ellos son los causantes de que el mundo entero este en nuestra contra!"

"¡por favor, no lo hagan, no quiero morir!" exclama la señora, llorando de miedo "juro que jamás le he hecho nada a ninguna persona sin poderes"

"si no lo hiciste antes lo harás en algún futuro" dice Alazar, agarra una pistola de dardos tóxicos "¡vete al infierno!"

Alazar estaba a punto de matar a la señora pero, a último momento, una bola de fuego lo golpea y lo derriba; quien había lanzado la bola de fuego había sido Endelvor. Luego, Hawks cae del cielo, le da una patada voladora al soldado normalista que tenía prisionera a la mujer, y se lleva a esta a un lugar seguro.

"¡ya no se preocupe, señora, está a salvo!" exclamo Hawks, mientras volaba con la señora en brazos

"¿eres un ángel?" pregunta la señora

"podría decirse que si" dice Hawks, con una pequeña sonrisa

Alazar se pone de pie, y ve a Endelvor acompañado de todos los profesores de l algunos otros héroes.

"¡pero miren nada más quienes se atrevieron a venir!" exclama Alazar, mientras todos los normalistas se empiezan a poner al lado de él

"¡lo diré solo una vez!" exclama Endelvor "¡ríndanse ahora o afronten las consecuencias!"

"¿y tú quien te crees que eres para hablarme en ese tono, maldito estúpido de fuego?" pregunta molesto Alazar "si creen que sus poderes nos intimidan, entonces son más idiotas de lo que creía. Los sangres sucias como ustedes no deberían atreverse a darnos ordenes ¡DEBERIAS ESTAR BESANDO LOS PIES DE LOS MIEMBROS DE LA HERMANDAD!"

"no seas tonto" dice Aizawa "nosotros los superamos en número, no hay posibilidad de que puedan vencernos"

"mejor ríndanse y pónganle fin a todo esto" dice Mic

"nosotros preferimos la muerte antes que la rendición" dice Alazar, y él y sus hombres se empiezan a preparar "para vencernos, deberán asesinar hasta el último hermano de nuestra organización"

"¡eso será un enorme placer!" exclama Gran Orca, y se empieza a sonar los nudillos

"¡vamos, hermanos, demostrémosles de lo que estamos hechos!" exclama Alazar

"¡PUROS POR SIEMPRE!" gritan todos los normalistas

"¡PLUS ULTRA!" gritan todos los héroes

Los héroes y los normalistas se lanzan los unos contra los otros y empieza una batalla campal. Mientras tanto, en la academia, Deku, Uraraka, e Iida, estaban protegiendo el sector de la escuela que les había tocado. A pesar de que estaban lejos de la batalla, los alumnos igual pudieron escuchar todo el ruido provocado por la batalla entre los héroes y los normalistas.

"¡es peor que un terremoto!" exclama Iida, sorprendido

"si, es aterrador" dice Uraraka "pero tranquilos, el Sensei Aizawa y los demás héroes podrán vencer a los normalistas porque, por más preparados que estén, siguen siendo inferiores en número"

"yo no subestimaría a Normal Man, él es muy astuto" dice Deku "de seguro algo tiene entre manos. Me parece muy sospechoso que mandara a toda su gente a un ataque directo, de esa forma jamás podrán ganar"

"¿Qué es lo que insinúas, Deku?" pregunta Iida

"solo digo que este ataque pareciera ser más una distracción que otra cosa" dice Deku

De pronto, Hatsume divisa a Deku junto con sus amigos, y corre hacia él.

"¡Deku, tenemos que hablar!" exclama Hatsume, algo agitada "¡es urgente!"

"tranquila, Mei, relájate un poco" dice Deku

"¿Por qué estás tan agitada? ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunta Uraraka

"es un asunto entre Deku y yo, así que te voy a poder que no te metas" dice Hatsume, y uraraka se molesta un poco "¡rápido, busca a Todoroki y reúnete conmigo en el laboratorio! Debo mostrarte algo alarmante con respecto al ya sabes que"

"si es con respecto a eso, mis amigos también pueden ir, ellos ya lo saben"

"¡bien, ahora vamos!"

Deku y su amigos van hasta el laboratorio de Hatsume y, una vez ahí, esta les muestra los archivos normalistas que logro descifrar. Estos archivos mostraban una simulación en 3d que mostraba como se llevaría a cabo el plan "Operación Purificación". Este plan se dividía en tres fases:

Fase 1: enviar todos los guerreros de la hermandad posible a atacar las ciudades más importantes de Japón para que los héroes vayan a enfrentarlos, se distraigan, y que no puedan detener la verdadera operación

Fase 2: lanzar cantidades industriales del gas BZ12 hacia el cielo, desde la sima del Pilar del Cielo, cuando las corrientes de aire sean adecuadas para que el gas se expanda por todo Japón lo antes posible y mate a todas las personas con poderes que haya en el país.

Fase 3: en caso de que haya personas con Kosei que hayan sobrevivido a los efectos del gas, armar patrullas de reconocimiento para que se encarguen de matarlas.

Además del plan, los archivos también poseían un plano de cómo funcionaba el Pilar del Cielo, y la fecha y hora en la que ejecutarían la Operación Purificación.

"¡no puede ser, ese plan se ejecutara dentro de unas pocas horas!" exclama preocupado Deku

"¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?" pregunta Uraraka, asustada

"debemos llamar a las autoridades" dice Iida, agarra el teléfono, disca el número de héroes, pero nadie le responde "¡demonios!"

"no servirá, todo los héroes están ocupados enfrentando a los normalistas" dice Todoroki "no queda nadie para que detenga a Normal Man"

"¡en eso te equivocas!" exclama Deku, con gran determinación "no dejare que ese maldito se salga con la suya. Lo frenare, aunque deba ir yo solo al Pilar del Cielo"

"¡estás loco, Deku!" exclama Iida "el edifico debe estar lleno de normalistas, aparte de que Normal Man debe estar hay"

"además, aunque pudieras vencerlos a todos, incluyendo al hombre de metal, no podrías desactivar la máquina que expulsa el gas" dice Uraraka

"¡pero tenemos que hacer algo!" exclama Deku "si no hacemos nada, todas las personas con kosei de Japón, incluyendo las mujeres y los niños, van a morir"

"¡tienes razón!" exclama Todoroki "yo voy también"

"esperen ¿no habían dicho que iban a dejar los asuntos de clandestinidad?" pregunta Hatsume

"pero eso era antes de enterarnos de esto" dice Todoroki "los héroes están ocupados peleando contra los normalistas, y si nosotros no detenemos a Normal Man ¿Quién lo hará?"

"¡es verdad!" exclama Uraraka "en ese caso, yo voy también"

"y yo" dice Iida

"y no se olviden de mi" dice Hatsume

"espera un momento" dice Iida "tú no tienes espacio en este grupo, no eres de fiar"

"no me digas que aun sigues molesto conmigo por lo del festival deportivo" dice Hatsume "además, me necesitan ¿o es que acaso ustedes saben algo de computación y de tecnología para desactivar la máquina de Normal Man?"

"¿tú puedes hacer eso?" pregunta Deku

"si, me leí los planos de cómo funciona" dice Hatsume "si logro llegar hasta la computadora de ese aparato infernal, podre desactivarla sin temor a que el gas se expulse"

"¡genial! Entonces creo que ya estamos listos" dice Deku

"eh… chicos, no los quiero desalentar, pero creo que somos muy pocos como para lograr una misión tan grande como esa" dice Uraraka "necesitamos a más gente"

"y yo tengo la solución para eso" dice Deku, un poco desalentado "yo no quería tener que llegar a estos extremos, pero dado la gravedad de la circunstancias y al número de enemigos que enfrentaremos, no nos queda de otra: tendremos que reunir a toda la clase… y rezar para que todo salga bien"

"de eso me encargare yo" dice Iida, y sale corriendo del laboratorio

Mientras que Deku y sus amigos estaban reuniendo a todos sus compañeros, en la cima del Pilar del Cielo, Tarawa, Zaipan, y Araki le estaban dando los últimos toques a la maquina ex pulsadora de gas BZ12.

"¡todo listo!" exclamo Araki "programe la máquina para que empieces a funcionar cuando las corrientes de viento sean adecuadas. Dentro de un par de horas, nuestro plan de purificación se hará realidad"

"¡excelente!" exclama Tarawa, mientras se fumaba un abanó "¿y cómo le está yendo al capitán Alazar y al resto de nuestros hermanos en el ataque destructivo?"

"les está costando un poco poder vencer a los héroes, pero aun asi siguen resistiendo" dice Zaipan "pero no importa porque, cuando lancemos el gas, no habrá héroe o villanos que sobrevivía a él"

"es verdad, esto merece un brindis" dice Tarawa, luego sirve champaña en tres copas, y agarra una "¡por el triunfo de la hermandad de los sangre pura sobre los sangre sucia!"

"¡SALUD!" exclama los tres, y luego se toman el líquido

"por cierto, señor ¿Cuál será nuestro siguiente movimiento después de haber conquistado Japón y de habernos desechos de todos los sangres sucias?" pregunta Araki

"fácil: una vez que ganemos, lo primero que haré será mandar a quemar todas las banderas de Japón, y luego ordenare que se destruyan todos los templos de cualquier religión, todos los museos de historia, y eliminar cualquier otro rastro de separatismo de estas tierras para que nuestra hermandad pueda habitar en paz" dice Tarawa

"¿sabes? Creo que ya llego el momento de quitarles a los héroes toda la tecnología que les has dado" dice Zaipan

"si, tienes razón" dice Tarawa "de esa forma, nuestros hermanos tendrán más posibilidades para ganar tiempo"

Tarawa agarra su laptop personal, escribe un código secreto en esta, y luego lo manda por vía satelital. De pronto, todos los artefactos de industrias Merk que estaban en Japón dejaron de funcionar de forma repentina (algunos, incluye, explotaron). Todos los héroes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que los artefactos que les permitían mejorar sus particularidades empezaron a fallar de repente.

"¿Qué demonios pasa?" pregunta Mic, mientras golpea su amplificador de sonido "¡mi artefacto no sirve!"

"¡el mío tampoco!" exclama Endelvor, mientras tira su comunicador al suelo, y le lanza una llamarada a un normalista "de seguro los normalistas tuvieron algo que ver en esto"

Mientras tanto, en la academia, Deku y sus amigos ya habían reunido a toda la clase A 1 en la sala, y ya les habían explicado toda la situación.

"¿ósea que tú y Todoroki han sido los héroes clandestinos que han estado enfrentando a los normalistas?" pregunta sorprendido Ojiro

"¡debí imaginármelo!" exclama molesto Bakugo

"así es, pero eso ya no importa" dice Deku "escuchen, Normal Man pretende matar a todas las personas con Kosei en Japón, y usara el Pilar del Cielo para hacerlo. Nosotros ya tenemos un plan para detenerlo pero, para que funcione, necesitamos de todos ustedes"

"¿y cuál sería el plan?" pregunta Kouta

"es bastante simple" dice Todoroki "según los archivos que robamos, la máquina de Normal Man se maneja a través de una computadora que está ubicada en la cima del edificio de Industrias Merek. La estrategia que tenemos es la de entrar al edificio, subir todos los pisos combatiendo a cualquier normalista que encontremos y escoltando a Hatsume hasta llegar a la cima, y luego que ella desactive la ex pulsadora de gas de forma segura"

"¡pero el Pilar del Cielo tiene como ciento veinte piso y está muy lejos!" exclama Denki

"de eso despreocúpense, yo puedo poner el transporte" dice Momo

"de seguro, el edifico debe estar hasta el tope de seguridad" dice Mineta

"y todo eso sin contar con el hecho de que, tal vez, Normal Man se encuentre hay" dice Jirou

"de Normal Man no se preocupen" dice Hatsume, y le muestra a toda la clase una especie de bazuca "he inventado este cañón que es capaz de destruir el escudo de energía que protege su armadura; sin él, en teoría, podremos vencerlo"

"¿Cómo que "en teoría"?" pregunta Toru "¿quieren que vayamos a una misión casi suicida pero ustedes aun no tienen lista su arma secreta?"

"¿ese cañón realmente podrá destruir la defensas de Normal Man?" pregunta Zero

"pueeees…" dice Hatsume, nerviosa

"¿lo ves? Ni siquiera tu estas segura de esto" dice Tokayami "yo digo que no hagamos nada, lo que ustedes planean hacer es muy peligroso. Además, yo aún tengo mis serias dudas de que podría tratarse de una trampa"

"no me digas que aún no confías en mí, Tokayami" dice Deku

"yo no confió en nada que haya nacido sin un kosei" dice Tokayami, un poco molesto

"¿Qué más pruebas necesitan, chicos? Les estamos mostrando evidencia física de que todo esto es real" dice Iida, frustrado "los héroes no responden, ellos están ocupados peleando, por lo que depende de nosotros detener este plan"

"nos hemos enfrentado a villanos antes, este asalto será como una prueba más" dice Uraraka

"nosotros apenas hemos sobrevivido a los ataques de los villanos, y siempre tuvimos a un profesional acompañándonos" dice Aoyama

"su plan es demasiado arriesgado" dice Mina "nos piden dar la vida"

Deku, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo Mina es verdad, se pone en frente a la ventana por unos segundos para observar la ciudad, y luego se vuelve a integrar al grupo.

"si, es verdad, lo que les estamos pidiendo es muy arriesgado, casi demente" dice Deku "pero tengan en cuenta lo siguiente: si nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada, no solo morirá un montón de gente inocente, sino también sus padres, hermanos, y otros familiares. Un héroe de verdad siempre se enfrenta a lo imposible y lucha contra viento y marea con tal de salvar vidas y proteger a los que más ama. Yo ya he tomado la decisión de ir, aunque corra el riesgo de no volver, y si ustedes no quieren ir no los obligare a hacerlo pero, si realmente tienen algo de heroísmo en sus corazones, esta es la primera y, quizás, ultima oportunidad que tengan para demostrarlo"

Todos se quedan callados y, luego de un minuto, Kirishima levanta la mano.

"¡yo voy!" exclama el peli rojo

"¡yo también!" exclama Tsuyu

"con tal de no quedarme atrás, voy yo también" dice Bakugou

De pronto, todos los alumnos de la clase levantaron sus manos, y Deku los vio a todos con una gran sonrisa.

"¡bien, escuchen!" exclama Iida "nos queda poco tiempo, así que prepárense lo más rápido posible y, cuando estén listos, salgan al patio"

"yo iré llamando a Jaime para que vaya viniendo a buscarnos con el helicóptero" dice Momo, y saca su celular

Todos los alumnos van hasta sus cuartos, y empiezan a ponerse sus trajes y a equiparse con todo lo que consideren necesario para afrontar la misión que les esperaba. Mientras se preparaba, Deku pensó en ponerse su traje clandestino pero, al final prefirió ponerse el traje que siempre usaba. Una vez preparado, Deku va al patio y se encuentra con Todoroki, quien tenía puesto su traje clandestino.

"veo que decidiste luchar con estilo" dice Deku

"si, para ser sincero, este traje me gusta más" dice Todoroki

"a mí también me gusta el clandestino pero, para afrontar esta misión tan importante, prefiero usar el traje que más me representa. La verdad, la actitud de nuestra clase me pone muy feliz; supieron dejar a un lado todas sus diferencias para hacer un acto de heroísmo puro"

"a esto, más que un acto de heroísmo, lo llamaría un acto de desesperación puro, de ganar o morir; pero si, se comportaron muy bien. Por cierto, me llama la atención de que los normalistas hayan hecho su máquina en el edificio de Tarawa ¿no te parece algo sospechoso?"

"si, en eso tienes razón, lo investigaremos después pero, por ahora, lo mejor es concentrarnos en el presente y en lo que estamos por hacer"

Mientras tanto, Uraraka y Tsuyu ya se estaban dirigiendo al patio.

"y dime ¿planeas dársela?" Pregunta Tsuyu

"¿de qué hablas?" pregunta Uraraka

"de si planeas darle la agenda a Deku"

"no, pienso que fue una mala idea habérsela comprado. Al final, tiene una agenda electrónica mucho mejor"

"si, pero lo que importa es la intención y, además, deberías considerar el confesártele de una vez; ten en cuenta de que tal vez no tengas otra oportunidad"

"no, yo confió en que todo saldrá bien, que podremos cumplir esta misión, y que todos podremos volver sanos y salvos"

"desearía tener tu fe" dice Tsuyu, algo deprimida

Mientras tanto, en el patio, Bakugo y Kirishima ya estaban listos.

"veo que preferiste tus guantes de guerra viejos" dice Kirishima

"si, los nuevos no funcionan, no sé lo que les paso" dice Bakugo "la verdad, esto me da un poco de mala espina"

"¡no me digas que al gran Bakugo le empezó a dar miedo estas situación!"

"¡hablo en serio, idiota!" exclama Bakugo, molesto "esto es un asunto serio: estaremos en territorio enemigo, en desventaja numérica y, como si no fuese ya lo suficientemente complicado, podríamos enfrentarnos a Normal Man ¿recuerdas cómo nos dio una paliza la última vez que peleamos con él?"

"si, aun me duele ese recuerdo" dice Kirishima "pero tranquilo, ellos no podrán con este equipo invencible. Además, si nos toca morir hoy, mínimo pateemos todos los traseros que podamos"

"si, eso es lo que más quiero hacer" dice Bakugo, con una gran sonrisa "si me toca caer, me llevare a cuantos orangutanes normalistas pueda conmigo a la tumba"

"¡ese es el Bakugo que conozco!" dice kirishima, y levanta el pulgar

"lo único que me molesta es que tengamos que llevar a unos cuantos inútiles con nosotros ¿no sería mejor dejar aquí al cabeza de uva, a la chica invisible, y a todos los que estorben?"

"bueno, todo equipo debe tener carne de cañón por si se complican las cosas ¿no?"

"supongo que tienes razón" dice Bakugo, y los dos se ríen

Luego de un rato, todos los alumnos de la clase A 1 ya estaban listos, y fueron hasta el parque que quedaba cerca de la academia.

"¡qué raro que no haya nadie en la calle, gero!" exclama Tsuyu

"debe ser porque las autoridades ordenaron un toque de queda por el ataque normalista" dice Shoji

Unos instantes después, el helicóptero piloteado por Jaime aterriza en medio del parque y todos se empiezan a subir.

"he estado pensado ¿no deberíamos invitar a los chicos de mi clase también?" pregunta Hatsume

"no hay suficiente espacio para todos" dice Jirou

"además, para carne de cañón ya tenemos al cabeza de uva" dice Bakugo

"¿Qué significa carne de cañón?" pregunta nervioso Mineta

"créeme, no quieres saberlo" dice Denki

Mientras los aspirantes a héroes se estaban acomodando para entran en el helicóptero, Momo ya se había sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

"¡bien, Jaime, llévanos al Pilar del Cielo!" exclama Momo

"la verdad, no creo que esto sea una buena idea, señorita" dice Jaime, preocupado "si sus padres se enteran de esto, me despedirán. Además, a mí también me preocupa su bien estar"

"soy una heroína, Jaime, se supone que mi deber es arriesgarme. Aparte, si no hacemos nada moriremos igual, así que mejor luchemos por detener a estos locos"

"a mí esto me da mala espina" dice Jaime, y pone en marcha al helicóptero

El helicóptero despego, transportando a los alumnos que, posiblemente, sean la última esperanza de Japón.

 **CAPITULO 17:** _"asalto al cielo"_

La pelea entre héroes y normalistas se estaba haciendo cada vez más destructiva y, mientras que los héroes intentaban salvar a toda costa a los civiles que se habían quedado atrapados en medio de todo el caos, los normalistas estaban haciendo hasta lo imposible por matar a toda persona con kosei que vieran.

"¡ahí gente atrapada debajo de los escombros!" exclama Power Loade "¡cúbreme mientras les ayudo a salir!"

"¡será un placer!" exclama Ectoplasm, y empieza a multiplicarse

Los clones de Ectoplasm empiezan a pelear con los normalistas que querían atacarlo y, al final, Power Loade logra salvar a los civiles.

"¡corran, rápido!" exclama Power Loade y, de pronto, un normalista le salta encima

"¡muere, sangre sucia!" exclama el normalista, mientras trata de apuñalar a Power Loade pero, al final, este se lo saca de encima y, con la fuerza de sus manos, destroza la armadura de su agresor

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de donde Power Loade y Ectoplasm estaban luchando, Endelvor y Hawks estaban recorriendo las calles en ruinas buscando victimas para rescatar y enfrentándose a todo normalista que encontraran. De pronto, ambos héroes presencian como a uno de los suyos le disparan un dardo envenenado que salió de la nada.

"¡francotiradores!" exclama Endelvor, mientras él y Hawks se cubren debajo de una galería "¿de dónde demonios vino ese disparo?"

"de seguro debió venir de los edificios" dice Hawks, y usa sus binoculares para ver a lo lejos "¡ya los vi, son como tres!"

"¡pues encárgate de ellos!" exclama Endelvor, y Hawks se va volando

Hawks esquiva en el aire los dardos venenosos que los normalistas le disparaban, y luego se lanzo al ataque contra estos. A diferencia de los otros soldados normalistas, los francotiradores no poseían armaduras, por lo que no le fue difícil a Hawks vencerlos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y dejarlos fuera de combate. Mientras tanto, en las calles, un grupo de normalistas le empezaron a lanzar granadas a Endelvor, pero este, con sus poderosas llamaradas, las desintegro antes de que explotaran cerca de él. Luego, Endelvor, con sus poderes de fuego, destrozo las armaduras y las armas de los normalistas que lo atacaban, y los dejo inconscientes

"Hawks ¿me copias?" pregunta Endelvor a través de la radio "empieza a sobrevolar la zona a ver si encuentras algún grupo de héroes que necesite ayuda"

"no hace falta" dice Hawks "desde aquí puedo ver Aizawa y a Mic teniendo problemas con los normalistas"

"tu adelántate y ayúdalos, yo iré en camino" dice Endelvor, y usa sus llamas para impulsarse por los aires

Mientras los héroes seguían luchando contra los normalistas, Deku y el resto de la clase A 1 ya estaba llegando al Pilar del Cielo.

"¡bien, escuchen, repacemos las medidas de seguridad para la misión!" exclama Iida "cada uno de ustedes ha recibido una máscara antigás, pónganselas y no se la saquen por nada del mundo, tengan en cuenta que los normalistas pueden lanzar un ataque con su arma química"

"cuando estemos dentro del edificio, vigilen bien a sus alrededores y eviten tocar cualquier cosa" dice Todoroki "no sabemos si el enemigo a colocado alguna trampa o sistema de seguridad"

"recuerden también que el objetivo es escoltar a Mei hasta el piso más alto para que pueda desactivar la máquina de Normal Man" dice Deku "por lo tanto, una vez que estemos adentro del Pilar del Cielo, un grupo ira de frente contra los guardias normalistas, mientras que los otro ira abriéndose camino atreves de los pisos"

"igual, no hace falta que me cuiden tanto" dice Hatsume, y muestra una mochila que traje "vine equipada con mis mejores bebes para defenderme"

"solo esperemos que realmente funcionen" piensa Uraraka, preocupada

Unos minutos después, la clase divisa el gigantesco edifico de Industrias Merek, y Hatsume usa su Kosei para ver a los guardias que patrullan por sus pisos.

"debe de haber más de treinta normalistas como mínimo, pero podría haber más" dice Hatsume

"¿no sería mejor volar hasta la cima del edificio en vez de tener que ir por adentro?" pregunta Bakugo, molesto

"el helicóptero no es capaz de volar tan alto" dice Momo "además, podrían derribarnos en el aire si nos acercamos mucho a la cima"

"algo que me preocupa es que, si iniciamos una batalla, el edificio entero colapse" dice Mina

"no te preocupes por eso" dice Deku "según he estudiado, el Pilar del Cielo está diseñado de tal forma que lo hace mucho más resistente que un edificio normal. Fíjate que, cuando All Migth y el All For One pelearon, lo hicieron cerca de aquí y, mientras casi todos los edificios de la zona quedaron hechos escombros, el Pilar del Cielo no recibió ni el más mínimo daño"

"eso me deja más tranquilo" dice Todoroki "podremos luchar a placer y sin guardarnos nada"

"¡bien, según los archivos robados, ahí un pequeño helipuerto al costado más o menos a la mitad del edificio!" dice Hatsume "creo que es un buen lugar para aterrizar"

"¡entendido!" exclama Jaime, y empieza a maniobrar

Una vez que el helicóptero aterriza, los alumnos empiezan a bajar.

"¡rápido, entren al edifico antes de que se den cuenta de que estamos aquí!" exclama Iida

"Jaime, tu mejor vete volando a un lugar seguro y estate atento por si nos tienes que venir a buscar" dice Momo

"entendido, señorita" dice Jaime "solo le pido que vuelva en una pieza, no quiero tener más problemas con sus padres de los que de por sí ya tengo"

"lo lamento, pero no puedo prometerte eso" dice Momo, y se va con el grupo.

"¡debí haber seguido estudiando economía!" exclama Jaime, frustrado, y se va volando en el helicóptero

Los alumnos de la clase A 1 logran ingresar al pilar del Cielo sin ser vistos y, luego de subir un par de pisos, empiezan a escuchar a algunos normalistas murmurar.

"¡llegamos a la zona de seguridad!" dice Hatsume, mientras revisa los archivos "según estos informes, a partir de aquí, los pisos estará lleno de normalistas hasta llegar a la cima"

"bien, entonces aprovechemos el factor sorpresa" dice Deku "Todoroki y yo subiremos primero y los atacaremos; cuando ustedes escuchen el primer grito, suban a ayudarnos"

"espera un momento ¿Por qué debemos hacer lo que ustedes dicen?" pregunta molesto Bakugo

"porque Deku y yo hemos estado combatiendo a los normalistas durante semanas" dice Todoroki "por ende, tenemos más experiencia que ustedes luchando contra estos enemigos y sabemos cómo movernos"

"bueno, está bien, los seguiré su plan por ahora" dice Bakugo "pero que quede claro que no lo hago porque me agrade el nerd ni el mitad mitad"

"¿no sería mejor y más rápido tomar el ascensor en vez de usar las escaleras?" pregunta Tokayami

"si hacemos eso, los normalistas podrían cortar los cables de los elevadores mientras subimos por ellos o tirarnos una granada adentro de él" dice Iida "no nos queda de otra, tendremos que ir por las escaleras"

Deku y Todoroki suben rápidamente las escaleras y luego se esconden detrás de un escritorio sin que los normalistas se dieran cuenta. Luego, Deku se asoma un poco y ve que los guardias estaban viendo las noticias de cómo estaba lleno la pelea en las distintas ciudades.

"¡hurra, un grupo de nuestros hermanos lograron conquistar Saitama!" exclama un normalista

"si, pero los hermanos que están luchando en esta ciudad están teniendo problemas" dice otro guardia

"no te preocupes, al final ganaremos nosotros" dice otro "por cierto, hace poco vi a un helicóptero volando cerca del edificio ¿eso es normal?"

"no seas idiota, claro que es normal" dice otro normalista "yo he trabajado aquí por años y veo helicópteros pasando cerca de aquí todo el tiempo. De seguro debe ser un simple helicóptero del canal de noticias que hace reportes del clima"

Luego, Deku le hace una señal Todoroki y este use su kosei de hielo y le congelarlas las piernas a los guardias.

"¡pero que…!" exclama un normalistas, mientras Deku sale detrás del escritorio y lo golpea.

"¡SANGRES SUCIAAAAS!" grita un guardia, y todos los alumnos suben las escaleras y empiezan a luchar

Los aspirantes a héroes, gracias al factor sorpresa, logran vencer fácilmente a los primeros guardias pero, mientras iban subiendo al siguiente piso, son atacados por más normalistas.

Mientras tanto, en la cima del Pilar del Cielo, Tarawa, Araki, y Zaipan estaban esperando relajadamente hasta que la cuenta regresiva de la maquina llegara a cero cuando, de pronto, empiezan a escuchar la alarma de seguridad.

"¿pero qué demonios pasa?" pregunta Tarawa, molesto, mientras usa su computadora para acceder a las cámaras de seguridad de su edificio

Tarawa y Zaipan se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver que la clase A 1 eran los que los estaban atacando.

"¡esos mocosos son peor que una astilla!" exclama molesta Zaipan

"si, ya me doy cuenta" dice Tarawa, mientras observa como Deku es quien dirige a todos sus compañeros

"¿y ahora que hacemos?" pregunta nervioso Araki "¡el plan se ha ideo a la basura, todo nuestro esfuerzo ha sido en vano! ¡No quiero ir a la cárcel!"

"¡tranquilízate!" exclama Zaipan, y luego abofetea a Araki "¡son solo niños, no podrán contra nosotros!"

"y menos conmigo" dice Tarawa, mientras se mete dentro de su armadura "¡Zaipan, quédate aquí y protege la máquina, estoy seguro de que ellos ya saben lo que planeamos hacer! Yo iré a divertirme un rato sacando las tripas a estos niños"

"¡entendido!" exclama Zaipan, y Tarawa se va volando

Mientras tanto, Deku y sus compañeros ya habían logrado vencer a varios normalistas.

"¡zona despejada!" exclama Shoji

"¡bien, sigamos!" exclama Todoroki pero, de pronto, Normal Man atraviesa la pared y se pone enfrente de él y de su grupo

"hola ¿me extrañaban?" pregunta Normal Man "pues ya no tiene que hacerlo ¡porque estoy aquí!"

Todos los aspirantes a héroes se reúnen y se preparan para enfrentar a su enemigo.

"¡vaya, vaya! ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? ¡pero si es ni nada más ni nada menos que el hermanito Midoriya!" exclamo Normal Man, en tono burlón "me sorprende que hayas venido a visitarme en un día tan importante como hoy y que, además, hayas invitado a tus amigos. Lamentablemente, ellos no podrán quedarse a ver la función porque, como dice el letrero de la entrada, no se permite el ingreso con animales a este establecimiento"

"¡será mejor que te rindas y que te dejes de payasadas, Normal Man!" exclama Deku, en tono serio "ya sabemos lo que quieres hacer, y venimos a detenerte"

"¡no seas ridículo, niño! Yo he vencido a héroes profesionales, logre robarles sus secretos a las organizaciones de inteligencia más poderosas del mundo ¿y realmente crees que reuniendo a un grupo de fenómenos salidos de un circo será suficiente como para detenerme?"

"subestimas nuestro poder" dice Deku "¡MEI, AHORA!"

"¡TOMA ESTO, MONTON DE CHATARRA!" grita Hatsume, y dispara su cañón anti escudos

El disparo de Hatsume impacta directamente contra la armadura de Normal Man, pero esta no recibe ningún daño y su escudo seguía funcionando normalmente.

"¡Hatsume! ¿Qué demonios paso?" pregunta Todoroki, nervioso

"¡no lo sé, debió haber funcionado!" exclama Hatsume, mientras trata de disparar su cañón otra vez, pero este sufre una pequeña explosión y se desarma "¡no, no, no, esto no está pasando!"

"¡chicos, por favor, tengan un poco de clase!" exclama Normal Man "si me van a atacar con tecnología, al menos traten de que esta sea de calidad, no usen inventos salidos de la basura"

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, infeliz?" exclama Hatsume, furiosa, mientras Iida y Uraraka la agarran para evitar que haga una locura "¡nadie insulta a mis bebes y se sale con la suya, desgraciado!"

"como sea, hasta aquí han llegado" dice Normal Man, mientras prepara las armas de su armadura "¡han venido hasta aquí para morir!"

"chicos, ustedes sigan con el plan, yo me quedare aquí a combatirlo para darles tiempo" dice Deku, mientras se suena los nudillos

"¿estás loco? Te asesinara" dice Uraraka, preocupada

"debemos cumplir la misión a cualquier costo" dice Deku "además, tengo un par de cosas que arreglar con él"

Normal Man tenía la intención de disparar todos sus dardos tóxicos pero, a último momento, Deku activa el OFA, lo patea, y lo tira contra una columna.

"¡VAYANCE AHORA!" grita Deku, y sus compañeros obedecen (la última en irse fue Uraraka, quien lo miraba muy preocupada)

"¡NO IRAN A NINGUN LADO!" grita Normal Man, e intenta detener a los aspirantes a héroes

"¡El que no ira a ningún lado eres tú!" exclama Deku, y ataca a Normal Man con un golpe, pero este lo bloquea y le agarra la mano

Normal Man tira a Deku contra una columna y luego le empieza a disparar dardos eléctricos; el peli verde esquiva los proyectiles, empieza a revotar por todo el piso en donde estaban a gran velocidad para atacar a Normal Man por sorpresa, pero este lo agarra en el aire, lo estampa contra el suelo, y le empieza a golpear la cara con sus gigantescos puños de acero.

A medida que el resto del grupo iba subiendo y combatiendo, ellos podían escuchar los gritos de dolor de Deku por el combate que estaba teniendo con Normal Man. Llego un momento en que Bakugo se detuvo y miro hacia atrás.

"Bakugo ¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto Kirishima, pero el rubio no le respondió "no podemos perder tiempo, él dijo que siguiéramos avanzando ¡ven, continuemos!"

"¡olvídalo, mejor sigamos!" exclama Denki, y a Kirishima no le queda otra más que irse

Un par de pisos más abajo, Normal Man ya tenía el cuello de Deku entre sus grandes y metálicas mano.

"¡sinceramente no te entiendo!" exclama Normal Man "yo te di la oportunidad de remitirte de tus pecados, te ofrecí ser mi sucesor y, aun así, vienes e intentas desafiarme para salvar a un grupo de sangres sucias que ni siquiera se preocupan por ti"

"tú no sabes nada de ellos ni de las personas con Kosei en general ¿sabes por qué?" pregunta Deku, mientras su mirada empieza a cambiar "porque vives encerrado en tu patética mentalidad infantil y egoísta"

"yo he conocido más que suficiente a los sangres sucias para saber que son la encarnación del mal y del egoísmo, ellos jamás se preocuparan por gente que es como nosotros. Fíjate que, al primer intento, te abandonaron a ti para que murieras como perro"

"se fueron porque yo les pedí que lo hicieran; estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida si con ellos logro detenerte"

"¡estás loco!"

"no estoy loco, simplemente es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a hacer por un bien mayor. Eso lo aprendí de ti"

"¡no me digas!" dice Normal Man, y se ríe un poco "y, a juzgar por tu mirada, veo que ya lograste controlar tu instinto guerrero"

"si, lo hice" dice Deku "tenía una duda existencial de quien era, pero ahora sé lo que soy: ¡yo soy Deku, el futuro héroe número uno, que es motivado por la justicia y no por el rencor!"

"debo reconocértelo, hermanito Midoriya, eres alguien increíble, reúnes todas las cualidades que busco en un sucesor. Es por eso que es una verdadera pena que tu tengas el cerebro lavado y prefieras estar con esos sangres sucias en vez de con tus hermanos ¡Y es por eso que debes morir!"

Normal Man empezó a ahorcar a Deku, y este sintió como, de apoco, el aliento de la vida lo iba abandonado.

"¡adiós, Izuku Midoriya, realmente hubiera deseado que las cosas hubiesen sido de otra manera!" exclama Normal Man pero, a último momento, una explosión lo derriba y termina soltando a Deku

Deku, algo mareado a causa de la falta de oxígeno, ve a una figura que se acerca a él y le ofrece la mano. Cuando recupera la visión, Deku se da cuenta de que quien lo salvo era Bakugo.

"¡te dejamos solo por cinco minuto y ya te estas muriendo!" exclama molesto Bakugo, mientras ayuda a Deku a ponerse de pie "¡cómo se nota que no eres más que un maldito nerd!"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kachan?" pregunta Deku "les dije que se fueran"

"a mí no me das ordenes, estúpido. Yo no voy a dejar que mueras, porque el único que te va a arrebatar la vida seré yo, y no soy el único que vino a verte"

Deku se percata que, detrás de Bakugo, estaban Todoroki, Momo, y Tokayami.

"¿todos ustedes vinieron a ayudarme?" pregunta Deku, con una sonrisa

"no podrás con él tu solo" dice Todoroki "somos un equipo, y entre todos nos ayudamos

"bueno, en realidad, aunque tú me agradas, yo solo lo vine para ayudar a Todoroki" dice Momo

"y yo aún sigo molesto contigo" dice Tokayami "la única razón por la cual vine es porque, simplemente, quiero patearle el trasero a ese maldito idiota de metal"

"¡pero miren que tenemos aquí!" exclama Normal Man, mientras se pone de pie "son cinco contra uno, esto no es una pelea justa… ¡para ustedes, claro está!"

"miren, chicos, no quiero ser pesimista, pero me parece que él tiene razón" dice Momo, un poco preocupada

"recuerden que el objetivo no es vencerlo" dice Deku "solo tenemos que distraerlo el tiempo que haga falta para que Mei desactive la máquina de gas"

"Midoriya, si llego a morir en esta pelea, quiero que sepas que te hare a ti el único responsable" dice Tokayami, molesto

Normal Man y los héroes se preparan para luchar.

 **CAPITULO 18:** _"ascenso a toda velocidad"_

Deku y sus amigos empezaron a rodear a Normal Man, y este empezó a sacar todas las armas que tenía en su armadura.

"¿saben? Normalmente me gusta hacer sufrir a las abominaciones como ustedes, por eso siempre que lucho uso armas no letales, porque me gusta matarlos a golpes" dice Normal Man "pero, por esta vez, hare una excepción y los eliminare a todos de una sola vez. Lo cual, por cierto, es una lástima, porque esta parece ser una pelea que podría valer mi tiempo"

"¡inténtalo si puedes!" exclama Bakugo, y empieza a hacer pequeñas explosiones en las palmas de sus manos

"y bien ¿Cuál es el plan?" pregunta Todoroki, en voz baja

"la verdad, no sé qué hacer" dice Deku, murmurando "creo que los mejor sera intentar desarmarlo. Kachan y yo iniciaremos el ataque, ustedes apoyen"

"¡llego la hora de acabar con esto!" exclama Normal Man, y empieza a disparar sus dardos tóxicos

Deku y Bakugo esquivan los proyectiles impulsándose con sus poderes, y Todoroki hace una pared de hielo para proteger a sus compañeros de los dardos. Deku y bakugo atacan a Normal Man al mismo tiempo, pero este bloquea sus ataques y, de un golpe a cada uno, los estampa contra la pared. Luego, Tokayami usa a Dark Shadow para envolver el cuerpo de Normal Man, al tiempo que Todoroki le congela las piernas, y Momo crea un cañón.

"¡cúbranse!" exclama Momo, y le dispara un cañonazo a Normal Man de frente, pero este no surte efecto

La armadura de Normal Man empieza a erradicar luz, lo que provoca que Dark Shadow se lastime y lo suelte. Luego de liberarse del hielo con un leve movimiento, a Normal le sale un pequeño cañón de espuma tec del hombre y trata de rociar a Bakugo y a Todoroki, pero estos lo esquivan y Deku, de una patada, logra dañar el cañón de Normal Man, al tiempo que Tokayami se fusiona con Dack Shadow, el cual perecía una armadura.

"¿te diste cuenta?" pregunta Todoroki

"si, al parecer, su escudo de energía no protege sus armas" dice Deku "eso hay que tenerlo en cuenta"

Tokayami usa sus brazos de sombra para atacar a Normal Man, pero este bloquea sus golpes y le lanza al cuervo una granada segadora.

"¡demasiada luz!" exclama Dack Shadow, dolorido

Momo corre a atacar a Normal Man con dos katanas que ella habia creado, pero estas se rompen apenas impactan contra la armadura del hombre de metal. Normal Man le lanza un golpe a Momo pero esta, a último momento, crea un escudo para bloquear el golpe; a causa del impacto, Momo salió volando y se estampo contra una columna, pero no se hizo mucho daño debido al escudo que había hecho.

Mientras Deku y compañía estaban teniendo problemas con Normal Man, el resto de la clase ya había logrado subir varios pisos y, al llegar al área de recreación de la empresa (en donde había un pequeño campo de golf, una barra de tragos sin alcohol, un carro lleno de comida, etc) decidieron que lo mejor sería que un grupo se quedara a registrar la zona para asegurarse que no hubiera normalistas y para que estos no los atacaran por la espalda. Sato, ojiro, Toru y Shoji se quedaron revisar el piso mientras que el resto seguía subiendo.

"¡todos atentos, chicos!" exclamo Shoji, y convirtió todos sus brazos en ojos y orejas "¡cuidado con cada maldito lugar en el que pueda estar escondido un normalista!"

De pronto, un grupo de normalistas sale de atrás de una puerta y le empieza a disparar a Shoji y a su grupo; estos se ponen detrás de una barra de tragos para protegerse.

"¡nos tienen atrapados!" exclama preocupado Sato

Shoji asoma uno de sus ojos pero, apenas lo hace, le disparan un dardo envenenado en la cara. Rápidamente Shoji agarra el cuchillo que estaba en la barra y se corta el ojo antes de que el veneno se le esparza por todo el cuerpo.

"no podemos salir" dice Shoji "apenas nos asomemos nos acribillaran a disparos"

"pero, si nos quedamos aquí, nos podrían lanzar una granada o algo" dice Sato

"oigan ¿Dónde está Toru?" pregunta Ojirou, mientras agarra un par de guantes, unas zapatillas, y una máscara antigás

Mientras tanto, los normalistas estaban planeando que hacer.

"están atrapados ¿vamos por ellos?" pregunta un normalista

"no, eso es lo que quieren" dice el sargento "¡lánceles una granada!"

De pronto, a un normalista le lanzan una maseta en la cabeza.

"¿y eso que fue?" pregunta el normalista, mientras que él y sus compañeros se ponen en guardia

"¡cambien a visión térmica!" exclama el sargento y, al hacerlo, ven la figura de una chica "¡ES UNA CHICA INVISIBLE!"

Aprovechando la distracción de Toru, Shoji y sus compañeros salieron de atrás de la barra y se lanzaron a atacar a los normalistas. Shoji se le lanzo encima a un normalista, le quito el arma, y empezó a pelear con él. En medio de la pelea, el normalista uso las cuchillas de su armadura para cortarle las manos a Shoji, pero este se regenero he hizo crecer muchas de estas por todos sus brazos. Shoji descargo una lluvia de golpes tan fuertes y tan rápidas sobre el cuerpo del normalista que logro abollarle la armadura y noquearlo.

Sato logro quitarles las armas a los normalistas y romperlas, pero sus agresores le empezaron a lanzar golpes. Al principio, Sato logra mantener un combate semi parejo contra dos normalistas a la vez pero, cuando un tercer agresor se mete al enfrentamiento, termina derribado. Antes de que los normalistas pudieran matarlo, Sato un pastelito del bolsillo de su traje, se lo come, aumenta su fuerza, y logra noquear a sus agresores.

Ojirou, de un coletazo, destrozo el arma de un normalista, pero este le dio un golpe en la cara. El normalista le da una patada a Ojirou pero este la bloquea, usa su cola como resorte para pegar un gran salto, ponerse detrás de su oponente y luego darle un coletazo por la espalda que lo estampa contra la barra de tragos. El normalista le lanza una granada a Ojirou pero este, de un golpe con su cola, se la devuelve y le termina explotando en la cara; el normalista termina desmayado y con la armadura rota.

"¿todos están bien?" pregunta Sato

"a mí me duelen los nudillos por golpear metal pero, salvo eso, todo en orden" dice Shoji

"¡y todo gracias a mí!" exclama Toru, en tono medio sarcástico "no me gusta echarme flores, pero creo que hice un excelente trabajo"

"aun así no debiste haberte quitado la máscara" dice Ojirou, un poco molesto "si llegaban a lanzar un ataque químico, te pudieron haber matado"

"pero si no lo hacía, nos habrían matado" dice Toru

"no empiecen a discutir por esas tonterías y mejor vayan ahorrando energía para lo que viene, chicos" dice Shoji, quien tenía una de sus orejas pegadas al suelo "¡se aproximan mas normalistas!"

Mientras el equipo se preparaba para hacerle frente a los normalistas, Toru vio las granadas que tenían los enemigos que habían noqueado, y se le ocurrió una idea.

"¡chicos, usemos estas granadas contra ellos!" exclamo Toru

"¡gran idea!" exclamo Sato

Los chicos agarraron todas las granas que pudieron y, cuando los normalistas llegara, se las lanzaron (Shoji, inclusive, uso su kosei para tener más manos con las que poder tirar granadas). Gracias a que tenían puestas sus armaduras, los normalistas no murieron por las explosiones, pero quedaron noqueados y fuera de combate.

"¡buen trabajo, amigos!" exclamo Shoji "¡ahora sigamos registrando este piso, debemos dejarlo libre de normalistas!"

Mientras tanto, el resto de la clase ya había llegado al área de industrial de la empresa, la cual estaba llena de máquinas ensambladoras, correas de producción, y todo tipo de máquinas programadas para crear autos y otras máquinas domesticas (como aspiradoras, microondas, etc). Apenas entraron al área, los estudiantes a héroes se sorprendieron un poco al darse cuenta de que todo estaba en silencio y que todas las maquinas estaban apagadas.

"¡este sitio me asusta!" exclamo Kouta

"manténganse todos juntos y no se separen" dice Iida

"¿les digo algo, chicos?" pregunta Tsuyu "para mí todo esto es muy raro"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Tsuyu?" pregunta Uraraka

"digo que me llama la atención que los normalistas se hayan instalado en el Pilar del Cielo y que ni el doctor Tarawa ni nadie de Industrias Merek se haya dado cuenta" dice Tsuyu "¿no les parece eso sospechoso?"

"¡es verdad!" exclama Kirishima "parece ser que el buen doctor no es tan inocente como parece"

"lo dudo, no creo que Tarawa haya sido capaz de traicionarnos" dice Denki "al fin y al cabo, el posee un kosei y es un particularista en toda regla"

"no estaría tan segura" dice Uraraka "de la misma forma en la que alguien sin kosei no es necesariamente un normalista, alguien con poderes no es por obligación un particularista. Además, recuerden que, por más aliado de los héroes que sea Tarawa, sigue siendo un empresario, y ellos siempre buscan nuevas formas de ganar dinero, incluso si es vendiendo a su propia madre"

"como sea, ese tema lo discutiremos después" dice Hatsume "ahora, apuremos el paso, que no nos queda mucho tiempo y aún nos falta un largo camino por recorrer para llegar a la sima"

Unos minutos después, mientras la clase seguía subiendo por los pisos del aérea industrial de Industrias Merek, son sorpresivamente atacados por tiradores escondidos.

"¡CUIDADO!" exclama Iida, mientras salva a Zero, quien casi es alcanzado por un dardo toxico

La clase se dispersa he intenta cubrirse de los disparos escondidos.

"¡no logro ver en donde demonios están metidos esos tiradores!" exclama Uraraka

De pronto, a Aoyama se le ocurre una idea.

"¡Ochaco, usa tu kosei y hazme flotar!" exclama Aoyama

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer?" pregunta Uraraka

"confía en mi" dice Aoyama, y Uraraka le hace caso

Aoyama sobre vuela las instalaciones, al tiempo que localiza a los tiradores y los neutraliza usando su rayo de brillos. Luego, mas normalistas van a apoyar a sus compañeros, he inicia una batalla entre ellos y los integrantes de la clase A 1. Iida corre a una gran velocidad y se enviste con gran ferocidad contra un grupo de enemigos, mientras que Aoyama esquiva los disparos de sus agresores al tiempo que se defiende con su Kosei. A Aoyama lo estuvieron a punto de matar a disparos pero, a último momento, Tsuyu usa su lengua para atraparlo y volverlo a colocarlo en el suelo.

"¡estamos en una posición muy desventajosa!" exclama Uraraka, mientras hace flotar todas las cajas de herramientas que encuentra y se las lanza a los normalistas

"¡tengo una idea!" exclama Hatsume, mientras ve una computadora al otro lado de la fabrica

Hatsume, usando el jetpack que trajo, se impulsa hasta llegar a la computadora, y conecta la agenda electrónica de Deku a esta para poder jaquearla. Una vez que ella termino el jaqueo, las máquinas de la fábrica empezaron a funcionar, y estas empezaron a atacar a los normalistas. Los alumnos de la clase A 1, aprovechando que sus enemigos estaban lidiando con las máquinas, se escabullen hasta los siguientes pisos.

"debo reconocértelo: ¡eres una genio, Mei!" exclama Iida

"dime algo que no sepa" dice Hatsume, con tono sarcástico

"y pensar que creía que Mei iba a ser una molestia" dice Uraraka

"no seas mentirosa, Ochaco" dice Aoyama "yo sé el verdadero motivo por el cual no querías que ella nos acompañara"

"¿sabes, Aoyama? A la próxima voy a hacerte flotar pero a la luna" dice Uraraka, un poco molesta

"por mi hazlo, me convertiré en una estrella fugaz"

El grupo sigue avanzando con muchísima cautela pero con una gran convicción, pues se necesitaría más que un montón de tecnología para poder detenerlos.


End file.
